


White canvas - Paint me with your colors

by Kheper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison and Luther happy together, Ben gives good advice, Bondage, Diego exploring his gay side, Diego leather trousers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't know I liked men, Incest, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus getting sober, Klaus is Klaus, Klaus learns how to use his powers, Light Bondage, M/M, Policeman Diego, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Rope Bondage, Supportive Ben, sex and more sex, what if Post-Apocapypse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 92,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheper/pseuds/Kheper
Summary: Quante possibilità c'erano che la famiglia più disfunzionale di sempre riuscisse a sventare un'Apocalisse creata in realtà da loro stessi? Eppure in questo caso l'Umbrella Academy ce l'ha fatta: niente più nemici da combattere, niente distruzione e niente più morti. Riprendere però in mano le proprie vite e fare i conti con le consapevolezze dei propri errori e le proprie mancanze sarà difficile quasi quanto affrontare una post apocalisse. Come se la caveranno i nostri eroi in questo caso? Klaus continuerà la sua vita da sbandato o troverà un affetto stabile nella famiglia e qualcosa di più che gli faccia cambiare idea su se stesso?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Five & Coffee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti in questa nuova storia sulla nostra famiglia disfunzionale preferita! Se avete controllato tra i tag, c’è la voce incest e, come logica conseguenza, pairing come Klaus e Diego – i protagonisti principali – o Allison e Luther: ci rendiamo conto che si tratta di qualcosa che può piacere come non piacere. Nel nostro caso, guardando la serie abbiamo amato particolarmente le interazioni tra Numero Due e Numero Quattro, al punto che un racconto partito letteralmente dal nulla è diventato una storia corposa e speriamo “realistica”. Ogni interazione e avvenimento avrà delle precise conseguenze, abbiamo cercato di rendere plausibili le scelte dei personaggi e soprattutto di tenerli in linea con il loro carattere.  
> Piccolo avviso: si tratta di un what if, come presupposto, che quindi diversifica totalmente gli eventi che poi daranno spazio al salto temporale protagonista della seconda stagione imminente. In questa storia infatti, i nostri Hargreeves sono riusciti per un soffio a evitare l’Apocalisse e da allora le loro vite e prospettive sono radicalmente cambiate, così come i rapporti tra di loro ancora in continua evoluzione.  
> Ps: non stiamo usando il pluralis maiestatis, ma siamo due autrici che scrivono a quattro mani.

1

  


  


Il sole filtrava attraverso le finestre dello scantinato, in quel morbido colore giallo della mattina: risaltava la ruggine delle tubature, il bianco ormai sporco dei mobili rimediati di fortuna e lo scintillio metallico dei coltelli caduti a terra. Insomma, non decisamente uno spaccato di vita in una bella stanza moderna, di quelle da copertina d’arredamento, ma considerando che aveva un tetto sotto la testa e gli costava una passata di strofinaccio nella palestra, Diego Hargreeves non poteva proprio lamentarsi, né pensava di desiderare qualcos’altro.

Specie in quell’occasione, appena sveglio, con addosso un senso di sete e secchezza della bocca, gli occhi incollati da un sonno profondo ma confuso e un mal di testa che sembrava volergli perforare le tempie. Sbatté più volte gli occhi e riuscì a mettere infatti a fuoco la stanza del boiler dove abitava, i suoi oggetti, la cucina in fondo col rubinetto che ogni tanto gocciolava, qualche rivista e vecchi ricordi dell’Umbrella Academy ancora incorniciati, come a rammentargli che ne era valsa la pena.

Si stropicciò il volto, stirando le gambe che sentì intorpidite, per non parlare dell’altro braccio del quale capiva di aver perso totalmente la sensibilità. Dopo qualche secondo, toccandosi lentamente con la mano ancora funzionante realizzò di essere nudo. Totalmente nudo.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia piene poi in uno scatto che gli provocò un mal di testa più feroce, Diego comprese oltretutto di non essere solo nel proprio minuscolo, per nulla confortevole, letto singolo. Aprì e richiuse la bocca, con un torrente di parole e domande che però non riuscì a esprimere, anche se per un attimo si arrestò decisamente del tutto, incerto se scoperchiare davvero la figura che gli dormiva abbracciata, capace di trasmettergli un senso di calore e invadenza che non sentiva dai tempi di Eudora. Onestamente, dopo tutto quello che era successo da quando l’aveva persa, Diego era ancora meno propenso ad avere relazioni che durassero più di qualche ora passata a letto assieme. E, doveva ammetterlo, non aveva intrapreso esattamente parecchie di quelle relazioni, per non dire quasi nessuna.

Quindi fu con un certo vanaglorioso compiacimento che per un folle, sciocco, istante, si complimentò con se stesso per aver infranto una barriera di allontanamento eretta in quei mesi da quando lui e i suoi fratelli avevano salvato il mondo, lasciandosi l'un l'altro con addosso le conseguenze di un gesto il cui peso nessuno avrebbe davvero capito fino in fondo.

Si dispiacque persino di non avere assolutamente alcun ricordo né della serata, né della notte trascorsa, quindi nemmeno aveva idea dell’identità della donna con cui era stato. L’unica cosa di cui aveva un vago e sconnesso ricordo erano degli orsetti gommosi; nulla di affidabile, quindi.

Dopo aver trattenuto un istante il respiro, sollevò la coperta con una certa attenzione – non che fosse mai stato tipo da avere tatto nei confronti di chiunque, donne comprese, ma sentiva che in quell’occasione forse poteva provare a trovare un lato più gentile in se stesso.

Anche perché dopo sarebbe stata dura interagire con la sconosciuta ammettendo di non ricordare nemmeno che nome avesse.

“Ehi...”

Fece per dire, sollevando il lembo della coperta. L’accenno di sorriso però gli morì, congelandosi sul volto dalle fattezze ispaniche esattamente come i capelli dritti che difficilmente perdevano la traiettoria, proprio alla stregua dei suoi coltelli.

Gli occhi sgranati, questa volta in un moto misto tra orrore e panico, videro con chiarezza la persona che gli stava addosso, ghermendogli il torace con una certa soddisfazione.

“Klaus.”

Lo disse con un tono basso, quasi roco, più strozzato forse, scordando di tornare a respirare mentre fissava il volto beato di Klaus Hargreeves: il pizzetto con l’accenno di barba che gli solleticava il petto, gli occhi dal trucco un po’ sbavato e leggermente infossati chiusi, un sorriso felice e l’aria di un bambino intento a fare i sogni più belli della propria vita. In tutto questo, anche lui nudo, _proprio del tutto nudo_ , con tanto di peli e gioielli di famiglia che senza troppi pensieri toccavano la coscia di Diego, quella stessa coscia forgiata da notti insonni passate a combattere i crimini.

Forse fu quello, forse fu l’idea generale di serenità di Klaus, ma nell’insieme qualcosa finalmente scattò nella mente di Diego che scoprì del tutto l’altro e con un salto poderoso indietreggiò dal letto fino quasi a cascare a terra e sollevarsi in piedi, barcollando:

“Woah, woah, ehi. _Woah_ ” ripeté, puntandogli una mano contro mentre lanciava un’occhiata veloce alla propria intimità e recuperò una rivista dal mobiletto accanto al letto, mettendosela davanti.

_Cosa cazzo stava succedendo?_

Klaus, svegliato all’improvviso e in modo tanto brusco, mulinò in aria braccia e gambe magre in movimenti scomposti, ricordando una tartaruga rovesciata sul guscio. Finì disteso sulla schiena di traverso sul letto, le cosce spalancate, completamente esposto alla vista di Diego che gli stava di fronte, l’unica cosa che indossava era una collana fatta con un laccio di pelle a cui era appesa una piuma verde fluo.

“Baby, torna a letto, ho sonno, lo sai che non dormo bene senza di te” gli disse in tono morbido, quasi languido mentre poggiava la testa sul cuscino e lo guardava dal basso.

“B...b...” balbettò Diego, incapace di concludere la parola, dopo aver boccheggiato un istante. Per quanto sua madre gli dicesse di focalizzarla, in quell’occasione fu ben contento di non riuscirci.

Indietreggiò di un passo, schivando con il piede uno dei coltelli caduti a terra, con poco distante la propria divisa nera lanciata a terra in un mucchio cupo di vestiti.

Prese un’altra rivista e la lanciò addosso a Klaus, centrandolo con precisione naturale sullo sterno, per poi esclamare:

“Cosa stai dicendo? Che stai facendo, co... cosa – cercò di riprendere il controllo del proprio nervosismo – cosa è successo? Togliti dal mio letto, vestiti, e... Gesù, non ci tenevo a vederti nudo, copriti!”

Aggiunse, deviando lo sguardo con la scusa di cercare le proprie di mutande e riprendere il controllo. La sua testa gli trasmetteva un sacco di idee pessime e non facilitava il compito di dare una spiegazione plausibile all’essersi trovato _nudo_ , a letto con un altro uomo. Non un uomo qualunque, con _Klaus_. Lo stesso Klaus capace di andarsi a mangiare hot dog mentre c’era la dannatissima Apocalisse in corso.

_Ci sono finito a letto? Impossibile. No, non io. Non con lui._

Assottigliò le labbra, serrando la mascella virile mentre ricordi anche vecchi di mesi si affastellavano nella sua mente. Kenny. Il suo stramaledetto compleanno.

_Se proprio dovessi uscire con un uomo, tu saresti proprio l’ultimo con cui andrei_.

Sentì un senso karmico di presa in giro che lo lasciò in un misto tra una rabbia furiosa e un senso di sconcertata incredulità. Fissò Klaus, come in attesa di un suo responso e della sua svitata conferma che era tutto un immenso malinteso.

Il fratello più fuori di testa della Umbrella però non lo stava nemmeno guardando, sfogliava distrattamente la rivista che gli era stata scagliata contro, senza fare il minimo tentativo di coprirsi. All’improvviso la gettò dietro di sé, facendola cadere a terra e sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere.

“Armi, che noia! – decretò – Speravo fosse di una collezione di intimo, ho recentemente scoperto che il pizzo mi dona da morire.”

Guardò finalmente Diego e la sua faccia oltraggiata, basita, spaventata e quanti altri aggettivi riuscissero a descrivere quel mix incredibile che lo fece ridere, una risata leggera che lo portò scrollare le spalle e lo rese bello, anche se sicuramente Numero Due non lo avrebbe definito così; men che mai in quel momento.

“Diego, Diego, Diego... baby, è successo che sei stato fortunato: finalmente mi hai avuto, non ricordi? – disse alzandosi in piedi – Che motivo c’è di essere timidi? Non è niente che tu non abbia già visto, toccato o... assaggiato.” 

Fece una piroetta davanti ai suoi occhi mostrandogli il sedere liscio e chiaro dove campeggiava evidente il segno di un morso.

Diego, lo stesso Numero Due che si vantava con la sua ex ricordandole di quanto le piacessero i giochini con _gli accessori di pelle_ , sgranò talmente tanto gli occhi da non riuscire a richiuderli per lungo tempo, nemmeno quando posò istintivamente lo sguardo sul deretano del suo improvvisato compagno di letto e logicamente anche sul morso.

“No – rise, una risata evasiva e scettica, accompagnata dalla mano libera che con l’indice rimaneva puntata verso Klaus, quasi a distanza di sicurezza – sei ancora strafatto di qualcosa e mi hai coinvolto in una delle tue idiozie. Mordere... cazzo, no. E stammi lontano, non ti avvicinare.”

Cercò di dare una forma di dignità di uomo a se stesso che si copriva le palle con un numero di _Coltelli da caccia, edizione speciale_ e a quella sorta di posa a metà tra il tentativo di non sentirsi troppo nudo, quando lo era, e domare la vicinanza di Klaus intento a grattarsi con noncuranza il ventre senza che, evidentemente, gli importasse granché di girare con gli attributi all’aria.

Una volta soddisfatto il prurito infatti Numero Quattro continuò a non coprirsi, anzi fece un paio di passi verso il fratello. Chiuse gli occhi, buttò la testa all’indietro e con voce roca iniziò:

“Oh sì, sì... oh, Klaus, più forte, succhiamelo di più, oh cazzo, oh sì, sì...”

Imitava la voce del fratello, un tono più acuta, mimando evidentemente un suo orgasmo avuto quella notte. All’improvviso però Klaus smise di fare versi da film porno e puntò gli occhi verdi sull’altro, con le pupille troppo dilatate per tutta la luce che c’era, corrucciò le sopracciglia e gli tremò addirittura il labbro inferiore quando riprese a parlare:

“Certo che sono fatto, sono pur sempre io, no? E questa è la storia della mia vita: tutti dicono che mi amano quando ho il loro cazzo in bocca, ma poi... anche tu, Diego, non ti avrei mai creduto capace di spezzarmi il cuore così!” si portò teatralmente una mano al petto.

Diego avvertì un senso di nausea, mista a disagio e a qualcosa di incomprensibile che lo scavava dentro. Sigillò le labbra, più colpito di quanto avrebbe creduto dalla patetica sceneggiata di suo fratello; cercando di domare la rabbia, con un blando senso di colpa per qualcosa che nemmeno era convinto di aver fatto, gli disse, afferrandogli una spalla con un gesto poderoso:

“Klaus, ora stammi bene a sentire. Io non avevo nessun cuore da spezzare e ora smettila di parlare di – chiuse le labbra di nuovo per non balbettare – quello che è successo o meno stanotte. Ora mi vesto, tu ti vesti e ce ne andiamo fuori da qui, ognuno per la sua strada, va bene?”

Per qualche istante lo sguardo di Klaus si perse in un angolo indefinito della stanza, come se non fosse davvero lì. Mormorò un:

“Sta’ zitto per una volta, non ho ancora finito” dopo di che sembrò tornare in sé con un mezzo sussulto e fu di nuovo su Diego e il suo viso contratto che posò gli occhi verdi.

“Vorresti addirittura negarlo? Davvero non ti assumeresti le tue responsabilità?” gli domandò e per una volta sembrò quasi serio; senza conoscere la sua aria melodrammatica lo si sarebbe potuto credere, davvero convincente. Davvero.

Per un istante Diego assottigliò gli occhi, cercando di cogliere le sfumature di quel tono, così come non gli era sfuggito il fatto che Klaus avesse guardato da tutt’altra parte, forse in un dialogo con Ben che purtroppo lui non poteva vedere. Sapeva che se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro e non di Klaus, con ogni probabilità Diego avrebbe finito per prenderlo a pugni e litigarci, essendo poco paziente e propenso ad agire d’istinto, ma nonostante tutto faceva fatica a liquidarlo malamente e andarsene, anche se era tutto un grandissimo, enorme casino, e Klaus di certo non lo aiutava in tal senso.

“Responsabilità? Parli con me di responsabilità? – fece una mezza risata un po’ scettica e di scherno, per poi indietreggiare e abbassare lo sguardo in cerca delle mutande, mentre ribadiva – Non hai da andare a dormire da qualcun altro dei nostri fratelli? Non so... Allison e Luther, nel loro nido d’amore?”

Calcò con cinismo la parola _d’amore_ , il tono intriso di un’amarezza di fondo che non se ne voleva andare, nonostante i tentativi da dopo l’Apocalisse sventato di ricongiungere quello che rimaneva della loro famiglia. 

Klaus sollevò le braccia in avanti, coi palmi tatuati che facevano bella mostra di sé, scosse la testa ridendo istericamente, mentre le con le gambe magre e nervose saltellava sul posto.

“In effetti adesso preferirei sentire di nuovo le urla da gorilla di Luther durante l’accoppiamento piuttosto che te e le tue pretese da paladino del cazzo senza macchia.”

Abbassò le braccia e camminò verso il ripiano vicino al lavandino dove c’era un’anonima busta di plastica trasparente con dentro degli orsetti gommosi colorati. Ne mandò giù una manciata senza nemmeno masticarli e bevve un sorso di vodka dalla bottiglia lì a fianco.

“Blablabla... cazzate, sono stanco, ok?” borbottò tra sé e sé. Raccattò la bustina con le caramelle e andò verso il letto dove si infilò le mutande multicolor e raccattò pantaloni e maglia, marciando verso l’uscita. Solo quando fu lì si fermò di nuovo e guardò Diego, scoppiando a ridere:

“Oh, visto che non abbiamo fatto sesso, di sicuro non ti devi preoccupare della mia gonorrea, sei fortunato!”

Alzò la mano sinistra e uscì senza aspettare una sua risposta.

_Goodbye._

“Tu sei fuori. Completamente fuori” mormorò Diego, incapace di muoversi per qualche secondo. Travolto dal silenzio della propria casa, o quella che per lui era tale, con i cigolii del metallo vecchio e gli echi della palestra che cominciava ad animarsi, Diego finì per tirare un profondo sospiro e andarsi a sedere sul letto, intrecciando le dita dietro il collo mentre si guardava i piedi nudi.

Per com’era fatto Klaus, poteva essere successo tutto e niente. E nell’ultimo caso nessun problema, sebbene obiettivamente essere nudi assieme a letto gli desse comunque da pensare; ma se invece fosse successo qualcosa, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare o comportarsi? Era stato davvero così stronzo da aver tirato in mezzo Klaus – la sola idea era di per sé persino ridicola – e poi essersi addirittura tirato indietro?

Una parte di sé già rassegnata si era chiesta, in un lampo di dubbio atroce, che razza di ruolo avesse avuto andandoci a letto. Con un gesto rapido quasi allarmato si toccò una natica, per poi espirare, rendendosi conto di non avere alcun male.

_Ovvio che non potevo essere io il passivo, almeno questo è certo_.

Poi scosse la testa, lanciando con rabbia il cuscino a terra. Cosa importava in quel momento? Stava parlando di Klaus. Non di sesso omosessuale con un estraneo, bensì con quello che aveva conosciuto al pari di un fratello, vivendoci per anni sotto lo stesso tetto. Già l’idea di essere andato con un uomo era inverosimile, poi proprio con Klaus era da fantascienza.

_Perché? L’hai sempre protetto, nel tuo modo merdoso, ma l’hai fatto. E piantala con la storia di essere fratelli, perché non lo siete: siete solo due bambini sfortunati raccattati da un vecchio pazzo sotto lo stesso tetto. Allison e l’uomo scimmia ci danno dentro, perché per voi due dovrebbe essere diverso?_

“No” espirò Diego, alzandosi in piedi di scatto, per poi smettere di pensare e rivestirsi, con l’intento di andare fuori da lì a prendere aria per schiarirsi le idee. Lanciò un’occhiata alla cucina e pensò alla bustina con gli orsetti gommosi presi da Klaus, gli sovvenne qualche flash del giorno prima ma erano memorie sconnesse. Per un attimo fu tentato di scolarsi la bottiglia di vodka e finire in quel privilegiato angolo di sollievo che provavano gli ubriachi come Cinque o gli strafatti come Klaus, ma non lo fece.

_Il mio corpo è un tempio_.

La parola successiva che gli venne in mente fu _gonorrea_ e allora capì che era davvero giunto il momento di andarsene.

  


La tavola calda era un vetusto locale polveroso, probabilmente già vecchio quando le mummie andavano di moda per il grande viaggio verso l'aldilà. Le cameriere dietro al lungo bancone avevano le palpebre pesanti ricoperte di ombretto verde o azzurro che sembrava scaglie di colore sulla pelle raggrinzita. Probabilmente se qualche cliente avesse tirato fuori una sigaretta loro avrebbero offerto l'accendino, in barba agli ingialliti divieti appesi al muro. Klaus si congratulò con se stesso per riuscire sempre a scovare posti degni di nota, un giorno avrebbe dovuto fare una guida, sarebbe diventata un best seller e lui avrebbe finalmente avuto un po' di soldi, avrebbe potuto affittare una casa, magari un guardaroba nuovo... o forse li avrebbe dilapidati in droga varia; papà Hargreeves la sapeva lunga, no?

"Oh, me misero, cacciato da tutti e senza una casa. Cosa ne sarà del povero vecchio Klaus?" si lamentò mentre fissava il pulviscolo di polvere danzare nell'aria a ogni movimento. Sprofondò di più nel divanetto in pelle logora in un angolo del locale e osservò la busta di orsetti gommosi sul tavolino, ormai quasi finita.

"Forse se non avessi tirato quel brutto tiro a Diego avremmo avuto un tetto sopra la testa stanotte" osservò Ben asciutto, in piedi. Anche se era solo un fantasma aveva degli standard igienici più elevati di quelli del fratello.

Klaus gli scoccò un'occhiata disperata, con lo sguardo perso, i capelli sconvolti; non che il resto della sua persona fosse messo tanto meglio.

"Io? Adesso è colpa mia? Quello è uno stronzo irresponsabile dal cuore di ghiaccio e adesso è colpa mia?!" esclamò oltraggiato, puntandosi un dito contro il petto, neanche dovesse indicare una ferita ancora stillante sangue. "E poi sei un fantasma, cosa ti cambia avere un tetto sopra la testa? Il cielo è il mio soffitto... lo aveva detto qualche poeta, no? No, questo è original Klaus, devo metterlo nel mio libro, farà un grande effetto" aggiunse poi meditabondo.

Ben incrociò le braccia, sollevando il sopracciglio con aria in parte scettica, in parte bonaria, per poi replicare con pazienza:

"Forse fargli credere di essere andato a letto con lui e poi insultarlo è stato un po' troppo per Diego. Poi – corrugò le sopracciglia e accennò un sorriso d'incomprensione – perché l'hai fatto?"

Klaus roteò gli occhi al soffitto e decise di sdraiarsi completamente sul divanetto, tanto di sicuro non lo avrebbe sporcato, né le cameriere si sarebbero preoccupate per delle sneakers sulla pelle da cui uscivano pezzi d'imbottitura. Sollevò un braccio con l'indice che puntava in aria e decretò:

"Primo: tecnicamente eravamo a letto insieme, a volte ho scopato con più vestiti addosso – alzò un altro dito – secondo: era uno scherzo. Voglio dire, con tutto il tempo che abbiamo passato assieme ultimamente pensavo fosse migliorato e non se la prendesse così a male, non concordi che è diventato dolcissimo e gentile? Io parlo un sacco e lui mi ascolta sempre e... ecco, forse è diventato dolcissimo per i suoi standard: io parlo e lui non mi infilza più coi suoi coltelli, però stiamo parlando di Diego, insomma! Volevo solo continuare a divertirmi con lui, come quando era fatto, non avrei mai immaginato di vederlo così, ma si è mangiato i miei orsetti gommosi prima che potessi avvertirlo e poi... era troppo tardi, forse avrei potuto farlo vomitare, ma volevo proprio vederlo sciogliersi. Era uno spasso da ubriaco, ha persino ascoltato la mia storia di quando mi sono fatto la ceretta al sedere col budino al cioccolato e poi ha voluto mordermi e sentire se sapevo ancora di cioccolato"

Scosse la testa e rise al ricordo di quella serata. Peccato che poco dopo Diego fosse collassato e lui avesse avuto il suo bel da fare per metterlo a letto e spogliarlo, logico che poi fosse stanco a sua volta e si fosse addormentato abbracciato a lui; aveva dormito proprio bene.

"Mr il-mio-corpo-è-un-tempio in effetti ha proprio un bel corpo, quasi come quello del mio Dave. Non capisco perché si è arrabbiato così tanto; voglio dire, anche io sono una bella preda, avrebbe dovuto ringraziare il cielo per avermi avuto! – esclamò alzando le braccia e agitandole – Mi ha fatto incazzare davvero, per quello non gli ho detto la verità e anche quella cosetta sulla gonorrea. Sono migliorato, ma mi ha fatto sentire il vecchio Klaus, che stronzo!" 

Si mise seduto e guardò Ben che aveva ascoltato il suo lungo monologo in silenzio, decidendosi finalmente a sedersi sul tavolino a gambe incrociate, sfidando residui di cibo e appiccicume vario. "Dai, non puoi dirmi che non ha fatto arrabbiare anche te."

Il ragazzo fantasma sospirò e, appoggiandosi una mano sulla coscia, rispose con il solito fare ponderato ma deciso: "Capisco il tuo punto di vista, ma io credo fosse semplicemente spaventato. Per quanto sia piuttosto aperto di mente e abbia accettato senza problemi il fatto che tu provassi un interesse verso gli uomini, con il tuo scherzo, per quanto brillante, lo ammetto, hai toccato un tasto più dolente: la _sua_ sessualità. E Diego mi sembra uno abbastanza convinto di essere etero, anche se un disastro forse peggiore di te nelle relazioni. 

Insomma, non è facile processare di essere andato a letto con quello che lui considera un fratello. Anche se tecnicamente non lo siamo, lo so" lo anticipò portando le mani avanti per poi osservare con attenzione Klaus, che ormai seguiva e conosceva talmente bene da poterlo capire grazie solo alle variegati espressioni facciali. Se c'era una cosa positiva della propria morte, quella era stata aver potuto essergli accanto e a suo modo aiutarlo quando Klaus era totalmente solo.

Dopo un istante aggiunse: "Sei cambiato anche tu, questo Diego e gli altri lo sanno. State cercando di ricominciare, no? Non lasciarti buttare giù."

"No, non lo sanno. Non sanno proprio niente di me, tu sei l'unico e solo perché sei un morto... forse è che proprio non ci so fare coi vivi" mormorò sconfortato, strofinandosi con una mano gli occhi che bruciavano, con l'unico risultato di arrossarli ancora di più.

"A questo punto era meglio se ci facevo sesso, figo è figo. Ah già, era fatto, non gli si sarebbe alzato – sospirò – andiamo a cercarci un posto per la notte, se sto qui un altro po' mi tornano le piattole e quelle vorrei evitarle, anche se è stato figo essermi rasato tutto. Magari tra qualche giorno dico a Diego dico di non preoccuparsi della gonorrea, non ce l'ho più da un pezzo, un po' d'antibiotico e voilà, sparito tutto!"

Si alzò in piedi con uno scatto atletico, almeno nella sua mente, in realtà era stato un confuso ammasso di gambe e braccia troppo magre che si agitarono scompostamente fino a metterlo in piedi.

Ben scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso per poi alzarsi a sua volta e ribattere con la sua solita morbida ironia: "Credo che la gonorrea in questo momento sia per Diego il minore dei suoi problemi. Andiamo, speriamo di trovare un posto decente."

Gli batté poi una pacca sulla spalla, ora che potevano toccarsi con maggiore facilità era più semplice anche per Ben interagire con Klaus e _vivere_ il suo mondo con maggiore completezza, oltre che essergli accanto in maniera concreta.

"Beh, non sono abbastanza sobrio per stare da Allison e la scimmia, tra l'altro in questi giorni c'è anche la pupa di mezzo, non sono nemmeno abbastanza ubriaco o fatto per sopportare Vanya, Diego è fuori lista per un pezzo, Cinque forse? Oppure un cartone sotto un ponte, altrimenti dobbiamo farcela a piedi fino all'altra parte della città dove c'è casa. Che poi tu nemmeno cammini, coglione fortunato."

Sbuffò, pensando che _casa_ quando non entrava e usciva da rehab e ospedali, era un piccolo box in periferia dove aveva accatastato tutte le cose che aveva, non molte, c'era anche un divano dove aveva passato parecchie notti in compagnia solo dei suoi fantasmi. Nessuna sorpresa che andava a rotazione da uno dei fratelli quando non trovava qualche partner occasionale che lo ospitasse, ma era da un po' che non andava per club; affrontare l'Apocalisse cambiava un po' alcune cose, anche per qualcuno apparentemente irrecuperabile e senza speranze come Klaus.

  


Dopo quell'inizio di mattinata disastroso, il resto era proceduto in maniera piuttosto regolare: tra sistemare la palestra, combattere il crimine ed evitare di finire arrestato, Diego era riuscito a cavarsela piuttosto egregiamente, anche se non era concentrato come al suo solito. Si tastò il mento con un accenno di barba, ritenendosi fortunato per non essere stato sufficientemente pronto da schivare un pugno, anziché una coltellata, altrimenti una volta morto Klaus e i suoi vaneggiamenti sarebbero stati l'ultimo dei suoi problemi. Anzi, l'idea che avrebbe potuto passare il resto dell'eternità con lui e Ben gli fece provare un senso di vago terrore.

"Diego, occhio che si bruciano."

La voce di Allison lo riscosse; con un sussulto tornò a guardare le braciole e le salsicce messe a rosolare sulla griglia. Pur di non dare a Luther alcun merito per una grigliata venuta bene, cosa di cui comunque dubitava data l'inesperienza dello scimmione sotto qualsiasi fronte, Diego aveva deciso di occuparsi lui della griglia, anche se Luther prontamente gli ronzava attorno per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto, con quel disperato bisogno di mostrarsi leader del gruppo persino in frangenti irrilevanti.

"Tutto a posto, finché ci sono io non brucerà nulla" la rassicurò, rigirando le costine in uno sfrigolio di carne.

Allison gli fece un mezzo sorriso scettico, ma non aggiunse altro, richiamata dalla figlia che scorrazzava per il prato inseguita da Luther, il quale si fermava, appunto, solo per controllare Diego nella delicata missione della Griglia e delle Costine Minacciose.

Numero Due lo guardò un istante con aria di sfida, poi con un gesto rapido tirò fuori uno dei suoi coltelli e lo infilzò nella carne, sollevandola per farle vedere che era tutto a posto. Ovviamente girò il lato più bruciacchiato per non compromettersi troppo, ma lo giudicò un buon risultato. 

Luther assottigliò gli occhi nell'osservarlo, ma la sua attenzione venne reclamata da Claire che sembrava instancabile nel voler giocare al rincorrersi.

Allison si avvicinò allora a Diego con una bottiglia di birra e un sorriso luminoso:

"La tua religione ti permette la birra nel tuo tempio?" domandò offrendogliela.

Diego guardò la bottiglia, consapevole dei disastri perpetrati quando si trovava in uno stato di ubriachezza o chissà cos'altro, ma era domenica, stava in famiglia, poteva anche evitare di essere un esagerato paranoico.

"Diciamo che per oggi mi dichiaro agnostico."

Le fece un cenno e la prese, trovando per una volta utile il mucchio di libri di saggistica accumulati da Numero Cinque: poteva trovare termini anche più sconosciuti di agnostico o i suoi simili, parole importanti per chi aveva tempo da perdere chino su di una scrivania.

Bevve un lungo sorso, ringraziò la sorella e tornò a guardare la griglia, girando ogni tanto qualche costina.

"Quindi? Come va tra di voi?"

Sapeva di non essere esattamente il primo fan di Luther ma voleva bene ad Allison e se lei era felice tanto di guadagnato.

La donna guardò il proprio compagno giocare con la figlia e sorrise nemmeno troppo segretamente, dicendo:

"Bene direi, abbiamo avuto i nostri problemi e ogni giorno è una nuova sfida, però teniamo duro. Temo solo il momento in cui lo dirò a Claire: per lei siamo fratello e sorella, cosa che in realtà non siamo mai stati, ma è difficile spiegare certe dinamiche a una bambina così piccola, aspetterò che cresca un po' – si portò una mano alla gola, per lei era difficile fare discorsi lunghi – più che una famiglia eravamo un gruppo di disagiati sotto lo stesso tetto, però mi sembra che tutti ce la stiamo cavando meglio."

Nel dirlo aveva puntato lo sguardo sulla finestra della cucina dove Vanya stava preparando l'insalata. Nemmeno con lei era stato facile ricostruire un rapporto, ma si stavano impegnando tutti per non far accadere una seconda Apocalisse o, semplicemente, cercare di essere felici con ciò che avevano e che erano.

"Spero che i due ritardatari ce la facciano – aggiunse Allison guardando di nuovo Diego – piuttosto, pensavo che Klaus venisse con te."

Diego, che stava bevendo un altro sorso di birra, si strozzò nel tentativo di deglutirla, anche se come faceva sempre per fingere di non aver fallito clamorosamente, simulò qualche colpo di tosse, come per schiarirsi la gola.

Inarcò un sopracciglio inquisitivo, mantenendo però un'espressione più cauta, di chi poteva entrare nel panico ma fingeva di avere il controllo totale della situazione:

"Me? – sorrise, con fare quasi condiscendente – Perché dovrebbe essere con me?"

Ma dentro di sé la sua testa era un: _cosa avranno creduto gli altri? Avranno già capito qualcosa? Luther, con quelle sue narici da scimmione, avrà sentito l'odore di Klaus addosso a me?_

Serrò la mascella, infilzando una costina come se avesse dovuto ucciderla.

"Come perché? Questo periodo è il tuo turno!" esclamò con voce più alta di quanto si concedesse di solito, ma quell'espressione beota la faceva ammattire. Stava per aggiungere altro, allibita di fronte a tanta idiozia, ma una voce alle sue spalle la fece sussultare.

"Lascia perdere, stiamo parlando di Diego."

"Cinque!" esclamò lei girandosi.

"Scusate il ritardo – ripose lui seduto su una cassa di birra, con le gambe magre infilate in un paio di shorts di cotone e infradito – non volevano vendermela e quindi sono andato nel magazzino e me la sono presa."

"Credo che questo sia un reato, sai?" sospirò Numero Tre, per poi occhieggiare Diego e aggiungere "credo comunque tu abbia ragione."

Diego assottigliò gli occhi e mosse la bottiglia avanti: "Woah, ehi, cos'è, all'improvviso vi siete scoperti opinionisti? – fece un cenno col mento rivolto alla cassa di birra – la prossima volta ti risparmi un sacco di tempo e la birra la fai prendere a me."

Gli lanciò la frecciata con quella spontanea sicurezza di sé che emergeva quando si sentiva attaccato o in difficoltà; forse proprio perché lo faceva senza pensarci, in quelle occasioni sembrava meno incattivito delle volte in cui voleva ferire intenzionalmente.

"In realtà di solito lo chiedo a Klaus, ma ero certo che fosse con te, quindi..."

Cinque scrollò le spalle magre, senza concludere la frase appena enunciata con tono morbido, come se la conclusione fosse ovvia per tutti, meno che per il diretto interessato però. Diego non ebbe comunque modo di fare domande perché Claire si slanciò contro Cinque per abbracciarlo.

"Zio! Ti aspettavo! Giochi con me ad acchiapparmi, con te è molto più divertente" rise visto che il ragazzino appariva e spariva in un batter d'occhio davanti ai suoi occhi, finendo per acciuffarla ovunque andasse.

"Ehi Cinque, ben arrivato" disse Vanya che arrivò con una grossa ciotola d'insalata e del mais da arrostire su di un altro piatto. Il suo sorriso era sincero, così come l'occhiata di velato disagio che si scambiò con Luther che si mostrò interessatissimo a una sedia di plastica.

Diego notò invece l'assoluta tranquillità di Cinque che la salutò, come facendosi scivolare addosso l'imbarazzo degli altri due. Dal canto suo, Numero Due non disse altro, sollevato che la conversazione si fosse spostata su altro e lui non dovesse necessariamente prendervi parte. Senza muoversi, notò il modo in cui Allison e Luther si sfioravano con le mani, cercandosi, con quell'affetto che invece Diego sentiva di aver perso. Era davvero diventato un uomo così arido e solo?

Pensò a quanto il vecchio avesse ostacolato qualsiasi contatto d'affetto tra di loro, specie tra Allison e Luther, come se l'amore fosse assolutamente proibito. Non era facile per nessuno dei due, eppure erano andati contro convezioni e vecchi divieti pur di stare assieme; Diego non sapeva se ammirarli o se reputarli folli e disperati per tutto ciò che non avevano avuto da ragazzini. Già capì, analizzandosi in quella giornata calda e soleggiata, di propendere per la prima opzione. La seconda era cinica pure per il suo pensiero amareggiato, doveva riconoscerlo.

_Quindi con Klaus non ci sarebbe nulla di male, nel caso..._

"No. Nonono."

Scosse la testa, per poi ridere da solo e umettarsi le labbra, richiamando Luther con un fischio: "Leader, forse è il caso che mi porti un piatto per la carne, che ne dici?"

Gli mosse sulla carne il forchettone, esibendo la cottura perfetta, almeno dal lato interessato. In fin dei conti nessuno di loro era _davvero_ esperto di grigliate, non quando erano impegnati ai lati opposti del mondo, tra la luna e gli assassini sventati per strada.

"E iniziamo a mangiare senza Klaus?" chiese Vanya.

"Non preoccuparti, arriverà, lo fa sempre e poi negli ultimi tempi sta andando alla grande" la rassicurò Allison, massaggiandole un attimo le spalle magre.

Diego e Luther, impegnati nella delicata operazione di mettere la carne sul piatto, si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa mentre Cinque alzò gli occhi al cielo, trattenendo un insulto perché aveva Claire seduta in braccio. 

Ci fu un momento di silenzio generale, coperto solo dai rumori di loro che spostavano sedie, posavano cibo e bevande in tavola ma si girarono tutti nel sentire una voce allegra esclamare:

"E io che pensavo di essere in ritardo! Sono arrivato al momento giusto!"

Klaus aveva dei grandi occhiali da sole di forma ottagonale, una canottiera rossa e gialla con dei glitter sotto a una giacca verde militare dalle maniche tagliate, degli aderenti pantaloni scuri e ai piedi le immancabili sneakers che sembravano sul punto di arrendersi da un momento all'altro.

"Zio Klaus!" urlò Claire, lanciandosi contro le sue gambe con tanta foga da quasi sbilanciarlo.

"Ma guarda chi sta crescendo" ridacchiò lui cercando di mantenere una sorta di dignità e non finire col culo per terra.

Diego lo fissò per poi concentrarsi su altro, come le salse, per esempio, anche se sentiva un disagio atroce serpeggiargli all'altezza dello stomaco; gli sembrava di trovarsi in quelle imbarazzanti situazioni in cui l'amante si presentava alla cena di famiglia, con il solo scopo di vendicarsi di qualcosa, con l'unica, minuscola, eccezione che Klaus era tutto meno che il suo amante e la famiglia, a conti fatti, per quanto scombinata apparteneva a entrambi.

Avrebbe potuto tirare una delle sue frecciate, ma non lo fece; il suo cervello infatti in quel momento gli restituiva solo un vuoto cosmico, rifiutandosi di collaborare. Maneggiò coi coltelli del mai toccato set da griglia comprato da Luther e Allison per l'occasione, come per darsi un tono e pensare di star facendo qualcosa di davvero utile.

"Allora, ci mettiamo a tavola? Sto morendo di fame – disse Klaus massaggiandosi il ventre piatto – Quasi come se non mangiassi da... oh, aspetta, non ricordo in effetti l'ultima volta che ho mangiato"

Rise come se fosse davvero divertente, qualcosa che ci si sarebbe aspettati dal vecchio Klaus, però quello non si sarebbe mai ricordato di uno sciocco pranzo di famiglia.

"Dove sei stato questi giorni? Pensavamo tutti che fossi da Diego" domandò Allison preoccupata, sicura che quegli occhiali da sole non fossero solo per fare scena.

"Oh, per carità, quella topaia? – sbuffò Klaus sedendosi a tavola – Sono stato qua e là, sono un uomo libero, baby, e sto benissimo, non si vede?" domandò alzando le braccia e allargandole come a mostrarsi meglio.

Nel sentirsi preso in causa, sulle prime Diego piantò con più forza del dovuto il coltello nella carne, poi lo estrasse e, tenendolo in pugno, puntò il dito contro Klaus:

"Ora siediti e chiudi quella bocca, o, non lo so, riempitela di costine e usala per mangiare anziché sparare idiozie – sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia quando lo ammonì – chiama ancora casa mia topaia e la prossima volta che ti avvicini anche solo a dieci metri di distanza ti faccio rimangiare quello che hai detto."

Come tutte le volte in cui Diego se la prendeva per quando qualcuno attaccava le sue cose o la sua famiglia, aveva un atteggiamento calmo, perché non alzava il tono di voce piuttosto cupo, ma era tutta apparenza perché dentro di sé già sapeva che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente stare zitto.

Klaus ridacchiò, allungando una mano a afferrare una bottiglia di birra. Ne prese una lunga sorsata, dopo di che si abbassò gli occhiali sulla punta del naso per rivelare il suo sguardo verde contornato da quello che poteva essere benissimo essere trucco sbavato od occhiaie.

"Questa è buona, che motivi avrei per riavvicinarmi a quella topaia?" 

Sembrava sul punto di aggiungere altro, forse di stuzzicarlo ancora, ma barcollò e si portò una mano al collo, guardando poi un punto al suo fianco dove non c'era nulla "Ahia! Sei diventato matto? Quello sono io, non tu."

Per un attimo lo sguardo di Diego si spostò verso dove stava a sua volta guardando Klaus, poi tornarono a fissarsi e replicò con tagliente soddisfazione:

"Non sono io a doverti dare dei motivi, visto che sei l'unico a vivere come un senzatetto."

Sigillò le labbra subito dopo aver parlato, rendendosi conto di aver colpito le fragilità altrui con sorprendente facilità, anche se con Klaus era persino troppo facile. Serrò anche la mascella e si sedette di peso sulla sedia, prendendosi da bere come se per lui la faccenda fosse chiusa lì.

Klaus fece un mezzo verso che ricordò una risata loffia, scosse la testa e si passò le dita tra i capelli un po' sporchi e arruffati, tuttavia a interrompere quel momento di imbarazzo ci pensò Claire che aveva afferrato parte della situazione ed esclamò:

"Zio Ben! Posso giocare con lui?"

Klaus e Allison si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, poi numero Quattro si fece avanti sorridendo e sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali da sole sul naso.

"Ma tu guarda chi vuole farmi fare gli straordinari! Giusto due minuti, lo zio è stanco, ok?" disse facendosi più vicino alla bambina mentre dal suo corpo appariva uno spettrale tentacolo blu che la afferrò saldamente, sbatacchiandola in aria e facendola ridere come una matta.

"Per fare gli straordinari dovresti prima di tutto avere un lavoro" affermò Diego che aveva preso a riempirsi il piatto, ma giusto nel momento in cui aveva infilzato una salsiccia se la vide afferrare da un altro tentacolo blu.

"Niente salsicce per te" affermò Klaus prendendola e mettendosela in bocca, giocandoci un attimo prima di morderla.

Deviato da quello che era successo una settimana fa, ma impresso nella sua mente come se fosse stato quel giorno stesso, Diego sgranò gli occhi e guardò un istante gli altri per cercare di capire se fosse l'unico a vederci gesti equivoci. Dilatò le narici e cercò di assumere un'aria composta nel notare che nessuno ci faceva caso, tamburellando lentamente una mano sulla sedia di plastica.

"Tu e io dobbiamo parlare" gli sussurrò, assottigliando gli occhi un solo istante. Sentì un'occhiata di Allison rivolta nella sua direzione, ma decise di ignorarla e concentrarsi su altro.

Klaus non rispose, forse di proposito o forse perché non lo aveva proprio sentito, ma Diego non ebbe modo di scoprirlo perché per tutto il resto del pranzo Numero Quattro lo ignorò, dedicandosi alla bambina, agli altri famigliari, specialmente Cinque, e a un certo punto era diventato una cosa sola con la bottiglia di vodka. Diego era certo che sarebbe stato facile metterlo all'angolo e parlargli, ma senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse l'altro, coi suoi glitter e il carico di caos, se ne era andato, senza lasciare alcuna traccia di sé.

"Non c'è. Mezz'ora fa" disse Cinque apparendogli a fianco, non serviva un genio come lui per capire dalla faccia spaesata di numero Due cosa gli stava passando per la testa.

Quest'ultimo era rimasto un istante con la bocca semiaperta e la richiuse con altrettanta lentezza, come se avesse avuto qualcosa da dire ma non riuscisse a trovare le parole.

Si passò una mano sul mento e scrollò le spalle: "Cosa pensa di fare? – allargò un braccio verso un punto indefinito – Dove vorrebbe andare conciato così?"

"Lo sai, o almeno prima hai detto l'unica cosa giusta della giornata" rispose Cinque inarcando un sopracciglio. Bevve un sorso del liquido ambrato che aveva nel bicchiere, probabilmente non the freddo.

Per una volta Diego lasciò perdere il modo spontaneo in cui Cinque sminuiva l'intelligenza di qualunque essere vivente lo circondasse, riuscendoci con maggiore facilità rispetto a Luther e al suo ego gonfiato, e replicò, inarcando un sopracciglio:

"Intendi il fatto che _non_ ha un tetto sopra la testa? Dove dovrei cercarlo, nelle fogne assieme alle Tartarughe Ninja?"

"No, dai, è messo male, ma ancora non è verde, né un mutante – ironizzò Cinque – in realtà non ha neanche un lavoro; accidenti hai detto due cose giuste oggi, colpa mia, non risuccederà però."

"State parlando di Klaus?" intervenne Allison che a poca distanza aveva sentito qualcosa.

"Sì, dello sciroccato spiantato di famiglia – affermò Cinque – non ha nemmeno ricevuto la sua parte d'eredità come noi, nostro padre nella sua immensa saggezza temeva che spendesse tutto in droga."

"Cosa? E come lo sai?" esclamò Allison scandalizzata.

"Me l'ha detto Klaus una sera – disse scrollando le spalle – qualche bottiglia di troppo, sai, e altrettante confidenze, se solo sapessi... no, lascia stare" disse reprimendo un brivido e buttando giù in un sorso ciò che aveva nel bicchiere.

Allison e Diego si scambiarono un'occhiata, con quest'ultimo che ribatté sollevando le spalle, mentre vedeva il fratello scolarsi d'un fiato i residui del whiskey: "Con quelle bottiglie di troppo Numero Quattro deve averti contagiato, oltre ad averti detto un sacco di cose che a noi non si è mai degnato di rivelare. Il vecchio si è comportato da stronzo fino all'ultimo – li guardò, amareggiato e quasi come se se lo aspettasse – nulla di nuovo, no? Riesce a rovinarci anche da morto."

Si alzò in piedi, sistemandosi la maglia e la cintola coi coltelli – Allison era stata categorica sul non andare vestito come se avesse dovuto uccidere qualcuno – per poi aggiungere: "Allison, è stata una gran bella giornata, spettacolo tentacolare compreso – gesticolò vagamente con le dita – ora, se volete scusarmi, ho un paio di cose da fare."

"Il crimine chiama?" disse Cinque con una malizia negli occhi che di certo non apparteneva a un tredicenne.

Diego lo squadrò un istante e replicò, concentrandosi per non farsi incastrare da eventuali insinuazioni che con ogni probabilità percepiva in maniera errata: "Già. Ho delle chiamate speciali a cui rispondere. Alla prossima, a quanto pare non dobbiamo più aspettare la morte di qualcuno per vederci."

"Già, solo matrimoni d'ora in poi" rise Cinque, osservandolo allontanarsi mentre riceveva un'occhiata perplessa da parte della sorella.

"Sai, è un po' presto per me e Luther."

"Mica solo per voi due, sorella, vedrai se non ho ragione" disse sibillino ma con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto, mentre Allison sgranava gli occhi e nel frattempo con lentezza la consapevolezza si faceva strada nella sua mente.

  


"Ben, ti ho detto di smetterla. Se vuoi puoi anche tornartene tu a casa, io al magazzino non ci vengo. Puoi anche schiattare una seconda volta se ti aspetti che io dorma là con la lampadina fulminata"

Klaus si bloccò in mezzo alla strada, alla tremolante luce dei lampioni e si gettò in ginocchio congiungendo le mani davanti al viso "Scusascusascusascusa, sono un idiota, non volevo dire... ah, cazzo! Non dovevi essere tu a rimetterci le penne quella volta, mi dispiace"

Con le mani infilate in tasca e il cappuccio sopra la testa, Ben lo guardò per un istante dall'alto, poi sospirò e si piegò sulle ginocchia così da abbassarsi e dirgli:

"Rimettiti in piedi e smettila di dire stupidaggini, Klaus. Non puoi continuare a vagare per la strada, hai bisogno di dormire e riprenderti. Perché non vai da uno dei nostri fratelli? Non deve essere per forza Diego" gli propose, con ragionevolezza e il tono un po' triste di chi si dispiaceva immensamente nel vedere ridotta così allo stremo una persona a cui voleva tanto bene.

Klaus si dondolò sulle punte dei piedi, con le mani premute sul viso, cercando di inspirare a fondo per calmarsi e non iniziare a piagnucolare come si sentiva sul punto di fare. A volte pensava che se era ancora vivo, o almeno ci provava, era perché aveva Ben sempre a fianco, altrimenti non avrebbe sopportato il peso della solitudine o quei momenti in cui era sobrio e tutte le anime dei morti si palesavano per farsi ascoltare dall'unico che le poteva udire.

"Ok, ok, ce la posso fare – si disse per farsi coraggio – magari da Vanya, Cinque sarà troppo sbronzo ed è insopportabile, cioè più arrogante e puntiglioso del solito e Mister addominali-d'acciaio-così-come-la-mia-integrità-morale è fuori dalla lista per sempre, temo."

Ben accennò a una risata morbida, concordando su Cinque, per poi replicare divertito:

"Mister addominali d'acciaio?"

Lo guardò però con attenzione, avesse potuto l'avrebbe aiutato ad alzarsi in piedi ma in quel momento Klaus era troppo stanco persino per ipotizzare di camminare ancora a lungo, figurarsi intraprendere un contatto paranormale col fratello morto.

Numero Quattro si tolse le mani dal viso e rise, divertito, forse anche con un velo d'imbarazzo tanto alieno su di lui.

"Beh sì, Diego. Avrà il vuoto cosmico nella scatola cranica, ma quegli addominali, cazzo! – si morse un labbro e li modellò nell'aria con le mani – Forse avrei dovuto approfittarne di più quando dormiva e toccarlo meglio, anche se in realtà gli ho tastato comunque il sedere; combattere il crimine mantiene decisamente in allenamento, non trovi?"

Rialzandosi in piedi Ben mosse le mani, in gesto di resa:

"Sei tu l'esperto qui, io non ho voce in capitolo – lo incoraggiò poi con un cenno affettuoso ad alzarsi a sua volta – potevi invece approfittarne per parlargli alla grigliata ma non l'hai fatto. Lì sì che magari avresti chiarito con lui, anziché metterlo _fuori dalla lista per sempre_."

Klaus finalmente in piedi allargò le braccia con fare rassegnato e sospirò:

"Ben, sempre così saggio e..."

Si bloccò, con lo sguardo oltre il fratello morto, posato su di una persona che conosceva fin troppo bene.

"Cazzo, corri!" esclamò anche se quel tipo li avesse raggiunti di sicuro non sarebbe stato Ben ad avere la peggio.

Con una botta di adrenalina che all'improvviso gli circolò nelle vene, Klaus tentò scompostamente di voltarsi e darsi alla fuga, ma era lento, così l'altro lo raggiunse con facilità, dandogli una spallata che lo fece cadere a terra.

"Oh no, non la mia bellissima faccia, ti scongiuro" implorò, ormai certo di essere sul punto di venire pestato violentemente.

"Allora tira fuori i soldi, bastardo drogato di merda – sbraitò l'uomo, facendo schioccare un pugno contro il palmo della mano – girava voce che avessi ripreso a frequentare la zona. Mi devi un sacco di grana da mesi, bello, vedi di sganciare o la faccia sarà l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi."

"Adesso non li ho, devo solo fare un salto a casa a prenderli, ok? Questione di mezz'ora e torno, promesso, ci stai? Tanto tu vuoi i soldi, mica pestarmi, giusto?"

Disse tentando di fare un sorriso smagliante e convincente per guadagnare tempo; la sua unica opzione per racimolare qualcosa era vendersi un rene, giusto tempo di una mezz'oretta.

L'altro emise una sorta di ringhio carico di rabbia, lo afferrò poi per la collottola portandoselo vicino fino a sbraitargli contro:

"Non hai capito, tu non hai nemmeno cinque minuti."

Fece per caricare il pugno, ma quando lo sollevò all'indietro sentì qualcuno afferrargli il polso e una voce maschile replicare: "Nemmeno tu hai cinque minuti, coglione."

Si girò di scatto, o cercò di farlo, e appena voltò la testa lo stesso tizio che aveva parlato lo colpì in pieno volto, facendogli portare il capo quasi all'indietro. Senza nemmeno riuscire a difendersi, eccetto mulinare in maniera confusa un braccio, l'uomo cadde a terra sospinto da un calcio nello stomaco e rantolò, portandosi l'altra mano al naso spaccato e sanguinante.

In piedi, con addosso il solito completo nero e il set di coltelli, Diego guardò dall'alto Klaus, tendendogli la mano per domandargli rapido:

"Ti ha fatto male? Si può sapere perché ti ritrovi sempre addosso rifiuti simili?"

Senza nemmeno guardare il tizio riverso a terra, appena lo percepì cercare di muoversi estrasse un coltello e lo lanciò quasi come se non ci stesse pensando, inchiodandogli la manica della maglia a terra.

"Mio eroe – sospirò Klaus accettando il suo aiuto per rialzarsi – perché fai domande di cui sai già la risposta?"

Era davvero sorpreso nel vedere Diego lì, ma aveva ipotizzato che in una sua ronda contro il crimine dovesse essere incappato in quella situazione per caso, quindi la sua lingua lunga non era stata bloccata in alcun modo da eccessiva sorpresa.

Stringendogli la mano con fermezza nel farlo rialzare, Diego replicò:

"Forse perché tutto sommato ancora non riesco a capacitarmi della risposta – diede un cenno di calcio al tizio che cercò di biascicare qualcosa, per poi chiedere a Klaus – gli devi dei soldi?"

"Già, che sorpresa, eh? Credo che senza di me i figli non potranno andare all'università" ironizzò, non andando però troppo lontano dalla verità. 

I suoi occhi verdi si focalizzarono poi sulle loro mani ancora strette e si morse un labbro, non capendo perché non lo lasciasse andare; visto come erano le cose tra di loro credeva che Diego non tollerasse nemmeno di vederlo, figurarsi aiutarlo o... toccarlo.

Questi seguì a sua volta lo sguardo dell'altro e, sgranando gli occhi con quel fare di stupore inequivocabile, Diego lasciò andare di scatto la mano, per poi afferrare lo spacciatore per la collottola e dirgli:

"Ho amici nella DEA, genio, ma per questa sera ti lascio andare e non ti scarico davanti ai loro uffici come il sacco di merda che sei. Quindi, in cambio tu annulli il debito nei suoi confronti e giri a largo quando lo vedi, così ci guadagniamo tutti, intesi?"

Lo scrollò, come per evidenziare il concetto, e coperto di sangue l'uomo annuì, gli occhi spalancati per la paura nel vedere quella specie di giustiziere della notte che sembrava più capace di tanti altri poliziotti di fargli il culo; e farglielo davvero, non tanto per dare aria alla bocca.

A quel punto Diego si riprese il coltello, liberando la maglia dello spacciatore e puntandogli indice e medio contro ribadì: "Ti tengo d'occhio. Ora sparisci, prima che cambi idea."

Dopo aver annuito ancora, l'uomo con movimenti scoordinati cercò di alzarsi in piedi, inciampò e prese a correre, imprecando. Diego sapeva benissimo che con ogni probabilità quel tizio sarebbe venuto a cercarlo coi rinforzi, ma quelli erano pesci piccoli e stupidi, ciò significava che si sarebbero concentrati su di lui, dimenticando Klaus.

Tornò a guardarlo, per poi ammettere, arricciando il naso: "Sei conciato da far schifo."

L'altro si portò una mano alla bocca che aveva dischiuso con un teatrale moto di stupore, poi la lasciò scendere sul petto, posandola vicino al cuore.

"Diego! Sei così perspicace, stai diventando come Cinque, sono così orgoglioso del mio bambino speciale." 

La sua attenzione venne catturata da un sacchetto di plastica a terra e si chinò per raccoglierlo "Toh guarda, un omaggio della ditta, fantastico!"

Alterato e come sempre preso in contropiede, dall'alto Diego afferrò Klaus per la maglia e con l'altra mano gli tolse il sacchetto:

"Ora piantala di fare l'idiota: l'omaggio della ditta starà ben lontano dalle tue mani. Mi hai fatto dannare per cercarti in mezzo allo schifo dello schifo, di certo non ti recupero dallo spacciatore psicolabile solo per vederti in overdose. Muoviti, andiamo."

"Ehi, ridammi quella roba, mi serve! – esclamò Klaus in un fiotto di genuina rabbia, cercando di contorcersi per sfuggire alla sua presa ferrea – Non te l'ha chiesto nessuno di venire, tanto meno io, potevi rimanere nella tua reggia dorata a giocare con le freccette."

Diego fece un accenno di sorriso tagliente, replicando altrettanto rapido: "Non te l'ha chiesto nessuno di essere un cazzone, eppure lo fai lo stesso – gli portò il sacchetto più lontano, cominciando a trascinarsi dietro Klaus – questa roba _non_ ti serve. Ti rovina solo. Sei meglio di così, o non avrei nemmeno pensato di venirti a cercare."

"Già, invece vedere morti notte e giorno è proprio un toccasana, vero?" ribatté Klaus per poi fermarsi sul posto, smettendo di dibattersi come un pesce all'amo. Guardò l'altro negli occhi e per qualche secondo non riuscì a parlare – una specie di miracolo per lui.

"Che accidenti hai detto? – gli chiese finalmente – Sei venuto a cercarmi di proposito? Perché?"

Diego aprì la bocca, non aspettandosi di rimanere così spiazzato dalla domanda da non sapere esattamente cosa rispondere; la richiuse per imporsi di non balbettare, infine allentando in parte la presa da Klaus replicò come se fosse una questione facile e immediata.

"Perché ero... _eravamo_ tutti preoccupati. Ci siamo ignorati reciprocamente per anni, ora forse è il momento di guardarsi le spalle a vicenda anche se non dobbiamo salvare il mondo, no?"

Quella volta Klaus rimase in silenzio per più di qualche istante, forse se non fosse stato per la presa di Diego sarebbe crollato a terra; decisamente non era abituato a essere considerato, per troppi anni era stato agli occhi di tutti invisibile come i suoi fantasmi, Klaus lo svitato, quello da non prendere nemmeno in considerazione.

Le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono, gli occhi si fecero lucidi e il labbro inferiore tremò appena quando parlò:

"Sì, ma... _tu_ sei venuto a cercarmi."

Diego corrugò le sopracciglia, in quel disagio schivo di quando qualcuno a cui teneva gli esponeva i propri sentimenti, o le vulnerabilità. Infine disse, ostentando la sicurezza di chi parlava di un argomento conosciuto, quando invece stava ancora scoprendo e imparando a capire molte più sfumature:

"Mi sembra ovvio, se non sai prenderti cura di te stesso mica posso lasciarti finire ammazzato da qualche parte."

Allentò la presa per poi stringere i pugni lasciati cadere lungo i fianchi, come se fosse pronto a combattere, anche se il resto del corpo stava tornando a rilassarsi dopo l'adrenalina di un pestaggio in piena regola.

Klaus lo guardò senza parole, cosa che sicuramente il giustiziere avrebbe apprezzato; non era certo che gli sarebbero piaciuti i sentimenti che provava in quel momento. Ai suoi occhi infatti Diego aveva un'aura da supereroe, il suo supereroe personale che era accorso senza nemmeno bisogno di un segnale, non lo aveva solo salvato da un pestaggio, ma lui più di tutti c'era stato in quei mesi post-apocalittici, ben otto dalla notte al teatro. Klaus si rese conto che per quanto tenesse a tutti i fratelli, nonostante la connessione particolare con Cinque, era a Diego che si era rivolto maggiormente, in particolare ogni volta che era stato così triste e sopraffatto dai propri poteri tanto da ricadere nei vecchi vizi.

Incrociò le braccia davanti al petto come se sentisse freddo, ingobbì un po' la schiena e cercò di rimanere in piedi, aggrappandosi a una dignità ormai inesistente.

"Non sono poi così pessimo, in fondo sono ancora vivo a differenza di altri, anche se molto a modo mio – ironizzò – è che non credevo che dopo, insomma... lascia perdere, sarà meglio che vada prima che spunti fuori qualche altro creditore e tu finisca la tua scorta di coltelli. E... oh, sta' zitto Gesù santo! Scusa Diego, non ce l'avevo con te"

Ben infatti gli stava dando dell'idiota, urlandogli quasi nell'orecchio per quel modo codardo che aveva di fuggire davanti alle cose difficili.

Con la solita espressione con cui dimostrava evidenti perplessità o sorprese, Diego inarcò un sopracciglio e non riuscì a evitare di fare un mezzo sorriso perché, tutto sommato, Klaus sapeva sempre a portarlo in quella condizione di combattuta leggerezza.

"Dopo? Intendi dopo la questione del letto? – gli mise una mano sul braccio, stringendoglielo appena – non so cosa sia successo, ma..."

Non fu certo di essere riuscito a mantenere un'espressione da adulto responsabile, però proseguì concentrandosi su quello che doveva dire e che riteneva giusto: "Non volevo mancarti di rispetto, capisci? Parliamone, magari non per strada, ma non intendo ignorare la faccenda per sempre, anche se, lo ammetto, ho avuto bisogno dei miei tempi."

Scrollò le spalle, la bocca che si inclinò rapidamente in una breve smorfia di ammissione, per poi riplasmarsi nella solita espressione di controllo di sé; per quanto dentro Diego stava cercando di essere l'uomo a cui ambiva, non era per niente facile. Ma, appunto, si trattava di Klaus ed era il minimo che potesse fare, caso umano o meno, suo fratello lo aveva a sua volta risollevato dal rischio di mesi di oscurità e solitudine.

"Klaus, giuro che se non vai con lui, non appena sarai meno stanco userò i tuoi poteri e ti infilerò i miei tentacoli in posti che non pensavi nemmeno di avere e questo, credimi, non ti piacerà."

Ben lo aveva minacciato così brutalmente perché vedeva che il fratello stava per scappare, voleva rifugiarsi da solo in un angolo, stordirsi di droga e alcool per non affrontare la vita reale e il suo carico di problemi. Non era nemmeno tutta colpa sua in fondo, visto che il mondo dei morti gli era sempre sembrato molto più reale di ogni altra cosa, risucchiando tutte le sue energie e attenzioni, lasciandolo troppo vulnerabile e inadatto alla vita reale.

"Porca puttana, Ben! Chi ti ha insegnato certe cose? Devo metterti in punizione come si deve" rispose Klaus, facendo una faccia assolutamente oltraggiata per poi sistemarsi la giacca verde consumata neanche si trattasse di un cappotto di alta qualità e lui vestisse di un completo elegante; nel movimento si udì il tintinnio delle piastrine militari nascoste dalla maglia. Si girò poi verso Diego e continuò "Va bene, andiamo nella tua topai... cioè da te, onorerò di nuovo le tue pareti con la mia presenza, aumentando esponenzialmente il valore di mercato della tua reggia."

Dopo aver lanciato una breve occhiata nella direzione in cui probabilmente Klaus vedeva Ben, Diego tornò a guardare il suo interlocutore in carne e ossa, incrociando le braccia quando ribatté:

"Certo che te ne dai d'importanza, eh? – sollevò poi un indice, ribadendo – occhio a come chiamerai casa mia, Klaus, o riprendo il tuo amichetto per fargli finire il lavoro. Dai, andiamo, sto congelando" sospirò, sospingendolo per una spalla senza la reale intenzione di attuare ovviamente la minaccia, anche se appena furono vicini al primo cassonetto gettò dentro le pasticche del sacchetto, disperdendole.

"Accidenti Diego! – esclamò Klaus indignato – Sai quanto avrei racimolato se le avessi rivendute? Oppure potevo andarci avanti almeno due settimane, cazzo!"

Aveva infatti l'intenzione di riprenderle non appena il fratello si fosse distratto, non aveva però previsto che le buttasse via.

Mise su una faccia dura, arrabbiata, come accadeva le poche volte in cui c'era qualcosa che davvero importava per lui e Klaus Hargreeves era migliorato in quei mesi, riuscendo a essere sobrio per periodi più lunghi aveva imparato a controllare meglio i propri poteri, ma era ancora dipendente dalle sue abitudini in cui ricadeva a intervalli regolari.

Diego roteò gli occhi, per poi dargli una scrollata e portare il viso vicino a quello dell'altro, ribadendo con voce calma eppure categorica:

"Tu devi dimenticarti di quella roba, te l'ho già detto. Se ti vedo ancora con una pasticca in mano ti lego finché non avrai smesso del tutto, intesi?"

"Oh, piccolo Diego, il bondage mi piace molto – rispose Klaus avvicinando ulteriormente il viso al suo, soffiandogli quasi quelle parole sulla pelle – Se non posso distrarmi con la droga, il sesso funziona altrettanto bene, ti farai carico tu di questa responsabilità?"

Lo sfidò, consapevole che lo avrebbe triggerato malissimo e numero Due si sarebbe infuriato, anzi forse addirittura lo avrebbe pestato per poi andarsene.

Diego assottigliò gli occhi, fu tentato di afferrarlo per la collottola e agitarlo fino a far spostare qualcosa in quella stupida scatola cranica che si ritrovava Numero Quattro, al punto che contrasse le labbra come in procinto di parlare, ma dopo aver dilatato le narici in un respiro brusco replicò:

"Tu hai un problema nella testa. Anche più di uno. E questo lo sapevamo. Ma non ho intenzione di parlare con te di... bondage – gli rivolse un'occhiata quasi scettica – ora muoviti, non sfidare la mia immensa pazienza che sto raccogliendo per sopportare le tue uscite. Cosa ti è sfuggito del fatto che non è così, woah, _facile_ parlare di s... – si umettò le labbra – sesso con te, eh?"

"E cosa ti è sfuggito del fatto che sto disperatamente cercando di farti incazzare? Da quando sei diventato un cazzo di santone zen? Non hai abbastanza pancia per fare Buddha – urlò Klaus portandosi le mani a stropicciarsi la faccia e passandole poi tra i capelli scombinati – Andiamo, accidenti a te!"

Concluse allungando il passo nonostante la stanchezza: ormai era chiaro che non sarebbe riuscito a evitare quel confronto in nessun modo e sarebbe stato costretto ad ammettere le proprie responsabilità e bugie; Ben che sorrideva soddisfatto non gli rendeva la prospettiva più facile.

  
  


  
  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo tornate con il secondo capitolo! Piuttosto come va con la visione della seconda stagione? Proprio per via dei nuovi episodi ci tenevamo a far presente che questa storia è stata scritta e finita mesi fa, molto prima della messa in onda, ma ci siamo decise a pubblicarla solo ora perché avevamo altri progetti in corso che stiamo pubblicando su un altro sito. Se doveste notare somiglianze o cose simili con il telefilm originale quindi è solo una coincidenza :)

Il bollitore si spense automaticamente in un ultimo gorgoglio dell'acqua, così che Diego la versò in una tazza, girando poi il caffè solubile all'interno. Riempì allo stesso modo anche l'altra e mentre girava, dando le spalle al suo unico ospite di quegli ultimi mesi, annunciò:

"C'è il caffè. Non ho il latte, ma se vuoi puoi metterci la tua solita ulteriore tazza di zucchero."

Accennò una mezza risata e si voltò, aspettando una risposta. Il sorriso si spense per lasciare il posto a un'espressione di vaga insofferenza mista a rassegnazione, senza mancare di un pizzico di sorpreso disgusto nel vedere suo fratello seduto _ancora_ con l'accappatoio, le braccia incrociate e un'espressione imbronciata di offesa; come quando da ragazzini Diego gli raccontava qualche palla e l'altro gli credeva, solo per poi scoprire di essere stato brutalmente preso in giro.

Solo che quella volta non erano più ragazzini e, in linea teorica, Numero Due sentiva che avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni per essere offeso, non certo Klaus. Il quale, dopo aver usufruito delle docce della palestra perché puzzava da far schifo ed era ridotto a uno straccio, aveva indosso l'unico accappatoio di Diego che, nella posa oltraggiata, gli cascava persino un po' largo, nonostante il tentativo dignitoso di tenere le gambe accavallate.

Senza avere risposta, Diego strinse gli occhi in un guizzo istintivo, quasi per cercare di dare un senso alla vista di Klaus con il _proprio_ accappatoio, un turbante in testa e un piede che ciondolava, facendo smuovere con noncuranza la ciabatta indossata.

"Ehi, sto parlando con te. Quindi?"

Lo incalzò Numero Due che, per contro, si era lavato alla buona con il lavello gocciolante della cucina e indossava vestiti neri decisamente più sobri.

"Quindi preferirei una tazza di vodka da mettere nel caffè invece dello zucchero. Immagino ci siano zero possibilità, vero?" disse Klaus schioccando la lingua contro il palato. L'ondeggiare della ciabatta divenne più frenetico, così come le sue mani che non riuscivano a smettere di muoversi nell'aria in modo scoordinato. In teoria avrebbe dovuto essere di buonumore: fare la doccia, o meglio ancora il bagno, lo rilassava sempre, ma la prospettiva di un confronto con Diego mentre era sobrio lo aveva rabbuiato. Persino Ben stava in un angolo in silenzio, senza punzecchiarlo come al suo solito.

Nel sentire quella risposta, Diego emise un sospiro vicino allo sbuffo, poi scosse la testa senza smettere di guardare l'altro e replicò:

"Davvero stiamo parlando di questo? Avanti, alza il culo e prendi il caffè senza lamentarti. Non stai affrontando una condanna a morte."

Aggiunse, alzando le spalle mentre allargava le braccia, tendendo la tazza ancora bollente mentre la propria era rimasta sul bancone di recupero in cui era stipato il resto della propria roba d'uso domestico.

"La sobrietà fa schifo" borbottò Klaus decidendosi ad alzarsi in piedi e prendere il caffè, mormorando un ringraziamento. Tenendo in equilibrio il turbante con una mano, si chinò per prendere lo zucchero, ne versò quattro cucchiaini abbondanti e, mentre lo girava con lo sguardo fisso sulla tazza, dichiarò:

"Non ho la gonorrea, nemmeno la clamidia, sono pulito"

Preso in contropiede, Diego sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre per poi iniziare a dire:

"C...c...cos... gonorrea  –  si interruppe, spostando lo sguardo verso il soffitto, per poi riprendere  – va bene, okay. Grazie Klaus questa è davvero, davvero un'ottima notizia. Cazzo."

Espirò, appoggiandosi con le mani al bancone, le natiche contro e gli occhi che avevano deviato verso il pavimento, in un tentativo di ricomporsi e non sapere se essere sollevato per la faccenda della gonorrea, come segno che suo fratello che stava bene, o che lui non avrebbe avuto problemi o... mah, forse un mix di entrambe le cose. 

"Certo che è un'ottima notizia! Voglio dire, bastano un po' d'antibiotici e guarisce, ma se solo sapessi che eritema mi hanno fatto venire l'ultima volta! Avevo il petto pieno di bollicine, prudevano un sacco, certo niente di paragonabile a quando ho preso le piattole, ma quello non è stato per via del sesso, ma avevo dormito..."

Si interruppe di botto, rendendosi conto di stare parlando come una macchinetta di cose che sicuramente Diego non voleva nemmeno immaginare, figurarsi sentirle! A quel punto Klaus si chinò sul bancone, finendo per poggiarvi le braccia e il busto, mentre i fianchi erano sollevati in aria e la testa sprofondava tra le braccia.

"Scusa, non credo che tu mi abbia portato qui per sentire i miei trascorsi medici" mormorò rialzandola. Gettò un'occhiata a Ben che sollevò un pollice in segno di incoraggiamento.

Poteva farcela, un passo alla volta, esattamente come la faccenda della sobrietà, doveva solo ricordarsi di correre molto veloce una volta finito di raccontare la verità, perché Diego lo avrebbe di sicuro ammazzato; il problema vero sarebbe stato schivare i suoi coltelli.

Al momento però l’altro si limitava a fissarlo, sulle prime incerto quando Klaus aveva cominciato a sciorinare episodi imbarazzanti della sua vita, poi si era sentito via via ammorbidito dal modo in cui aveva finito per bloccarsi e sembrare semplicemente spaventato; lo capiva, anche lui in un certo senso lo era e realizzò che in fondo erano entrambi impreparati ad affrontare quello che era accaduto.

Sollevò un braccio, lasciandolo per qualche istante sospeso vicino a Klaus, poi si decise e lo posò su di lui, un po' imbarazzato come tutte le volte in cui si ritrovava a compiere un gesto espansivo di affetto:

"Ehi, ehi, Klaus. Siamo qui per parlarne assieme e affrontare quello che è successo, cercando di risolvere le cose. E' tutto a posto."

Numero Quattro lo fissò incredulo per quella manifestazione d'affetto, per quel tocco delicato eppure deciso. Gli venne in mente Dave che lo aveva aiutato fin dal primo secondo in cui lo aveva visto e gli si contorse lo stomaco in uno spasmo doloroso, mentre le mostrine sembrarono improvvisamente così pesanti da fargli piegare il collo.

"No, no, no, no, tu non capisci, è tutta colpa mia. Quello che è successo è colpa mia, perché ti ho offerto quegli orsetti gommosi, senza dirti che erano speciali, riempiti di droga. Volevo farti uno scherzo, ero strafatto e pensavo sarebbe stato divertente vedere fatto anche te e poi... la cosa è sfuggita di mano, accidenti!" 

Sbatté un pugno sul bancone, coprendosi poi la faccia con le mani e la voglia di piangere, per quell'insieme di sentimenti contrastanti che sentiva, perché voleva che Diego continuasse a tenere a lui, ad abbracciarlo, tenerlo vicino, ma sicuramente lo avrebbe allontanato una volta sentita tutta la storia; in fondo chi mai avrebbe voluto accollarsi un peso morto come Klaus?

Numero Due sgranò lentamente gli occhi, poi reclinò appena la testa, come se non avesse capito bene:

"Orsetti gommosi?  – tacque un istante, fissando il volto mortificato dell'altro, poi schioccò la lingua e si stropicciò la faccia, esclamando  – tu mi hai dato delle pasticche perché pensavi che sarebbe stato, ah, _divertente_?"

Fece per aggiungere altro ma si fermò, portandosi la mano davanti alla bocca. Dilatò le narici per non perdere del tutto il controllo, consapevole non solo di quanto potesse essere cattivo in quei casi, ma anche di quanto Klaus fosse alterato. L'aveva visto accampare tante scuse nella sua vita, ma quella era una delle poche volte in cui sembrava davvero a pezzi per come aveva agito. Agito di merda, quello era chiaro, ma non era ancora un motivo valido per ammazzarlo, anche se una parte di sé avrebbe voluto.

"Che ti dice il cervello, eh?  – spinse un dito contro il tessuto spugnoso dell'accappatoio  – Poi dopo cos'è stato, la fiera del divertimento? Uuuuuh, vediamo Diego come se la cava strafatto nel magico mondo di Klaus e dei gay, wow, complimenti!"

Batté un paio di volte le mani, con lentezza, per poi girarsi e portarsele dietro al collo, imprecando.

Klaus si drizzò in piedi, rischiando di rovesciare il caffè coi suoi soliti movimenti scoordinati e privi di grazia. Nel muoversi, l'accappatoio si allentò un po', rivelando il torace asciutto dove le mostrine sbatacchiarono mentre lui sollevava le braccia al soffitto in un gesto d'esasperazione.

"Te la cavi più che bene, sai? Ti meriti un premio di riconoscimento! Sei divertente, ridi, sei rilassato e bellissimo. Hai anche fatto una robodance che mi ha steso! Chi avrebbe mai pensato che il rigido Numero Due potesse essere così, eh?" 

Il suo tono era arrabbiato perché il senso di colpa lo faceva reagire male, in parte anche perché odiava sentirsi così dopo essersi divertito così tanto con Diego quella notte e vedeva già i primi segni di delusione nello sguardo dell'altro, lo stesso con cui lo guardava il suo vecchio. "Cosa pretendi da me? Ero strafatto, certo che mi era sembrata un'idea fantastica. Hello? Sono Klaus, il drogato, pazzoide a cui nessuno dà mai retta, non sono mica Cinque!"

"Woah, ehi, io ti ho dato retta, ti ho dato corda perché mi fidavo e perché mi hai dimostrato la persona che sei. Finiscila di rifugiarti dietro la scusa di essere il _solito_ _Klaus_ , perché mi sembra che ti faccia comodo da usare quando fai qualche cazzata." 

Diego sospirò, si umettò le labbra e cercò di sbollire l'irritazione, massaggiandosi il mento. Vide il volto di numero Quattro, i suoi occhi vagamente offesi ma allo stesso tempo tristi, forse persino rassegnati, mentre il pizzetto mostrava oltre i suoi contorni i primi accenni della barba da fare sulle guance scavate.

Dopo un istante aggiunse, sollevando un sopracciglio per poi domandare con aria inquisitiva ma assieme a qualche sfumatura di divertimento: "Davvero ho sprecato così la mia mossa migliore di danza?  – scosse la testa  – _Bellissimo_? Dovevi essere davvero strafatto per definirmi così"

Quella volta fece un accenno di risata, aspettandosi una presa in giro prossima, perché era convinto di essere stato tutto meno che bellissimo in quelle condizioni di abuso di pasticche, persino per gli standard anormali di Klaus. Che, insomma, a che titolo faceva apprezzamenti o meno sulla sua persona? Avvertì un vago senso di tensione, persino di stupida aspettativa.

Numero Quattro si grattò la testa facendo cadere il turbante, a quel modo fu libero di passare le dita nei capelli appena umidi, lasciando poi che le mani si intrecciassero sulla nuca, abbandonandole lì con le braccia sollevate, mentre lo guardava con serietà e un pizzico di malinconia.

"Sì, hai usato la tua mossa migliore con me, sei stato fantastico; e sì… anche bellissimo, mentre sorridevi rilassato e non credevi di avere il peso sulle spalle. Anche se sei pieno di cicatrici, sei bello e virile, questo non te lo toglierà mai nessuno  – sospirò  – però dovresti smetterla di fidarti di me e darmi retta, lo vedi dove ti ho portato? A fare un giro nel magico mondo dei gay e degli unicorni... e stasera mi sei venuto anche a cercare, cos'è? Vuoi il bis?" Fece una risata amara poi, non aspettandosi davvero una risposta, sciolse l'intreccio delle mani e aggiunse "Sarà meglio che vada adesso – si girò di scatto verso un angolo della stanza dove c’era il vuoto tranne che per lui – Ben non pensare nemmeno a dire una parola, non… non stavolta, Gesù!"

Imprecò, ormai arrivato al limite di sopportazione per quella situazione assurda che aveva creato da solo; chi voleva prendere in giro quando pensava di essere migliorato? Ci mancavano solo la ramanzina e i buoni consigli del fratello morto per riempire il vaso con la famosa goccia e farlo traboccare.

Se un altro uomo diverso da Klaus gli avesse rivolto quelle parole, probabilmente Diego sarebbe stato il primo a invitarlo ad andarsene fuori dalla sua sfera vitale. A calci in culo. Non per pregiudizio, o senso di fastidio, bensì per aver insinuato con così tanta leggerezza che lui cercasse in maniera tanto patetica di ripetere un'esperienza sessuale solo per prova. Quando, nonostante si desse tante arie con le donne a cui faceva il filo, alla fin fine Diego aveva potuto contare sulla punta delle dita le sue conquiste e le relazioni effettive, perché nel momento in cui amava non tendeva mai a cercare altro, per quanto fosse disfunzionale anche nel dimostrare amore.

Ma si trattava di Klaus e, accidenti, ogni volta era un immenso, gigantesco problema allontanarlo. Che fosse quando gli chiedeva un passaggio in macchina o aiuto per qualche sua stronzata, in un modo o nell'altro Diego finiva sempre per dargli corda. E anche quella notte assurda non fu diverso; in un certo senso, anzi, lo fu: l’altro non si era mai esposto tanto verso di lui, arrivando ad apprezzarlo per tutto ciò che era, o che avrebbe potuto essere.

"Ehi, Klaus, fermo, dove stai andando?  – fece un cenno con il mento alla porta  – là fuori, da solo? Sono andato a cercarti perché non fosse più così. Qui non è una reggia, è vero, ma avrai sempre un tetto sopra la testa. Poi, smettila, ormai ho capito che cerchi di provocarmi per farmi arrabbiare. Hai rischiato, eh, con la faccenda del bis, come se per me fosse un gioco, ma cerchiamo di comportarci da adulti, che dici?"

Gli propose, incrociando le braccia mentre teneva un piede avanti, in attesa, con la testa leggermente inclinata.

Klaus lo ascoltò, leggendo nelle sue parole la soluzione, il modo in cui Diego avrebbe perso le staffe una volta per tutte, così avrebbero chiuso per sempre quel patetico teatrino e lui sarebbe stato libero di tornare ad anestetizzarsi e dimenticare idee pericolose. Scrollò le spalle, in quel modo l'accappatoio largo già allentato scivolò giù, rivelando il suo petto nudo, rimanendo solo mollemente appoggiato attorno ai fianchi.

Ben si fece avanti, quasi urlando a ripetizione no o di fermarsi, ma stanco e debole com'era Klaus, lui non aveva alcuna chance di manifestarsi, quindi Numero Quattro non aveva davvero nulla che lo distogliesse dal suo piano. Si avvicinò quindi a Diego che stava immobile a guardarlo interrogativo, gli prese il viso tra le proprie mani, sentendo sotto i palmi tatuati le sue guance ruvide di barba.

"Io non sono mai solo, mai, è questo il mio fottuto problema" Gli sussurrò osservando i suoi occhi scuri sgranarsi forse in un istante di comprensione. 

Lo baciò, posò le proprie labbra su quelle carnose dell'altro, in quello che a conti fatti era il loro primo bacio, probabilmente anche l'ultimo. Chiuse gli occhi mentre gli passava la lingua sul contorno prima di mettergliela in bocca, sentendo qualcosa dentro di sé smuoversi, sgomitare per cercare di farsi spazio e crescere, cambiare forma in qualcosa di nuovo. Era sicuro che quel germoglio di sentimento non avrebbe avuto modo di svilupparsi, sarebbe morto quella notte assieme ad altri sentimenti e ciò che di diverso lui stava diventando; forse per quello sentì anche voglia di piangere.

Diego non si spostò. Sentì quel bacio, la vicinanza, tutto quello che implicava. Non riuscì a reagire, quando Klaus lo guardò, lo fissò a sua volta, con gli occhi che non battevano ciglio e le labbra ancora leggermente umide. Dilatò le narici, quasi fosse in procinto di dire qualcosa. Ma rimase zitto. Se anni fa gli avessero detto che sarebbe avvenuta una cosa simile, avrebbe giurato su qualunque cosa che la sua reazione sarebbe stata violenta e aggressiva, come tutte le volte in cui senza la sua autorizzazione la propria sfera personale veniva invasa.

Invece ora si trovava lì, bloccato, con davanti Klaus a petto nudo, i capelli umidi e l'idea che, in fondo, avesse appena ricevuto un folle, improvviso, gesto d'amore.

"Mi hai baciato  – riuscì a dirlo senza balbettare, anche se era confuso e stroncato da qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato  – p..."

Le labbra si articolarono nel formare le lettere successive di quel _perché_ , ma non ci riuscirono. Forse visto che, con ogni probabilità, quell'interrogativo era rivolto anche a se stesso, al suo sentirsi sì confuso ma anche bene, come tutte le altre volte in cui finiva per orbitare attorno a Klaus o viceversa.

Numero Quattro lo guardò interrogativo, si passò le dita sulle labbra come a voler toccare le prove di ciò che aveva appena fatto, come se le sensazioni che gli rimescolavano lo stomaco non fossero sufficienti.

“L’ho fatto? – domandò a se stesso – Oh sì che l’ho fatto! Anzi, sai cosa? Lo rifaccio!”

Esclamò gioioso, pieno di energie neanche avesse tirato su una striscia di cocaina. Riprese tra le mani il viso di Diego che nemmeno quella volta si spostò e lo baciò con più convinzione, concentrandosi meglio su ciò che sentiva: gli spunzoni di barba dura, quelle labbra super carnose, l’odore del sapone con cui si era lavato e gli piacque ogni cosa, ogni minimo dettaglio di quel bacio nonostante l’altro fosse pressoché immobile.

Numero Due rimase con la bocca semiaperta, Klaus a pochi centimetri dal suo volto che lo guardava con una sorta di euforica soddisfazione, mentre le orecchie gli fischiavano in maniera fastidiosa. Dilatò le narici come d’abitudine quand’era in tensione e senza pensarci, con mille pensieri confusi, un senso di presa in giro anche nei confronti di se stesso, lo afferrò per un braccio – solo perché l’accappatoio gli era mezzo caduto – e lo allontanò maggiormente dalla propria sfera privata, sulla difensiva:

“Che ti salta in mente? Io non ho le tue… – cercò di trovare le parole, sfiorandosi la tempia come per farle emergere – _tendenze_. E sei Klaus, io Diego, ci conosciamo da... cazzo da sempre!”

Una parte di sé sentiva quasi un disperato bisogno che Klaus gli urlasse delle scuse plausibili per quello che avevano fatto, una giustificazione, tramutata in una carezza come avrebbe fatto sua madre, dicendogli che andava bene anche così, che erano sopravvissuti a ben di peggio e, forse, meritavano nella loro anticonformista maniera di essere felici. 

Klaus sgranò gli occhi verdi, col loro trucco sbavato che comunque non riusciva a nascondere le occhiaie pesanti, digrignò un attimo i denti, come caricandosi tipo molla, poi esplose e diede una spinta decisa sul petto di Diego, non riuscendo però a spostare quell’ammasso di muscoli e testardaggine neanche di mezzo centimetro.

“Cosa mi... cazzo di un Gesù biscottato! – esclamò esasperato, alzando le braccia al soffitto – Ti rendi conto che non abbiamo nemmeno mezzo gene in comune, persino Luther ci è arrivato! Renditi conto, Luther è stato più intelligente di te e finalmente lui e Allison stanno insieme; ti bacio io e tu ti fai venire le crisi? Solo perché sono un uomo? E per la cronaca tu non mi conosci, proprio per un cazzo! Nessuno mi conosce a parte Ben che è morto, morto!”

Finì di urlare, concludendo il tutto con dei toni piuttosto striduli e gli occhi pieni di lacrime, dandosi dell’idiota: ovvio che Diego reagisse così, perché si era aspettato qualcosa di diverso? Perché aveva creduto per un solo, folle istante che lo avrebbe seguito anche in questa direzione, che fosse come sempre l’unico a dargli corda, anche se non lo capiva o condivideva le sue scelte? L’unico tra tutti.

Pur opponendo una testarda resistenza a quella spinta, Diego però non era esattamente preparato agli sfoghi emotivi, specie se riguardavano Klaus; sebbene in quei mesi a seguito dell’Apocalisse sventata l’avesse frequentato con maggiore assiduità, ancora non aveva potuto cogliere tutte le sfumature del carattere di Quattro, ben più complesso di molti altri esseri umani.

Strinse i denti, guardò verso il basso per raccogliere le parole, poi sollevò il volto, il mento più alzato con quell’atteggiamento sicuro di sé che adottava come scudo, anche se il tono aveva sottointesi gentili:

“Hai ragione su Allison e Luther, per nessuno di noi quindi dovrebbe essere diverso. Mi metto in gioco – si toccò una volta il petto con la mano, poi sfiorò quello di Klaus, indicandolo – facciamo una cosa fatta per bene, come bacerei io se ci stessi provando. Se sento qualcosa, posso rivedere i miei punti di vista. _Per te_. Non lo farei con nessun altro.”

Roteò l’indice davanti a lui, per fargli bene presente la questione. Aveva respirato in maniera più affrettata, ma era l’unico segno che mostrasse della sua reale condizione interna, divisa tra il darsi del coglione  – perché non aveva niente a che spartire con Klaus  – e il provarci, mettersi in gioco appunto  – proprio perché _era_ Klaus  – e non l’avrebbe giudicato, visto che a quanto pareva avevano già fatto cose ben più compromettenti, ma almeno in questa occasione era lucido.

Quattro lo guardò frastornato, neanche fosse in un mega galattico dopo sbronza in cui non ricordava nemmeno il suo nome.

“Co-cosa? No, senti è inutile, lascia perdere. È solo colpa mia come sempre, non avrei dovuto baciarti affatto. È evidente che a te non piace il cazzo, infatti in realtà noi non...”

Ma prima che l’altro potesse continuare a farneticare, Diego gli afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani e, smettendo di esitare o avere ripensamenti, lo baciò. Immaginò cosa significava per lui baciare con affetto reale, l’intensità e l’attrazione provata magari per diverse persone ma che raramente sfociava in amore. E fu come conoscere un altro lato di Klaus nel sentire il suo gusto in bocca che sapeva vagamente di nicotina, percepire l’accenno di barba sotto i polpastrelli, la pelle asciutta, resa leggermente secca dopo la doccia.

L’aveva conosciuto come amico, come fratello in una famiglia d’orfani o di bambini in vendita, adesso poteva scoprirlo come uomo. E non gli dette fastidio o senso di disagio nella maniera in cui avrebbe pensato. Proprio per quel motivo, quando smise di baciarlo e Klaus lo guardava vagamente stordito, con gli occhi che si socchiusero con lentezza, si limitò a dire, scrollando le spalle:

“Direi che è andata bene.” 

Numero Quattro continuava a guardarlo con stupore, la bocca che si aprì e richiuse un paio di volte senza emettere alcun suono, neanche le preghiere di Diego per del silenzio fossero state esaudite. Si passò una mano sulle labbra, osservando quelle carnose dell’altro e stentando a credere che lo avessero baciato, nonostante lo avesse fatto lui stesso poco prima. Adesso però era stato diverso: Diego non era stato immobile a subire il suo bacio, aveva preso lui l’iniziativa e non sembrava disgustato.

“B-bene?” balbettò, incapace di chiedere altro. In un flash gli vennero in mente Hazel e il suo “Esplica” e quasi rise isterico, perché tra tanti ricordi era andato a ripescare quello in cui era stato torturato e dimenticato dai suoi famigliari, salvato poi dalla poliziotta con cui Diego aveva avuto una relazione.

“Sì, bene – riprese l’altro guardandolo con un certo sospetto, forse persino una nota di divertimento imbarazzato – sembra tanto assurdo? Sto cercando di processare che anche tu possa essere un umano con un certo potere d’attrazione. A modo tuo. Molto a modo tuo.”

Precisò, grattandosi un istante il pizzetto tagliato corto.

Klaus fece schioccare le mani davanti al proprio volto, unendole a mo’ di preghiera, alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto rovinato e quella volta rise sul serio, scuotendo la testa e il busto; nel farlo le targhette militari sbatterono contro il suo petto magro in un debole tintinnio. Le afferrò stringendole in un pugno, con gli angoli metallici che si conficcavano nel palmo, ma non lasciò la presa, anzi la aumentò mentre guardava il fratello e diceva:

“Il romanticismo e l’adulazione sono davvero i tuoi punti forti, sono sorpreso che tu sia ancora single – lo prese in giro per stemperare l’agitazione o sarebbe morto – ora che hai stabilito che sono un essere umano, cosa su cui io personalmente nutro qualche dubbio, ti senti meglio? La questione è risolta e finisce qui? Davvero, Diego, cosa volevi ottenere trascinandomi qui per parlare? Perché dubito che ci frullino in testa le stesse cose, sai?”

In quel momento la sua completa attenzione e sobrietà erano rivolte verso di lui, non esisteva Ben o nessun altro spirito che potesse distrarlo; era un evento che gli era accaduto davvero raramente nella sua tormentata esistenza.

Diego lo fissò stupito, per poi replicare di getto:

“A dire il vero è dalla grigliata che cercavo di parlarti ma tu, umano con riserve, hai pensato bene di sparire e di farci preoccupare. Di cosa volevo parlare, davvero? – si voltò a indicare il proprio letto, ma con un’aggressività molto ridotta rispetto a quanto avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro – Di quello che è successo lì, tra di noi. Ecco di cosa volevo parlare. Anche se mi hai dato dell’irresponsabile, anche se ero totalmente fatto, non voglio che qualunque cosa ci sia stata tra di noi sia etichettata come uno sbaglio e basta. Dopo Eudora di sbagli ne ho fatti più che a sufficienza, non voglio che capiti lo stesso anche con te. Ti ho baciato, perché non potevo continuare a rimandare tutto questo, come tu non potevi fuggire e far finta di nulla: se ho provato qualcosa, significa che non è poi così sbagliato.”

Tacque, fissando l’altro con aria di sfida, ma anche una certa apprensione; incrociò le braccia davanti al petto in atteggiamento di difesa, nonostante il fare spavaldo, consapevole di non aver mai parlato così tanto e con grande vulnerabilità.

Klaus sapeva che per porre fine a quel momento sarebbe bastato dirgli la verità, che quella notte in realtà non era successo nulla a parte dormire nello stesso letto, seppure nudi. Sapeva di essere ignobile e codardo nel continuare a stare zitto, ma quello spiraglio che Diego gli lasciava intravedere, le emozioni che aveva provato baciandolo, la tranquillità che gli infondeva quando passavano del tempo insieme lo fecero continuare a percorrere quella strada. Perché Klaus Hargreeves aveva avuto una sola cosa bella nella propria vita e la guerra del Vietnam gliel’aveva portata via, aveva bisogno di sentire, di essere amato e desiderato come amava e desiderava a sua volta, per non essere più un guscio vuoto insensibile, anestetizzato e cristallizzato nei sentimenti.

“Vuoi dire che se adesso venissi a letto con me, sobrio, non sarebbe uno sbaglio? – domandò a voce bassa, trepidante, spaventata – Tu… tu potresti davvero accettarmi per come sono? Posso smettere di sentirmi idiota perché mi piace starti accanto e, quando sono con te, è uno di quei momenti in cui mi sembra di essere una persona reale?”

Un po’ confuso e per nulla abituato a espressioni d’affetto così dirette, Diego replicò con una certa dose d’ironia, come per darci meno peso: “Hai tanti motivi per cui dovresti sentirti idiota, ma il sentirti felice perché passiamo del tempo assieme non è uno di questi – lo fissò, con una linea di durezza sulla fronte, anche se il tono di voce aveva sfumature gentili – tu sei una persona reale. Comunichi con l’aldilà, ma la tua vita è qui, adesso, con altri vivi. Non dimenticarlo.”

Finì di parlare, anche se gli rimbombarono in testa le parole dell’altro sull’ _andare a letto_. Non era mai stato uomo da imbarazzarsi nel vivere la propria sessualità, anzi, era il primo a sperimentare cose molto più spinte o ad assecondarle; tuttavia lì si trovava su un terreno totalmente nuovo, nel quale si stava lanciando alla cieca e soprattutto con una persona che, più di chiunque altro, voleva proteggere e non ferire.

“Venire a letto con te – gli uscì un suono più flebile ma non esitante – mentirei se ti dicessi che per me è facile, ma possiamo andare per gradi, adesso che sono sobrio, no? Siamo due adulti, consenzienti, e… quando vogliamo siamo in grado di fermarci.”

Aveva smesso di tenere le braccia incrociate. Non aveva addosso la propria personale divisa per andare a combattere il crimine, ma soprattutto dopo quella nottata anche con una maglietta e dei pantaloni neri sentiva di essere più di tante altre volte un supereroe, capace di concedersi l’azzardo più grande eppure più attraente della propria vita.

Klaus aveva gli occhi lucidi, come sempre non faceva nulla per nascondere la propria emotività, deflagrando come una bomba col proprio bagaglio di emozioni, aspergendole poi in giro alla pari di detriti, solo che quella volta il suo unico bersaglio era Diego, non il mondo intero, il suo personale modo di dimostrare agli altri e se stesso di essere vivo.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani, avvicinò le labbra tremanti a quelle dell’altro e sussurrò:

“Allora… puoi farmi sentire reale? Toccami e fatti toccare, perché voglio sentire te e nient’altro”

Numero Due lo guardò, gli occhi che non riuscivano a battere ciglio e la salivazione assente, colpito come sempre dalle parole dirette e cariche di vulnerabilità dell’altro. Vide nei suoi occhi la propria solitudine, i problemi nel condurre una vita normale, le aspettative del mondo sulle spalle e ciò che erano perseguitarli, impedendo a entrambi di vivere al pari di altri esseri umani.

Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo torace, dove c’erano le piastrine di riconoscimento appartenenti all’unica persona di cui Klaus gli avesse mai parlato con sincero amore, esattamente come Eudora era stata l’unica donna di cui avesse mai rivelato a Klaus di essere stato innamorato. Entrambi li avevano persi e ora si ritrovavano lì, nella casa negli ultimi tempi tetto di tutti e due, con la consapevolezza di quanto fosse facile trovare affetto in qualcuno di conosciuto ma, allo stesso modo, di quanto fosse altrettanto facile perderlo.

Gli sfiorò lo zigomo, trattenendo appena il respiro, come per calibrare ogni singolo movimento. Non gli dispiacque poter riflettere prima di agire, almeno in quel frangente; così toccando la pelle dell’altro, percepì l’accenno di barba che contornava il pizzetto più folto del proprio, scorse la pulsazione sul collo e vide il torace di uomo intento a incamerare aria, contraendo i muscoli asciutti e la massa magra, mentre il ventre era incassato.

Scese con la mano a sfiorargli il torace, sentendo poco più sotto il freddo delle medagliette e la pelle fresca che ancora odorava del docciaschiuma usato nelle docce della palestra.

Espirò appena, lasciando lì le dita, sullo sterno di Klaus: “Non sono bravo con i gesti d’affetto.”

“Nemmeno io, prima di Dave non ero mai stato trattato con amore, ma non sono riuscito a imparare molto da lui, mi spiace” gli confessò di rimando. 

A modo suo aveva evitato l’amore alla pari dei suoi fantasmi, anche a sua madre aveva permesso poco di abbracciarlo o prendersi cura di lui, al contrario di Diego, forse per paura di non riuscire più farne a meno se la donna o altri avessero deciso di non amarlo più ed escluderlo; non per niente Klaus era proprio l’esempio perfetto di drogato: incapace di superare le dipendenze e le mancanze.

In quel momento però si scoprì capace di pazienza e delicatezza nel modo in cui non forzava Diego ad andare avanti, nel lasciargli modo di prendere tempo e accettare l’idea, nonché le sensazioni suscitate nel toccare un corpo maschile per la prima volta. Lui gli posò la mano su un fianco, giocherellò un attimo col bordo della maglia scura, poi la sollevò e gli carezzò la pelle nuda, avvertendo una cicatrice sui muscoli compatti che dovevano essere stati lacerati durante le scorribande notturne alla caccia di criminali.

Numero Due trattenne un istante il respiro nel sentirsi toccare; altre volte si era trovato a fare gesti di grande vicinanza con Klaus, a stringerlo, nel proteggerlo per impedirgli di fare qualcosa di avventato quando lui era al contrario il primo a rischiare la pelle, a sfiorarlo per giustificarsi di averlo così tanto attorno da avere paura ogni volta che se ne andava. Quella volta c’era però un sottointeso reale, forte e allo stesso tempo suggestivo per la libertà assoluta che ne derivava. Guardò la mano di Klaus, poi gliela prese e lo guidò più su, vicino alle costole, osservandogli il petto quando sentì anche l’altra mano cominciare a sfiorarlo in un fruscio impercettibile della maglia.

“Siamo stati soli e ignoranti d’amore entrambi. Anche in questo ci assomigliamo parecchio.”

Ammise alla fine, con la voce dal tono più basso e mille sfumature da cogliere.

Klaus rise piano, più per nervosismo che reale divertimento. Chinò appena la testa, poggiandola su una sua spalla mentre con lentezza continuava ad accarezzarlo, osservando il suo busto nel tirargli sopra la maglia.

“Eppure sei sempre stato il cocco di mamma, non negarlo” Disse avvicinandosi per baciargli il collo, risalendo sulla mandibola squadrata, continuando verso l’orecchio che prese tra i denti prima di aggiungere “Ma ammetto che questo è leggermente differente, te lo concedo”

Diego gli afferrò i capelli, in un gesto istintivo, ribadendogli: “È _totalmente_ differente.”

Dopodiché si morse un istante le labbra, quasi come se fossero state il proprio lobo e dilatò le narici, avvertendo un leggero brivido di aspettativa corrergli lungo la schiena, come se in quel brivido ci fossero state le mani di Klaus, ancora, e il suo respiro.

Provocandolo, lo guardò e gli disse: “Hai intenzione di stare con quell’affare addosso ancora a lungo?”

Gli indicò quell’accappatoio abbozzato lungo i fianchi, tenuto su per un miracolo che sfidava le leggi della fisica. A suo modo, anche conciato così, Klaus aveva comunque qualcosa di affascinante.

“Oh, finalmente! Credevo non me l’avresti mai chiesto!” esclamò Quattro con aperta soddisfazione. Non era proprio da lui andarci così piano: coi suoi partner era abituato a essere molto più diretto, a volte persino brutale, alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli spegnesse il cervello alla pari di alcol e droga. Si disfò in fretta dell’accappatoio, senza nessuna vergogna nel rimanergli di fronte completamente nudo ed esposto.

“Immagino di poter spogliare anche te a questo punto” aggiunse visto l’altro che aveva la maglia arrotolata sul busto, permettendogli di vedere i suoi muscoli compatti, mentre i pantaloni scuri gli facevano immaginare quelli delle gambe, intravisti solo per poco tempo quella fatidica mattina e altre sporadiche occasioni.

Diego non riuscì a evitare di guardare il pavimento quando Klaus rimase completamente nudo, forse un ultimo eco di conservazione della propria virilità, come se guardare il cazzo a un altro uomo potesse renderlo meno di ciò che era. Decise che se aveva sfidato l’Apocalisse e ogni notte andava a rischiare la vita tra assassini, stupratori e psicopatici, poteva anche smetterla di provare un senso di timore all’idea di fare qualcosa di compromettente come appunto guardare un’erezione altrui, specie dato ciò che stava facendo e che, non poteva negarlo, gli stava anche piacendo o creando quel senso di eccitazione provato con le donne con cui era stato.

“Immagino di sì – gli rispose, tornando a fissarlo – anche se coi vestiti che ho addosso io sono conciato decisamente meglio di com’eri.”

“Ma per favore! Non hai proprio il senso dello stile tu” sbuffò Klaus che per impedirgli di ribattere gli sfilò la maglia in fretta, prendendolo in contropiede. Si fece poi vicino, posandogli una mano sul pube ancora coperto dai pantaloni, ottenendo così di ammutolirlo un’altra volta.

“Tu e i tuoi completini da supereroe siete tremendi, tu stai bene solo nudo, come ho detto a Ben correre dietro ai criminali fa bene alle tue chiappe” ridacchiò iniziando a sbottonargli i pantaloni e allentare la zip. Ricordava di essersi sentito così euforico da sobrio solo con Dave, anzi forse nemmeno con lui, visto che la prima volta che si erano baciati erano stati abbastanza brilli entrambi e che la marjuana circolava con grande facilità tra le truppe; un modo come un altro per sopravvivere all’infermo in cui si trovavano.

Con un accenno di risata che gli era sorta istintiva, Diego indietreggiò appena, sospinto dal passo di Klaus che stava armeggiando con meravigliosa leggerezza con i suoi pantaloni, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo e potessero farlo tutti i giorni, ritagliandosi persino in un luogo simile un loro personale frammento di felicità.

“Tu davvero discuti con Ben del mio culo?” 

Non si sarebbe mai sorpreso abbastanza dell’immediatezza con cui Klaus gli parlava di certi argomenti, una buona parte dei quali assurdi o imbarazzanti, e a suo modo senza mai farlo sentire davvero a disagio.

Numero Quattro ridacchiò mentre si abbassava sulle ginocchia, per tirargli giù quei maledetti pantaloni aderenti che però in realtà gli piacevano parecchio. Gli fece passare i piedi oltre e poi rimase a guardarlo dal basso con solo le mutande addosso, trovandolo davvero bello ed eccitante. Poggiò un gomito su un ginocchio e la testa sul palmo della mano, rimanendo a contemplarlo così e dire:

“Sì, parlo di tutto con lui. Quindi anche del tuo culo e del resto”

Forse Diego, come anche gli altri, non aveva ben compreso la portata del suo potere, di come Ben fosse una presenza costante nella sua vita: se in quel momento avesse girato lo sguardo, lo avrebbe visto in un angolo della stanza a coprirsi occhi e orecchie come tutte le altre volte in cui faceva sesso.

Numero Due respirò in maniera più irregolare, in tensione, e guardò dall’alto Klaus intento a fissarlo a sua volta, l’espressione scanzonata ma allo stesso tempo intrisa di una dolcezza malinconica, complici forse gli occhi dall’espressività cristallina, resa più intensa dalle sopracciglia folte, o era quel mezzo sorriso sulle labbra mentre i capelli selvaggi sparavano da tutte le parti. Per la prima volta, guardandolo, pensò che un uomo potesse essere bello, bello e meritevole di ricevere qualcosa di più rispetto a tristi relazioni interrotte, anche se la morte era la costante della sua vita.

Si guardò le mutande, non meravigliandosi della propria erezione, dunque compì a sua volta un gesto definitivo, per lui che era orgoglioso, forse più di tutti coloro che, come lui, erano stati numeri della famiglia Hargreeves; ma era anche il più ostinato a credere di poter ancora fare la differenza, proprio perché una buona parte degli esseri umani faceva così schifo. Dunque accantonò il proprio orgoglio e la propria sfiducia, abbassandosi a sua volta gli slip con un gesto rapido ma non troppo, spostandoli con il piede quando si chinò di fronte a Klaus, appoggiando un gomito sulla coscia mentre ammise:

“Hai parlato più tu di me rispetto a quanto abbia fatto io. Ben deve avere davvero un sacco di pazienza.”

Deviò un istante lo sguardo, rivelando in quel gesto e nella sua espressione la sensibilità, persino la timidezza del ragazzino di un tempo, lo stesso che balbettava e che viveva accettando di non essere il Numero Uno, perché ancora pensava di poter cambiare il mondo.

Klaus gli fece un sorriso dolce, con una punta di tristezza, e si sorprese per l’ennesima volta in quella serata, perché capace di carezzargli il viso con gentilezza, qualcosa di piuttosto sconosciuto per entrambi.

“Certo che ha pazienza, è abituato a starmi dietro in fondo; e sai bene che razza di casino psicotico ambulante sono”

E pur sapendolo, Diego era lì, in carne e ossa a farsi toccare ed esporsi così tanto; per lui, per mettersi in gioco per Klaus. Così quest’ultimo allungò il collo per baciarlo di nuovo, forse per non farlo rispondere e magari farlo riflettere sulla cazzata che stava per fare, o forse perché semplicemente un bacio non gli era bastato e ne voleva ancora per quella notte.

Senza pensarci oltre, Diego rispose a quell’invito e lo baciò, ancora, ritrovando sulle proprie labbra e nella bocca ciò che era Klaus, mentre sentiva l’altro toccarlo e così lo cercò a sua volta, prima in gesti vagamente impacciati, siccome erano chini a terra, poi via via più fluidi e sicuri di sé: Diego sapeva come muoversi, come toccare e cercare un altro corpo, anche se era così diverso nella spigolosità e nei muscoli da quello femminile, fatto di curve e di una squisita alternanza tra tonicità e morbidezza. Finirono così entrambi definitivamente a terra, sul pavimento freddo in pvc, semplice e spartano esattamente come era Diego che non si era mai concesso davvero nulla per se stesso; forse per quello odiava tanto Luther che, a differenza sua, era riuscito a dare a quel sacrifico una patina eroica. Allo stesso modo, era per quella stessa ragione che, tra le tante cose, ammirava Klaus che non fingeva di essere nulla di diverso da ciò che era, anche se era difficile smettere di autodistruggersi.

Sovrastandolo appena, nel baciarlo, nel sentirsi stringere di più e avvertire così nettamente la sua intimità, la stretta delle gambe attorno alle proprie, Diego avvertì le sue braccia martoriate dall’abuso di sostanze, le vene spaccate, le ombre quasi in rilievo di lividi antichi che forse non se ne sarebbero mai andati; cicatrici, esattamente come le aveva lui.

Gli baciò il petto, socchiudendo gli occhi per poi risollevarli verso di lui quando mormorò:

“Io non sono paziente invece, per nulla, ma sono più tollerante di quanto credi. Così come tu sei più del _casino psicotico_ che credi di essere.”

Klaus per un attimo lo fissò a bocca aperta, per poi coprirsela con le mani mentre le sopracciglia folte erano sollevate al massimo in un moto di manifesto stupore. A ogni secondo Diego lo sorprendeva sempre di più con le sue parole e i gesti, ogni passo fatto quella sera era difficile, eppure l’altro non si stava tirando indietro, cercando di farlo sentire più essere umano di quanto si fosse mai sentito prima. In quel maremoto di felicità ci fu però un’altra emozione molto più conosciuta a pungolare Numero Quattro: il senso di colpa.

Tutto ciò che stava sperimentando era nato da una bugia, in realtà non c’era niente di naturale in ciò che stava vivendo, stava forzando la mano a Diego, esattamente come Reginald aveva forzato dei bambini ignari a essere ciò che non avrebbero dovuto: nessuno di loro era nato col sogno di essere un supereroe. Chiuse quindi gli occhi e si morse un labbro con forza, sentendo il dolore riscuoterlo dalla nebbia dell’eccitazione e della felicità, riportandolo a essere lucido come tanto odiava essere.

“Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta! Io… io sono un casino psicotico e… e anche un bugiardo, un egoista, noi non… tu non dovresti fare niente di simile. È tutta colpa mia” disse in modo sconnesso, continuando a strizzare le palpebre con forza, come quando da bambino cercava di ignorare i fantasmi che gli giravano attorno.

Quasi folgorato, Diego si bloccò, guardandolo mentre lo sovrastava con la schiena e le spalle, le mani piantate di fianco al suo torace. Vide come evitava di fissarlo e si contrasse, quasi come se stesse cercando di arginare l’impatto di una frenata brusca:

“Che stai dicendo?”

“Non è successo nulla quella notte, ti sei addormentato sulla sedia, così io ti ho spogliato e messo a letto, poi ho dormito al tuo fianco. La mattina dopo volevo solo farti uno scherzo, ma poi mi hai fatto arrabbiare e quindi ho continuato a fare finta che avessimo fatto sesso; per quello non volevo parlarti, ma tu stasera mi sei venuto a cercare, mi hai detto delle cose così belle e io sentivo di volerti baciare sul serio. Mi hai fatto sentire felicee ho continuato a mentirti perché non volevo che smettessi, ma… – aprì gli occhi per guardarlo dopo quella confessione difficile, sparata fuori con velocità e violenza prima di cambiare idea e perdere coraggio – non devi fare niente di tutto questo, io non ti piaccio, tu non vuoi davvero fare sesso con un uomo, non sei come me. Scusami, puoi picchiarmi e cacciarmi fuori di casa, me lo merito, sono solo un egoista che pensa a se stesso e ai propri problemi in fondo”

Le ultime parole furono difficili da comprendere perché aveva iniziato a piangere e la bocca era impastata di amarezza e rimorso, per aver tirato un tiro simile proprio a Diego.

Questi rimase bloccato, con il respiro affannato – per l’eccitazione che comunque aveva provato fino ad allora e per l’agitazione crescente che stava provando, simile a lame capaci di conficcarsi sempre più a fondo dentro il petto – fissando senza battere ciglia Klaus, dopo aver ascoltato le sue parole confuse, terribili, e adesso piangeva. L’ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto piangere era stata quand’erano ragazzini e lui era uscito dalle tombe sotterranee in cui il vecchio lo rinchiudeva.

Serrò la mascella e si scostò, lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco. Si chiuse gli occhi con due dita, senza nemmeno stropicciarseli, per poi dire con amarezza, piuttosto che con rabbia:

“Sei un coglione. Un vero coglione.”

Avvertì Klaus muoversi, forse si stava asciugando le lacrime, forse se ne voleva andare. Gli afferrò il braccio con durezza e si voltò, puntandogli il dito contro:

“ _Puoi picchiarmi_? Grazie per l’autorizzazione, ma ti avrei direttamente ucciso, perché su di te non ho mai alzato un dito, e come posso farlo adesso, dopo che – si morse un labbro, un gesto fulmineo – dopo che mi sono eccitato. Sei stato meschino, ma stupido e disperato. Lo sono stato anche io, perché mi faceva comodo credere di aver già fatto qualcosa di definitivo e non prendermi la briga di ricordarmelo. Era più f…f…”

Si umettò le labbra, ancora, trattenendo il respiro come tutte le altre volte in cui la parola gli rimaneva incastrata in bocca e si rifiutava di uscire. Vedere gli occhi con cui lo guardava Klaus, il suo senso di disfatta, lo faceva sentire più triste che arrabbiato, consapevole delle proprie piccolezze d’uomo.

“Facile.” Espirò, più piano, con il respiro pesante che usciva dalle narici.

Klaus era così sorpreso che non riuscì nemmeno a parlare, una cosa impensabile per lui. Semplicemente fissava il fratello con le lacrime che scendevano in silenzio sulle guance, inumidendo il pizzetto, incredulo nel vederlo così sconvolto e vulnerabile, ricordava di averlo sentito balbettare da adulto solo quando si tirava in ballo Grace. Sentì che il cuore stava per spezzarsi, si diede dello stupido, dell’idiota, del cretino ed era certo che Ben in qualche angolo della stanza la stesse pensando allo stesso modo.

“Mi dispiace, io… combino solo casini e incasino la vita degli altri – ammise cercando di mantenere la voce ferma – lasciami andare, è meglio per tutti” aggiunse perché sentiva ancora la sua mano calda sul proprio braccio, mentre non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso, per scolpirsi meglio nella memoria la sua espressione ferita, in modo da non dimenticarla mai.

Diego a sua volta lo guardò, domandandogli:

“Se ti lasciassi andare, cosa faresti? Andremmo avanti ognuno per la propria strada, fingendo che non sia successo nulla? Credimi, mi sento a mia volta un idiota, ma non sopporto le questioni in sospeso e, te l’ho detto, non riuscirei a tornare com’eravamo prima, impossibile. Forse è il caso che smettiamo di autodistruggerci e farci del male tra di noi.”

Lasciò la presa dal suo braccio ma si limitò a mettersi seduto, dandogli la schiena, con tutte le cicatrici della sua personale assuefazione, per ogni volta in cui era stato il vigilante solitario e andava a cercare pazzi psicotici che avrebbero potuto ucciderlo, mentre agiva al posto di una polizia che anni fa lo aveva espulso.

Klaus osservò la sua schiena, tutti quei segni sulla pelle, e le spalle ingobbite così estranee su di lui. Deglutì in una gola disperatamente secca, l’unica traccia di umidità nel suo corpo pareva essersi condensata sulle guance, sotto forma di lacrime che cancellò via con i propri palmi tatuati. Le parole di Diego stavano alimentando una fievole speranza o forse stava solo interpretandole male, ma oramai tanto valeva andare fino in fondo e tentare il tutto per tutto, non poteva perdere più di così. In un gesto istintivo lo abbracciò, facendo aderire il proprio petto più magro alla sua schiena muscolosa, gli passò le braccia attorno al torace e quasi conficcò le dita nella sua carne. Posò una guancia sulla spalla, con la bocca vicina all’orecchio in modo da sussurrare ma essere certo di essere udito:

“Non lo so cosa farei se tu mi lasciassi andare, in fondo non ho mai saputo cosa fare di me stesso e della mia vita. Però _so_ che se rimango qui vorrei baciarti ancora, continuare ciò che stavamo facendo perché mi piaceva, mi piaci tu e il modo in cui mi fai sentire, nonostante i tuoi modi bruschi e il tuo caratteraccio. Non avrei mai voluto fermarmi, ma sentivo di non poterti nascondere ancora la verità prima di comprometterti definitivamente, anche se è vero che ormai non possiamo più tornare a essere ciò che eravamo”

Diego socchiuse gli occhi. Non era mai stato quel genere di persona che, nonostante l’aria sicura di sé e l’atteggiamento provocante nei confronti delle donne che gli piacevano, si stimasse esageratamente o si disprezzasse; semplicemente, viveva senza perdere tempo a crogiolarsi su se stesso, in una maniera o nell’altra, incapace di prendersi cura di sé ma anche di annientarsi del tutto, in un limbo di rancore e avanzata vuota nella propria esistenza.

Sospirò e si lasciò andare a quell’abbraccio, sentendo tutta l’umanità di Klaus, il suo corpo altrettanto maltrattato che pure reputava meraviglioso nelle sue fragilità.

“Ti rispetto, per avermi detto la verità nonostante tutto.”

Gli prese una delle mani con cui lo abbracciava, il maggior gesto di accortezza di cui era capace e respirò in maniera profonda per poi baciargli il palmo, la scritta _hello_ che accoglieva vivi e morti con cui Klaus interagiva sobrio e ubriaco delle proprie paure terrificanti.

Numero Quattro inspirò rumorosamente l’aria tra i denti contratti, affatto preparato a ricevere gesti di cura, delicati; non sapeva come reagire. Aveva smesso di piangere eppure sentì di volerlo fare ancora, ma stavolta perché il suo cuore si era sciolto come cioccolata al sole per un semplice bacio e una stretta su una mano, più abituata a lasciar andare che ad afferrare.

“Non… non dovresti dirmi cose simili, lo sai che poi mi affeziono troppo, come faccio a lasciarti andare in pace allora?” 

Tentò di ironizzare, di mettere un po’ di leggerezza e brio nelle parole come suo solito, ma dubitò di esserci riuscito, tanto che alla fine posò le labbra sul suo collo, iniziando a riempirlo di baci.

Diego socchiuse gli occhi, accennando una sorta di sorriso anche quando replicò con la solita ironia tagliente: “Andare in pace? Se era una battuta faceva davvero schifo.”

Si voltò verso di lui, smettendo di dargli le spalle in quell’abbraccio leggero, per ricevere e dare altri baci, all’inizio nuovamente impacciati, come se stesse riprovando a partire, poi più sicuri e carichi di un desiderio non più latente, anzi, paradossalmente reso forte dalla malinconia del momento, per tutto ciò che erano stati entrambi e avevano subito.

Ringraziò che Klaus fosse Klaus, altrimenti forse non sarebbe mai arrivato fin lì. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe affrontato quello che sarebbe venuto dopo, ma decise di non pensarci e di agire d’istinto, vivendo in quel momento, sapeva riuscirci molto bene.

Una risata fuggì dalla gola di Klaus, nonostante le labbra impegnate a baciare. Era sollievo, felicità, incredulità, leggerezza; un mix esplosivo migliore di qualsiasi combinazione di alcool e droga avesse mai provato, perché Diego non lo stava allontanando nonostante gli avesse detto la verità, un’eventualità che non aveva nemmeno contemplato nel momento in cui aveva aperto bocca.

Con lentezza si sedette sul pavimento e, senza smettere di baciarlo, si stese di nuovo, trascinando Diego nei movimenti in modo che si sdraiasse nuovamente sopra di lui, stavolta senza alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare o interrompere ciò che stavano facendo. Gli passò le braccia attorno alla schiena stringendoselo contro, mugolando di piacere nella frizione dei loro corpi e delle loro erezioni, tanto che fece scivolare le mani verso il basso per afferrargli le natiche e spingerselo di più contro.

“Uh, Diego! Spero che tu abbia reso felici tante altre persone prima di me” mormorò altamente soddisfatto dai muscoli che stringeva e dall’erezione che sentiva premere contro la propria, tutto decisamente notevole.

Con mille sensazioni in testa e stimoli nuovi, diversi da quelli che aveva conosciuto andando a letto con delle donne, Diego socchiuse un istante gli occhi prima di rispondere all’altro:

“Il mio problema è sempre stato proseguire le relazioni, non cominciarle. Quindi, sì, penso di averle rese felici, anche se per poco – deviò un istante lo sguardo, per poi precisare, tornando a fissare Klaus con aria quasi di sfida – e… anche se erano donne.”

Numero Quattro sostenne il suo sguardo, per poi fare spallucce e rispondere con aria quasi disinteressata:

“Donne, uomini… è davvero una gran differenza? Alla fine vogliamo tutti la stessa cosa”

Nel dirlo gli posò una mano sulla spalla per spingerlo e guidarlo fino a farlo sedere sul pavimento freddo, osservando divertito il suo sguardo sospettoso con cui si stava chiedendo sicuramente cosa gli frullasse nella mente malatissima.

“Immagino tu abbia dei preservativi qui, giusto? Sono pulito come ti ho detto, ma è sempre meglio usarli” disse gattonando fino da lui in modo meno scoordinato del solito, riuscendo a risultare addirittura sensuale.

Diego si leccò un labbro, un gesto vagamente riflessivo e istintivo, per poi scrollare le spalle e annuire:

“Sì, ovvio che ho i preservativi – assottigliò un istante gli occhi, aggiungendo con fare più complice – ho anche il lubrificante. A cosa stai pensando, Klaus?”

Gli domandò, portandolo verso di sé senza mai togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Ovviamente non aveva mai sperimentato un rapporto omosessuale, soprattutto approfondito, per questo immaginò e comprese che avrebbe dovuto affidarsi a Klaus e scoprire la maniera in cui era meglio agire per rendere la cosa davvero piacevole. Anche se orgoglioso e desideroso di guidare lui i giochi, Diego capiva anche quando era il momento di lasciare a qualcuno di più esperto le redini. 

Almeno per il momento. 

Gli venne quasi da ridere, nell’euforia del momento: lui che lasciava la guida a Klaus, non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato quel giorno.

“Uh, il piccolo Diego fa cose serie, eh? Un giorno dovrai raccontarmele, o no, meglio: le scoprirò da solo – ridacchiò Quattro per poi fissare ciò che aveva tra le gambe senza alcun pudore – Mi sa che non posso davvero chiamarti piccolo Diego, meglio per me!”

Gli schioccò un rumoroso bacio sulle labbra, poi si alzò e camminò fino al comodino, dove aveva visto lo sguardo dell’altro posarsi e dove in fondo era logico tenere certa roba. Gli diede le spalle e si chinò in avanti in modo consapevole, per mostrargli il sedere: al di là dell’essere esibizionista, egocentrico e senza alcuna vergogna, Klaus voleva mostrarsi interamente, facendogli intendere cosa sarebbe accaduto anche senza dirlo direttamente, per permettergli un’ultima via d’uscita se avesse voluto.

Per un istante Diego distolse lo sguardo, in quella sorta di imbarazzo un po’ brusco che era così parte della sua persona, poi alla fin fine guardò Klaus, le sue natiche e quanto tanto esplicitamente mostravano, infine si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, così che Numero Quattro si sollevò mostrando l’indispensabile per la loro attività con un certo trionfo. A quel punto lui fece una mezza risata, infine ammise con finta modestia, sollevando un istante le spalle:

“Ci sono dei motivi se rendo le persone che stanno con me felici, no?”

_ E non è perché sai mantenere le relazioni, o perché sopportano il tuo costante sparire nel cuore della notte _ . Fece una vocina malevola dentro di sé, quando guardò Klaus con occhi davvero pieni di attrazione. La mise a tacere mettendo le mani sui fianchi dell’altro, più vicino, sfiorando in una sorta di carezza le anche e il fascio del muscoli. Lui, più di chiunque altro, avrebbe capito cosa significava una vita come la sua.

“Uh, spavaldo e sicuro di sé; ci piace, Diego, ci piace moltissimo” disse Klaus con finta leggerezza, tentando di dissimulare il cuore che batteva troppo forte o la sorpresa per il modo spontaneo con cui l’altro si era avvicinato e lo aveva toccato. Anche se sembrava a suo agio e piuttosto tranquillo, immaginò però che Diego dovesse stare facendo un certo sforzo in quella esperienza del tutto nuova, così si convinse una volta di più a prendere in mano le redini della situazione e magari renderlo a sua volta felice; una novità per Klaus e la sua vita sessuale e sentimentale terremotata.

Per un attimo abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio petto, vide le mostrine e si morse le labbra, rialzando poi la testa con rinnovata decisione. Mise le mani sulle spalle di Diego e lo fece indietreggiare fino a sedere sul letto, buttando sul materasso al suo fianco ciò che aveva in mano dopo aver preso un preservativo. Guardò l’uomo seduto di fronte a sé, il suo corpo muscoloso e pieno di cicatrici, la sua aria vagamente imbronciata data da quelle labbra carnose che avrebbe voluto mordere all’infinito e sentirle sulla propria pelle. Fece un sospiro di velata eccitazione, poi si avvicinò, insinuandosi tra le sue gambe aperte, si chinò per dargli un bacio, mentre una sua mano gli toccava l’erezione prima di iniziare ad aprire la bustina del preservativo.

“Un giorno ti bacerò e leccherò dappertutto, sei davvero d’ispirazione, ma oggi perdonami se vado dritto al punto” disse con leggerezza, quasi fosse uno scherzo e non fosse in realtà mortalmente serio, persino spaventato al pensiero che se avesse tentato altri approcci Diego avrebbe potuto cambiare idea all’improvviso.

Ma Diego emise un gemito involontario nel sentirsi prima toccare in punti tanto sensibili alla stimolazione, poi nell’udire quelle parole, l’apparente semplicità nel dirle ma allo stesso tempo le numerose implicazioni che c’erano dietro, sessuali e non.

Ormai con la testa leggera, gli portò le mani sulle cosce, avvertendo le ginocchia così vicine alle proprie di cosce, gli guardò l’erezione, poi risalì in una carezza un po’ ruvida ma profonda su una pelle ricca di spigoli e durezze, com’era tipico di un corpo maschile. Lentamente le mani scivolarono fin sulle natiche e sentì il corpo di Klaus muoversi, le gambe che si sollevarono per posizionarsi su di sé, a cavalcioni, in un leggero ed eccitante cigolio del letto.

Diego provò un moto di piacere nell’avvertire le rispettive erezioni sfregare l’una con l’altra, esattamente come amò sentire i muscoli delle natiche di Klaus contrarsi nel posizionarsi sopra di sé. Si lasciò abbracciare e con un gesto istintivo gli posò le labbra sul torace, avvertendo il proprio respiro caldo schiantarsi e tornare indietro dalla pelle bollente dell’altro, le medagliette di riconoscimento che tintinnarono appena al movimento del corpo.

Non riuscì a dire nulla nella tensione del momento, come temendo di perdere quel fragile e perfetto equilibrio che lo legava così tanto a Klaus. Lo desiderò e tanto gli bastava.

L’altro nel frattempo era rabbrividito, scuotendo in modo teatrale spalle e schiena per i brividi che quel bacio gli aveva provocato. Sapeva di essere ingiusto, ma non riusciva a non fare un paragone con Dave, l’unica persona che lo avesse trattato con altrettanta cura e attenzione: si sentì uno stronzo nel non riuscire a far vincere il suo bel soldato, perché il modo con cui Diego e i suoi modi bruschi riuscivano a stravolgerlo, erano capaci di mettere in ombra ciò che aveva creduto assoluto. Si morse un labbro, se non fosse stato certo che Numero Due lo avrebbe rimproverato o il momento speciale si sarebbe rotto, si sarebbe preso a schiaffi per certi pensieri, perché non era quella la situazione adatta per pensare ai morti o per confronti sterili.

Finì velocemente di srotolare il preservativo sull’erezione dell’altro, poi prese il lubrificante e si inumidì l’ingresso più per agevolare il partner che per fare un favore a se stesso, ma voleva che le cose fossero più semplici per Diego dal momento che non aveva intenzione di prendersi del tempo per prepararsi, sicuro che l’altro non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo per lui; non poteva certo pretendere un simile sforzo da parte di chi quella notte ne stava facendo già tanti.

Klaus allora gli afferrò l’erezione, guidandola verso le proprie natiche mentre lentamente discendeva, accogliendola dentro di sé non senza qualche sforzo.

“Tieniti stretto, baby, ora si balla” disse in modo un po’ sfiatato ma sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Per un attimo Diego trattenne il respiro; smise di guardare Klaus solo per socchiudere un istante gli occhi, afferrandogli con più forza le natiche quando sentì la propria erezione venire avvolta dalla sua apertura lubrificata. La percepì stretta e la cosa amplificò l’eccitazione, avvertendo ogni contrazione muscolare mentre l’altro si muoveva su di sé, penetrandosi più a fondo. 

Amava quando stava con una donna il modo in cui era umida, o quando era eccitata la maniera in cui si bagnava e lui la leccava, non avrebbe dunque mai pensato che con un uomo potesse esserci qualcosa capace di farlo andare così tanto giù di testa, al punto da stringerlo maggiormente a sé e chiedergli di continuare a muoversi in quel modo, perché lo stava facendo godere.

Gli prese i capelli e quando glieli tirò per baciargli, mordergli, succhiargli il collo, avvertì le dita di Klaus affondare nella propria schiena, artigliandolo con altrettanto desiderio. Iniziò ad assecondare il modo in cui si spingeva contro di lui, fin dentro, in una serie di gemiti rochi e sconnessi al ritmo delle spinte. 

“Mi stai facendo venire.”

Gli confessò, senza mai lasciargli i capelli, con voce arrochita e la consapevolezza dell’orgasmo prossimo dopo tutto quel tempo in cui era stato inondato di stimoli e di attenzioni.

Klaus boccheggiò, incapace di rispondere qualcosa anche solo vagamente sensato. Chissà cosa avrebbe fatto Diego, se avesse saputo anni prima che per zittirlo bastava fare l’amore con lui.

Numero Quattro ansimò, affondando di più le unghie nella sua schiena, deliziato dalla presa decisa sui suoi capelli, dalla sua voce che gli aveva detto qualcosa di tanto eccitante, mischiandosi col dolore della penetrazione decisa che però lo eccitava in maniera perversa a differenza della maggior parte delle persone.

“Oh sì, baby…”gemette mordendogli un labbro e sentendosi tirare i capelli per venire allontanato; rise divertito, eccitato, euforico e non spostò gli occhi dal viso di Diego, dal suo labbro gonfio, lo sguardo torbido e l’espressione intensa mentre stava avendo un orgasmo, qualcosa che Klaus gli aveva regalato col proprio corpo. Amò ogni singola smorfia dei muscoli incontrollati, la sua voce roca che riecheggiò tra le pareti spoglie, le mani che strinsero di più i capelli in una stretta convulsa e si ritrovò a sua volta proiettato nell’orgasmo, senza aver nemmeno avuto bisogno di masturbarsi per arrivare a quel punto. Con un movimento convulso dei fianchi spinse di più l’erezione contro il suo addome piatto, sporcando entrambi col proprio sperma per poi quasi crollare nella sua stretta, sul viso un’espressione soddisfatta e l’assoluto silenzio nella sua mente, in un momento in cui esisteva solo Klaus e nient’altro; nessuno spirito, nessuna presenza, solo se stesso.

Anche Diego ansimò, socchiudendo qualche istante ancora gli occhi, mentre si umettava le labbra nonostante la salivazione assente e il respiro irregolare. Abbassò lo sguardo verso quel meraviglioso casino che erano i loro corpi congiunti e fece un mezzo sorriso, per poi notare tanti dettagli di Klaus, dal modo in cui pulsava impazzita la vena sul collo, al calore delle gote arrossate o le cosce leggermente umide del sudore di entrambi. Lo guardò poi negli occhi e li vide così vividi, luminosi, carichi di un’energia splendida da sentire una fitta al petto.

“Lo abbiamo fatto davvero, ora. Sono contento di non aver mangiato orsetti gommosi questa volta.”

Klaus fu preso in contropiede da quella dichiarazione, così per un attimo si limitò a sorridere e, con gli occhi chiusi, poggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla, cullato dai movimenti fatti dal suo respiro.

“Sicuro? Stavolta devi prenderti davvero le tue responsabilità, anche se in effetti dovrebbe essermi rimasto ancora qualche orsetto superstite”

Per qualche istante Diego non si mosse, come sempre preso in contropiede da quei momenti di maggiore arrendevolezza e intimità dell’altro, tanto personali al di là dell’essere stati assieme. Poi gli mise una mano sulla schiena, in un tocco leggero e ribatté:

“No, grazie, non intendo mangiare più alcun orsetto gommoso per un lungo, lunghissimo tempo. Comunque… posso prendermi le mie responsabilità – si morse un attimo il labbro prima di chiedergli con tono in realtà morbido, anche se la domanda sarebbe potuta sembrare provocatoria – e tu, intendi prenderti le tue?”

Klaus alzò la testa di poco, giusto per squadrarlo con uno sguardo obliquo. così poco consono su di lui e i suoi modi più scanzonati di prendere la vita.

“Come niente orsetti? Guarda che quando si è un po’ brilli o fatti, fare sesso può essere ancora più divertente, magari saresti capace di farlo a ritmo di robodance – rise ricordando le movenze del fratello – comunque sta’ tranquillo: non ti negherò un po’ di Klaus love, dopo averti introdotto a questo mondo e averti reso di sicuro dipendente da _moi, mon chere_ ”

In tono assolutamente leggero ma ricco di brio, apparentemente stupido, in realtà Klaus gli aveva detto tante cose importanti, dipingendo l’idea di un futuro, di altre occasioni per stare ancora insieme.

Diego fece una mezza smorfia, poi sollevò le sopracciglia guardando altrove, come in cerca di una risposta, ma quando tornò a vedere Quattro e il modo in cui lo guardava, con le sue parole assurde che ancora sembravano poter tornare a emergere dalle sue labbra, finì per sorridere in maniera un po’ schiva.

“Klaus love, eh? Devo ritenermi fortunato, allora, di averti avuto come mentore, suppongo che questo – gesticolò – _Klaus love_ non sia per tutti. Il mio, di amore, non lo è di sicuro.”

Avrebbe dovuto continuare sulla falsariga dell’ironia, ma realizzò quanto fossero importanti quelle parole e quanta esperienza di cinica diffidenza ci fosse dietro, capace di lasciar spazio a una fiducia importante. Dette un leggero colpo di tosse, per poi aggiungere: “Forse è il caso che, sai…”

Indicò entrambi, ancora accoccolati l’uno all’altro.

Klaus però non si mosse, si limitò a sollevarsi di più con la testa, in modo da guardarlo meglio con gli occhi verdi colmi di stupore e un vago senso di confusione. In realtà aveva parlato di amore per scherzare, invece l’altro se ne era uscito con una dichiarazione simile, capace di scombinarlo su tutti i piani, mentale e fisico. Sentì infatti le mani e le braccia tremolare leggermente, neanche fossero i primi segni dell’astinenza, il cuore battere troppo veloce, la mente annebbiata e confusa.

“Se il tuo amore non è per tutti – iniziò, incerto – può essere per me?” concluse mordendosi un labbro, ignorando qualsiasi altra questione pratica e non.

Diego serrò la bocca, quasi come se la domanda fosse una trappola ricca di sottointesi che non poteva evitare e, facendolo magari in maniera maldestra, avrebbe fatto del male. Sollevò leggermente il mento e rispose con fare sicuro di sé, anche se non era altro che la semplice verità:

“Per chi altri dovrebbe essere? Ti conosco da, letteralmente, una vita intera e ora che tutto ciò che ci feriva o impediva di vivere è stato allontanato, per me è assurdo pensare di continuare a fingerci due perfetti estranei, quando non lo siamo. Conosco più cose di te, e continuerò a conoscerne, rispetto a quante possa saperne su chiunque altro; se non ci fosse stato del sentimento, non sarei arrivato fino a qui.”

Non sapeva se era stato troppo diretto , magari addirittura aggressivo nel dire come la pensava; purtroppo, Diego era sempre stato più da gesti che da discorsi, perché sapeva bene quanto le parole potessero trasmettere, anche se non aveva il potere di Allison.

Quando credeva di non poter essere più felice o che le sorprese fossero finite, Klaus si ritrovò smentito su tutta la linea. Emise una specie di singhiozzo e si coprì la bocca con una mano, sforzandosi per non scoppiare a piangere come il disastro emotivo che era, perché durante quei giorni e, soprattutto nel corso della nottata, aveva realizzato che in fondo c’era stato un motivo se aveva continuato a gravitare più attorno a Diego rispetto agli altri fratelli, per un sentimento che non aveva mai voluto ammettere o prendere in considerazione, più cieco e stupido persino di Luther.

Finì per poggiare la fronte sul suo petto, schiantato da quelle parole, dalla loro potenza, dal carico di sottintesi e verità che portavano.

“Sei un idiota – sospirò tremolante – perché io… sono un disastro, ti renderò la vita un sacco complicata. Sarebbe stato più intelligente da parte tua prendere ciò che c’era stanotte e basta, ma sei un idiota, no? Adorabile, ma pur sempre idiota”

“Tu dai a me dell’idiota? Senti chi parla. Non sono nemmeno adorabile, i giustizieri della notte possono solo fare paura, o con che faccia irrompo nelle case delle persone in pericolo?”

Replicò Diego, con fare più scherzoso per stemprare la valanga emotiva imprevista di Klaus. Gli dette però un bacio sulla spalla, lasciando un istante lì le labbra, mentre si concedeva un ampio sospiro. Lo abbracciò poi, con quel modo di fare forte ma non violento che aveva di interagire specie con lui e poi gli disse:

“Ora non piangere. Va tutto bene, meglio di prima sicuramente. E da ora in avanti non può che migliorare ancora, no?”

Per un attimo Klaus lo abbracciò con più forza, con le proprie gambe attorno alla sua vita e le braccia che parevano volersi fondere con la schiena muscolosa. Poi piano allentò la presa, nonostante le membra deboli si fece forza per sollevarsi e mettersi in piedi, fissando un punto indefinito della stanza.

“Ho paura di rovinare tutto, di fare un casino come ogni santa volta, di solito sfascio tutto ciò che tocco. La mia idea di impegno sono pochi mesi sotto i bombardamenti in Vietnam, a mentire a un tipo che ignorava che venissi dal futuro, oppure tre settimane con un altro tizio perché in quel periodo ero talmente strafatto e stanco che non avevo voglia di cercare un altro posto – si stropicciò gli occhi stanchi continuando a tenere poi lo sguardo distante – non me la cavo molto bene con le responsabilità, Mister-devo-salvare-il-mondo”

Ancora seduto sul letto, Diego lo guardò un istante dal basso, con le mani appoggiate sulle cosce. Annuì appena, in segno di comprensione, e si stropicciò il volto, per poi replicare dopo aver sospirato per non avere più incertezza nella voce:

“La tua idea di impegno è non tornare nel futuro nonostante avessi la possibilità di farlo, solo per rimanere accanto alla persona che ami – si strinse nelle spalle, dando un’aria di casualità quando invece le sue parole erano serie e profonde – non male, per uno che non se la cava bene con le responsabilità. Amare qualcuno, perderlo, ti fa cambiare la prospettiva su molte cose della vita.”

Deglutì, strizzando una volta gli occhi, perché quello era un tasto dolente per entrambi. E anche se in quegli ultimi mesi dopo l’Apocalisse si erano avvicinati così tanti da accennare l’uno all’altro dei rispettivi amori provati, non avevano mai realmente parlato della perdita e dell’amore stesso.

“O forse era solo più facile restare lì che non affrontare quella che era la mia vera vita. C’era Dave, i bombardamenti, le battaglie, il caldo e la stanchezza; tutti avevano paura di morire ma non io, non ce l’ho mai avuta in realtà, quella l’ho provata quando l’ho perso e il mondo ha ricominciato a essere solo un posto buio e popolato di spettri” 

Klaus scrollò la testa per poi sospirare e sembrare tornare coi piedi per terra, perdendo l’espressione distante e trasognata. Si mosse rigido per andare a recuperare l’asciugamano gettato a terra prima nella foga del momento. Lo usò per ripulirsi dallo sperma e il lubrificante, poi tornò da Diego, gli tolse il preservativo quasi sul punto di cadere e lo ripulì con attenzione da ogni traccia, per poi guardarlo in viso insolitamente serio e aggiungere “Sono cambiato, ed è anche vero che ho cambiato il punto di vista su una faccenda o due, ma in fondo rimango ciò che sono. Non arrabbiarti troppo e tieni le mani lontane dai pugnali quando ti farò arrabbiare da morire per tutte le mie cazzate, ok?”

Diego reclinò la testa, assottigliando gli occhi come fingendo di pensarci, infine concesse:

“Posso provare a evitare di colpirti, te lo concedo. Solo se tu – gli puntellò il dito sul petto – eviti di andare a farti ammazzare ogni tre per due. Pensi di riuscirci?”

Assunse il solito tono da Diego che lo ammoniva, anche se dentro di sé aveva impressa, indelebile, l’immagine di quello sguardo così distante, perso nel suo personale e purtroppo privilegiato aldilà, con l’eco delle sue parole tanto sagge e piene di dolore.

“Posso provarci, solo se anche tu stai più attento nella tua missione da vigilante, come se fossi l’unico capace di salvare il mondo. Mi basta Ben che mi gira intorno ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, non ho bisogno anche della tua espressione ingrugnata” rispose in modo leggero per sottintendere una realtà invece molto più pesante. Se un giorno Diego fosse morto, loro avrebbero comunque continuato a vedersi, sempre se Klaus non fosse prima impazzito dal dolore. Con un dito gli diede una botta sulla punta del naso largo per poi buttarsi steso sul letto, ancora nudo, stiracchiarsi e dire “Ho fame, preparami qualcosa”

Numero Due inarcò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia. Diede una leggera spinta con il piede a quello mollemente appoggiato sul letto di Klaus e ribatté:

“Però, già parti con le pretese – roteò gli occhi, per poi rimettersi le mutande e una maglia, concedendo – ho dei waffle da scongelare, visto che ti piacciono tanto. Non saranno come quelli che prendiamo fuori, ma meglio di niente. Ah…”

Si voltò, ribadendo: “Sarò anche un giustiziere e ho una missione, ma… non ho intenzione di morire tanto presto. Se ti devo vedere, vorrei farlo da vivo.”

“Meglio, non ho intenzione di fare sesso con uno spirito, credo di avere anch’io qualche limite alle mie perversioni, anche se in effetti Patrick Swaize era davvero un bel manzo e non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto recitare al posto di Demi Moore” sorrise più sollevato a quelle rassicurazioni, benché fosse il più consapevole di tutti su quanto la vita fosse imprevedibile e la morte a volte più vicina che mai. In quel momento però voleva essere ottimista e… perché no, anche felice. Rotolò così sulla pancia, afferrò il cuscino per abbracciarlo e guardò Diego a quel modo “Vada per i waffle congelati, io ti aspetto qui”

Diego accennò un mezzo sorriso un po’ burbero, un po’ affascinante, di quelli accattivanti che solo in parte era consapevole di possedere. Guardò un ultimo istante Klaus prima di girarsi, andare verso il suo specialissimo angolo cottura e, fischiettando, cominciare ad armeggiare tra waffle, microonde per sgelarli e padella su cui renderli morbidi ma corposi, come piacevano tanto a Numero Quattro. Lo conosceva bene anche per quello. Nella stanza si diffuse un odore dolce e capace di emanare calore, profumo di casa e di cibo buono. Avrebbero dovuto farsi la doccia, sistemarsi, tutte quelle cose da adulti responsabili che, vista l’infanzia, facevano fatica a essere. Ma decise che andava bene così, che potevano prendersi del tempo per mangiare dei waffle riscaldati seduti sul letto, vicini dopo essersi amati, parlando della vita passata e di quella futura. Per la doccia e per le responsabilità, c’era sempre domani.


	3. By my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e bentornati speriamo dalle vacanze, o se non altro da un agosto magari rilassato! Tra ferie e partenze, oltre a ritorni alla vita normale, finalmente siamo riusciti a pubblicare il nuovo capitolo.  
> Grazie ancora per seguirci, ci auguriamo che possa piacervi!

**By my side**

  


Il mestiere del vigilante era un ruolo spesso ingrato, non pagato, rischioso e solo a volte foriero di soddisfazioni, ma quelle volte compensavano tutte le altre mancanze o problematiche attinenti a quella che, per Diego, era una vocazione e uno stile di vita, piuttosto che un lavoro. Infatti, con dedizione negli anni ascoltava le frequenze radio della polizia e interveniva sapendo di poter agire prima e con maggiore efficienza delle normali forze dell'ordine. Non l’avesse fatto, difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a dormire sonni tranquilli o a guardarsi allo specchio il giorno dopo.

Nonostante questo era appunto un compito sfibrante, considerando il lavoro alla palestra, gli incontri di boxe e i rinnovati impegni sociali che aveva riscoperto con la sua stramba famiglia, ma non intendeva ugualmente rinunciarvi e posare i coltelli per oziare senza concludere davvero nulla.

Dunque quella notte era rientrato comunque dopo una scazzottata con alcuni ladri che avevano cercato di derubare un banco dei pegni, rimediando qualche livido, un taglio non profondo alla guancia e residui di una chitarra spaccata sulla schiena che si scrollò di dosso del tutto solo una volta entrato a casa, oltrepassando il silenzio surreale della palestra deserta.

Un successo, ma non del tutto, cosa che lo fece sospirare quando appese la propria cintura stretta al petto coi vari coltelli e sbatté una mano dietro la schiena per togliere ulteriori schegge di legno. In realtà ciò che lo metteva di cattivo umore era il ricordo della sera prima, a proposito di impegni sociali rinnovati, in cui lui e gli altri erano stati invitati a casa di Allison e Luther; quest’ultimo aveva pensato bene di esporre la sua opinione su come avrebbe voluto educare la figlia, facendola magari studiare a casa per dargli maggiori possibilità di apprendimento, e Diego l’aveva attaccato bersagliandolo di insinuazioni pessime sul fatto che avrebbe fatto la loro stessa fine di disadattata.

Era scoppiata la seconda apocalisse in casa, tra un coltello del buffet lanciato da Diego, Luther che aveva rotto parte del tavolo dando un pugno e Klaus coi piedi intrecciati sulla schiena che li guardava con gli occhi grandi come fanali per poi domandare a Cinque, già prendendo la sua porzione di patatine: “Le finisci queste?”

Già, Klaus. Altro pensiero più o meno fisso di quei giorni, e non certo perché sapeva scroccare cose peggiori delle patatine, tipo passaggi in macchina, richieste assurde e a suo dire di vitale, fondamentale, tremenda importanza. Sostanzialmente, ci aveva fatto sesso. E non era una cosa certo tosta come l’Apocalisse o come l’idea di Luther genitore, ma ci andava comunque vicino; perché, esattamente al pari della quasi fine del mondo, si trattava di una svolta importante, dopo la quale le cose proseguivano e lui doveva cercare di farle andare al meglio.

Erano stati giorni strani, ma pacifici, irradiati di una sorprendente serenità: sia lui che Klaus avevano proseguito le loro vite, però in sintonia, assieme, andando a mangiare waffle al diner dietro l’angolo il giorno dopo, per quanto non avessero minimamente parlato di quanto era accaduto, quasi fosse stato un segreto da conservare dentro di loro per non rovinarlo, o guastare ciò che erano.

In un certo senso, Diego sapeva adattarsi bene alle nuove situazioni, anche se aveva una vena polemica su qualunque cosa e non era una persona esattamente paziente, dunque stava cominciando ad abituarsi all’idea che Klaus convivesse con lui; per certi aspetti, la cosa lo rasserenava, consapevole che non rischiava di trovarselo per strada soffocato in una pozza di vomito, data la difficoltà di abbandonare del tutto certe vecchie dipendenze.

Notò che la cucina era stata ripulita sommariamente, un grande lavoro per essere di Klaus, e si avvicinò al letto dalla tenda bianca insolitamente chiusa. Aveva un atteggiamento un po’ circospetto, com’era nella sua natura che tendeva a esagerare qualsiasi situazione, e domandando:

“Klaus?” tirò via la tenda, per poi rivelare un cuscino e un letto del tutto deserto.

Richiuse la bocca, aggrottando le sopracciglia: dov’era finito quell’idiota?

  


“Salute”

Ben non aveva nemmeno alzato gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo quando Klaus aveva starnutito, conseguenza non del tutto inattesa se si girava per casa scalzi e con solo un paio di mutande addosso.

Klaus fece un cenno e si soffiò il naso con lo strofinaccio della cucina prima di rimetterlo a posto esattamente come era, Cinque non si sarebbe accorto di nulla. Non avrebbe notato nemmeno se lo avesse fatto sparire, troppo preso dai libri, quaderni e appunti su cui annotava equazioni su equazioni, a suo dire per l’invenzione del secolo. Era più forte di lui: quel ragazzino doveva avere qualcosa su cui fissarsi; _meglio quello che l’Apocalisse_ pensava Numero Quattro che in realtà comprendeva più che bene il bisogno del fratello di attaccarsi spasmodicamente a qualcosa.

Aprì il frigo, dove fortunatamente trovò del latte, e in uno sportello dei cereali; Vanya si premurava sempre di riempire la dispensa di Cinque e cucinare per lui quando poteva, altrimenti l’altro sarebbe andato avanti a toast con marshmellow e caffè.

“Rimarremo qui a lungo? Per quanto mi piaccia questo appartamento, vorrei sapere che hai in mente” 

Ben sollevò finalmente lo sguardo e guardò Klaus ingozzarsi, col latte che gli colava tra i peli del pizzetto. Se doveva dire la sua opinione, la casa di Cinque era quella che preferiva, nonostante l’asetticità delle stanze, priva di oggetti personali o calore: era piena di libri e il ragazzo non faceva mai troppe domande anche se il fratello si presentava a orari improbabili. Ma Ben era morto, la sua opinione non contava poi davvero, giusto?”

“Gnvna… firem” mugugnò Klaus con la bocca piena. Mandò giù il boccone, si ripulì la bocca con un braccio e lo fissò con aria stralunata.

“Sto facendo colazione, non si vede? Non sei sempre tu quello che dice che dovrei iniziare la giornata con cibo invece che vodka? Sempre a lamentarti” sbuffò per poi riempirsi di nuovo la bocca.

Ben scosse la testa rituffandosi nella lettura, certo che qualsiasi domanda sarebbe stata respinta dal muro di gomma che l’altro era tanto bravo a tirare su. 

Infatti Klaus aveva capito benissimo la domanda del fratello che aveva la residenza fissa nell’aldilà, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondere, forse perché non aveva nemmeno lui la minima idea di cosa dire. Erano stati bei giorni quelli con Diego, tranquilli, forse anche troppo e il suo spirito irrequieto lo aveva spinto ad andarsene e girovagare di notte com'era tanto abituato a fare, per poi andare lì invece di tornare allo stretto letto condiviso in quei giorni. Per dormire, nient’altro. Dopo la prima volta non avevano più fatto sesso o parlato di ciò che era successo, in barba alle intenzioni di essere più onesti. Aveva pensato che forse Diego si era reso conto di aver fatto una cazzata colossale, solo che non sapeva come buttarlo fuori a calci, quindi si era messo alla porta da solo, tanto ci era abituato.

Finito di ingollare latte e cereali, lasciò la ciotola sporca nel lavello e andò in bagno dove iniziò ad aprire l’acqua nella vasca; non aveva Diego, però poteva pur sempre fare un bagno: uno scambio non proprio equivalente, ma doveva accontentarsi.

Riempì l’acqua di sapone e si tolse le mutande prima di immergersi, si mise attorno alle orecchie le cuffie del suo fidato mangianastri e si distese, per quanto possibile viste le sue lunghe gambe dalle ginocchia sporgenti. Fissò il soffitto bianco con la musica che andava e lui che canticchiava senza riuscire a sentirsi. Il soffitto così come i muri erano stati imbiancati di recente, ovvio visto che Cinque abitava lì solo da poco, anche se ufficialmente minorenne persino lui aveva una casa a differenza propria.

Decise di aggiungere altro fumo a quello che si innalzava dall’acqua calda e così prese accendino e una delle sue sigarette speciali che aveva sistemato a distanza strategica dalla vasca. Dopo qualche boccata iniziò a sentirsi più rilassato, forse avrebbe potuto persino addormentarsi cullato dal calore e dalla schiuma, però gli sembrò di aver udito in sottofondo un rumore sordo che non c’entrava nulla con la musica.

“Ben?” domandò aprendo gli occhi e fissando la porta ora spalancata con tanta violenza da ciondolare e continuare a sbattere contro il muro.

“Diego…” mormorò quasi strozzandosi con una boccata di fumo.

“Proprio io, idiota!” esclamò l’altro, con ancora i pugni serrati, la mascella contratta e gli occhi che dardeggiavano verso Klaus, immerso nel magico mondo delle bolle di sapone e del fumo, a giudicare dalla sigaretta che pendeva pericolosamente verso il resto della schiuma.

Si guardò un istante attorno, per poi ricomporsi e aggiungere:

“Cosa pensavi di fare, eh? Sparire dalla mia vista per poi ritornare qui, da Cinque?”

Scrollò una mano che aveva ancora delle schegge di vetro, facendole tintinnare lontano; sì, per entrare aveva deciso di sfondare una finestra con un pugno e aprirla da dentro. Era una lunga storia: Diego aveva una relazione complicata con gli ingressi nelle abitazioni altrui.

Klaus aveva sentito la sua voce ovattata a causa delle cuffie, ma certo era difficile fraintendere la sua rabbia. Si rimise la sigaretta tra le labbra e liberò le orecchie, appoggiando il lettore lontano dalla vasca con un’insolita cura verso gli oggetti.

“Ma sono davanti alla tua vista, no? Come posso essere sparito?”

Disse in tono allegro, allargando le braccia e sgocciolando così sul pavimento.

“Questa non me la voglio proprio perdere” disse Ben, comodamente seduto sulla tavoletta del water.

Diego assottigliò gli occhi, come se avesse dovuto processare l’intera frase ed essere sicuro di aver capito bene, al punto che aprì anche la bocca per poi puntare un dito contro Klaus e ribadirgli:

“Non fare giochi di parole stupidi con me, Klaus. Sai quello che intendo. Potevi… – guardò verso la finestra minuscola del bagno – che accidenti ne so, potevi essere sverso mezzo morto da qualche parte, per quanto ne sapevo. Ora ti trovo qui, tra le bolle di sapone a…”

Fece una mezza smorfia, domandandosi perché se la prendesse tanto: cosa credeva fosse cambiato in Klaus, tra di loro, dopo quello che avevano fatto? Ma una parte di sé era innegabilmente sollevata, consapevole che, anche nelle sue stranezze, Klaus aveva certe schematiche abitudini che forse non sarebbero mai cambiate. E che pure lo facevano rimanere di merda, come l’idea che se ne fosse andato senza dirgli nulla.

“Potevi dirmelo che eri qui, riesci ancora a scrivere o sei diventato pure analfabeta, perdendoti le lettere tra una pasticca e l’altra?”

Come sempre, anche Diego non riusciva del tutto a evitare gli aspetti peggiori del suo carattere, specie quando era deluso, al punto da colpire tutti quei punti deboli che conosceva in chi amava, provocazioni simili a coltelli lanciati esattamente dove lui desiderava.

Klaus assottigliò gli occhi tra le volute di fumo, espirandone altrettanto. Forse si era davvero perso per strada gli ultimi neuroni rimasti per aver pensato che Diego aveva avuto problemi nello sbatterlo fuori di casa; impossibile con quella lingua lunga e inacidita che si ritrovava.

Si allungò per gettare il mozzicone di sigaretta dalla piccola finestra socchiusa e poi allargò le braccia, sorridendo:

“Dai, vieni qui. Togliti i coltelli però o si arrugginiscono!”

Con altrettanta rapidità, in Diego svanì quella rabbia tanto caratteristica della sua persona ricca di contraddizioni, e pur sempre sul chi vive, come un animale un po’ selvatico, gli domandò con un mezzo sorriso sarcastico:

“Cos’è che stai cercando di fare?”

E poi si era vestito con il suo assetto da combattimento, per cosa? Era imbarazzante dopo essere entrato in grande stile ritrovarsi ad accoccolarsi tra le braccia insaponate di Klaus. O forse no?

“Di fare un bagno insieme a te, no? Devi imparare a cogliere le occasioni e le opportunità non appena si presentano, dovresti saperlo bene. Dai, muoviti o l’acqua diventa fredda.”

Non riusciva a non fare l’idiota e schermarsi, altrimenti si sarebbe trasformato in un ometto patetico e balbettante, sconvolto di fronte al fatto che Diego era andato a cercarlo, perché… perché si era accorto della sua assenza.

Numero Due lo fissò ancora un istante, bloccandosi, poi schioccò la lingua, spostando gli occhi in un’altra direzione mentre accennava una sorta di sorriso. Tornò a guardare Klaus, si piegò sistemandosi al bordo della vasca coi gomiti appoggiati sopra e chiese:

“Un bagno insieme a te, eh? – si voltò, fissando la porta che dava sul resto dell’appartamento, poi riprese a osservare Klaus – vado in giro a cercarti, ti trovo qui e pensi di propormi un bagno.”

Si tirò su la manica della maglia, per poi senza cambiare espressione affondare la mano tra le bolle e tirare via il tappo dalla vasca, non dopo aver scostato l’unico piede ancora affondato nell’acqua del fratello. Con il tappo in mano e gli occhi spalancati in segno di trionfo Diego gli ribadì:

“Scordatelo, tu e le tue idee idiote, ora datti una lavata e vedi di muoverti, la doccia la faccio a casa mia, grazie.”

Klaus rimase qualche secondo bloccato, sorpreso da quel gesto e così rimase semplicemente a fissare il fratello e il tappo tra le sue dita che ciondolava pigro dalla catenella. Quando si rese conto che la vasca si stava svuotando con una specie di singulto si appiattì contro il fondo, cercando di immergersi e tappare lo scarico con un tallone. Tutto inutile, l’acqua ruscellava via veloce e fu questione di poco che il suo naso si ritrovò a respirare aria invece di essere sommerso. Si rimise seduto con la fronte aggrottata, le labbra imbronciate e gli occhi verdi dalle pupille troppo dilatate si fissarono sull’altro.

“Diego! – esclamò battendo un palmo contro il fondo tra un mucchietto di schiuma superstite – Il mio bagno! Ormai mi avevi trovato, potevi almeno farmi finire! Ah, ma perché?”

Concluse con tono triste, osservando la vasca ormai vuota, il corpo nudo e bagnato su cui iniziava a vedersi la pelle d’oca per il freddo e i capelli afflosciati, incollati al cranio.

Diego indugiò un istante lo sguardo su di lui, poi roteò gli occhi e, come sempre mosso a compassione da quella figura così tragicamente bella e infreddolita, si alzò in piedi, afferrò un asciugamano che gli sembrava abbastanza grande così da lanciarglielo:

“Dai, prendilo e asciugati, sono sicuro che a Cinque non spiacerà se non gli inondi il pavimento uscendo.”

Neanche l’avesse evocato, fu questione di pochi istanti prima di sentire un ciabattare nel corridoio e poi la figura del ragazzino apparire nel vano della porta lasciata aperta, con la gloria della sua vestaglia a quadri consumata sui bordi. Aveva i capelli scompigliati e l’aria più corrucciata del solito, evidentemente era stato svegliato dal loro vociare:

“Se te lo porti via mi fai un favore – disse a Diego – l’ultima volta ha… lasciamo perdere, sparite tutti e due” borbottò ciabattando verso la cucina in cerca di caffè, dove avrebbe trovato anche il geniale modo in cui Diego era entrato dalla finestra: per Cinque non si prospettava una giornata felice.

“Ehi! E dov’è finito il _mi casa es tu casa?_ – gli urlò Klaus indignato – Da quando il tuo cuore è diventato così gelido, fratello, eh? Cinque? Cinque?”

“Non ti risponderà, anzi vedrai se tra poco non si mette a urlare quando troverà la finestra rotta” sghignazzò Ben.

“Ah, ma perché parla sempre il fratello sbagliato?” brontolò Klaus decidendosi a prendere l’asciugamano. Finalmente uscì dalla vasca e ci si avvolse, rabbrividendo platealmente mentre ingobbiva appena la schiena come a cercare di voler sentire meno freddo. Guardò poi Diego con una domanda inespressa negli occhi ma l’altro sollevò le sopracciglia non comprendendo. 

“Cosa ci faccio con un solo asciugamano? – gli spiegò Quattro indicandosi la testa – Me ne serve uno per i capelli”

“E te lo devo prendere io?” sbottò Diego che, però, prima di sentire una qualsiasi replica afferrò il primo asciugamano a tiro e glielo schiaffò sul petto, avvicinandosi a pochi centimetri dal volto: “Ora sei soddisfatto?”

C’era una sorta di irritazione esasperata, anche se in qualche forma non mancava una punta di ilarità, perché per quanto manifestasse fastidio verso tutti, in fondo quando si trattava di Klaus Diego finiva per lasciarsi trascinare dal suo modo più scanzonato e imprevedibile di affrontare la vita. Effetto amplificato dal recente approccio maggiormente fisico che aveva dato a entrambi la possibilità di vedersi sotto una nuova luce ancora.

“Insomma, avrei preferito stare ancora a mollo. Sai quante occasioni ho per farlo? Poche!” brontolò Klaus ancora di malumore. Si passò la spugna sul volto per asciugarselo, per poi chinarsi in avanti e avvolgersi i capelli nel telo, neanche avesse delle lunghe chiome fluenti invece che corti ciuffi disordinati. Raddrizzò la schiena con un movimento aggraziato, facendo roteare appena le spalle e, col turbante sul capo, guardò Diego con i residui di matita nera sbavata e disse:

“Tu invece sei soddisfatto ora che mi hai trovato?”

Per un istante Diego fu tentato di dare una delle sue risposte cattive, ma dopo aver osservato il volto ancora inumidito di Klaus, il trucco che ancora resisteva e quel bizzarro turbante in testa – tutto così familiare nella sua stranezza – finì semplicemente per replicare:

“Sì, ora sì. Asciugati come si deve perché _non_ ho intenzione di starti dietro se ti ammali, io vado a vedere le condizioni – dette un vago colpo di tosse, fingendo una certa esperta noncuranza – della finestra di Cinque.”

Klaus incrociò le braccia davanti al petto e alzò appena il mento per osservarlo, notando il taglio sulla guancia, le ombre di stanchezza sotto gli occhi dovute di sicuro alla nottata insonne e altri dettagli che in passato aveva tralasciato. Girò la testa per osservare Ben ancora seduto sul water anche se ora pareva disinteressato, poi guardò di nuovo Diego e allungò una mano per toccargli un braccio senza dire nulla. Non fu una carezza, bensì una stretta decisa fatta dalla mano di un uomo, col palmo largo e le dita lunghe. Fece un lungo sospiro e mosse la testa, annuendo tra sé e sé per poi lasciarlo andare.

“Ok, mister Vigilante, ancora problemi con le porte, eh? Dopo che usciamo da qui cosa facciamo? Sei venuto a cercarmi con quale intento esattamente? – aggrottò un attimo la fronte – No, aspetta, di sicuro non ne hai la minima idea.”

Perché in fondo sapeva bene che numero Due era solito prima lanciarsi d’istinto in un’azione e poi fermarsi a riflettere sulle motivazioni, forse.

Senza nemmeno pensarci, Diego si guardò un istante il braccio, intimamente colpito da quel gesto, poi replicò incrociando le braccia, fingendo di non capire a che si stesse riferendo l’altro:

“Che vuoi dire? Ovvio che ho un’idea, cosa credi? – scrollò le spalle, per poi a affrettarsi a ribattere – e non è che devo avere uno scopo per cercarti: sei sparito, che dovevo fare, fingere che non fosse successo nulla? Fai sempre osservazioni stupide.”

Borbottò qualcos’altro sempre cercando di darsi un contegno, come se davvero ci fosse un grande piano quando invece si era fiondato dentro senza minimamente progettare cos’avrebbe fatto dopo.

“Tra te e Luther non so chi idei piani peggiori, sinceramente – sospirò Klaus per poi afferrargli la maglia per tirarselo vicino – nelle tue idee rientra anche quella di baciarmi, fare di nuovo sesso con me oppure continuiamo a dormire nello stesso letto stretto facendo finta di niente? Diego, di solito sono io quello che cerca di evitare le cose, non tu. Ti sto influenzando troppo? Magari tra poco inizierai a fumare…” mormorò pensieroso per poi lanciare un’occhiata a Ben che per tutta risposta si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Fumare? – domandò Diego sollevando le sopracciglia, cogliendo ogni provocazione – non penso proprio.”

Ma dopo che vide Klaus voltarsi, senza pensarci, spinto da quei giorni così diversi e da quel senso di liberazione dato dal vedere che il mondo stava comunque andando avanti, anche dopo quello che avevano fatto e si erano detti, effettivamente Diego gli prese il volto con una mano per farlo girare di nuovo verso di sé e… lo baciò. Un bacio sincero, di quelli meno aggressivi rispetto a come ci si aspetterebbe dal suo carattere di superficie, proprio perché, nonostante l’atteggiamento, in realtà Diego era una persona estremamente sensibile e fedele al concetto di affetto quando si intraprendeva una relazione, per quanto bizzarra e caotica come quella che stava cercando di instaurare con Klaus.

Gli fece un mezzo sorriso convinto quando finì di baciarlo e scrollò le spalle: “Sì, tra le mie idee rientrano tutte le cose che hai detto. Ti sembra sbagliato?”

Klaus sospirò, trovandosi a mordersi il labbro inferiore come a cercare di catturare il sapore di Diego e non lasciarlo scappare via; quando gli sfuggì dalla presa dei denti tremolò appena prima che iniziasse a parlare.

“Mi sembra in ritardo, sono giorni che aspettavo che ti decidessi a fare la prima mossa – chinò la testa e si mise una mano davanti agli occhi per schermarsi – accidenti a te!”

“Klaus?” domandò Diego preso in contropiede, un po’ a disagio nel vedere certe manifestazioni emotive. Si mise una mano dietro il collo, non sapendo bene come reagire, per poi aggiungere:

“Dai, siamo uomini adulti – lo fissò un istante mentre sospirava in maniera teatrale, avvolto dal turbante e con la matita che colava – beh, diciamo che siamo uomini, davo per scontato che una volta sfondate – riconobbe che non era un termine propriamente _adatto_ – certe barriere proseguiamo e cerchiamo di creare qualcosa. Non sono un asso con le relazioni ma intendo provarci, per chi mi hai preso?”

Concluse infine senza usare un tono duro, portandogli con decisione una mano sul polso.

“Per un idiota scontroso e acido con la passione di infilzare la gente” borbottò Klaus, però quando scostò la mano guidato anche dalla presa dell’altro gli stava sorridendo, con gli occhi luminosi. Non gli diede tempo per rispondere all’insulto o indignarsi perché quella volta fu lui a baciarlo, con un braccio a circondargli le spalle e il corpo premuto contro il suo, felice, per una volta in vita sua semplicemente felice; persino Ben era in silenzio a condividere la sua gioia.

“Vai a controllare Cinque, non si sente quindi forse sta pensando a come ammazzarci, io intanto mi vesto – disse lasciandolo andare e facendo qualche passo all’indietro – a meno che tu non voglia assistere a uno spettacolino” concluse iniziando a sollevare il bordo dell’asciugamano sulla coscia.

Per un attimo qualcosa in Diego gli fece pensare _sì, cazzo, sono interessato_ , ma complice l’orgoglio e la volontà di non lasciargli quella stupida soddisfazione assunse la sua migliore faccio da ‘uomo che ha sotto controllo la situazione’ e liquidò la cosa con un’alzata di spalle, accompagnata da un’occhiata scettica: “Vado a controllare Cinque, grazie.”

Ma finì per fargli una sorta di sorriso, in realtà divertito dalla provocazione e stupidamente più felice dopo quello scambio di gesti a loro modo _affettuosi_ che un paio di anni fa gli sarebbero sembrati fantascienza.

  


Una mezz’ora dopo Diego e Klaus erano finalmente in strada, stranamente vivi. Cinque si era arrabbiato ma nemmeno più di tanto, aveva però preteso che Diego gli lasciasse i soldi per la riparazione della finestra oltre a pulire i vetri sparsi per tutta casa; non che gli mancassero i soldi vista l’eredità, ma era una questione di principio.

Aveva anche requisito le chiavi al fratello, poi per un ripensamento gliele aveva ridate, sostenendo che a quel modo sperava di evitare nuove finestre rotte.

Klaus si aggiustò il cappotto con i bordi pelosi, mentre a tracolla aveva una borsetta tutta colorata con degli unicorni disegnati sopra da cui tirò fuori una sigaretta che si accese.

“Colazione?” propose.

“Ma non hai mangiato neanche un’ora fa?” disse Ben.

“E allora? Si mangia quando si può, non hai imparato niente in questi anni? – rispose Quattro per poi guardare Diego che lo fissava stranito – scusa, Ben” disse espirando una boccata di fumo.

Per qualche istante Numero Due cercò con lo sguardo Ben, come aspettandosi di vederselo finalmente comparire davanti, cosa che ovviamente non accadde, dunque si limitò ad annuire lentamente per poi lanciare un’occhiata vagamente disgustata e, come sempre, a suo modo divertita alla borsa estrosa di Klaus: “E quella dove l’hai presa? Te l’hanno tirata addosso mentre cercavano di sbarazzarsene?”

Domandò ironico.

Klaus prese un’altra boccata di fumo mentre ripensava al giorno prima e al modo in cui l’aveva rubata a una ragazzina all’uscita da scuola per impossessarsi del suo pranzo; non era colpa sua, aveva solo fame ed era senza soldi.

“Più o meno, ma a me piace un sacco e ci sta dentro un sacco di roba, guarda!” disse aprendola per mostrargli la sua riserva di tabacco, una bustina con delle pillole anonime, una fiaschetta, il mangianastri portatile con le cuffie e dei fazzolettini di carta. A quanto pareva quello era tutto ciò che Klaus possedeva o perlomeno a cui teneva.

“Ed è questa la _roba_ che ti porti dietro? – ribatté Diego incredulo, ma non più di tanto, una volta esaminato il contenuto della borsa – Sei… non so nemmeno come definirti, non credo esista una parola adatta. Come… come hai fatto ad arrivare vivo fino a oggi, Klaus?”

Gli domandò con sarcasmo, anche se in effetti gli sembrava pure una domanda legittima.

“Ehi, questo è lo stretto indispensabile che mi serve! Il sandwich l’ho finito ieri, anche se c’era la marmellata di more e non mi piace: tutti quei semini tra i denti…” ribatté facendo una smorfia e affrettandosi a richiudere la borsetta, neanche l’altro avesse denigrato qualcosa di davvero prezioso. Però poi fissò Diego, riflettendo seriamente sulla sua domanda nonostante forse il fratello non si aspettava poi davvero una risposta.

“Sai che a volte me lo sono chiesto anch’io? Talento, suppongo, e gambe svelte per scappare soprattutto. Più di qualche volta ho avuto il dubbio di essere morto, sai, tutta quella faccenda degli spiriti – sventolò le mani in aria e fece suoni spettrali – a volte è difficile distinguere la realtà. Allora, andiamo a fare colazione o hai altri programmi?”

Concluse con fare assolutamente tranquillo e casuale, come se non gli avesse rivelato qualcosa di emotivamente pesante da digerire, più delle uova fritte.

Diego infatti le ascoltò con attenzione, incamerandole dentro di sé mentre immaginava cosa significasse vivere alla giornata, forse per meglio dire _sopravvivere_ , esattamente come faceva Klaus; lui non era tipo da programmare troppo, in effetti, ma almeno aveva un tetto sopra la testa, per quanto spartano, e una serie di lavoretti che gli consentivano di guadagnare qualcosa. Klaus invece per anni era perso in quel limbo autodistruttivo tra rubacchiare, soldi o cibo, farsi, finire in riabilitazione, venire sbattuto fuori e poi ripetere tutto ciò di cui sopra. Proprio per via dei suoi fantasmi, che non lo lasciavano mai veramente in pace, con tutti gli incubi che ne derivavano e la consapevolezza che nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato come controllarli, contribuendo anzi a incasinargli ancora di più la testa.

Sospirò, poi gli mise una mano sulla spalla, in uno dei suoi abbracci sentiti e un po’ da orso, dicendogli:

“Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, una deviazione possiamo farla. Poi rientriamo, non so tu, visto che sei sempre su di giri, ma io devo dormire.”

“Magari vado a farmi una passeggiata, oppure passo a prendermi qualche vestito pulito, ho addosso gli stessi da cinque giorni – disse Klaus pensieroso per poi prendere l’ultima boccata di sigaretta e buttare il mozzicone – perché posso uscire, vero? Oppure mi terrai imprigionato come una principessa nella torre del castello?” lo prese in giro visto il modo in cui era andato a cercarlo non appena era sparito.

Diego lo smise di abbracciare per poi dargli una leggera spinta, ribattendo sarcastico: “Se tu sei una principessa io sono un milionario. Non è il punto di dove vai, ma di come e quando. Hai la tendenza a sparire e andartene come se niente fosse, forse potresti, che ne so, cominciare ad avvisarmi – aggrottò le sopracciglia, per poi ammorbidire lo sguardo e aggiungere, all’improvviso, sollevando il mento come tutte le volte in cui esortava qualcuno – dai, ti accompagno dove devi andare a prenderti le tue robe.”

Klaus lo guardò spaesato, decisamente non abituato a quel tipo di attenzioni e riguardi. Anche se dopo l’Apocalisse il rapporto coi membri della sua famiglia era migliorato, nessuno si era davvero preoccupato del tipo di vita che conduceva o di chiedergli dove sparisse quando era lontano da loro.

“Io… ci proverò, potrei scordarmi qualche volta, ma ehi, non sarebbe la fine del mondo, giusto? Tanto comunque ritorno” si leccò il labbro superiore, sentendolo secco, disidratato e ne succhiò la punta tra i denti a disagio, cercando supporto in Ben ma il fratello sembrava volersene stare zitto, come a dirgli di dover risolvere tutto da solo stavolta. “Però non serve che mi accompagni, davvero! Tu vai a dormire, sei stanco l’hai detto tu stesso, io no, quindi tu riposi mentre faccio le mie cose, ok? D’accordo? È un piano geniale, altro che Luther! Fantastico, ci vediamo più tardi!” blaterò velocemente per non dargli modo di intromettersi e ribattere. Si girò poi per incamminarsi, con la ferma intenzione di non fargli vedere dove abitava, se così si poteva definire.

Ma Diego lo afferrò per il cappotto, costringendolo a bloccarsi per poi farlo voltare verso di lui, così da guardarlo in faccia quando gli disse, premendogli un dito sul petto:

“Io vengo con te, ho detto. Sono stato alzato fino ad adesso, un paio di ore in più sveglio non mi uccideranno – abbassò un istante lo sguardo, si umettò le labbra per trovare le parole, poi tornò a fissare Klaus senza lasciarlo andare – il problema di quando te ne vai è che a volte temo tu non ritorni affatto.”

A Klaus tremò il labbro per la seconda volta in quella mattina, cosa avrebbe fatto per l’ora di pranzo? Se Diego avesse continuato a essere così esposto, a dirgli certe cose tanto emotive e profonde pur con la sua aura burbera, probabilmente lui avrebbe finito per piangere tutte le lacrime del mondo.

“Io…” mormorò per poi zittirsi e mettersi una mano sulla bocca, perché davvero non sapeva cosa dire in quel frangente.

“Tornerò, promesso, ho un motivo adesso per farlo” disse dopo alcuni lunghi e interminabili secondi in cui si erano fissati negli occhi in silenzio. Gli prese il dito che premeva ancora contro il proprio petto e gli fece abbassare il braccio, aggiungendo: “Andiamo, però dobbiamo fermarci a prendere delle lampadine, la mia si è fulminata”

“A te si sono fulminate _tante_ lampadine, Klaus” replicò Diego ma in maniera quasi pacata e più scherzosa del solito, per poi mettersi al fianco dei Numero Quattro e seguirlo, consapevole che il fattore _lampadina fulminata_ non prometteva esattamente benissimo, ma si trattava pur sempre del luogo dove viveva Klaus e finalmente Diego aveva l’occasione di capire in che posto andava a ficcarsi l’altro; magari, di riflesso, poteva vedere qualche nuovo aspetto che lo riguardava e si rese conto, con un senso di dispiacere, che era quasi sicuramente il primo della famiglia a vedere quella che Klaus definiva casa propria.

  


Decisamente Diego che pure viveva nella stanza del boiler avrebbe avuto difficoltà a definire quel posto _casa_. Dopo la necessaria sosta lampadine, erano montati in macchina e seguendo le istruzioni aveva guidato verso la periferia, dove c’erano case sempre più fatiscenti, attraversando la zona industriale con alcuni capannoni abbandonati tra la ruggine e i vetri spaccati dai vandali, per parcheggiare infine in uno spiazzo con una rete metallica a contornarlo, crollata in vari punti assieme ai paletti che avrebbero dovuto sorreggerla. C’erano pozzanghere tra la ghiaia che ricopriva la terra e in lontananza si sentiva l’eco delle navi che attraccavano al porto. 

Con lo sguardo perplesso aveva seguito Klaus che sembrava camminare senza alcuna esitazione verso una serie di piccole costruzioni; solo quando fu più vicino si accorse che erano file e file di box, tutti chiusi da saracinesche rosse uguali, con a differenziarli solo il numero appiccicato. 

Continuò a camminare tra le fila di magazzini, con la voglia di strozzare il fratello, di sicuro gli stava tirando un tiro mancino, ma quando lo vide fermarsi di fronte al numero 54 e iniziare a frugarsi nelle chiavi ebbe l’orribile sensazione che fosse tutto vero.

“Dove sono? Accidenti” borbottò Klaus mettendosi persino una mano nelle mutande ma non trovando nulla. Girò la testa verso destra, esclamò un ringraziamento probabilmente a Ben e si ricordò di aprire una taschina esterna della borsa con gli unicorni da dove tirò fuori con una certa dose di trionfo una chiave.

“Ta-dan!”

Si abbassò per infilarla nella toppa di quella saracinesca che era ormai più ruggine che metallo e con un cigolio sinistro iniziò lentamente a tirarla su, sbuffando neanche stesse compiendo una delle imprese titaniche di Ercole.

“Accidenti, devo iscrivermi in palestra, ah giusto, tu ci abiti in una palestra! – ridacchiò voltandosi verso Klaus con la fronte sudata – Benvenuto, ora puoi andare a cambiare la lampadina così posso entrare anch’io? Se ricordo bene è proprio al centro della stanza”

Nonostante la giornata luminosa, l’interno rimaneva buio e si scorgevano solo vaghe forme indistinte.

Se Diego non fosse stata una persona orgogliosa di poter fare la differenza e mettere genuinamente in mostra le proprie capacità, probabilmente avrebbe esortato Klaus a cambiarsela da solo, la lampadina, dato il posto oscuro, inospitale e l’atmosfera opprimente di una fila tutta uguale di banalissimi box. Ma, appunto, Diego era orgoglioso e, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, gli piaceva essere considerato quello indispensabile, quello che tutti chiamano quando c’è un casino da risolvere.

Dunque guardò seccato Klaus, ma alla fine gli prese la lampadina, lanciò un’occhiata dentro e ribadì: “Sei fortunato che sono con te, Klaus.”

Entrò, esortandolo a fargli un minimo di luce, anche se tutto quello che Numero Quattro era riuscito a rimediare fu una penna giocattolo che, schiacciandola, emetteva una debole luce fucsia; sospirando dopo aver roteato gli occhi, Diego decise di avanzare comunque. Sbatté un piede contro qualcosa di non meglio definito, imprecò, poi andò fino al punto indicato dall’altro – fortunatamente il posto era minuscolo e affollato, dunque non fu un’operazione particolarmente dolorosa, eccetto per il piede – e sollevò il braccio fino a entrare in contatto con una vecchia lampadina appesa al cavo. Cercò una cassa capace di reggerlo, si issò e sperando di non morire folgorato, altrimenti sì che avrebbe perseguitato Klaus fino alla morte, con un cigolio metallico cominciò a cambiare la lampadina. 

Nel momento in cui completò l’operazione, realizzò quanto buio ci fosse in quella stanza e l’idea di soffocamento data dall’ambiente minuscolo, nonché saturo di oggetti; rifletté che, dopotutto, visto quello che aveva passato Klaus non doveva sentirsela particolarmente di entrarci dentro, a maggior ragione vista la lampadina non funzionante che probabilmente era in quello stato da parecchio tempo.

“Accendi, ho fatto” annunciò Diego, scendendo dalla cassa con un salto.

“Oh, mio eroe!” esclamò Klaus con fare teatrale, affrettandosi a premere il pulsante vicino all’ingresso. 

Finalmente illuminato, il magazzino non si rivelò essere poi tanto meglio che dal buio: c’erano ovunque scatoloni, qualche cassa di legno, pile di riviste inumidite che avrebbero dovuto essere buttate da tempo, qualche paia di scarpe e pantaloni lanciati qua e là. In un angolo si intravedeva un divano dall’aria non molto comoda con un cuscino e una coperta piena di pallini sopra.

Ai muri erano però appese foto, nonché poster colorati anche se l’umidità e il tempo li avevano scoloriti un po’, rendendo i disegni astratti ancora più psichedelici. Klaus avanzò nella stanza senza nessun problema, schiacciando uno scarafaggio senza nemmeno rendersene conto e aprì una cassa da cui tirò fuori un borsone di pelle che aveva visto giorni migliori.

“Scusa il disordine, è da un po’ che non passo l’aspirapolvere” disse con nonchalance, come se un po’ di polvere o sporco a terra fosse davvero il problema principale di quel posto.

“Qui non ci vuole l’aspirapolvere, serve direttamente il lanciafiamme – replicò Diego, avanzando mentre si guardava attorno, anche se in un certo senso ne era affascinato – è qui che ti fermi a dormire quando non trovi da stare altrove. Beh, ha… un tocco personale, si vede che è tua.”

Disse con tranquillità cercando di dare un tono convinto; certo, immaginava che Klaus vivesse in un posto scombinato, ma non si aspettava minimamente che alloggiasse in un box di pochi metri quadrati stipato di robe vecchie, polvere e simpatici scarafaggi a completare l’arredamento. Però anche se da disadattati era comunque un rifugio e lui per primo capiva l’importanza di rientrare dopo tutto lo schifo del mondo in uno posto da poter chiamare casa.

Klaus si bloccò dal rovistare e raddrizzò la schiena, girandosi a guardarlo. Anche se per la maggior parte del tempo era ubriaco o fatto, non era certo stupido, nonostante un certo numero di neuroni bruciati da droga e alcool: sapeva bene come era quel posto e come doveva apparire, persino a uno che viveva nella stanza del boiler e non voleva proprio sentire ironie sul luogo in cui viveva e su ciò che aveva faticosamente messo assieme negli anni.

“Per favore, risparmiamela – disse insolitamente serio – aspettami fuori, ci metterò poco. Non mi devi stare appiccicato per forza, mi basta Ben per quello”

Gli diede le spalle e si rimise a rovistare nella cassa, lanciando qualcosa nel borsone di pelle logoro.

“Non ti sto appiccicato” ribatté Diego con oltraggio un po’ infantile, per poi lanciare un’occhiata al posto e uscire dal box, appoggiandosi con la schiena sulla parete per poi tirare fuori un coltello e giocarci, anche se ogni tanto guardava dentro la stanza se sentiva un rumore sospetto, come di Klaus seppellito vivo dalla sua roba. Era Klaus a stargli appiccicato e ad approfittare della sua macchina, mica il contrario, figurarsi.

“Ne hai ancora per molto o hai deciso di rifare il design dei tuoi interni?”

Domandò a un certo punto Diego con ironia, dotato come sempre di scarsa pazienza e incapacità di attendere a lungo senza far niente.

“Ehi, ho bisogno di tempo! – fu la replica soffocata ma oltraggiata di Klaus, coperto da scatoloni e casse – Visto che trasloco devo pensare bene a cosa portare, poi ho dovuto anche fare a pugni con un topo, ti sembra una cosa facile? Piuttosto posso portare il divano? C’è posto?”

A Diego cascò il coltello di mano e fu solo per un caso fortuito che non gli si piantò direttamente nel piede. Si risollevò per poi domandare di getto, disincastrando varie informazioni – tra le quali l’aver tirato di boxe contro un ratto e l’idea di trasportare _in due_ un divano:

“Cos.. aspetta, aspetta, hai detto trasloco?”

Aveva sgranato gli occhi, totalmente colto alla sprovvista dalla decisione improvvisa e apparentemente presa alla leggera – e no, conosceva Klaus sufficientemente bene da sapere che non era così – dal proprietario di quel box angusto ora ribaltato in ogni suo oggetto per scegliere, così su due piedi, cosa portarsi dietro e cosa no per stare da Diego. Era un’informazione tosta per quanto appagante da processare, specie per un uomo abituato alla solitudine e a non aver mai avuto nessuno con cui spingersi al punto da proporre di condividere i propri spazi; purtroppo, per quanto gli piacesse, con Eudora non erano mai andati oltre l’usare l’uno la casa dell’altro per farci sesso e basta.

Klaus riemerse da dietro degli scatoloni con una ragnatela tra i capelli scombinati e lo guardò un istante per poi fissare Ben e dire:

“A me sembrava una proposta di trasloco, a te?”

“Sono morto, cosa vuoi che ne sappia! Chiedi a lui”

Rassegnato, il ragazzo si risolse a domandare all’altro fratello, quello che respirava e aveva una faccia sbalordita con un pizzico di terrore negli occhi scuri.

“Scusa, ma… hai detto che hai paura di non trovarmi più, che sei preoccupato quando non mi vedi, mi sei subito venuto a cercare per riportarmi a casa con te, io ti ho promesso che sarei sempre tornato… se questa non è una proposta di convivenza cos’è? Ok, sono un po’ fatto, ma nemmeno tanto, mi sono perso qualche pezzo?”

Per la prima e forse unica volta nella sua vita, Diego dovette rendersi conto che seppur nella sua contorta maniera Klaus non aveva tutti i torti. Per quello che gli aveva detto, sostanzialmente Numero Due aveva portato avanti quella che era appunto una _proposta di convivenza_ – nella sua testa Diego non era riuscito a dire quella parola senza balbettare – per quanto nel proprio immaginario tutto era molto più tranquillo e rilassato, del tipo ‘proviamo a proseguire e vediamo come va’.

Ma alla fine, vista la maniera un po’ _essenziale_ in cui vivevano entrambi, soprattutto Klaus, Diego ritenne che non sarebbe stato poi così drammatico riconoscere che stavano davvero portando avanti qualcosa su quel livello e non era detto che sarebbe andato tutto a scatafascio; inoltre, quello che voleva sin dall’inizio era avere una maggiore consapevolezza sulle sfaccettature di Klaus, sapere che stava bene e non vagava da solo nel cuore della notte. Starci assieme nella vita era un primo passo, divano sfondato e pantegana da picchiare compresa.

Sospirò, poi gli tolse di mano una scatola piena di oggetti presi in giro che chiaramente voleva portarsi dietro, e a modo suo lo rassicurò:

“Sì, sì, quella roba lì, dai, prendi un’altra scatola di quello che ti è _strettamente necessario_ – dubitava che il suo concetto di cos’era strettamente necessario coincidesse con quello che aveva Klaus, ma non si sentiva di dover sindacare – e andiamo. Se vuoi portare il… divano magari vediamo domani di organizzarci con la macchina.”

Perché lui era un uomo, e i veri uomini non chiedevano aiuto a _nessuno_ per portare divani e traslocare, figurarsi se mai l’avrebbe fatto con Luther o con Cinque. Poi fissò il divano, assottigliando gli occhi nel vedere che era sfondato, con una fodera lisa in alcuni punti e probabilmente conteneva una flora batterica risalente al Pleistocene, dunque per qualche istante la sua determinazione venne meno: “Ma quello – lo indicò con un cenno del mento – te lo vuoi portare dietro per una questione affettiva o cosa?”

Nel vederlo così deciso, così intenzionato a provarci davvero, sfidando anche le proprie paure, per un attimo Klaus fu tentato di dirgli che non aveva bisogno di nient’altro all’infuori di lui. Prima che gli uscissero le parole di bocca però rifletté che aveva davvero bisogno di vestiti, quello di Diego gli andavano larghi e non poteva certo stare tutto il tempo in casa nudo, anche lui aveva i suoi impegni!

Aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, si grattò il pizzetto sul mento e infine disse:

“No, è solo perché è un divano e ci posso dormire sopra. Il tuo letto è stretto e tu spesso scalci, sai? Almeno se mi butti giù ho un alternativa al pavimento. Perché dovrei essere affezionato a quel coso? – disse indicandolo con un pollice – hai idea dei mal di schiena che mi ha fatto venire? Ho dovuto persino rimorchiare e uscire con un fisioterapista per farmi rimettere a posto e non era proprio il mio tipo” disse facendo una smorfia al ricordo.

“Eeeeeh questo non lo volevo sapere – ribadì veloce Diego deviando lo sguardo per poi tornare a concentrarsi – ok, prenderemo un letto più grande. E un divano. Che… troveremo un posto in cui metterlo, da qualche parte.”

Senza dargli tempo di rispondere, né di realizzare cosa avesse detto d’istinto, Diego si voltò, uscì, per poi avere un ripensamento all’ultimo e girarsi verso Numero Quattro domandandogli con un certo compiaciuto divertimento: “Davvero scalcio mentre dormo?”

“Certo! Vuoi vedere il livido che ho sul polpaccio? Avrei preferito che me lo avessi fatto legandomi, non per un calcio, si può sapere perché sorridi? – domandò per poi aggrottare la fronte e ragionare su un altro punto – Se ti puoi permettere un letto nuovo perché non lo hai comprato prima? Il tuo non è solo piccolo, ha anche il materasso modello sottiletta”

“Sorrido perché penso tu sia un idiota. Ma un idiota simpatico – roteò gli occhi e spiegò, come se non capisse la ragione di tutte quelle lamentele – non lo compro perché non ci ho pensato. E perché sono un uomo adulto, di certo non è un materasso a crearmi problemi. Ci ho sempre dormito benissimo.”

Aggiunse, come sentendosi in dovere di evidenziarlo, sollevando le spalle con noncuranza. Anche se, in realtà, non ci aveva pensato semplicemente perché non gli era mai venuto in mente e nemmeno aveva idea di dove procurarsi materassi, o persino divani, letti… l’ultima cosa che aveva pensato quando si era trovato casa era di arredarla, se non per il minimo indispensabile a farci una dormita veloce e poi andarsene. Si rese conto di aver criticato tanto Luther, negli anni, ma a sua volta non era mai stato esattamente un campione nel vivere una vita normale, e non solo per la questione dell’andare in giro di notte a sventare crimini in città.

“Tu hai problemi, Diego, e se te lo dico io…” disse Klaus scuotendo la testa. Prima che si allontanasse ancora gli lanciò il borsone in pelle pieno di vestiti appallottolati, prese una scatola di cartone e lo raggiunse “Andiamo, io sono pronto, tu?”

Si rese conto dei significati nascosti in una frase all’apparenza semplice e ne ebbe paura, perché davvero era un disastro d’uomo e temeva che Diego se ne rendesse conto da un momento all’altro, che iniziasse a gridare e accusarlo di essere ciò che era, che si stancasse del suo mare di problemi, o più semplicemente smettesse di provare interesse per un uomo, uno che aveva sempre chiamato fratello per di più.

Klaus era terrorizzato, però sarebbe andato fino in fondo perché aveva capito che c’era una grande differenza tra vivi e morti: la possibilità di fare scelte, lui ce l’aveva ancora e voleva sfruttarla.

Diego sistemò i vestiti prima che cadessero, con ancora l’altro scatolone in mano, e dopo aver guardato un istante Numero Quattro replicò, quella volta con seria convinzione:

“Facciamolo. Sono pronto anch’io.”

Perché, sebbene di per certo Klaus fosse un tipo non del tutto quadrato, il vigilante si rendeva conto di essere a sua volta strano, con le proprie ossessioni, i difetti e una serie di situazioni emotive che non lo rendevano certo la persona più facile con cui stare. Ma a prescindere, teneva visceralmente a Numero Quattro, per tanti infiniti motivi che forse non avrebbe ammesso neppure con se stesso, e non poteva di evitare di provare, assieme a una tensione profonda, anche una certa felicità di fondo, di quelle che si avvertono quando consapevoli che, nonostante il casino della propria esistenza, si era destinati a essere più sereni, certi di aver trovato un porto in cui rientrare tra una tempesta e l’altra.

Con un rumoroso cigolio di ferraglia Klaus abbassò la saracinesca e diede un giro di chiave per poi riporla nella sua borsetta con gli unicorni. Sorrise nonostante la ragnatela tra i capelli e polvere sparsa tra faccia e vestiti.

“Perfetto, no?” disse ma, mentre guardava Diego, vide alle sue spalle anche Ben che gli fece un cenno d’approvazione prima di spostarsi dalla sua visuale per lasciargli modo di vedere solo i vivi. Klaus poggiò un attimo la mano sul petto di Diego, sentì il suo cuore battere e, rassicurato, gli sorrise incamminandosi verso la macchina “Ci fermiamo a mangiare qualcosa mentre andiamo a casa? Alla fine non abbiamo ancora fatto colazione, mentre facevo i bagagli ho trovato un pacco di biscotti, solo che… qualcuno ci era arrivato prima di me e non camminava necessariamente su due gambe”

Tutto sommato Diego fece una mezza risata, per poi annuire: “Già, immagino che possa essere stato dei tuoi inquilini abusivi. Posiamo la roba in macchina poi ci sta mettere sotto i denti qualcosa – gli guardò un istante la ragnatela tra i capelli, incerto se togliergliela o lasciarlo andare in giro così ancora un po’, infine propose come se non sapesse la risposta – waffles? Quelli buoni intendo, per… festeggiare.”

Continuò a dire la parola _festeggiare_ con altrettanta casualità, ma in realtà provò una sorta di emozione quasi adolescenziale, come se stesse sperimentando per davvero certi passaggi mancati di una vita intera.

Il pomo d’Adamo si mosse platealmente sul collo magro di Klaus, nel tentativo di mandare giù in una gola secca quel maremoto di sentimenti che minacciavano di strabordare e investire entrambi. Fu difficile per una volta contenersi, ma suppose che faceva parte del pacchetto cresci-e-instaura-una-relazione, così si limitò a sorridere e baciargli una guancia, proprio dove c’era il taglio con la sua crosticina in bella mostra.

“Cosa c’è di meglio dei waffles?” rispose per poi incamminarsi senza aspettare una sua risposta perché tanto la sapeva già: non essere più solo a mangiarli.

  
  



	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate la lunga attesa, ma siamo tornate con i nostri supereroi più incasinati di sempre. Come starà andando tra Klaus e Diego?

Diego aveva immaginato di poter rivedere sua mamma in un posto totalmente nuovo, di quelli in cui avrebbe voluto portarla se solo il vecchio avesse tirato le cuoia prima e lei si fosse liberata del fardello di trovarsi legata a quella casa in cui aveva cresciuto sette bambini, come se fossero stati suoi. Invece da quando l’aveva persa per sempre, seppellita sotto macerie e tubature esplose, ogni volta Numero Due aveva finito per ritrovarsi a chiederle un consiglio, confidarle qualcosa o semplicemente immaginare di poterci parlare ancora, nella cucina della villa che era stata al tempo stesso la loro casa e prigione.

Se la vedeva davanti agli occhi, coi suoi vestiti dalla gonna ampia, la camicetta perfettamente stirata che si stringeva in vita, i capelli biondo miele pettinati in onde morbide che incorniciavano un volto destinato a non invecchiare mai. Gli preparava la colazione premio, con pancakes, uova, bacon e caffè, una di quelle speciali usate per tirarlo su nei momenti di maggiore tristezza, e con il sorriso gentile sulle labbra dalle linee eleganti lo ascoltava, con l’attenzione particolare riservata alle persone amate.

Anche quel giorno, Diego immaginò cosa le avrebbe detto se solo avesse avuto modo di trovarsela di fronte.

“Ehi, mamma, può sembrare strano, ma la situazione sta procedendo meglio di quanto credessi. Non l’avrei mai detto, eppure andiamo relativamente d’accordo e sto cominciando a vedere le cose da un punto di vista nuovo, più da uomo a uomo che da, non so, da come ho visto Klaus quando eravamo bambini. Si è mostrato per ciò che già sapevo essere: una persona con cui è bello stare, anche se a volte sa essere esasperante, e tira fuori discorsi senza senso dal nulla o chiacchiera con Ben, bisbigliando come se non lo sentissi, mentre invece lo sento eccome e vorrei sapere se ogni tanto Ben se lo immagina solo, visto che Klaus non ha più usato i suoi poteri.

Non so se disapproveresti quello che stiamo diventando, il fatto che io abbia cambiato parecchie mie convinzioni e messo a dura prova ciò che io considero da uomini e ciò che non lo è – rise, schioccando la lingua – beh, suppongo che andare a letto con Klaus non sia esattamente _da uomini_. O forse in fondo lo è, ma nasciamo con troppi pregiudizi.”

Sua mamma gli avrebbe sorriso di più, per poi appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla e metterlo a parte di uno dei suoi consigli saggi, offrendogli dunque ulteriori parole di conforto, capaci di farlo rinascere carico di sicurezza di sé.

“Hai ragione – pensò ancora Diego, consapevole che poteva parlarle in quel modo speciale – dovrei lasciarmi andare di più, rendermi conto che, non solo non c’è nulla di sbagliato, ma che questo non mi rende meno valido come essere umano. Sai che ho i miei tempi, no? Però sapere che mi sostieni facilita le cose. Persino in questo momento riesco a vedere così chiaramente gli occhi di Klaus, mentre lui è sotto di me, e realizzo che è perfetto in questo modo, che non devo ancora chiedermi se sto sbagliando, se lui soffrirà di più rispetto a come sarebbe stato se non avessimo compiuto questo passo.

Sono arrivato fino a qui, sto cominciando a essere più partecipe, a rendermi conto di tutto ciò che possiamo far ed essere sia sul piano emotivo che fisico – si schiarì la gola, almeno, immaginò che l’avrebbe fatto di sicuro a quel punto – beh, sì, te ne sarai accorta, in questo momento stiamo facendo sesso. Già. A ben pensarci è un po’ imbarazzante che ti parli in quest’occasione, ma avevo bisogno di avere la certezza di star facendo bene, di aver percorso una strada che non ci ferisca più di quanto sia già successo nelle nostre vite, dato che, cazzo, di situazioni pessime ne abbiamo avute anche troppe.”

Grace avrebbe annuito, con quella comprensione dolce ma piena di supporto che l’aiutava in qualsiasi circostanza, dalle più sciocche a quelle più difficili, per poi accarezzargli il volto. Solo che in quel momento la mano era di Klaus, il suo era un tocco maschile, e accaldato, e Diego si rendeva conto di non saper accarezzare, di essere un uomo pieno di spigoli da dover smussare. Lo era sempre stato, ma Klaus stava riuscendo a rompere la difficile barriera di quale fosse il suo modo di agire e di prendersi cura di un altro uomo, amandolo. Forse erano state le privazioni, forse lo scarso interesse per una vita serena provato nella giostra della ricerca di un dolore capace di stordirlo, ma evidentemente Numero Quattro, più di chiunque altro, sapeva cosa voleva dire dare e ricevere considerazione in maniera genuina.

“Quindi ora forse è meglio rimandare le nostre chiacchiere a dopo, in tutti questi anni ci hai visto nelle situazioni peggiori: sanguinanti, feriti, in lacrime, sudati o devastati da missioni impossibili, ma adesso che siamo felici, per quanto sudati e presto anche stanchi, visto che ancora mi imbarazzo per le mie cose intime, beh, per il momento basta così e…”

_ Klaus _ . 

Mormorò, guardandolo, contemplando quel momento perfetto in cui gli occhi verdi, grandi, di solito così pieni di sarcasmo spensierato e un po’ molesto, si sgranavano un istante per poi contrarsi appena, giusto una contrazione deliziosa dei muscoli, fino a distendere la pelle dalle rughe leggere in un sorriso morbido, di quelli impressi sul volto senza che la testa, leggera eppure così radicata nel momento, si rendesse conto di aver dato alcun comando.

Osservò poi il suo collo inarcarsi, seguito dal busto magro che cercava di espandersi il più possibile, dilatando le ossa della cassa toracica in cerca d’aria, in quel delizioso e perfetto istante, in bilico tra l’estasi e il dolore. Poi quel meraviglioso e abusato corpo sotto il suo si tese, le mani di Klaus si strinsero con più forza sulla sua schiena mentre eiaculava e lo guardava con la bocca spalancata al pari degli occhi, quasi fossero increduli di poter provare qualcosa di tanto bello come un orgasmo; quasi increduli di avere quel privilegio. Però poi le palpebre si abbassarono, nascondendo gli occhi verdi e i segreti che portavano sul fondo e Diego chiuse a sua volta le proprie, per lasciarsi andare a sua volta e concedersi del puro piacere, non guastato da nient’altro.

Per qualche istante rimasero così, fermi, finché Klaus non lo guardò di nuovo e allungò il collo per posare un bacio leggero sulle labbra carnose di Diego, poco più gonfie per un morso che gli aveva dato durante un bacio. Gli sorrise e poi gli mise le mani sulle spalle per guidarlo mentre usciva dal suo corpo, accompagnandolo nello stendersi al suo fianco; ora potevano farlo. Un nuovissimo letto a due piazze sostituiva la misera brandina che per anni era stata il giaciglio di Diego, ma al pari della sua evoluzione come uomo, anche qualcosa nell’arredamento della casa era cambiato. Con quel letto grande rimaneva meno spazio libero per camminare, ma andava bene così, se erano in grado di dormire o semplicemente stare sdraiati fianco a fianco.

Klaus fissò il soffitto, ne percorse le crepe, rendendosi conto di conoscerle già: sapeva dove una si sarebbe diramata, dove un’altra sarebbe finita o congiunta con una seconda; oramai quell’ex stanza dei boiler era diventata casa. Schioccò la lingua contro il palato e osservò Diego e il suo viso arrossato, leggermente sudato, il petto ancora scosso da una respirazione irregolare e si sentì riempire il proprio di commozione e incredulità. Non era un sogno a occhi aperti, un’allucinazione o un delirio: lui e Diego erano davvero una coppia e l’altro uomo, giorno dopo giorno, sembrava più a proprio agio in quel nuovo mondo mai nemmeno considerato prima. Sentì di non volergli stare più lontano, nonostante avessero appena finito di fare sesso e stessero a fianco, così gli poggiò la testa su una spalla e gli prese un braccio in modo che lo stringesse a sé.

“Se avessi una vasca da bagno, sarebbe tutto davvero perfetto” mormorò.

Per qualche istante Diego rimase immobile, scandendo quelle parole assieme al proprio respiro che rallentava lentamente, un atleta dopo lo scatto, infine riprese a prendere consapevolezza del corpo, dell’abbraccio di Klaus e divenne meno rigido.

Guardò il soffitto a sua volta e si ritrovò a pensare a dove accidenti piazzare una vasca da bagno, anziché a reputare logicamente impossibile il commento di Numero Quattro.

“Magari riusciamo a convincere il vecchio Al a mettere una vasca oltre alle docce, tanto non la userà mai nessuno.”

_ O magari è ora di cercarsi un appartamento vero _ .

Non lo disse ad alta voce. L’idea che potessero arrivare tanto avanti, al punto da parlare di casa, una casa a misura di umano, di famiglia, non un surrogato tirato fuori dalla stanza del boiler, gli sembrava stupida, precoce e pretenziosa.

Klaus gli passò un braccio sul petto, stringendogli il fianco dall’altro lato, sentendo i suoi muscoli e la solidità del suo corpo con una certa soddisfazione che manifestò con un mugolio e strofinando la guancia contro la sua spalla.

“Sarebbe bello”

Fu la sua unica risposta con voce un po’ strascicata. I momenti dopo il sesso erano tra i suoi preferiti, paragonabili solo a quando era fatto, senza però nessuno strascico o mal di testa. Si sentiva rilassato, completamente isolato dal mondo dei morti; anche se per poco avvertiva solo se stesso e l’altra persona a fianco, se provava del genuino affetto, cosa che finora gli era successa solo con due uomini per quanto avesse perso il conto degli effettivi partner.

Diego spostò lo sguardo per osservarlo dopo aver ascoltato il suo mormorio, osservò poi la sua mano, il modo in cui lo stava toccando, stringendo con delicatezza, e realizzò che in un certo senso anche per Klaus forse quella era la prima volta in cui si concedeva un momento simile con un’altra persona. Provò una fitta al petto, di quelle acute e rapide avvertite quando si concedeva un momento per riflettere, per l’idea che nel mezzo della guerra con ogni probabilità una simile intimità con David non doveva esserci mai stata.

Pensò che forse poteva parlare di qualcosa, come per avere un pretesto per non doversi alzare; perché era mattina e, anche se avevano dormito poco, la luce era così bella, intensa, da renderli consapevoli di tutto quello che c’era da fare al di fuori di quelle mura.

“Ti sei preparato il discorso per stasera?”

A quelle parole però Klaus aggrottò la fronte e sul suo viso si dipinse un’espressione infastidita, neanche avesse addentato un limone intero, tanto che il suo successivo mugolio fu di disappunto e non di languido e pigro benessere come prima.

“Ah, Diego! Perché me lo hai ricordato? – sbuffò – L’ho già detto anche ad Allison: io ci vengo solo se ci danno qualche cianfrusaglia d’oro che mi posso rivendere, altrimenti sto a casa”

In realtà sua sorella era stata sorpresa da quella dichiarazione: tutti avevano creduto che l’egocentrico e maniaco di attenzioni Klaus avrebbe adorato mettersi in mostra a una serata speciale, organizzata dalla città per ringraziare l’Umbrella Academy per il ruolo avuto nello sventare l’Apocalisse. 

La storia che i sei avevano raccontato alla polizia che li aveva trovati nel teatro semi distrutto ovviamente non coinvolgeva Vanya, bensì avevano additato come responsabili una società aliena che voleva sopraffarli. Tutti ci avevano creduto, ricordando gli strani fatti avvenuti prima di quella sera, nonché l’assalto alla pista da bowling e poi al teatro. La nazione intera li aveva celebrati, additandoli come eroi, con tanto di ricevimento formale un paio di settimane dopo i fatti, ma nemmeno a quella serata Klaus si era presentato, anche se poi Diego lo aveva trovato sbronzo nel proprio letto quando era rincasato. A distanza di sei mesi dall'Apocalisse sventata, la citta che si dichiarava orgogliosa di chiamarli propri cittadini, aveva pensato bene di dedicare loro una statua, con tanto di evento speciale da trasmettere in diretta in tutta la nazione. 

Incomprensibilmente per tutti quanti gli Hargreeves, nemmeno quella volta Klaus voleva partecipare.

Numero Due inarcò un sopracciglio alla sua dichiarazione, ma non riuscì a fare a meno di accennare un sorriso, di quelli spontanei che, anche nell’incredulità o vago disappunto, gli spuntavano a fior di labbra quando Klaus tirava fuori qualcosa d’imprevedibile. Si tirò su, appoggiandosi sul gomito, e gli domandò:

“Rivendere per cosa? Per comprare la vasca?”

Ironizzò anche se in maniera meno cattiva di come avrebbe fatto con chiunque all’infuori di Klaus, consapevole che l’altro ancora non aveva abbandonato le sue dipendenze e la cosa lo preoccupava, al punto che, nonostante i cambiamenti degli ultimi tempi, era tornata a essere un suo pensiero fisso da affrontare. Per quanto più resistente e fuori di testa rispetto ad altri esseri umani che in quelle overdose ci avrebbero rimesso la vita, Klaus rimaneva pur sempre un essere mortale e non poteva lasciare che continuasse a fare scommesse con la Morte.

Intanto Quattro, infastidito dai suoi movimenti, aveva finito per sciogliere l’abbraccio e si era seduto, guardandosi il ventre ancora sporco di sperma. Ci passò sopra l’indice, sentendolo appiccicoso e umidiccio, finendo poi per strusciare il polpastrello contro un fianco per cercare di ripulirsi mentre diceva:

“Perché no? Tra le altre cose che mi servono… non ho un lavoro, devo arrangiarmi”

Detto questo si alzò, prese dei fazzoletti e si ripulì il ventre e tra le natiche ancora umide di lubrificante, dopo di che diede le spalle a Diego e si accese una sigaretta, rimanendo in piedi e nudo vicino a una delle piccole finestre lasciate aperte per far circolare l’aria.

“Tu invece che hai intenzione di dire o fare stasera, eh?” domandò tra una boccata e l’altra, per poi ridacchiare al pensiero di cosa sarebbe successo se l’altro si fosse emozionato troppo e avesse iniziato a balbettare.

Dopo averlo seguito con gli occhi mentre si muoveva e cominciava a fumare, Diego si mise seduto con un piede sul materasso e il gomito appoggiato sul ginocchio piegato, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la parete. Deviò un istante lo sguardo, per poi scrollare le spalle e rispondere, quasi come se fosse la questione più semplice del mondo e invece non lo era:

“Avevo pensato di prepararmi un discorso, ma poi ho lasciato perdere perché non sono il tipo e odio imparare le cose a memoria. Preferivo com’era prima, quando tutti si erano dimenticati di noi e facevo quello che dovevo senza pensare alla stampa, ai giornalisti o alla gente che pensa che tutto questo sia figo e facile.”

Per quanto avesse apprezzato quel momento di notorietà dopo gli avvenimenti recenti dell’Apocalisse e un ritorno alla gloria del passato, quando erano delle piccole star, Diego era anche un uomo senza grandi pretese materiali e faceva ciò che doveva perché amava farlo e, soprattutto, ci credeva, credeva nella sua utilità di giustiziere. Quindi era stato immediato rendersi conto di quanto le cose fossero più complicate, ora che le loro facce erano note a livello mondiale, al punto che il suo abbigliamento e la mascherina lo rendevano paradossalmente oggetto di attenzioni, estremamente scomode se si girava di notte per fare il proprio lavoro.

Avvertì una certa malinconia mista ad ansia nel modo di fare di Klaus, forse per i movimenti irrequieti, forse perché eccezionalmente aveva deviato il discorso da se stesso ad altri.

“A prescindere dal premio, dovresti venire solo se te la senti. Non siamo più obbligati da nessuno a seguire un codice o la condotta esemplare da bravi scolaretti.”

Gli fece presente, parlandogli in modo schietto come al solito, senza rinunciare a quella punta di riottoso risentimento per ciò che erano stati in passato, anche se in quegli ultimi tempi era più un’eco di tutta la rabbia provata invece anni prima.

Klaus girò la testa per guardarlo da sopra la spalla, con le labbra strette attorno al filtro. Aspirò una boccata, le sue guance si incavarono per poi tornare a gonfiarsi per espellere fumo e parole:

“Mai stato uno scolaretto esemplare, ricordi? Sono sempre stato il più indisciplinato, non sono Luther”

Scrollò la cenere in un posacenere di fortuna ricavato da una lattina di zuppa, poi voltò di nuovo la testa verso la finestra e continuò, meditabondo, forse riflettendo sul passato o forse sul futuro che per lui era persino più oscuro:

“Chissà, magari inizieranno a fare un programma su di te e le tue imprese eroiche, te lo immagini? Almeno in quel caso sarei sicuro che qualcuno chiamerebbe subito un’ambulanza, se ti accadesse qualcosa”

Diego si concesse una mezza risata, poi liquidò quell’aura di preoccupazione come se Klaus avesse tirato fuori qualcosa di fantascientifico: “Non mi accadrebbe nulla – si toccò il petto, una volta – sono allenato, ce ne vuole prima che mi ammazzino o mi facciano davvero male. Se fanno un programma su di me e non su Luther, mi farebbe felice solo perché lo scimmione non ce l’ha.”

Guardò un istante Klaus intento a scrollare la cenere, quel gesto automatico che anche per Diego stava diventando un momento abituale, infine si alzò in piedi, infilandosi mutande e maglietta per comodità prima di farsi una doccia o pensare a tutto il resto. Appoggiò la spalla al mobile vicino alla finestrella, a un passo da Klaus, e aggiunse: “Sì, sei sempre stato il più indisciplinato, perché facevi finta che non te ne importasse nulla, quando in realtà magari stavi gridando. Ti vedevo mentre rollavi le canne a tavola con anche il vecchio, sei riuscito a sfidarlo e a fregartene molto più di quanto sia mai riuscito a fare Cinque.”

Accennò un sorriso, di quelli un po’ nostalgici ma resi morbidi da una sorta di ammirazione genuina.

La mano che reggeva la sigaretta tremolò un istante, così Klaus si affrettò a portarla alle labbra e aspirare a fondo per mandare giù il nodo che aveva in gola. Aveva gridato tutta la sua vita, ma nessuno se ne era mai accorto, così si era rifugiato dietro la maschera del burlone, anestetizzandosi con alcool e droga per riuscire a stare in silenzio, senza sentire nulla, tanto parlare era inutile: gli unici che sembravano ascoltarlo erano i morti e loro non potevano fare nulla per lui. I suoi poteri adesso si erano sviluppati, magari se ci avesse provato sul serio avrebbe potuto controllarli e non essere sopraffatto dalle anime irrequiete, ma la verità era che lui era un codardo e aveva troppa paura per essere davvero totalmente sobrio, invece che solo appena fatto o brillo, quel tanto che bastava per poter essere lasciato relativamente in pace dai suoi fantasmi e poter condurre una specie di esistenza normale con Diego.

La sigaretta era finita, così schiacciò il mozzicone nella lattina, poi guardò numero Due col suo sorriso che gli addolciva i tratti e il suo corpo a malapena vestito che fino a poco prima era stato su di sé.

“Lo sapevo che dovevo farti un pompino invece di abbracciarti, almeno non avresti tirato fuori certi discorsi – sospirò, scrollando poi le spalle – buona doccia, io cerco qualcosa da mangiare e poi mi faccio un pisolino, non fare troppo casino quando torni dalla vostra grande serata”

Diego smise di sorridere e assunse un’aria a metà strada tra lo sdegnato e il _vorrei-ridere-ma-non-gli-darò-questa-soddisfazione_ , per poi afferrare la prima cosa che aveva a portata e lanciargliela, centrandolo in pieno sul ventre, esattamente dove voleva:

“Piantala di fare l’idiota. Dovresti venire anche tu, lo dico per una questione di merito, ma sai come la penso riguardo questi eventi, specie connessi all’Umbrella Academy; sono infatti l’ultima persona a volerti dire cosa fare o meno.”

“Ahi! – si lamentò Klaus massaggiandosi il punto colpito, sebbene una scatola di piselli vuota non potesse fare chissà che male – stai attento, se mi rovini qui come farò a portare in grembo i tuoi bambini?” disse con voce melodrammatica e viso altrettanto teatrale, anche se durò pochi secondi. Il volto divenne infatti serio, le labbra e le sopracciglia dritte e non piegate qualche smorfia, mentre lo sguardo vagava a cercare Ben, come sempre quando aveva bisogno di un punto di riferimento.

Il fantasma si avvicinò dato che aveva cercato di allontanarsi il più possibile quando la situazione in casa si faceva troppo intima; la parte del guardone proprio non gli piaceva, ma ora la l’atmosfera per quanto intima era anche molto delicata e stava toccando tasti che potevano far reagire Klaus piuttosto male.

“Io ci andrei – iniziò a dirgli – ma sappiamo entrambi che il problema non è la serata, bensì il tuo problemino con la sindrome da stress post traumatico che ancora ti porti dietro, oppure il fatto che in mezzo a una folla è più difficile controllarti – sospirò scuotendo la testa – ma tanto non gli racconterai mai i tuoi problemi, giusto?”

Klaus sospirò, esasperato dalle parole sempre piene di buon senso di numero Sei, anche se era morto aveva più raziocinio e logica di lui che invece respirava ancora; in fondo la sua osservazione era giustissima: perché non si confidava davvero con Diego specialmente visto come stavano le cose tra di loro?

“Dai, Diego, lo sappiamo bene entrambi che non sei come Luther che mi sta addosso per partecipare a stasera, ci manca solo che faccia irruzione qui e pretenda di infilarmi in camicia e cravatta – fece una debole risata – non ci vengo, è la mia ultima parola sull’argomento. Possiamo usare il tempo assieme in modo più costruttivo? Visto che di solito sei sempre là fuori a fare il vigilante e rischiare di rendermi vedovo?”

Tecnicamente non erano sposati e mai lo sarebbero stati, però a Klaus piaceva scherzare su quel fatto.

Diego lo osservò un istante, incrociando le braccia mentre reclinava la testa: “Cosa c’entra con tutto questo discorso quello che faccio io di notte?”

Fece un mezzo sorriso, di quelli che di solito faceva con aria spavalda quando in realtà stava già andando sulla difensiva. Comprendeva l’ostinazione di Klaus a non esserci, anche se gli sembrava strana, perché di solito Numero Quattro era sempre stato più che felice di essere al centro dell’attenzione, dunque aveva immaginato che dovessero esserci ragioni diverse per volersi esimere dal partecipare; lo allarmava però il fatto che venisse a quel punto tirato in ballo il suo lavoro parallelo, dato che era una cosa che non aveva mai pensato di mettere in discussione.

Klaus ridacchiò, passandosi una mano sul viso e lasciandola lì a coprirsi le labbra, come se fosse davvero necessario nasconderle, come se la loro piega dovesse rimanere un segreto, qualcosa di più intimo dei suoi genitali che invece erano ancora all’aria.

“Diego, Diego, Diego… – cantilenò avvicinandosi a lui e posandogli le mani sulle spalle – niente, non c’entra niente. Lo sai che straparlo, no? Ancora cerchi un senso in me?”

Inarcò le sopracciglia con aria apparentemente divertita, mentre Ben scuoteva la testa contrariato: se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe voluto volentieri levare le tende da lì.

Numero Due abbassò gli occhi per guardargli le mani, poi li rialzò e scrutò il volto carico di dramma teatrale, sempre dipinto da sfumature di eccesso e fare leggero, anche se sentiva a istinto che c’era altro. Gli prese il volto tra le mani e con lo sguardo puntato su di lui replicò:

“Non cerco un senso, cerco però di capire. C’è altro che non mi stai dicendo, Klaus? Posso stare tranquillo?”

Numero Quattro si morse un labbro, sentendolo tremare appena sotto i denti, perché proprio non era abituato a qualcuno che si interessasse così tanto a lui. C’era stato Dave, ma lui non aveva mai saputo tutta la verità sul suo conto, non come la sapeva Diego che lo aveva visto crescere fino a diventare lo spostato che era e che adesso, per qualche oscuro motivo, aveva accettato di stargli a fianco. Si domandò un istante se sarebbe cambiato qualcosa se anche negli anni passati l’altro si fosse mostrato così interessato, forse Klaus non avrebbe finito per essere il relitto danneggiato che era, o forse non sarebbe cambiato niente lo stesso.

Aprì la bocca, col torace magro che si espandeva per incamerare aria, Ben che in sottofondo lo incoraggiava a parlare, a confidarsi e smetterla di nascondersi dietro la maschera da Numero Quattro, ma tutto quello che riuscì a dire fu:

“Tutto regolare, tutto sotto controllo”

Se solo avesse potuto, Ben gli avrebbe lanciato addosso qualcosa di ben più pericoloso di una lattina di piselli vuota.

Per qualche istante Diego lo fissò ancora, senza muoversi, poi spostò lo sguardo verso il soffitto e borbottò: “Va bene, va bene – gli impresse senza pensarci un bacio sulla fronte, per poi puntargli un dito contro e ribadirgli – guarda che ho interrogato un sacco di gente e so riconoscere quando qualcuno mente. Facciamo che ti credo, ma se c’è qualcosa, qualunque cosa, dimmelo, parlane con me e… – spostò appena la testa per lanciare un’occhiata alle spalle di Klaus – con Ben. L’importante è che non ti lasci andare ancora con lo schifo che hai preso in questi anni, intesi?”

Klaus si portò un braccio dietro la schiena per grattarsi una scapola, mentre con movimenti scomposti e nervosi si muoveva sul posto, lanciando occhiate alla propria destra dove in effetti c’era Ben invece che alle proprie spalle.

“Sto cercando di contenermi, lo sai, anche se…”

Scosse la testa, non sapendo come continuare. Essere sobrio e soprattutto serio gli veniva proprio difficile, ma ci stava provando davvero per Diego, anche se il suo pensiero costante andava alla sua riserva non tanto segreta nella borsetta con gli unicorni o la bottiglia di vodka sul tavolo. Sapeva come la pensava l’altro, le occhiate nemmeno troppo segrete che lanciava alle sue braccia per scoprire se ci fossero buchi nuovi e il sollievo che gli si dipingeva in volto nel non trovarli, ma davvero sentiva di non poter fare più di così o sarebbe impazzito.

Avvertì Ben stringergli un braccio e a quel contatto realizzò di avere un nodo in gola: ormai anche se non era del tutto sobrio, i suoi poteri si manifestavano più che in passato; sembravano stessero crescendo contro la sua volontà, cosa sarebbe successo se avesse smesso del tutto? Aveva paura, era troppo codardo per scoprirlo.

Diego vide la sua espressione cambiare, quell’accrescersi di ombre e rughe d’espressione quasi a ricordare che, nonostante l’atteggiamento frivolo, Klaus stava invecchiando, esattamente come tutti loro; allo stesso modo, il peso di ciò che erano stati si faceva sentire anche a distanza di anni e capiva le conseguenze su se stesso ma soprattutto su Numero Quattro. Sospirò, poi annuì e gli passò una mano tra i capelli, lasciandola lì mentre avvertiva i ciuffi spettinati insinuarsi tra le dita:

“Lo so, lo so. Però… questa volta non sei da solo, ok? Ricordatelo.”

Lo guardò, sollevando le sopracciglia in quel modo tutto suo di raccomandare qualcosa, anche se l’espressione era resa più morbida da un mezzo sorriso.

Gli occhi verdi di Klaus si spalancarono ancora di più in un moto di stupore, prima il bacio sulla fronte, poi quella carezza; aveva la tentazione fortissima di fare una battuta scema delle sue, ma si trattenne per non rovinare il momento e farsi mandare a quel paese. 

Purtroppo quello che né Diego né nessun altro avrebbe mai capito è che il suo problema era proprio l’opposto, sempre tormentato dagli spiriti, sempre con qualche entità che cercava di insinuarsi nella sua testa al punto da farlo impazzire e domandarsi chi diavolo fosse lui stesso. Negli anni non si era mai preso il disturbo di spiegarlo, tanto chi avrebbe mai dato retta a Klaus, lo spostato? Quante volte aveva sentito quella frase negli anni? Prima odiandola, poi ritrovandocisi a sguazzare dentro e avvolgercisi come una coperta. Però adesso qualcosa era cambiato, prima di tutto con la sua famiglia in generale, poi con Diego che lo guardava e stava ad ascoltarlo, anche quando era stanco e invece Klaus aveva voglia di blaterare senza sosta.

Sentì la presa di Ben sul braccio allentarsi e stavolta non girò la testa per guardarlo allontanarsi, ma lo sguardo rimase fisso su Diego che ancora gli teneva una mano tra i capelli scomposti che avrebbero avuto bisogno di un taglio da un barbiere competente.

“Forse non te lo ricordi, ma da ragazzini quando andavamo in giro e la gente ci riconosceva cercavano sempre di toccarmi e farmi domande sulle persone scomparse. ‘Come sta mamma? E papà? E il mio gatto? Oh, ti prego di’ al mio fidanzato che lo amo ancora’ – sospirò – poi tutti si erano dimenticati di noi, ma adesso? Adesso siamo l’attrazione del momento, quante pasticche dovrei prendere per tenere a bada i miei poteri e una folla che mi circonderà? Magari nessuno mi chiederà nulla, ma basta anche che a una sola persona venga in mente di farlo e boom, baby… in effetti potrei mettermi a farlo come lavoro, tipo medium nel circo, no?”

Alla fine si ritrovò comunque a rifugiarsi nell’ironia perché era il suo scudo, il suo mantello da supereroe con cui ripararsi. Si allontanò di qualche passo, stropicciandosi la faccia con le mani, non sapendo se darsi dell’idiota per aver parlato ed espresso almeno una parte di ciò che lo attanagliava.

Diego lo guardò, incrociando le braccia come per tenersi su e ascoltarlo mentre lo osservava apparentemente accigliato. In realtà stava ricordando il loro passato, tutte le volte in cui la gente li aveva fermati per chiedere di mostrare qualche trucco coi coltelli, alla pari di un prestigiatore, oppure di sfruttare poteri terribili per parlare ancora con i propri cari. Non uno che si fosse fermato a chiedersi: è normale che dei bambini debbano affrontare da soli tutto questo?

“Ehi, ehi, Klaus – gli disse avvicinandosi, per poi mettergli una mano sulla spalla e guardarlo – non siamo più chi eravamo allora. Adesso siamo più consapevoli e non c’è il vecchio a dividerci, a farci credere che il dolore e il sacrificio sia l’unico mezzo per venire accettati. Se non vuoi rispondere alle richieste della gente, beh, sei liberissimo di fare così. Qualcuno insiste? Ci pensiamo noi, mi sembra ovvio.”

Scrollò le spalle, fingendo di star parlando di qualcosa di scontato, quando invece non lo era, non fino a pochi mesi prima in cui tutti erano stati in realtà profondamente soli.

Dopo un istante infatti ribadì, con tono più basso, come se fosse un dialogo più intimo: “Ora capisco le ragioni per cui non vuoi venire all’evento e non posso assicurarti che, se invece decidessi di esserci, le cose andranno alla grande. Ma ora che me ne hai parlato possiamo lavorarci su, anche io dovrò cercare di… non essere aggressivo, sai, col fatto che vado in giro armato.”

Sollevò le spalle, per alleggerire il tutto. Non che fosse esattamente un campione nel farlo, ma poteva imparare da Klaus due o tre cose.

Quest’ultimo ridacchiò con il suo tono in falsetto, la testa chinata e una mano a reggersi la fronte: Diego faceva davvero schifo a rincuorare, ma almeno ci provava, poteva dire lo stesso di sé?

La risposta naturale ed ovvia era un gigantesco no.

Però Klaus era stanco di parlare, pensare, sentire vuoto e dolore per una vita che non era mai andata per il verso giusto, forse ci era proprio nato sbagliato. Così risollevò la testa e lo guardò con un sorriso scanzonato mentre gli si avvicinava.

“Nudo, tu dovresti andare in giro nudo e basta perché sei perfetto” gli disse posandogli le mani sulle spalle e baciandolo con la bocca aperta, la lingua che gli entrava prepotentemente nella bocca e il desiderio di sentirlo di nuovo, di immergersi di nuovo nel sesso e non pensare a nient’altro; così sarebbe andato tutto bene.

***

Dopo quell’istante di sollievo dato dall’essere entrati in un ambiente conosciuto, era sopraggiunto per Diego l’imbarazzo un po’ scorbutico, perché a conti fatti quella era casa di Allison e, di conseguenza, anche di Luther. Dopo varie insistenze della sorella, si erano tutti fermati da lei una volta conclusa la serata di gala a loro dedicata, tra la cerimonia per l’inaugurazione della statua che raffigurava un ombrello a proteggere il mondo e poi tutte le foto, le strette di mano e le dichiarazioni per ringraziarli di aver salvato la Terra da una sicura Apocalisse.

Seduto un po’ a disagio sul divano che ogni tanto scricchiolava, perché era nuovo e la pelle odorava ancora di fabbrica, Diego ora guardava tutti i suoi fratelli riuniti, con Cinque che si era preparato senza chiedere un mojito, Allison e Luther seduti vicini dopo che la bimba era andata a dormire, Vanya accoccolata sulla poltrona quasi volesse sparirci dentro e Klaus…

“Dov’è Klaus?” domandò Allison, un po’ preoccupata e allo stesso tempo senza davvero aspettarsi di trovarlo lì con loro, come se Numero Quattro avesse ereditato da Cinque il dono del teletrasporto.

Diego sospirò, intrecciando le dita mentre incurvava la schiena in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Tutta la serata quell’idiota aveva pensato bene di annientare ogni remota possibilità di essere sobrio, bevendo tutto ciò che i camerieri avvicinavano al suo raggio di azione – raggio parecchio ampio, al punto che se non li vedeva li andava a cercare direttamente – mentre inghiottiva qualche pasticca non appena Diego o qualcuno degli altri era troppo impegnato a sopravvivere alla gente che voleva conoscerli per riuscire a stargli dietro.

“Quell’idiota…” sospirò Cinque con stizza. Nonostante ciò usò il proprio potere per scomparire e riapparve poco dopo, tenendo Quattro per un gomito mentre questi si guardava intorno spaesato, neanche riconoscendo l’ambiente e forse era proprio così.

“Wow, Allison! Davvero una bella casa e il bagno all’aperto? Un’idea geniale, così liberatorio, fresco, colorato, così…” biascicò, ciondolando sul posto mentre sorrideva come se si stesse divertendo un mondo.

All’occhiata perplessa della donna fu Cinque a rispondere per sciogliere i suoi dubbi:

“Diciamo che domani non dovrai innaffiare le piante all’ingresso” 

Detto ciò, pensò bene di andare a riacchiappare il suo cocktail, aveva esaurito per il momento tutta la sua socialità e voglia di parlare, se non fosse stato per il mojito forse se ne sarebbe già andato da un pezzo.

“Klaus, forse ti ci vorrebbe un the caldo, qualcun altro lo vuole?” si offrì Vanya, un po’ preoccupata e a disagio dopo la serata trascorsa.

“Forse gli ci vorrebbe una botta in testa e lasciarlo per morto – sbottò Diego per poi alzarsi, afferrare Klaus che lo guardava con aria un po’ inebetita e un po’ offesa, infine costringerlo a sedersi di fianco – sei stato un cazzone totale per tutta la serata, ora vedi di piantarla.”

Lo guardò, senza battere ciglio, mentre ancora gli stritolava la camicetta dai pizzi esagerati e gli puntava il dito a pochi millimetri dal petto. Ecco, per quanto fosse migliorato sotto molti aspetti, Diego non era ancora esattamente un asso nel dimostrare con affetto la preoccupazione per le persone a cui teneva.

“Cosa?! – esclamò Klaus ridendo – è stata una serata megagalattica, grazie Luther per avermi convinto a venire. Non mi divertivo così… whoa, dalla fine del mondo! Ottima organizzazione, quando lo rifacciamo? Ah, qualcuno ha visto la mia borsetta? Cinque mi passi un po’ di quello che stai bevendo?”

Parlava velocissimo, mangiandosi le parole e non riuscendo a stare fermo neanche un attimo, cercando di frugare nelle tasche alla ricerca delle sigarette perdute, senza rendersi conto che negli aderentissimi pantaloni che portava non avrebbe potuto infilare nemmeno uno spillo.

Cinque e Vanya si scambiarono un cenno d’intesa,così la ragazza si alzò per andare a fare quel the, mentre il ragazzino toglieva dalla vista le bottiglie e rimaneva solo col proprio bicchiere in mano.

Klaus vide che Diego aveva preso un respiro profondo, aveva già la bocca aperta per sputare una sequela di insulti variegati, ma gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise in un modo che credeva fosse dolce, invece era solo un disastro sulla sua faccia sfatta col trucco nero un po’ sciolto e gli disse:

“Diego, baby, tanto lo so che mi ami anche così. Su, calmati, stiamo tutti bene, no?”

Luther sputò a spruzzo l’acqua che stava bevendo, mentre Vanya sgranò gli occhi ricordando una sorta di petauro dello zucchero. Diego li sgranò a sua volta, ma ricordò soltanto se stesso in procinto di uccidere Klaus, fingendo di doverlo zittire, quando in realtà desiderava metterlo a tacere per sempre.

Aprì la bocca e cercò di parlare, di dire qualcosa di sensato, anche se finì per balbettare prima ancora di rendersene conto, desiderando mozzarsi la lingua mentre ancora stava cercando di formulare una frase sensata: “C…co…co… – sigillò le labbra, dilatando le narici – non mi calmo.”

Sbottò alla fine, rinunciandoci in favore di un inizio di parola più semplice, per poi mollare la presa da Numero Quattro e guardare gli altri che li fissavano, chi stupito, chi invece platealmente tranquillo; persino Vanya, ricomposta, gli rivolse un sorriso di comprensione. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentirsi così fuori posto davanti a loro, senza riuscire nemmeno a maltrattarli nella maniera spavalda in cui avrebbe fatto fino a poco tempo prima, ritenendo ormai stupido riversare il suo cinismo sulle uniche persone che aveva mai considerato una famiglia.

Allora, con espressione a metà tra lo sconvolto e lo scontroso, si alzò in piedi per andarsene, borbottando che quell’idea di stare tutti assieme era stata una stronzata, come tutte le idee di Luther d’altronde – vero, era stata un’idea di Allison in realtà, ma per Diego era irrilevante, la colpa era sempre di Scimmia a prescindere.

Non ebbe però modo di fare nemmeno un passo perché Klaus, allarmato, gli si attaccò alla cintola dei pantaloni per trattenerlo, anche se in realtà sarebbe bastato ben poco per scrollarselo di dosso.

“Dove vai?” domandò letteralmente terrorizzato.

Se era riuscito a superare più o meno incolume quella serata, non era stato solo grazie alle massicce dosi di alcool e sostanze, ma anche perché ogni volta che girava lo sguardo aveva sempre visto Diego nelle vicinanze, un po’ come Ben, solo in carne e ossa. Ed era la sua mano che aveva stritolato quando li avevano costretti a una sequela estenuante di foto, coi flash che gli erano rimbalzati sul fondo della retina in un’esplosione di luce che gli aveva ricordato le notti passate in Vietnam e lo stesso terrore, facendogli quasi credere di essere di nuovo là, immerso nel fango e nell’afa invece che a chilometri e decenni di distanza.

“Ah, la tua boccaccia, Klaus!” lo rimproverò Ben che stava seduto sul bracciolo della poltrona prima occupata da Vanya. Quattro lo guardò con quegli occhi grandi e il labbro che tremava appena, ma il fantasma non aveva una soluzione magica da suggerirgli, in fondo anche lui ormai era più abituato a trattare coi morti che coi vivi.

In quel mare di confusione solo Cinque era tranquillo, avendo già compreso la situazione da tempo, e Allison intimava a Luther di chiudere la bocca; anche se non al pari di Cinque aveva avuto i suoi sospetti anche lei.

Diego si bloccò, per poi fissare Klaus che sembrava essere rimpiombato sulla Terra, come se tutte le sostanze capaci di farlo volteggiare tra le nuvole si fossero volatilizzate, lasciandolo triste e solo. Strinse i denti, sbottando tra le labbra: “Sei uno stronzo.” 

Non lo toccò, ma nemmeno si mosse, desistendo dall’idea iniziale di andarsene per i fatti suoi a schiarirsi le idee. Poi guardò gli altri e allargò le braccia: “Quindi? Cos’è, ci siamo riuniti per parlare dei fatti nostri o per concludere qualcosa riguardo tutta la faccenda dell’Umbrella Academy?”

“Ma cosa…? Tu e lui…?” balbettò Luther ancora shockato, mentre le sue domande coprivano il bisbiglio colpevole di Klaus.

Allison colpì sulla coscia il proprio compagno per intimargli di stare zitto, ci mancava solo che lui e Diego si mettessero a discutere per sfogare le rispettive frustrazioni: il tempo passava, le cose cambiavano, la rivalità tra quei due invece proprio non voleva saperne di sparire.

“Appunto, parliamo un po’ di futuro – intervenne Cinque – io non torno di certo a scuola”

Durante la serata il sindaco e qualcun altro avevano sollevato una simile opzione, trovando davvero difficile stabilire cosa fare con quel ragazzo che appariva come un tredicenne ma sui documenti ne aveva molti di più.

Diego guardò un istante Luther che ancora apriva e chiudeva le palpebre, con la chiara voglia di chiedere altro ma bloccato dalla compagna, infine si scrocchiò il collo e tornò a sedersi, dopo aver afferrato Klaus per un braccio per farlo sedere a sua volta ed evitare che peggiorasse ancora le cose. Intrecciò le dita, sempre con la schiena curvata in avanti, e replicò, scrollando appena le spalle:

“Questo ci sta, a conti fatti sei molto più vecchio di noi – _e si vede_ , ma evitò di caricare troppo il suo sarcasmo cattivo – io ho capito invece cosa vogliono da me, però possono pure scordarselo.”

Sciolse l’intreccio delle dita e allargò un po’ le braccia, soddisfatto della propria scelta, per poi lasciarsi andare con la schiena sul divano e accavallare una gamba, assumendo l’aria più sicura di sé che possedeva, quando invece la sua testa era un accumulo di pensieri e dubbi.

“Al massimo posso dargli qualche lezione, non il contrario” disse Cinque finendo il proprio mojito. Apparentemente era tranquillo e niente lo scalfiva, in realtà aveva i suoi bei problemi per adattarsi a una vita che a volte non riconosceva come propria, non dopo tutti gli anni di solitudine prima, e poi quelli come assassino prezzolato dopo.

D’altronde loro erano l’Umbrella Academy, un branco di ragazzini disfunzionali con troppi problemi personali, bravissimi però a fingere che tutto andasse bene.

“Sono certa che troverai la tua strada” lo rassicurò Vanya che forse, alla fine, era quella più equilibrata tra loro. Aveva ancora problemi coi suoi nuovi poteri e l’idea di essere qualcosa di diverso da ciò che aveva sempre creduto, il che le creava qualche crisi d’identità, ma aveva il supporto degli altri, soprattutto di Allison e la sua musica, un’abilità che aveva sempre avuto e niente avrebbe mai potuto cambiare.

Fu invece proprio l’attrice a chiedere al fratello:

“Cosa intendi? Cosa vogliono da te? Ti ho visto parlare e posare per le foto col capo della polizia, ti hanno forse proposto…?” 

Meravigliata non concluse la frase, attendendo trepidante una risposta.

Diego perse progressivamente la sua aria sul chi vive, di chi era pronto a replicare con cattiveria, per poi rispondere come se non fosse nulla di che:

“Mi ha detto che avremmo dovuto fare presto una chiacchierata assieme, io e lui. So che è perché vuole propormi di entrare in polizia, magari per qualche anno, finché sono conosciuto e loro hanno il tempo di migliorarsi l’immagine – fece una smorfia, per poi liquidare la faccenda – se lo scordano. I loro metodi sono lenti e superficiali, capaci di bloccare persone geniali come Eudora. Non ripeterò il suo errore, né farò rischiare più la vita ad altri agenti coi miei modi di agire. Se quelli della centrale vogliono qualcuno in grado di farli sembrare meno idioti, non si rivolgano a me, io non cambierò per loro.”

“E invece rischiare la tua vita per fare il vigilante è un’ottima idea, davvero, soprattutto farlo gratis” rispose Cinque con scherno mentre prendeva a farsi un altro cocktail, l’unico a muoversi o parlare dato che nella stanza era sceso un silenzio denso e pesante. Anche Klaus non diceva niente, aveva anzi lo sguardo basso sulle proprie ginocchia, mentre continuava a mordersi l’unghia di un pollice e dondolarsi appena. Sembrava come rannicchiato su se stesso, quasi timoroso di respirare nel rendersi invisibile come era stato per anni.

“Beh, Cinque non ha proprio tutti i torti, ma capisco anche il tuo punto di vista” intervenne Allison con buona dose di diplomazia per sgonfiare un momento potenzialmente esplosivo.

Diego assottigliò gli occhi: “Grazie, sorella, ora posso essere in pace con me stesso – si umettò le labbra, come per diminuire il sarcasmo, anche se fu certo di non esserci riuscito molto bene – io faccio quello in cui credo, al di là che mi paghino o meno. E in polizia, anche con uno stipendio, si rischia lo stesso. Ma non te lo devo dire io, Cinque, visto che di ammazzare e farsi ammazzare ne sai molto più di me, giusto?”

Socchiuse gli occhi, per poi sospirare e aggiungere: “Ci rifletterò sopra, comunque. Non è ancora nemmeno detto che accadrà davvero una cosa simile.”

Lanciò poi un’occhiata a Klaus ma non gli disse nulla, limitandosi a toccare il suo ginocchio con il proprio e a lasciarlo lì.

A quel contatto il ragazzo alzò la testa e lo fissò un attimo con sorpresa, ma poco dopo la riabbassò e riprese a tormentarsi l’unghia coi denti, cercando di ignorare il chiacchiericcio degli altri, focalizzato su se stesso e la voce di Ben che gli intimava di calmarsi, che andava tutto bene, non aveva combinato niente di irreparabile, anche se lui già si vedeva di nuovo nel proprio box a dormire sul vecchio divano sfondato pieno di polvere e batteri potenzialmente letali.

“E tu Klaus, hai pensato a qualcosa che ti piacerebbe fare?”

Nel sentirsi interpellato, guardò Vanya come se le fossero spuntati dei tentacoli dalla testa; la domanda era stata gentile, interessata, ma era una di quelle che più temeva e lo mandava in paranoia.

“Continuare a essere splendido va bene?” rispose con ironia, dato che in realtà non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare di se stesso. Lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Luther, pensando che tra tutti forse lui era l’unico che lo avrebbe capito: aveva speso una vita a fare il supereroe, poi era stato spedito sulla luna e si ritrovava così, a non conoscere davvero se stesso e il modo in cui trovare il proprio posto in una società in cui avevano vissuto ai margini.

“Wow, grandioso.” Replicò Diego roteando gli occhi, per poi in realtà non riuscire a evitare un sorriso, suo malgrado vittima consapevole di quel modo ironico di vedere le cose, anche quando sapeva più che mai la realtà dei fatti dietro le battute e le stupidaggini di Klaus.

“Klaus potrebbe cominciare con lo smettere di farsi, prima ancora di pensare al resto. Lo so che vi è comodo far finta di nulla, ma questa è la realtà dei fatti, dietro le foto da copertina o gli spettacolini da quattro soldi – fece dei respiri profondi per ritrovare la calma e guardare Numero Quattro, aggiungendo – se devi stare come stasera, potevi non venire.”

Che era un suo modo speciale per dirgli: _non dovevi costringerti a esserci, non a questo prezzo, la tua vita vale molto di più_.

Immaginò poi che dopo ciò che aveva tirato fuori Klaus e gli sguardi dei fratelli, prima o poi sarebbe stata tirata fuori anche la questione di _cos’erano_ loro due esattamente.

“Diego, so che ti piace essere acido e tutto, ma questa era veramente ingiusta: nessuno di noi ha fatto servizi fotografici o stiamo approfittando di questa nuova ondata di celebrità, anzi crea problemi a tutti – disse Allison amareggiata – Credi che per me sia stato facile con Claire? Sto ancora combattendo per la custodia, di certo vedere in copertina me e Luther con titoli che urlano all’incesto non aiuta, specialmente con lei, volevo aspettare che crescesse prima di dirle tutto, ma non ho potuto. Credimi, tutti ci saremmo risparmiati serate come questa o giornalisti che ti seguono anche al supermercato, ma… anche questo fa parte del lascito di nostro padre: anche se non lo vogliamo, saremo sempre l’Umbrella Academy, non possiamo cancellarlo al pari del tatuaggio sul braccio”

Si alzò e raggiunse Cinque al bancone dell’angolo bar, prendendo ad armeggiare con le bottiglie. Per quanto abituata ad avere a che fare col gossip per i propri poteri e la carriera da attrice, aveva i suoi problemi come i fratelli, anche se era forse stata più equilibrata di tutti loro e capace di gestirli.

“Certo che Klaus dovrebbe smetterla con tutta quella roba, ma lo sappiamo che non possiamo metterlo in una rehab e tutto andrà bene, perché lui non è come tutti gli altri, così come non lo siamo noi” aggiunse per poi bere un sorso e guardare Diego, mentre il diretto interessato stava ancora con la testa abbassata e sembrava che nemmeno l’avesse sentita.

“Nessuno dice di metterlo in una rehab e tanti saluti – sbottò Diego, ma meno aggressivo, per poi rivolgersi a Klaus e schioccare le dita in modo da ottenere la sua attenzione – ehi, parliamo anche di te, non far finta di nulla o lasciare che si discuta in che modo gestire la situazione come se non ci fossi.”

Ovvio, era consapevole che ognuno di loro aveva e avrebbe avuto delle ripercussioni in seguito a ciò che erano agli occhi del resto del mondo, ma proprio per questo occorreva più che mai essere decisi in ciò che si voleva fare a riguardo, problemi personali compresi da gestire e che rischiavano di non essere più tanto personali.

Per tutta risposta Klaus si stiracchiò all’indietro contro lo schienale del divano, allungando le braccia sopra la testa mentre la maglia tutta pizzi vaporosi si alzava, lasciandogli scoperto l’ombelico. Mosse le mani in movimenti randomici, come mulinando l’aria e le sue invisibili particelle, anche se nel suo stato forse vedeva chissà cosa invisibile agli altri, esattamente come i suoi fantasmi.

Ben sospirò.

“Perché? Ve la state cavando alla grande senza di me – biascicò Quattro continuando a guardare in alto – sembrate sapere benissimo cosa dovrei o non dovrei fare, poi quando mai è importato quello che dicevo io?”

Sapeva di essere ingiusto nei confronti di Diego, che quel suo modo di parlare era un suo contorto modo di esprimere affetto, ma non era proprio riuscito a ricacciare indietro il rigurgito di amarezza dovuto a tutti gli anni passati a essere ignorato.

Irascibile e poco disposto a tollerare in quel frangente i vittimismi altrui, che fossero giustificati o meno, Diego assottigliò pericolosamente gli occhi dopo averli platealmente sgranati, pronto a puntargli il dito contro per ribattere, quando Vanya all’improvviso intervenne.

All’inizio fu una voce piuttosto flebile, ma siccome proveniva dalla persona che meno di tutte parlava o interveniva in una famiglia di amanti del protagonismo, ognuno dei presenti si girò verso la settima della famiglia Hargreeves, con evidente stupore.

La violinista si schiarì la gola e riprese a dire, a voce più decisa:

“Klaus, credimi, so come ci si sente a… beh, ad avere un’opinione mai considerata. Però adesso le cose sono cambiate rispetto ad allora e forse proprio per questo, ma anche per quello che abbiamo passato, dobbiamo essere i primi a non tirarci indietro ora che la nostra opinione conta eccome e può fare la differenza. Almeno, questo è il mio pensiero.”

Concluse, rivolgendo a Numero Quattro un sorriso un po’ timido ma sincero, capace di togliere le ombre da quel corpo piccolino che sembrava poter venire inghiottito dall’enorme poltrona.

A quel punto anche Klaus smise di giocare con l’aria e riportò la sua completa attenzione sugli altri, in particolare su Vanya che guardò con gli occhi verdi sgranati come fanali.

“Visto? Non sei solo tu la vittima, l’unico che deve avere tutte le attenzioni” lo scimmiottò Ben che conosceva bene il suo egocentrismo e protagonismo.

Klaus però quella volta non gli badò e si alzò dal divano per raggiungere la sorella in poltrona, visto che erano entrambi molto magri riuscì a sedersi di fianco a lei sul sedile e semplicemente la abbracciò, come forse non aveva mai fatto prima.

“Scusa, scusa, scusa… mi sa che sono proprio stronzo; tutto papà, eh?” mormorò riuscendo a passare dalla risatina alla malinconia più profonda varie volte e con poche parole.

Per un attimo il silenzio calò nella stanza, poi Allison posò il bicchiere ormai vuoto e raggiunse i due fratelli e posò le mani sulle loro spalle.

“Siamo stanchi, forse è ora di andare a riposare, ne riparleremo in un’altra occasione, tanto adesso nessuno di noi ha intenzione di scappare o scomparire, giusto?”

Vanya concordò, annuendo mentre si sistemava una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie, commossa da quel contatto da parte di Numero Quattro – rendendosi conto di quanto, seppure in modi diversi, avessero sofferto dell’essere ignorati dai propri cari. Diego fece un sospiro, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli e annuì, rinunciando a ogni traccia di bellicosità, anche se in un certo senso sperava di sentire un’opposizione da parte di Luther solo per poterlo mettere a tacere. Sapeva, lo sentiva dal suo sguardo, che Numero Uno voleva chiedergli altro, riguardo quello che aveva detto Klaus su loro due, ma difficilmente a quel punto avrebbe tirato fuori qualcosa anche se prima o poi la questione sarebbe riemersa.

A quel punto tutti si alzarono, ci furono un paio di abbracci, qualche occhiata guardinga e quando sembrava che fossero sul punto di andarsene, coi cappotti già indossati, Luther sbottò, evidentemente incapace di trattenersi ancora a lungo, nonostante ciò che il buonsenso avrebbe potuto suggerire.

“Whoa, whoa, aspettate! Prima di andarvene devo capire cosa succede tra di voi – indicò Klaus e Diego – voi non, cioè… no, vero?”

Allison roteò gli occhi al soffitto e sospirò sconsolata: Luther aveva quella capacità di non mollare l’osso e andare fino in fondo, cosa ammirevole per certi versi, distruttiva per altri; precisamente quel caso.

Cinque si riaccomodò vicino al bar in attesa dei fuochi d’artificio, peccato che numero Due non avesse la sua solita divisa piena di coltelli.

Klaus passò in rassegna tutti con lo sguardo, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca per impedirsi di parlare, perché fosse stato per lui avrebbe baciato Diego davanti a tutti, ma sentiva di aver combinato già abbastanza disastri per quella serata, anche da sbronzo e fattissimo se ne rendeva conto.

Diego invece schioccò la lingua, poi fece passi lenti, quasi calcati, fino a portarsi di fronte a Luther e domandargli:

“Davvero? Con tutto quello che abbiamo passato, insisti ora su questa faccenda?”

Gli fece un sorriso provocatorio, in attesa. Non è che avesse esattamente voglia di litigare e, di base, avrebbe voluto liquidare tutta la questione con un _ne riparliamo poi_ , ma Luther aveva la capacità di dargli alla testa e farlo sragionare. Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui cosa gli avrebbe detto in seguito, ma il solo sentire _no, vero?_ lo aveva portato a puntare i piedi e a mettere la parola fine a quella che era diventata per lui una questione di principio.

Luther alzò il mento, fissandolo di rimando senza spostare lo sguardo, nemmeno fossero due lupi che si stavano studiando in procinto di azzannarsi. Prese un respiro profondo e gonfiò il petto già largo, per poi dire:

“Insistere? Nessuno ha fatto neanche mezza domanda e tu parli di insistere?È vero che sono affari tuoi, ma accidenti! Siamo una famiglia o no? Avremo anche il diritto di sapere”

Dall’altro lato della stanza Cinque si versava di nuovo da bere, mormorando un qualcosa riguardo a una testa troppo piccola.

Subodorando il disastro apocalittico in procinto di esplodere, Klaus si sentì in dovere di intervenire, senza contare che era colpa sua e della sua boccaccia se erano arrivati a quel punto. Si portò quindi a fianco dei due e posò una mano sulla spalla di ognuno, cercando di allontanarli: avesse cercato di spostare una montagna avrebbe avuto lo stesso risultato.

“Ehi Diego, non devi dire niente, e Luther… lo sai che straparlo sempre, no? Volete sapere invece un fatto divertente? Ecco, una volta ho trovato in mezzo alla strada una busta della spesa con dentro un pollo arrosto gigante, cioè credevo fosse un pollo…”

Diego per un istante lo guardò, come cercando di capire se davvero quel mare di cazzate avesse un significato profondo capace di risolvere la situazione, ma ovviamente… no, zero, buio totale. Afferrò Klaus per il braccio, portandolo a voltarsi verso di sé, per poi scuotere un istante la testa e ribadirgli: 

“Klaus, no, non ora. Non devo dire niente? – spostò gli occhi verso di Luther, quasi con spavaldo compiacimento – Perché? Voleva sapere, giusto? Il _leader_ , quello che dice che la famiglia deve sapere ciò che ci accade. Perfetto, sai cosa? A me Klaus piace, ta-dan, follia, eh? Risolvimi questa, leader, oh, aspetta, dovresti essere l’esperto per quello che accade tra te ed Allison, giusto?”

Portò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Numero Quattro, istintivamente, poi indicò prima Luther poi Numero Tre, contemplando i loro occhi che si sgranavano progressivamente, aggiungendo:

“Ora che sai che le cose tra me e Quattro stanno prendendo una piega diversa, sei più felice? Più consapevole? Libero di scegliere, ma azzardati a giudicare o giuro che riprendo in mano quel discorso iniziato mesi e mesi fa al funerale del vecchio.”

Luther aveva la bocca spalancata e non riusciva a staccare loro gli occhi di dosso, dal modo in cui la mano di Diego si stringeva attorno alla spalla di Klaus, affondando tra i bordi pelosi del cappotto, dagli occhi truccati di nero di quest’ultimo, il suo abbigliamento eccentrico che sottolineava il corpo magro, quasi scarno, così diverso da quello muscoloso e sano dell’altro. 

No, niente da fare: per quanto li guardasse non riusciva proprio a trovare niente che li accomunasse o lo spingesse a fargli credere a ciò che aveva sentito.

“Diego, abbiamo avuto le nostre divergenze, ma dimmi la verità: hai iniziato a drogarti anche tu?”

Nel suo tono di genuino quanto ingenuo interesse non c’era traccia di malizia, solo il suo cervello faticava davvero a concepire qualcosa di diverso e cercava una spiegazione razionale a ciò che non lo era affatto.

Klaus ridacchiò visto che il fratello non ci era andato troppo lontano: in fondo tutto era nato da un sacchetto di orsetti gommosi speciali. Per qualche istante ci pensò anche Diego, agli orsetti gommosi e a com’era iniziata tutta la faccenda, ma liquidò ogni insinuazione con un semplice: “Non ho bisogno di quella roba per realizzare chi sono e cosa voglio. Stabilito questo, Numero Uno, noi ce ne torneremmo a casa, sempre che tu non abbia qualche altra domanda geniale delle tue.”

Replicò, anche se non con così tanta rabbia come prima. Tutto sommato, in quei mesi persino lui aveva imparato a cogliere certe sfumature del carattere di Luther e quante buone intenzioni ci fossero dietro i suoi interrogatori, o smania di dare una parvenza di controllo a qualsiasi situazione.

Nel parlare di tornare a casa aveva lanciato un’occhiata a Klaus, il suo modo istintivo di dirgli che lo includeva in quel _ritorno_ e non ce l’aveva con lui per il modo stupido di dire le cose, forse perché a sua volta non era uno capace di calibrare le parole. 

Nel sentirlo parlare a quel modo, con così tanta sicurezza e fierezza, Klaus si sentì sciogliere. Certo, aveva il battito accelerato già da prima, ma Diego glielo aveva proprio fatto partire al galoppo; sperava solo che non gli venisse un infarto, sarebbe stato un pessimo modo per concludere la serata.

Coi suoi occhioni lucidi, il labbro inferiore tra i denti e un’aura di felicità lo guardò rapito, quasi non esistesse altro nella stanza. Poi lentamente spostò lo sguardo sugli altri: Luther ancora perplesso, ma meno sconvolto, Cinque gli alzò il bicchiere in segno di saluto e le sorelle erano vicine e si tenevano per mano, sorridendogli. Fu proprio a loro che si rivolse con un sorriso enorme e l’aria eccitata, mentre passava un braccio attorno alla vita di Diego, stringendolo:

“Ho capito cosa voglio fare in futuro: la moglie di Diego! In fondo con la gonna sappiamo tutti che sto benissimo!”

Ben alzò gli occhi al cielo, sperando di avere ancora un tetto sopra la sua testa da fantasma dopo quell’uscita _geniale_ del fratello; decisamente non sapeva proprio quando stare zitto.

Il succitato marito sgranò gli occhi e girò lo sguardo verso Numero Quattro, per fissarlo con l’aria da _che cazzo stai dicendo?_ Ma, complice l’adrenalina da rivelazioni istintive, rinunciò a insultarlo per limitarsi ad afferrarlo per un braccio e spingerlo a incamminarsi:

“Non so voi, ma dopo questa serata io avrei altro da fare, ci sentiamo per – mosse una mano, gesticolando mentre cercava la parola giusta – aggiornamenti. Tra stampa, polizia e quello che faremo come Umbrella Academy, credo avremo parecchi motivi per fare nuove riunioni.”

Fece a quel punto il segno delle virgolette con le dita, infine con un cenno salutò gli astanti senza attendere ulteriore replica immediata, né da loro, né soprattutto da Klaus che a parer suo aveva parlato anche troppo.

Ad accompagnarlo verso l’uscita ci fu una risata divertita di Allison e l’eco di un _buona fortuna_ che si dispersero tra le proteste di Klaus che stava venendo trascinato alla pari di un cucciolo dalla mamma decisamente arrabbiata. Quando si trovarono fuori, davanti l’ingresso, cercò di puntare inutilmente i piedi sul vialetto lastricato e dire:

“Diego, Diego, Diego… aspetta, fammi almeno usare di nuovo questo meraviglioso bagno all’aperto – indicò con la mano libera i vasi di fiori multicolor – ho capito che sei impaziente di stare da solo col sottoscritto, però dai, eh?”

“Cos… che… – schioccò la lingua sul palato e replicò meno preso in contropiede – tu capisci le cose nel tuo modo speciale, Klaus, e… ma dai, non potevi andarci dentro?”

Replicò allargando le braccia, per poi portarsi una mano dietro la cervicale e lasciarla lì, dandogli le spalle mentre sbottava.

Klaus prese quel gesto come via libera, così si affrettò a fare ciò che doveva prima che l’altro cambiasse idea, cosa molto probabile vista la poca pazienza che si ritrovava. Si risistemò i pantaloni con un sospiro di pura soddisfazione, poi frugò nella borsetta con gli unicorni che aveva raccattato sulla via dell’uscita e mormorò:

“Capisco l’essenziale, ciò che è davvero importante. Dai, andiamo a casa, maritino – sorrise mentre si metteva una sigaretta in bocca – però non regalarmi nessun anello, non vorrei che mi venisse la tentazione di impegnarlo da qualche parte. Non sono tanto affidabile, lo so”

Anche se era ancora piuttosto alticcio, si ricordava bene tutta la conversazione in salotto e comunque era temprato da anni di esperienza, in cui aveva tentato di agire in modo più o meno logico mentre era sotto l’effetto delle sostanze.

“ _Non sono tanto affidabile?_ – lo scimmiottò Diego per poi riprendere – no, non lo sei per nulla. Si può sapere che ti dice il cervello? Dire loro così di… di questo, di quello che siamo e, sai, nel caso ti fosse sfuggito, stiamo tentando di far quadrare giorno dopo giorno.”

Sospirò, poi finì di massaggiarsi il collo e aggiunse con fare più pacato: “Comunque non preoccuparti, se mai dovessi regalarti un anello te ne prenderò uno di plastica, così l’unica tentazione che avrai a riguardo sarà di strozzartici. Sempre che non ci provi prima io con te.”

Disse quella finta minaccia in modo più morbido, in realtà accennando un mezzo sorriso mentre metteva le mani in tasca, con un’occhiata lanciata a Klaus, gli occhi grandi dal profilo un po’ cadente, velati a tratti dal fumo della sigaretta.

Questi intanto aveva lanciato un’occhiata a Ben, seduto sul cofano della macchina, ma il ragazzo gli aveva rifilato la sua solita scrollata di spalle da _non ne voglio sapere delle conseguenze della tua bocca larga, ti avevo avvisato._

Così con un sospiro e un ennesimo tiro di sigaretta, riportò l’attenzione su Diego, in qualche modo più malinconico, privo dell’esaltata euforia di qualche attimo prima, nel suo speciale modo di altalenarsi tra i vari stati d’umore a grande velocità.

“Lo so, non l’ho fatto apposta. Però non serviva che lo dicessi chiaro e tondo a Luther, bastava che mi lasciassi finire di blaterare, potevamo farla passare per un’altra delle mie stupidaggini – buttò il mozzicone a terra, schiacciandolo col tallone – per quanto ti abbia trovato davvero figo ed eroico mentre dicevi che ti piaccio. Ti avrei quasi voluto baciare”

Nel dirlo gli occhieggiò le labbra carnose, minimizzando ciò che aveva provato in quel momento: si era sentito morire e rinascere per l’ennesima volta, solo stavolta per la felicità e non il dolore o qualche overdose.

Un po’ sulla difensiva quando si trattava di sentimenti, ancora con le mani in tasca Diego sollevò le spalle, minimizzando: 

“Perché avrei dovuto mentire? Ormai era fatta ed è ora che quando parli, anche se a sproposito e come cazzo pare a te, la tua famiglia cominci a crederti, no? Comunque non era figo, o eroico, era solo… solo quello che mi è venuto in mente. La scimmia mi fa andare di matto, lui e il suo fare da saputello. Donnetta paranoia.”

Sbottò, facendo una leggera smorfia di presa in giro. Lanciò poi un’occhiata a Klaus, guardandogli a sua volta le labbra, e sorrise, per poi tornare a guardare davanti a sé, come per custodire dentro la memoria di quel bacio mancato.

Numero Quattro invece chiuse gli occhi per assaporare meglio le parole, i sottintesi profondi, il desiderio di Diego che avesse una vita migliore, diversa dal nulla e l’annichilimento in cui era sprofondato negli anni. Fece un respiro profondo, quasi potesse respirare quei sentimenti e speranze.

Avvicinò la fronte alla sua e, ancora con le palpebre abbassate, mormorò:

“Portami a casa, sono stanco. Se vuoi, puoi anche portarmi dentro in braccio; sai, tipo sposa” scherzò debolmente.

Diego non si mosse: “Ah-ah-ah – replicò strascicando un po’ la risata – certo, come no. Scordatelo.”

Gli mise però un braccio sulle spalle e sollevò il volto per baciargli la fronte, lasciando lì le labbra quando mormorò: “Non ti porterò in braccio, ma in macchina sì. Dai, appoggiati a me se non ce la fai. E se devi vomitare fallo ora, non voglio viaggiare di notte con lo schifo del tuo vomito di fianco.”

Aggiunse senza spostare le labbra, sollevando gli occhi verso il cielo come se stesse riflettendo sul momento riguardo cosa dire e, in effetti, in parte era così.

Klaus ridacchiò e gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, stringendolo; ce la faceva benissimo a camminare da solo, ma non avrebbe mai rifiutato di stargli tanto accanto, sentendosi privilegiato nel vedere quel lato più morbido dell’inflessibile e irto di spine Diego Hargreeves.

“Sto bene – rispose iniziando a incamminarsi assieme – starò bene, promesso”

Nella sua testa c’era l’abbozzo di un’idea più grande, di un progetto, ma non ne fece menzione, si limitò a lasciarsi condurre con fiducia, sentendosi per una volta al sicuro, lontano da qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto fargli del male.


	5. 5

5

  


Il tessuto della tenda creava un’atmosfera piacevole, attenuando la luce e caricandola di sfumature calde, ramate, circondandolo alla pari di un protettivo grembo materno. A terra un morbido cuscino imbottito altrettanto colorato e una tazza di caffè con tanto zucchero e nient’altro, nemmeno un goccio di vodka. Nonostante lo spazio ristretto, però Klaus non era l’unico occupante di quella nicchia speciale.

“Avanti, non puoi pensarlo sul serio: certo che le principesse sono fantastiche. Stanno in un castello tutta la vita, si cacciano in guai improbabili ma hanno sempre qualcuno che le salva e poi se le sposa, vivono allora negli agi, con la servitù che le accudisce e un bel marito che la notte…”

Un colpo di tosse di Ben gli fece capire di piantarla lì e lui si portò un attimo una mano alla bocca per coprirsela prima di continuare “Insomma, le principesse non possono fare schifo, io vorrei esserlo di sicuro” annuì convinto.

Con il viso ben lontano dall’esserlo altrettanto aveva di fronte Matilda, pelle chiara e una cascata di riccioli rossi che scuoteva la testa. Aprì la bocca in cui si vedeva chiaramente un buco lasciato dagli incisivi mancanti, cosa assolutamente normale a sette anni.

“Ma che dici? I cavalieri sono fighi! Con l’armatura e la spada, sempre in giro per il mondo per le loro imprese eroiche, e sconfiggono anche draghi. Draghi, riesci a immaginarlo?”

Alzò un braccio scarno davanti a sé, mimando un colpo di spada contro un nemico immaginario.

“Oh e perché combattono se non per salvare principesse e relativi reami? – ribatté Klaus con fare da sapiente – Quindi le principesse sono importanti, tu puoi essere il mio cavaliere se vuoi.”

Bevve un sorso del caffè che si stava raffreddando velocemente mentre la osservava strizzare gli occhi azzurri e riflettere, per poi scuotere la testa.

“No, grazie, sei troppo impegnativo. Posso passare a trovarti, ma essere il tuo cavaliere a tempo pieno non funzionerebbe.”

La sua espressione era saggia e piena di buon senso, decisamente buffa su quel viso che sarebbe rimasto immutato per sempre.

Klaus ridacchiò visto che anche le bambine fantasma parevano aver compreso che razza di disastro ambulante era; non che potesse darle tutti i torti, però negli ultimi tempi era migliorato o almeno così gli piaceva pensare. Stava cercando di diminuire le dosi di alcol e droga già precedentemente ridotte e di imparare a controllare i suoi poteri che oramai si manifestavano in parte anche senza che fosse del tutto sobrio, una riprova era Matilda, quella deliziosa bambina fantasma morta in un palazzo poco distante dalla palestra che andava spesso a fargli visita e con cui chiacchierava senza problemi. Certo, la prima volta che l’aveva vista non era stato così calmo, aveva anzi urlato e si era infilato sotto il letto, ma a poco a poco entrambi avevano preso un po’ più di confidenza: Matilda con la tipica curiosità infantile, Klaus con meno entusiasmo ma a suo modo sorpreso dal realizzare che non tutti i fantasmi erano morti di morte violenta o lo contattavano in cerca di vendetta, oppure semplicemente per sfogare e condividere la loro rabbia e il dolore.

Inutile dire che Ben era piuttosto fiero di quegli sviluppi, probabilmente lo sarebbe stato anche Diego se gliel’avesse raccontato, ma ancora non si decideva a farlo senza sapere bene il motivo. Probabilmente perché non era certo di ciò che stava facendo, della direzione da intraprendere e il futuro che ne sarebbe conseguito; temeva di dargli false speranze e poi deluderlo quando avrebbe fatto marcia indietro, ipotesi molto probabile visto il soggetto in questione.

Salutò Matilda e rimase solo col suo caffè e… Ben, ovviamente. Lui e i suoi fantasmi erano gli unici ad avere accesso a quel posto speciale.

Un paio di settimane prima aveva infatti chiesto a Diego se poteva avere un angolo della stanza tutto per sé, così aveva agganciato una tenda al soffitto, messo quel cuscino a terra e qualche disegno sul muro, ricavandosi un angolo e una finestra tutti per sé, nemmeno Diego valicava mai quel confine invisibile dato dalla tenda colorata per quanto a conti fatti fosse facile vedervi attraverso. Però Klaus era felice di quello spazio, di un luogo in cui potersi andare a rannicchiare e nascondere quando i pensieri si facevano schiaccianti e non voleva che qualcuno lo vedesse, un luogo in cui lasciar cadere la maschera e fare ciò che desiderava come fissare il muro o… provare a saggiare con convinzione i propri poteri senza avere gli occhi di altri addosso.

“Partita?” propose Ben indicando una piccola scacchiera portatile per la dama e gli scacchi. Avevano preso a giocare abitualmente dato che il ragazzo morto ormai poteva toccare gli oggetti senza troppe difficoltà se voleva, attingendo al potere del fratello.

“Perché no? Non ho voglia di lavorare a maglia” rispose Klaus fissando l’abbozzo informe attaccato ai ferri e al gomitolo di lana scura al suo fianco.

Era nel bel mezzo di una sconfitta quando sentì la porta di casa sbattere con violenza e a seguire dei passi concitati scendere velocemente i gradini. Fece sbucare fuori la testa dalla tenda con un sorriso e una battuta che però gli morì sulle labbra nel vedere Diego con la manica di una maglia lacerata, oltre a una ferita evidente, mentre il sangue aveva reso ancora più scura la maglietta blu.

“Diego?” mormorò spaventato cercando di alzarsi in piedi in fretta anche se le gambe non sembravano voler collaborare.

Numero Due nemmeno richiuse la porta, per poi appoggiarsi un istante alla parete e, con un mezzo ringhio di fatica, riprendere a scendere le scale fino ad arrivare alla colonna principale della stanza, cercando con gli occhi qualcosa per tamponare la ferita.

Poi scorse e sentì Klaus, sospirò appena, infine gli disse: “Non è nulla, ho bisogno che mi tiri fuori delle garze, disinfettante e quello che serve per ricucire – spostò vagamente confuso lo sguardo verso la cucina, riflettendo – dovrebbe essere sotto il lavello.”

Dopo aver sganciato il tattico con i coltelli, si sedette di peso sulla sedia.

Klaus però non gli diede retta e fece tutt’altro; non che fosse una novità. Messosi in piedi lo raggiunse con un paio di passi, si abbassò con la schiena rimanendogli di fronte e poi gli strinse il braccio non ferito. Una stretta decisa con cui affondò nei muscoli tonici, mentre l’altra mano era corsa sull’avambraccio sporco di sangue di cui sentì il calore. La sua espressione era tesa, la mandibola serrata quasi allo spasimo, coi tendini che sporgevano con evidenza sul collo lungo e gli occhi sbarrati, con le pupille tanto strette da sembrare quasi inesistenti.

Nel percepire il suo calore e la compattezza del suo corpo, si rilassò impercettibilmente, fino a lasciarlo andare del tutto e raddrizzare la schiena, finendo per guardarlo dall’altro. Aprì la bocca, sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa di fronte alla faccia interrogativa di Diego, ma alla fine stette in silenzio e gli diede le spalle per cercare l’occorrente per il primo soccorso.

“Non è come me” gli confermò Ben, asciutto, ma nemmeno a lui Klaus rispose.

“Che ti succede?” domandò Diego, senza smettere di tenersi il braccio ferito. Sapeva che Numero Quattro era il re delle reazioni imprevedibili, ma l’ultima cosa che si aspettava era che cominciasse a tastarlo come se dovesse rompersi da un momento all’altro. Avrebbe voluto sorridere e prenderlo vagamente in giro, ma nel vedere il suo sguardo di puro terrore aveva finito per preoccuparsi a sua volta, chiedendosi se magari Klaus avesse visto qualcosa che a lui non era stato concesso.

“Non è nulla, solo un graffio” aggiunse per tranquillizzarlo, scrollando le spalle.

Quattro però non rispose alla sua domanda e finì per cercare di rovistare sotto al lavello, posando l’occorrente sul tavolo assieme a un asciugamano dall’aria piuttosto lisa.

“Ce la fai a toglierti la maglia o devo tagliarla?” domandò tirando fuori un inaspettato spirito pratico. In realtà in quanto membro dell’Umbrella Academy aveva ricevuto come gli altri un training in primo soccorso, però nessuno dei suoi familiari si era mai fidato abbastanza da farsi mettere da lui anche solo un cerotto.

Diego ci pensò un attimo, infine dopo essersi guardato la ferita al braccio – in realtà più profonda di un semplice taglietto, anche se gli piaceva minimizzare le cose – per quanto tentato di togliersela da solo, realizzò che parte del sangue rappreso avrebbe potuto rappresentare un problema:

“Taglia, anche la manica va bene.”

Lo guardò negli occhi quando glielo disse, scrutandolo senza battere ciglio; per quanto avesse perso parecchio sangue e fosse arrivato fin lì arrancando in una guida rischiosa, non poteva permettersi di svenire lì, davanti a Klaus, che sembrava avesse visto un altro dei suoi fantasmi. Serrò i denti, dilatando appena le narici.

Numero Quattro si limitò ad annuire per poi cercare le forbici e mettersi ad armeggiare col tessuto, lavorando nel suo straniante quanto assoluto silenzio quando avrebbe potuto invece fare cento battute diverse su quel nuovo stravagante stile di moda. 

Con cura speciale inumidì il tessuto attorno alla ferita in modo che si staccasse agevolmente, le mani gli tremavano appena quando disinfettò lo squarcio con una garza imbevuta, ma nonostante ciò non si fermò, si limitò a stringere la mascella e controllare che non ci fossero residui vari nella ferita che potessero creare infezione.

“Questa… –- si leccò le labbra secche – questa è stata una pallottola. Ti ha preso di striscio” constatò, riprendendo finalmente a dire qualcosa.

Diego non rispose subito. Si guardò a sua volta la ferita pulita da tessuto e residui vari per poi ammettere: “Ho calcolato male i tempi di reazione. Uno è riuscito a sparare prima che potessi fargli cadere l’arma, ma non mi ha fatto nulla di che. Un paio di giorni e si risistema, niente a cui non sia abituato.”

Assunse un tono tranquillo, come se stesse parlando del tempo, anche se in effetti era da un po’ che non gli capitavano incidenti simili e, non fosse stato per gli ottimi riflessi, con ogni probabilità quella pallottola se la sarebbe ritrovata piantata in pieno petto. Avrebbe voluto che Klaus dormisse; se fosse stato così si sarebbe arrangiato da solo, come aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni, in modo da non farlo preoccupare al contrario di quanto invece stava facendo ora.

Klaus fece la sua solita risata argentina, ma quella volta non risultò divertita bensì solo loffia e triste, esattamente come il suo viso non trasmetteva la solita leggerezza e aveva smorfie più amare.

“Certo, Diego, così tra due giorni puoi andarti a fare sfregiare anche l’altro braccio. O direttamente la testa, tanto esattamente come per Luther non è un punto vitale. Ora chiudi gli occhi, devo ricucirti.”

Visto che aveva paura degli aghi non voleva ritrovarselo steso a terra nel vedere il kit da sutura. Solitamente Klaus non sarebbe stato tanto caustico, né avrebbe sottolineato quella sua debolezza, ma in quel momento trovava davvero ridicolo il modo in cui l’altro minimizzava ogni pericolo, credendosi forse invincibile, dimenticandosi invece di essere umano; speciale ma pur sempre fatto di sangue e muscoli.

“Cazzo…” borbottò Diego per poi girare la testa e chiudere gli occhi, deglutendo una volta, consapevole che avrebbe sentito l’ago entrargli nella pelle, a prescindere da quanto Klaus fosse delicato nel dargli i punti. Da dopo l’incidente alla testa era stato così bravo a evitare di doversi ricucire per tutti quegli anni, perché aveva abbassato la guardia proprio con il tizio armato di pistola?

Si sentì sbiancare all’idea che c’era un ago proprio a pochi centimetri da sé, ma cercò di non svenire anche se a tentoni afferrò il ginocchio spigoloso di Klaus e serrò la presa per non pensare a quello che stava succedendo.

“Fai in fretta” aggiunse a voce più bassa, senza ritenere ormai necessario specificare _perché altrimenti potrei cascare svenuto a terra_.

“E io che volevo farti il mio ritratto, così avresti avuto una cicatrice bellissima” scherzò l'altro tentando di distrarlo, sebbene avesse davvero poca voglia di fare il buffone. Lo vide fare un mezzo sbuffo divertito prima di tornare a stringere i denti per resistere, così Klaus non disse altro e cercò di essere più veloce possibile anche se obbiettivamente non era così veloce e nemmeno abile. Alla fine riuscì a fare un qualcosa di decente, di sicuro quella cicatrice avrebbe avuto realmente una forma artistica. Spalmò della pomata antibiotica e poi fasciò il tutto con una garza sterile, solo quando finì si chinò per posare un bacio leggero sulla ferita coperta, finendo per poggiare la fronte sulla sua spalla.

“Mettiti a letto e riposa, sei più bianco del violino di Vanya” disse rialzandosi per rimettere a posto il caos lasciato sul tavolino.

“Ma senza poteri distruttivi dietro” scherzò a voce bassa Diego, per poi alzarsi a sua volta, barcollare un istante appoggiandosi alla colonna e, senza far accorrere in suo soccorso Klaus, riuscire ad arrancare fino al letto, dove si lasciò andare. Per fortuna non era più il letto singolo e sgangherato di un tempo, bensì un due piazze nuovo e decisamente robusto, cosa che lo fece riflettere su quanti cambiamenti c’erano stati in quei mesi, al punto che lui stesso in fin dei conti era mutato giorno dopo giorno.

Si mise l’altro braccio sulla fronte e mormorò, sentendo scongiurato il rischio di svenire: “Grazie, Klaus, te ne devo una.”

Fece un mezzo sorriso, di quelli spontanei una volta realizzato di essere ancora vivo, nonostante la stanchezza micidiale e i rischi presi. 

Klaus però invece di scherzare o sciogliersi per quella dichiarazione inaspettata, finì per fare qualcosa di altrettanto inaspettato a sua volta: gli lanciò addosso il flacone di disinfettante, colpendolo al centro dello stomaco.

“Idiota! – esplose – Possibile che in questa famiglia dobbiamo complicarci tutti la vita? Come lo chiami andare a rischiare la tua vita ogni notte se non distruttivo?”

Aveva messo un tappo sulle sue emozioni, aveva cercato di essere calmo, ma nel sentirlo scherzare con tanta leggerezza aveva innescato la bomba ed era deflagrato. Come avrebbe mai potuto capire Diego il terrore che lo pervadeva ogni volta che lo vedeva uscire per andare a salvare sconosciuti? Il bisogno viscerale che aveva di toccarlo quando tornava, per accertarsi che fosse ancora vivo e non stesse vedendo un morto esattamente come vedeva Ben? O che alla fine avrebbe perso anche lui, esattamente come aveva perso Dave.

“Ehi, vacci piano” cercò di calmarlo Ben, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Normalmente, Diego sarebbe saltato su a sua volta, offeso e irritato dal sentirsi aggredito, ma nella sua condizione non era riuscito a reagire con tanta prontezza, se non per portarsi una mano sul ventre e replicare: “Che ti è preso adesso? Non dovevo riposare e tutte queste stronzate?”

Si tirò su a sedere, nonostante le fitte al braccio, in principio con un’espressione vagamente aggressiva che però era mutata in dispiacere e senso di colpa, complice il modo in cui Klaus lo guardava e tutto ciò che aveva appena detto.

“Non è la serata per mettere in discussione quello che faccio da anni, Klaus.”

Sbottò però alla fine, decidendosi a togliersi il resto della divisa che aveva ancora addosso, come per chiudere la questione e mettersi a dormire, al pari di un qualunque lavoratore rincasato dopo una giornata pesante. L’indomani si sarebbe lavato, avrebbe mangiato e tutto sarebbe ripreso come al solito. Nel pensarlo sapeva già, però, che era una bugia; forse era la stanchezza, forse il dolore, a fargli credere che solo chiudendo gli occhi le cose sarebbero andate meglio.

Nel sentirlo parlare con tanta indifferenza a Klaus tremò il labbro, così se lo prese tra i denti, succhiandolo mentre cercava di respirare profondamente per calmarsi almeno un minimo.

“Non è mai il momento giusto, Diego, finché non sarà troppo tardi e basta” disse con un mezzo sorriso amaro per poi passarsi le mani sul viso come a volerlo cancellare.

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere _tanto questo non è un tuo problema, ma solo mio_ , però stette zitto perché in fondo aveva cercato di non mostrarsi mai patetico a causa del suo potere e non voleva certo iniziare ora.

Non avendo altro da aggiungere e sicuro che anche Diego non avrebbe approfondito la questione, tornò nel proprio angolo e tirò la tenda, come se fosse un invalicabile muro di mattoni e non un tessuto leggero e colorato. Si sedette sul cuscino e guardò la partita a dama interrotta bruscamente, accanto a un disegno che gli aveva fatto Matilda: quello era la dimensione a cui apparteneva, e presto o tardi anche Diego ne sarebbe entrato a far parte.

In mutande, coi pantaloni faticosamente gettati a terra e la maglia ormai tagliata accanto, Diego afferrò il lenzuolo e se lo mise addosso, sbottando quella volta a voce più alta:

“Perfetto, non potevo chiedere di meglio, bravo, vai nella tua tenda a giocare agli indiani o al Sesto Senso. Più spazio per me. Non sono andato a divertirmi, sai?”

Chiuse gli occhi, con il respiro reso più veloce dalla rabbia e allo stesso tempo dal senso di colpa che continuava, nonostante l’immenso orgoglio, a farsi strada nel torace, afferrandogli cuore e polmoni in una morsa che cercava di scuoterlo, ricordandogli quanto fosse terribile la paura di perdere qualcuno.

Siccome avvertì il silenzio più totale, al punto da avvertire quasi le orecchie fischiare e i pensieri ingigantirsi, nonostante il braccio che pulsava per il male Diego sollevò in un fruscio le coperte e si mise seduto coi piedi sul pavimento, per poi guardare la tenda nella penombra e il baluginio di una luce, forse una candela, che sfarfallava attraverso il tessuto colorato, mostrando il profilo curvo di Klaus.

“Idiota” sussurrò Diego, per poi roteare gli occhi e alzarsi in piedi. Si immobilizzò un attimo per assicurarsi di tenere sotto controllo i giramenti di testa, infine a passo mediamente sicuro – quasi stesse avanzando in un covo di criminali, piuttosto che in una tenda – Diego si piazzò di fronte al rifugio dell’altro e, abbandonata quasi subito ogni ostilità, con lentezza si abbassò, accovacciandosi, per poi parlare a un muro fatto di tela e mollette:

“Ehi, mi dispiace, ok? Non voglio farti preoccupare ma – lanciò un’occhiata verso la porta di casa sua – questo è quello che so fare: combattere i cattivi, a modo mio.”

Abbassò il volto, guardandosi le cosce mentre metteva l’altra mano dietro la cervicale, appoggiando il gomito sul ginocchio.

“Lo so e trovo ammirevole l’impegno che ci metti, quanto realmente creda in questa cosa e non ti ho mai detto niente per questo, però io…”

Klaus si morse un labbro perché sul serio trovava degno di ammirazione tutto ciò: Diego in fondo era il suo contrario, perché Klaus non credeva in nulla, si sentiva vuoto e privo di uno scopo, quasi indegno di stare al mondo al contrario di tanti fantasmi che avrebbero meritato di essere ancora vivi, sicuramente molto più di lui.

Si diede uno schiaffo in faccia per ricomporsi, perché tanto fare la ragazzina isterica non serviva a nulla se non a peggiorare le cose, quindi cercò di ridere e di usare il suo tono più splendido mentre continuava:

“In realtà le tue cicatrici ti rendono davvero figo, forse sono proprio loro il motivo per cui non mi scollo da te, quindi vedi di stare attento a non procurartene troppe o non potrai uscire da qui perché ti legherò al letto notte e giorno – cercò una sigaretta nel disordine che lo circondava – dai, torna a letto. Più tardi esco a prendere qualcos’altro per rifarti la fasciatura stasera, ok?”

Ma Diego spostò gli occhi verso l’ingresso della tenda e, pur avendo ascoltato l’ironia e i suggerimenti stranamente sensati di Klaus, domandò a bruciapelo:

“Prima, quando sono entrato… pensavi fossi morto?”

Si sedette per terra e non più sulle ginocchia, come se quella domanda lo avesse svuotato, al punto che l’aveva pronunciata con voce leggermente roca, resa più instabile dai sentimenti che si accavallavano per uscire. Avrebbe voluto tornare a letto, lasciare che le cose rimanessero in quella bolla temporale di perfetta sospensione, ma se l’avesse fatto se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre: difficilmente Klaus avrebbe esposto ancora le sue paure, i problemi, anziché fingere che non esistessero, e giunti a quel punto glielo doveva. Ignorare ciò che lo faceva stare male, specie dopo essere stato lui stesso una causa di quel male, lo avrebbe messo sullo stesso piano del vecchio e delle sue dannatissime cripte in cui rinchiudeva un bambino indifeso notte dopo notte.

Per un po’ si udì solo il rumore di Klaus che fumava, la rotella dell’accendino che sfregava contro la pietra focaia, il suo respiro mentre aspirava, la sigaretta che batteva leggera contro la vecchia lattina di zuppa usata come posacenere.

“Allora, glielo dirai?” lo pungolò Ben, divertendosi a spostargli proprio quel posacenere in modo che Klaus non ci arrivasse facilmente finché l’altro non lo prese in mano per evitare di farselo fregare: se Ben avesse tirato fuori i tentacoli avrebbe potuto nasconderglielo persino sul tetto.

“Dopo tutto hai la stoffa dell’investigatore, Patch sarebbe fiera di te” rispose Klaus a Diego, guardando però Ben con aria di sfida. Diede un’ultima boccata prima di spegnere il mozzicone e continuare prima di cambiare idea, cosa che accadeva di solito con velocità sorprendente: “I miei poteri stanno crescendo anche se non faccio nulla, persino quando non sono del tutto sobrio ho iniziato a rivedere dei fantasmi e Ben è più reale che mai, ma lui… non è caldo. Ogni volta che lo tocco è come stringere la mano attorno a del fumo gelido, qualcosa che è reale perché lo vedi, lo percepisci addirittura solido, ma in qualche senso non è lì. Tu sei caldo – fece una pausa – sei vivo, sento il sangue scorrerti nelle vene se ti tocco il polso e ne ho bisogno per essere sicuro.”

Si prese un’altra sigaretta nonostante ne avesse appena spenta una, ma non era facile accenderla con le mani che tremavano.

Con lentezza, anche se una barriera di tessuto li separava e quindi non potevano vedersi, Diego annuì. Non era mai piacevole vedere confermata un’intuizione, specie se riguardava Klaus e ciò che provava, dato il potere scomodo e difficile con cui aveva a che fare.

Si stropicciò gli occhi, mentre pensava a cosa dire, poi ammise: “Tempo fa ti avevo detto che invidiavo il tuo dono, perché potevi parlare ancora con chi avresti altrimenti perso per sempre – ripensò a Eudora, poi a Dave e continuò – sono stato indelicato e non ho considerato fino in fondo tutto quello che comportava il potere che possiedi. Non voglio peggiorare la situazione facendo quello per cui sono nato, capisci?”

Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Smettere del tutto? Rinunciare a ciò che era, che faceva? Per Klaus poteva, doveva, anche se non sapeva fino a che punto fosse giusto abbandonare una parte di sé ritenuta così fondamentale in tutti quegli anni. In una successione di pensieri rapida, pensò al colloquio ventilato dal Capo della Polizia durante l’evento e ritenne, visto come stavano procedendo le cose, che forse non era così assurdo pensare di ascoltare quello che aveva da dirgli.

Klaus rise, finendo per lasciarsi cadere all’indietro e poggiare contro il muro, con una sigaretta all’angolo della bocca e le braccia distese di fianco, mentre lo sguardo si alzava verso la finestra quasi potesse sfuggire a sua volta come faceva il fumo.

“Posso davvero essere peggio di così? Ne dubito, sai, e credo di aver raschiato il fondo del barile una volta o due. Fai quello che devi, Diego, e non pensare a me: la vita è troppo breve per avere dei rimpianti o per non fare ciò che vogliamo veramente – fece una pausa per schiacciare il mozzicone – solo… magari stai un po’ più attento? Tutto qui. E non pensare all’essere stato indelicato, se non lo fossi non saresti tu, giusto? Però quasi quasi mi hai dato una mezza idea: potrei davvero diventare del tutto sobrio giusto per evocare papà e vedere la sua faccia oltraggiata nel raccontargli di Luther e Allison, ma soprattutto di me e te.”

Rise di nuovo, quella volta con un po’ più di convinzione.

Diego fece una mezza risata a sua volta, ma solo dopo un istante, come impreparato a quel cambio di direzione di Klaus – ritenne che non si sarebbe mai abituato abbastanza alla sua ironia improvvisa, cosa per la quale si sentiva fortunato. Dopodiché emise un breve sospiro e rispose, cavalcando l’onda delle ipotesi:

“Sarebbe una grandissima soddisfazione. Peccato non poter vedere il suo disappunto, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per evitare che, come lui, provassimo emozioni – sfiorò con le dita la base della tenda e specificò – comunque ci penserò su, a come portare avanti quello che faccio di notte. Forse ci sono delle alternative che ho intenzione di considerare. Nel frattempo se toccarmi può farti stare meglio, non mi tiro certo indietro.”

Accennò un mezzo sorriso, scrollando le spalle con l'aria spavalda che accompagnava quell’abbozzo di battuta di facciata rispetto al reale interesse.

“Sbruffone, sei troppo stanco per quello che stai sottintendendo” lo contraddisse Klaus. Aveva visto l’ombra della sua mano sulla tenda e ne aveva seguito i movimenti fino a vederla posarsi sul pavimento, così fece sbucare la propria da sotto il bordo della tenda e intrecciò le loro dita “Però possiamo comunque andare a letto insieme, dormo sempre meglio quando ci sei tu” ammise, non raccontandogli di come passasse le notti sveglio o quasi quando Numero Quattro era fuori, perseguitato dagli incubi ora che non si anestetizzava più tanto pesantemente per tenerli lontani.

“Credo che siamo stanchi entrambi per molte cose – ammise dopo un istante l’altro, per poi proseguire – averti vicino farebbe dormire meglio anche me.”

Poi ci ripensò e specificò, più falsamente aggressivo: “Ma che questa cosa rimanga tra di noi, o sarò io a farti fuori con le mie mani.”

Fece poi per alzarsi lentamente in piedi, tenendosi il braccio come per fermare la fitta di dolore. Un po’ perché li riteneva una cosa da fighette, un po’ perché non voleva che Klaus li trovasse in casa, Diego non aveva antidolorifici, anche se in quel momento rimpiangeva un po’ la sua scelta stoica.

“Cercherò di mettere un freno a quella lingua lunga di Ben, dio, non so proprio da chi abbia preso” ridacchiò Klaus apparentemente leggero come sempre, come se non fosse stato spaventato a morte fino a poco prima. Scambiò un paio di battute col fratello morto che lo accusava di essere un bugiardo, dopo di che si alzò a sua volta e tirò finalmente la tenda, mordendosi un labbro nel vedere Diego tanto pallido e con le occhiaie pronunciate che eppure aveva preso tempo per stargli dietro. Gli si avvicinò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra carnose, desiderando stargli molto più vicino, consapevole di essere in realtà avido e che niente gli sarebbe mai sembrato abbastanza.

“Dai, andiamo, ho le gambe che mi tremano dalla paura, dovrò sorreggermi a te per arrivare a letto.”

In realtà il braccio che gli passò attorno alla vita era per assicurarsi che Diego non cadesse da un momento all’altro.

“Meno male che ci sono io, allora” replicò il vigilante, anche se con voce più debole. Nonostante il già menzionato enorme orgoglio, Diego accettò volentieri il supporto perché sentiva i muscoli evanescenti e non sapeva se l’avrebbero retto in quegli stupidi passi fino al letto.

Trattenne un gemito quando si sedette e strinse i denti fino a sdraiarsi, accompagnato dai gesti premurosi di Klaus che, in quel modo tutto suo di fare e di comportarsi, riusciva a stargli accanto senza essere mai invadente. Una cosa paradossale, vista l’abilità di Quattro di infilarsi totalmente a caso in ogni discorso.

“Dovrai scavalcarmi se ti vuoi sdraiare. Con stasera credo di aver già messo a dura prova i tuoi rammendi su di me.”

Si guardò un istante la fasciatura e sperò che i punti reggessero; l’idea di sottoporsi a un’altra seduta di taglia e cuci non lo elettrizzava per niente.

Klaus si tolse a sua volta i vestiti, lanciandoli in modo disordinato nella stanza, dopo di che si mise a cavalcioni sopra Diego con un sorriso furbo.

“Oh, ma posso anche farti da coperta, sai? Sono pieno di risorse e abilità, non hai ancora visto quante – si chinò per baciargli il petto, seguendo la linea del costato per poi rialzare lo sguardo e fissarlo beffardo – ma purtroppo per stasera sarò solo il tuo orsetto della buonanotte. E i miei punti sono fantastici e indistruttibili, proprio come me, giusto, Ben?”

Il fratello morto brontolò qualcosa di non propriamente positivo ma Klaus sventolò una mano per aria affermando “è d’accordo con me ovviamente.”

Per un istante Diego spostò gli occhi verso dove poteva trovarsi Ben, infine li riportò su Klaus annuendo con aria falsamente convinta: “Certo, certo, assolutamente, non ne dubito.”

Gli prese poi il polso e ammise, d’istinto: “So che tutti e due rischiamo e abbiamo rischiato tanto, in questi anni. E, sai, in realtà capisco meglio di quanto credi la paura di realizzare, all’improvviso, che una delle persone a cui tieni non ce l’ha fatta, non ha vinto la grande scommessa delle esistenze che conduciamo.”

Allentò la presa e mosse il volto verso il tattico lasciato cadere a terra vicino alla sedia, con dentro i suoi coltelli e una delle radio che usava per captare le frequenze della polizia. Chiuse gli occhi e non si mosse, avvolgendo il polso asciutto di Klaus più come una carezza, che come la stretta di poco fa.

Quest’ultimo deglutì a vuoto e il suo pomo d’Adamo si mosse ben visibile sul collo magro. Non poté non pensare a Patch e al modo in cui la ruota aveva girato male per lei e sentì un peso gravargli addosso. Lentamente scivolò di fianco a Diego, senza però interrompere quella stretta delicata e, forse per la prima volta, notò quanto fossero lunghe e flessuose le dita dell'uomo attorno alle proprie ossa. Maledisse i guanti di pelle scura che l’altro indossava fin quasi nella doccia e maledisse se stesso per non aver notato prima qualcosa di tanto bello al contrario delle proprie con le unghie rosicchiate e le pellicine tirate a sangue. Eppure fu con una di quelle mani che gli coprì gli occhi, sussurrando:

“Dormi, sei a pezzi e si vede, io starò bene.”

Se lo ripeté dentro di sé per convincersene, perché il proprio cuore che batteva in maniera irregolare gli raccontava un’altra storia.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scusate la lunga assenza, ma come vedete questo capitolo è decisamente lungo e corposo, pieno di avvenimenti. Non ci sembrava sensato tagliarlo per alleggerirlo, quindi speriamo vi piaccia e vi emozioni anche così, alla prossima!

Le strade conosciute durante il giorno o il mattino presto avevano un aspetto differente alla luce timida delle cinque del mattino, con quei colori indefiniti che, con velocità impressionante, mutavano dal grigio sporcato di notte ai primi bagliori dorati del mattino; come se ci fosse un incantesimo capace di colorare e dare vita alle pagine altrimenti tristi o misteriose di una notte in cui anche i suoni erano differenti rispetto al caos del giorno.

Era da tempo che Diego non passava nelle strade vicine a casa a quell’ora tanto insolita, vista l’abitudine a rincasare molto più tardi per assicurarsi di aver compiuto la ronda necessaria, o risolto le emergenze al meglio delle sue possibilità.

Si trattava infatti di un’eccezione dettata da una situazione allo stesso modo eccezionale: Klaus e il suo stato umorale. Il vigilante fece una smorfia nel pensare a quella definizione tanto concessiva, per definire in realtà uno stronzetto offeso a cui non piaceva vederlo andarsene in giro di notte.

Spense il motore e sospirò, appoggiando le mani e la fronte sul volante. Sapeva di essere ingiusto a prendersela tanto, consapevole che Klaus era preoccupato per lui e per i rischi che correva, ma gli riusciva difficile tollerare il cambiamento di umore e abitudini occorso in Numero Quattro a partire dal confronto notturno di oltre una settimana e mezza prima, quando era rientrato colpito di striscio da una pallottola.

Ogni tanto la ferita faceva ancora male, ma era come un ricordo lontano, un monito casuale per dirgli che Klaus aveva ragione, a preoccuparsi. Eppure, per orgoglio e senso di responsabilità, Diego non poteva smettere su due piedi di portare avanti quella che era stata la sua vita fino ad allora, senza considerare il fatto che sempre in quella famosa notte Klaus aveva dato a intendere di capirlo e non volergli certo impedire di fare ciò che riteneva giusto.

Nonostante tutte quelle belle parole, però, a conti fatti da allora qualcosa negli atteggiamenti di Klaus era cambiato in maniera progressiva.

In principio Diego non ci aveva fatto molto caso, quando rientrava e trovava Numero Quattro nella tenda, sigillato come se appartenesse a un’altra realtà parallela, ma giorno dopo giorno era diventato palese che Klaus stava cercando di stargli alla larga; quando Diego arrivava, Klaus usciva, o addirittura se n’era già andato, lasciandogli semplicemente un biglietto scritto di fretta, oppure dormiva e spariva prima che Diego rientrasse dall’aver pulito la palestra.

Nemmeno quando erano entrambi presenti nella stessa sfera vitale, le cose erano granché migliori: Klaus era più fatto del solito, magari alticcio, oppure semplicemente svagato, distante, il che rendeva difficile intraprendere una qualsivoglia forma di dialogo sensato.

A quel punto a Diego rimaneva un’unica opzione: usare una strategia. E le strategie portavano a piani, capaci di risolvere la problematica. Con semplice logica, e una certa dose di soddisfazione, infatti il vigilante aveva deciso di anticipare in maniera improvvisa il proprio rientro a casa rispetto al solito, al costo di rinunciare a una chiamata di emergenza o di dedicarsi a pattuglie a raggio più breve.

Per tale ragione, anche se non avrebbe _mai_ ammesso che lo aveva fatto per Klaus, quella notte era rincasato alle cinque del mattino, del tutto determinato a ottenere un confronto sensato con Numero Quattro. Più camminava verso la palestra, una volta parcheggiata l’auto, più gli saliva su per la gola un senso di fastidio per quello che gli sembrava un atteggiamento infantile da parte dell’altro, soprattutto dopo quanto si erano detti in quei mesi assieme. Perché con quel gioco della protesta silenziosa, da ‘ _non ti rivolgo la parola perché sono arrabbiato con te’_ Diego non riusciva a fare ciò che voleva nella maniera in cui era invece sempre stato abituato. E detestava vedersi limitate quelle che erano le sue libertà personali, specie considerando che si trattava di Klaus, il quale più di tutti avrebbe dovuto capire la situazione.

Senza aspettare oltre, aprì la porta sul retro della palestra, ma con un gesto leggero, di chi si stava infiltrando anziché rientrare normalmente. Sulla soglia assottigliò appena gli occhi, per scrutare la stanza e osservare la situazione; infatti accennò un sorriso soddisfatto quando vide nel letto Klaus, ancora avvolto dalle coperte, ma con ai piedi la sua roba da vestire, quasi come se dovesse essere a portata di mano per disporne il più velocemente possibile. O forse era solo lui a essere diventato paranoico, come se si trattasse di una delle sue scene del crimine da osservare.

Si morse appena un labbro e, mento sollevato e camminata sicura, discese le scale che lo portavano al resto della stanza, togliendosi i guanti con la calma di chi pregustava un momento di trionfo, per poi infilarli nel tattico e piazzarsi di fianco al letto.

“Ehi.”

Scosse appena la struttura appoggiando la mano sulla testiera. Di sicuro non l’avrebbe svegliato con una carezza; per com’era il suo umore, in quel momento avrebbe rischiato più di prenderlo a schiaffi.

Klaus mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, affondando di più il viso nel cuscino. Numero Due allora fece un respiro profondo per non esplodere e si guardò un attimo attorno, sul comodino vide un bicchiere con del liquido trasparente che faticò a credere che fosse acqua. Strinse le labbra in una linea dura e scosse di nuovo il letto con rinnovata energia, chiamandolo anche a voce più alta, tanto che l’altro finalmente aprì una palpebra e sollevò appena la testa.

“Diego…” mormorò con voce impastata per poi riabbassare la palpebra, neanche pesasse una tonnellata e fosse difficile tenerla aperta. Per un meccanismo inconscio e automatico, si avvicinò al bordo del letto e gli circondò una coscia con le braccia nude, avvicinando il viso che rimase poggiato sul materasso. Lo strinse, facendogli fare un mezzo passo in avanti e sospirò apparentemente soddisfatto, mentre un sorriso gli si dipingeva sul viso nel sentire quella gamba temprata dalla lotta ai criminali e dalla testardaggine assoluta del ragazzo. 

Passarono così alcuni istanti di silenzio, almeno finché Klaus non sollevò di nuovo una palpebra e lo scrutò, stavolta però con aria circospetta.

“Diego?” ripeté con tono incredulo, facendo fatica a credere di riuscire a vederlo alla luce della lampada che lasciava sempre accesa la notte, invece che alla luce del giorno come ogni mattina.

“Proprio io, Diego. Incredibile, ti ricordi come mi chiamo. Sai anche che faccia ho, oppure ti disturba troppo guardarla?”

Domandò l’altro incrociando le braccia, mentre reclinava la testa e parlava con fare casuale, quasi fosse un discorso qualsiasi, anche se le sfumature avevano il tono secco dell’offesa. Tutto sommato, però, una parte stupida e infantile di sé provò un qualcosa di simile alla felicità nel vedere Klaus, nel sapere che lo stava guardando ed era lì, con sé, non il frutto di un miraggio come quello che sembrava essere diventato in quei giorni.

Numero Quattro però aggrottò le sopracciglia folte e lo lasciò andare quasi subito, spostandosi a sedere sul letto, ritirandosi come una mareggiata, lasciando la riva bagnata, ricordo di quando le onde l’avevano coperta, esattamente come lui aveva toccato Diego.

Scosse la testa, ricordando un buffo cane che tentasse di asciugarsi e poi si stropicciò gli occhi, prestando una cura particolare nel togliersi una caccoletta da un angolo. Infine guardò di nuovo l’altro che era rimasto in piedi, immobile, e cercò di dare un senso alle sue parole: di solito era lui a straparlare; quella era una novità. Lo sguardo però gli cadde sulla sveglia sul comodino, così cancellò direttamente quel tentativo di comprensione per domandare:

“Le cinque? Che ci fai a casa? Stai bene? È successo qualcosa?”

A quel punto, di fronte a quell’atteggiamento di chi sembrava non sapere che ci fosse un problema, quando era evidente che il problema c’era eccome, Diego prima allargò le braccia e scosse la testa:

“Tu chiedi a me se è successo qualcosa?” poi in rapida successione si sedette senza troppi complimenti sul letto e afferrò Klaus per un braccio, portandoselo a pochi centimetri dal viso: “Mi vuoi dire che sta succedendo? O devo, non so, fammi pensare… trovare un altro modo idiota per bloccarti nella stessa stanza con me per più di cinque secondi, senza che tu sia completamente fatto?”

Dilatò le narici dopo aver parlato, fissando Klaus con aria di sfida e al tempo stesso con una dose intima, profonda, di paura che in qualche modo Numero Quattro semplicemente se ne volesse andare per sempre, come se non avesse più nulla da attingere né da lui, né da quel posto.

“Whoa, Diego! Ma che…?” mormorò l’altro incredulo, alzando di fronte a sé le mani e facendogli segno di andarci piano coi suoi palmi tatuati che portavano scritti due termini opposti; cosa avrebbe fatto? Anche lui avrebbe detto il suo _goodbye_?

Si stropicciò poi gli occhi cercando di svegliarsi del tutto, con in sottofondo un mal di testa martellante che premeva proprio contro la tempia destra e gli occhi che sentiva gonfi, quasi sul punto di sgusciare fuori, mentre la bocca era asciutta, troppo per poter parlare a lungo.

“Hai battuto la testa stavolta? Che succede? Sono io a doverlo chiedere” disse puntandosi un indice verso il petto scoperto, visto che dormiva in mutande e le coperte erano scivolate per finire ad ammucchiarsi sul grembo.

“Lo sai di che sta parlando” mormorò Ben che girovagava per la stanza sempre con un libro in mano, ma Klaus tentò di ignorarlo come cercava di fare con i postumi della sbronza.

“Piantala di fare il coglione! Mi riferisco al fatto che da quando abbiamo parlato più di una settimana fa, hai cominciato a evitarmi in ogni modo possibile. Dai, Klaus, pensi che non me ne sia accorto? O ti chiudi nella tua tenda, o sparisci prima ancora che arrivi a casa o, se ci incrociamo, sei talmente fatto da essere una fottutissima ameba. E con le amebe non ci puoi parlare, sbaglio forse?”

Sgranò gli occhi quando lo disse, calcando ogni singola parola anche se sentiva la rabbia andare a briglia sciolta, fregandosene per una volta che Klaus fosse quasi del tutto nudo, tatuaggi e medagliette di riconoscimento comprese, per non parlare dei soliti boxer eccentrici.

Numero Quattro non era certo pronto a essere investito da quel torrente di accuse, sparate fuori con affilatezza e precisione, non c’erano dubbi: anche con le parole Diego era sempre bravissimo a centrare il punto e, soprattutto, a fare male.

Dilatò gli occhi e il petto magro, mentre tentava di incamerare più aria, respirando anche tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che l’altro gli aveva lanciato addosso. Rimpianse di non essere fatto in quel momento, ma di avere in corpo solo gli strascichi. Si mise le mani sul volto per coprirselo e urlò, soffocando la voce contro i palmi.

“Aaahh!”

Con un movimento rapido e stranamente non scoordinato come al solito, si alzò dal letto e in un lampo fu più lontano, vicino al lavandino dove si riempì un bicchiere d’acqua, dando le spalle a Diego e ai suoi interrogativi; nessuno dei due sarebbe scomparso tanto facilmente.

Mentre beveva, guardò Ben e scosse la testa per intimargli di stare zitto, non aveva bisogno che gli rinfacciasse di averlo avvertito, che Diego avrebbe frainteso, che avrebbe dovuto parlargli e non cercare di evitarlo, cosa tra l’altro difficile visto che abitavano insieme in un buco.

“Non ti sto evitando – mentì, agitando una mano in aria – è solo… è un periodo complicato, va bene? Sei tu a essere paranoico”

In caso di emergenza scaricare la colpa sugli altri era sempre un’ottima soluzione.

Diego sgranò ancora di più gli occhi, puntandosi un dito contro il petto: “Io? Io paranoico – rise, una risata amareggiata e incredula – certo, io sono paranoico e tu sei uno stronzo, ti vanno bene le definizioni? Anche per me è un periodo complicato, ma non sparisco senza lasciare traccia, o mi chiudo in una dannatissima tenda a giocare a dama con il comitato di benvenuto dall’aldilà.”

Mosse dei passi sicuri verso Klaus, slacciandosi il tattico che fece cadere a terra, per poi portarsi una mano al petto e infine allargare la braccia, incalzandolo: “Forza, avanti, adesso siamo qui, io e te. Parla con il _paranoico_ , puoi farlo, no? Dirmi le cose come stanno. Cos’è, sei offeso perché nonostante tutto continuo ad andarmene in giro di notte? A fare qualcosa per questa città, mentre gli altri se ne fregano? Vuoi che mi senta in colpa, visto che non mi parli ed eviti il mio sguardo?”

A Klaus quasi sfuggì di mano il bicchiere e mulinò la mano in aria in modo scomposto, finendo per schiacciarselo contro il ventre per non farlo cadere a terra, così si affrettò a metterlo al sicuro nel lavandino per poi girarsi di scatto verso Diego, ignorando le gocce d’acqua a terra o sulla pelle.

Lo guardò esterrefatto, con gli occhi verdi più sgranati che mai, la bocca spalancata e un’incredulità assoluta che forse aveva provato solo quando Ben lo aveva toccato per la prima volta.

Chiuse la bocca e cercò di parlare, ma riuscì a pronunciare solo qualcosa di incomprensibile, neanche fosse lui ad avere problemi di balbuzie.

“No aspetta – riuscì finalmente a dire – tu… tu credi che io sia arrabbiato e stia evitando di parlarti, perché tu continui a fare il vigilante, pensando che io non approvi? È questo che stai dicendo? Cioè credevo che mi avresti detto che non parlarti fosse un regalo bellissimo da parte mia, non il contrario… Gesù! Lo vedi che sei paranoico davvero?” 

Urlò quell’ultima frase alzando esasperato le braccia al cielo, chiudendole poi a pugno e premendoseli sugli occhi, per non guardarlo anche quando continuò a parlare.

“Non ci posso credere: io che pretendo di dirti cosa fare o non fare della tua vita? Diego, devi avermi confuso con Luther o uno degli altri, visto che a voi invece piace tanto dirmi quello che io dovrei fare secondo voi. Ti ho solo chiesto di stare più attento e di prenderti almeno un paio di giorni di stop, per far guarire meglio la ferita, io non ho mai… non ci ho nemmeno pensato… ah, io…”

Incapace di continuare a parlare o di esprimersi logicamente, si voltò, poggiando le mani sul bordo della vaschetta del lavandino e si chinò ingobbendo la schiena, neanche avesse il peso del mondo sulle spalle.

Diego si arrestò, assottigliando gli occhi. Respirò a fondo un paio di volte, come per assicurarsi di essere nella realtà, con Klaus davanti, i piedi saldamente a terra dopo che la rabbia l’aveva scagliato verso l’alto.

Guardingo ma con tono più conciliante chiese: “Mi dici cosa dovrei pensare, allora? Non ti ho confuso proprio con nessuno, tantomeno con Luther: proprio perché mi avevi solo chiesto di stare attento ho trovato assurdo che… – sigillò un istante le labbra, cercando di dare un senso alle sue parole che, di fronte all’atteggiamento triste e ferito di Klaus, perdevano sempre più di forza e convinzione – Sei strano in questi giorni, più strano del solito, e forse visto che, ehi, scopiamo e condividiamo qualcosa, mi pare… beh sì, forse è il caso che mi parli di quello che ti succede, anziché far finta di niente.”

Prese ampi respiri, vagamente rochi, perché sentiva un senso di soffocamento in gola che gli si stringeva per la tristezza e tutti quei sentimenti che il suo carattere burrascoso caricava terribilmente.

Klaus chinò la testa, facendola ciondolare tra le braccia, mentre continuava a stare chinato di fronte al lavello, con le mani che ne stringevano spasmodicamente il bordo e parevano l’unica cosa in grado di tenerlo in piedi. Sentiva le parole di Diego, l’affetto e la sincera preoccupazione che c’erano dietro, tanto da spingerlo a tornare a casa prima e metterlo in un angolo per parlare. Ovviamente il vigilante sceglieva sempre di fare ciò che era più complicato, sarebbe stato tanto facile infatti fare finta di nulla e lasciare che le cose seguissero la corrente, ma Diego era un testardo, determinato a fare la cosa giusta e andare fino in fondo; anche se ciò significava farsi del male, male vero, di quello capace di segnarti per tutta la vita.

“Non ce la faccio, io non… non riesco…” mormorò Klaus con voce strozzata. Desiderava sprofondare sotto terra, sparire, evaporare, qualsiasi cosa pur di non stargli di fronte così piccolo e patetico.

A quel punto lo sguardo di Diego perse ogni traccia di ostilità. Gli occhi si fecero più grandi e le labbra si aprirono appena, in quel moto di sospensione tra un respiro e una parola. Si avvicinò al partner fino a toccargli una spalla, ma con delicatezza anziché con il solito fare deciso, quasi avesse paura di rompere qualcosa. Spaventato, intimamente convinto di poter perdere Numero Quattro per sempre, trascinato via da un’oscurità più grande di entrambi, Diego riuscì a parlargli cercando di avere un tono sicuro, anche se ragionevole e carico di umanità:

“Klaus, che cosa sta succedendo? Ho capito, ho capito, sono… sono stato uno stronzo, ma non riesco a leggerti nella mente, non sono così bravo ed empatico da capire quali, tra le tante cose che in tutti questi anni ti hanno ferito, in questi giorni ti hanno fatto stare male. Ho pensato che ce l’avessi con me, perché so di essere egoista e ostinato. Avresti ragione ad essere arrabbiato, lo sono anche io quando ti vedo fare qualcosa che potrebbe ferirti o, peggio ancora, porre fine alla tua vita – si umettò le labbra, socchiudendo un istante gli occhi per poi riaprirli e guardare i capelli mossi dell’altro, la schiena nuda e curva, la pelle chiara con le venature in evidenza e i tatuaggi di un passato dal quale aveva fatto ritorno – non tagliarmi fuori dalla tua esistenza.”

Fu un sussurro roco quello che gli uscì, sembrò quasi duro, spigoloso, com’erano difficili certi tratti del suo carattere, ma in realtà stava parlando con così tanta istintività da aver tralasciato le accortezze studiate con cui, in fondo, non era mai stato bravo.

Nel sentire il suo tono, a Klaus sembrò che qualcuno gli avesse infilato una lama nel petto e poi gli stesse strizzando il cuore e i polmoni, perché non respirava tanto bene e un dolore sordo si propagava a tutto il corpo. Voltò la testa a guardarlo con gli occhi lucidi, sentendo la sua mano calda sulla propria pelle invece tanto fredda, quasi come quella dei suoi fantasmi.

“Diego, tu non… non dovresti dirmi certe cose, poi io come faccio a lasciarti libero?” disse in un sussurro, finendo per voltarsi completamente verso di lui. Gli poggiò la fronte su una spalla, guidandogli un braccio attorno alla propria in vita in modo che lo stringesse e lo sorreggesse, perché sentiva che stava per crollare a pezzi, come una statua di ghiaccio colpita da un proiettile. Mai, mai e poi mai avrebbe immaginato di sentirsi rivolgere una supplica simile da qualcuno, specialmente non da Diego.

Questi gli toccò la testa, passandogli una mano tra i capelli disordinati. Sospirò piano, in maniera impercettibile, e lasciò le dita tra le ciocche mosse che ormai conosceva sin da quando erano bambini, esattamente come conosceva le sfumature del pianto di Klaus, per tutte le volte in cui gli era stato accanto assieme a Ben dopo aver affrontato i suoi fantasmi.

“Chi te lo dice che non sia io ad aver intrappolato te? – accennò con ironia leggera, per poi aggiungere, con le labbra che gli sfiorarono il capo – Vieni.”

Gli avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle e, dimentico della rabbia di prima che aveva lasciato posto a un senso di sconvolta tristezza, lo portò con sé fino al bordo del letto, dove si sedettero assieme. Con Klaus che aveva ancora il capo chino, Diego avvicinò la sua fronte e gli disse:

“So di essere troppo diretto e di non riuscire a evitare il confronto. E, sì, so che potrei avere modi molto meno bruschi. Ma forse dall’altra parte è il momento che tu smetta di avere paura di parlarmi, di rovinare qualcosa. A che serve essere quello che siamo, se devi continuare a tenerti tutto per te?”

Klaus alzò la testa e lo guardò, come in trance sollevò un braccio per toccargli le labbra carnose, con la punta delle dita ne seguì i contorni, per poi premere appena al centro del labbro inferiore, osservarlo dischiudersi e sentirlo appena umido. Amò le sue labbra e il modo in cui si tendevano a volte in smorfie irritate, altre in sorrisi, capaci di lasciar uscire le parole più caustiche come anche le più confortanti e appassionate.

“Perché non appena aprirò bocca rovinerò tutto, lo so già. Sono stato un codardo in questi giorni, perché non avevo coraggio di affrontarti, ma nemmeno di andarmene. D’altronde non è una novità: non sono mai stato coraggioso, più che il supereroe senza macchia, io sono la macchia e basta – sospirò abbassando la mano – è la tua vita a essere più complicata con me a fianco, quindi ho pochi dubbi su chi ha incastrato chi. Non lo capisci, Diego? La colpa di ogni cosa è mia e di come sono fatto, tu… tu dovresti odiarmi, disprezzarmi in realtà”

Forse le sue parole risultavano misteriose, perché stava seguendo la propria indecifrabile linea di pensieri, ma era difficile fraintendere quanto profondamente fosse scosso.

“Ehi, ehi, ehi – lo frenò Diego, portandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle che strinse, come se da un momento all’altro Klaus avesse potuto smettere di reggersi seduto sulla propria schiena – che stai dicendo? Smettila di dire idiozie. Tu pensi davvero di aver incastrato _me_?”

Fece un mezzo sorriso, morbido, gli occhi scintillanti di vago senso di provocazione e di finta auto-esaltazione. Lentamente il sorriso si spense, le palpebre sbatterono qualche volta con gli occhi che distolsero un solo istante l’attenzione da Quattro, per poi riprendere a guardarlo:

“Non rovinerai nulla e non te ne andrai, a meno che un giorno tu mi dica che qui stai male. Allora non ti fermerò. Certo – sollevò le spalle – farò il possibile per farti cambiare idea, ma nessuno tiene prigioniero nessuno: è una relazione, non un carcere. Ormai ti conosco da tanti di quegli anni che, anche se ogni giorno scopro qualcosa di nuovo su di te, mi sono fatto un’idea della persona che sei. Non potrei mai disprezzarti, non per quello che sei e che mi ha fatto arrivare fino a qui. Il primo essere vivente con cui convivo per tempi così assurdamente lunghi da dopo l’Umbrella Academy. Un record, eh?”

“Già, proprio” affermò Klaus in risposta ma con un mezzo sorriso triste, nient’affatto divertito o allegro. Lo guardò in silenzio qualche istante, poi sospirò e si avvicinò per dargli un bacio, perché nonostante tutto era certo che quando avrebbe finito di parlare le cose non sarebbero state più come prima, avrebbe definitivamente rotto qualcosa. Così si prese quel bacio, fu egoista nel cercargli la lingua e a giocarci, per cullarsi ancora un altro po’ nell’illusione che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che quelle splendide labbra avrebbero ancora sorriso per lui dopo. Poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla e nel silenzio assoluto, visto che anche Ben taceva, iniziò a dire:

“I miei poteri, sono sempre loro il problema; ti avevo accennato che stanno aumentando anche contro la mia volontà, no?”

“Sì, me lo avevi accennato.” Confermò Diego in tensione, scandendo quasi le parole mentre scrutava con attenzione l’altro, come cercando di anticipare in qualche forma qualsiasi cosa sarebbe emersa da quella confessione all’alba di un giorno qualsiasi.

Klaus infatti aveva sollevato la testa e lo stava guardando a sua volta, cercando un modo per iniziare, come un chirurgo alle prese con un ascesso da incidere. Le conseguenze sarebbero state le stesse: dolore, pus in abbondanza da far sgorgare assieme al sangue e poi una guarigione incerta; chi mai avrebbe potuto assicurare che la ferita non si sarebbe infettata, incancrenendo un corpo prima sano?

“So che forse per te è ancora difficile da credere, ma io vedo davvero Ben tutto il tempo, e sta diventando più reale, ora quando giochiamo a scacchi è lui a muovere i pezzi, non io secondo le sue istruzioni. Ho iniziato a vedere anche altri fantasmi, pochi in realtà e tutti molto giovani, forse loro hanno una maggiore energia spirituale e quindi non ho bisogno di essere al mio pieno potenziale, completamente sobrio per raggiungerlo. C’è Matilda che mi viene a trovare spesso e…” Si bloccò, rendendosi conto di divagare e cercare di guadagnare inconsciamente tempo, si morse allora un labbro e si schiarì la gola per poi reindirizzare il discorso. “Ti ricorderai che ho fatto anche una battuta su come sarebbe divertente evocare papà per scandalizzarlo, no? – al suo cenno d’assenso proseguì – Ecco, da allora mi si è piantata un’idea in testa e non sono riuscita a scrollarmela più di dosso. Se continuo a non bere e prendere sempre meno pasticche come stavo facendo, i miei poteri continueranno a manifestarsi di più e io non ho il pieno controllo sui fantasmi da far apparire, quindi… e se poi diventassi completamente sobrio e mi comparisse all’improvviso Patch, cosa dovrei dirle? Oppure Dave, io…” 

Osservò il viso perplesso di Diego e vide che l’altro non comprendeva, non capiva ancora il problema, così strinse le targhette con una mano e continuò nonostante ogni parola fosse in realtà una coltellata. “Se la tua fidanzata è morta è per colpa mia, Diego. Lei è entrata in quella stanza di motel attirata dalle mie urla, si è beccata una pallottola, perché non appena mi ha liberato io sono fuggito come il codardo che sono, l’ho lasciata da sola. E fuggendo ho trovato la valigetta di Hazel e Cha Cha, così sono finito in Vietnam e ho conosciuto Dave, promettendo di amarlo per sempre. Cosa dovrei dire ai loro fantasmi quando mi appariranno? Patch sarà di sicuro felicissima di vedere che, dopo averla fatta uccidere, adesso ti ho anche invischiato in questa relazione assurda, no? Non solo la ammazzo, le faccio anche diventare il fidanzato un deviato e Dave… mi sono consolato in fretta, non credi?”

Lasciò andare le targhette e, nel farlo, si guardò il tatuaggio che aveva sullo stomaco, proprio sopra l’ombelico. Poi si alzò in piedi, ancora solo con le mutande indosso e iniziò a passeggiare nervosamente per la stanza, incapace di stare fermo di fronte allo sguardo di Diego, anche se le gambe parevano di gelatina e le mani tremavano, tanto che era difficile persino accendersi una sigaretta.

Diego non si mosse, rimanendo con le mani in grembo, seduto sul bordo del letto. Guardò per un istante Klaus intento ad andare avanti e indietro, poi scosse la testa e ammise:

“Io… – si portò un pugno vicino alla bocca, chiudendo gli occhi per ritrovare il controllo – queste sono un mucchio di stronzate, Klaus. Eudora è morta perché _io_ non ho saputo capire i suoi principi e l’ho costretta a seguire i miei. Tu cosa dovevi fare? Farti ammazzare? Allora… sì, allora avrei perso entrambi. Non siamo eroi, Klaus, siamo l’immagine di ciò che crediamo essere, nient’altro che questo; più passa il tempo, più questo sogno che avevamo, che abbiamo in qualche forma fatto nostro, mi sembra evanescente, una favola dell’orrore per bambini.”

Si alzò in piedi e con quella rara delicatezza che tirava fuori nei momenti più inaspettati, Diego frenò la camminata nervosa di Klaus. Gli mise le mani sui fianchi, quasi dovessero ballare un lento assieme, con le luci soffuse dell’alba e la polvere mista alla ruggine del posto, per abbassare lo sguardo e osservare a sua volta il tatuaggio decorato dalle medagliette. Tintinnavano ogni volta che facevano l’amore, una campanella distante scossa dal vento leggero, impalpabile del ricordo e della morte.

“Mi dispiace sentirti parlare così. Mi spiace sapere che ritieni di dovere altro a David, anche se lui non ti avrebbe mai chiesto la solitudine per compensare la sua perdita. Vorrei che imparassimo a stare soli, a non avere legami, a poter fare a meno di un altro essere umano; ma è impossibile, perché quando si vive in compagnia di chi amiamo le cose, anche le più piccole, sono migliori: più colorate, vivide, piene. Ne diventiamo dipendenti e realizziamo quanto possiamo essere felici e vivere a nostra volta della felicità altrui. Non sono mai stato così sereno, anche se come sempre pieno di rabbia, come da quando sono con te, nonostante tutte le volte in cui mi hai fatto preoccupare o le paure. Non è facile passare parte della propria esistenza assieme a qualcuno, per nulla, ma allo stesso tempo credo che ce lo meritiamo, di stare insieme, di condividere quello che siamo e cosa facciamo. Siamo diventati avidi, ingordi, della compagnia che non abbiamo avuto in tutti questi anni, al punto da sentirci meschini se ci è sembrato così facile lasciare indietro chi abbiamo amato e ora perso. Ma – respirò a fondo, guardandolo negli occhi senza battere ciglio – non è così. Non c’è stato nulla di facile, non per noi, né per chi ci circonda.”

Klaus per qualche istante si scordò di respirare, la sigaretta gli scivolò dalle dita e finì a terra a consumarsi in solitaria. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal volto di Diego, dalle sue labbra che si muovevano nel lasciar uscire le parole splendide, una pomata speciale per le sue ferite infette. Prese un boccone d’aria con un singulto rumoroso, doloroso perfino, come se fosse un neonato e quella fosse la prima aria a gonfiargli i polmoni. Digrignò i denti per non far tremare le labbra, mentre gli occhi erano lucidi e ancora pieni di incredulità.

“Tu non puoi… non puoi essere serio” balbettò. Eppure le mani sui propri fianchi erano calde, quello era davvero Diego, non un fantasma, né un’allucinazione, tantomeno un sogno.

“No, no, no, no – iniziò a ripetere come un mantra mentre si prendeva la testa tra le mani – non è vero, non è possibile che la pensi così, che non mi odi per quello che ho fatto! Cristo, Diego! Che diavolo ci trovi di buono in me?”

Se non fosse stato per la sua presa, probabilmente si sarebbe lasciato cadere a terra, schiantato da tutto quell’affetto, impreparato ad accogliere amore invece di biasimo e disprezzo.

Numero Due assottigliò gli occhi nello sforzo di capire come ragionasse la mente astrusa di Klaus, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi la richiuse e fece una mezza risata. Si umettò le labbra, annuì, infine ribadì:

“Smettila. Smettila di fare così. Che sia con le parole, con le tue droghe o l’alcool cerchi di minimizzare quello che sei, e mi fai incazzare. Cazzo, non sai quanto. Avrei voluto dare le colpe di tutto, anche della morte di Eudora, a te, anziché a me, così come ho incolpato il vecchio per quello che sono o Luther per come ha ridotto l’Umbrella. Ma credo di essere maturato anche io in questi anni, sai? Certo, ero furioso quando Eudora è morta, avrei ammazzato a sangue freddo quei due stronzi che l’hanno fatta fuori – dilatò ancora le narici, inspirando a fondo – ma alla fine Cinque mi ha fermato, mi ha portato a capire la cosa giusta da fare. Con il tempo ho accantonato la rabbia cieca e ho capito di essere rimasto solo io da incolpare. Però… non posso vivere soppesando i se e i ma, ne avrei milioni con cui fare i conti per tutte le cose sbagliate che ho fatto. Ti ricordo che tu sei finito in quell’hotel schifoso in compagnia di quei sadici, sei fuggito, è vero, ma noi… dov’eravamo noi? Troppo occupati con noi stessi per pensare a te. Questo – gli lasciò il dito sul petto, serrando i denti per poi rimarcare – questo è quello che non deve più succedere. Non posso dirti come affrontare la perdita di David. Posso solo chiederti di dare valore al tempo che ti è rimasto da vivere. Per lui, per onorare la sua morte, come io lo sto facendo anche per Eudora.”

Chiuse un istante gli occhi, per raccogliere ancora una volta i pensieri e dare un freno, in quel modo personale, riservato, che aveva di mantenere il controllo nei momenti davvero importanti.

Quella mattina Klaus aveva avuto ragione nel pensare che niente sarebbe più stato lo stesso, dopo aver tirato fuori ciò che lo aveva tormentato in quei giorni. Aveva creduto di dover affrontare il disprezzo di Diego, il suo allontanamento, la rottura definitiva tra di loro. Tutto era sì cambiato, ma in modo diverso, perché davvero non avrebbe mai creduto Diego tanto capace di dimostrare affetto o empatia, non al livello profondo di cui ne aveva bisogno lui. Invece il partner lo aveva sorpreso, dimostrandogli che, anche se parlava sia con vivi che con morti, Klaus non poteva sapere tutto di tutti, non era il depositario della verità e nel mondo esisteva ancora qualcosa di tanto bello capace di sorprenderlo. Qualcosa di bello in serbo per lui; non era tutto morto sessant’anni prima in una sconosciuta palude in Vietnam.

Si leccò un labbro secco e mormorò:

“Io non… non so cosa dire. Accidenti, ci sei riuscito alla fine, mi hai zittito” ironizzò fiaccamente, ma era pur sempre un inizio.

Diego fece una mezza risata, poi scrollò le spalle: “Beh, ti ho studiato per tutti questi mesi, non hai più segreti – lasciò un sorriso morbido sul volto e proseguì – so che non dovrei chiederti di parlarmi, non con il modo che ho io. Ma, vedi, non riesco a tenermi le cose dentro e a far finta di nulla. Forse devi imparare a conoscermi sotto quell’aspetto, o magari l’hai già capito, ma sono uno che a mente fredda rielabora le cose. E ho avuto tutti questi mesi per pensare: a Eudora, all’Umbrella Academy, all’Apocalisse evitata. A te; e a David.”

Gli guardò le medagliette, poi deviò gli occhi, in quel modo quasi sfrontato, forse persino casuale, come se si stesse preparando a un altro torrente di parole, quando invece ci fu un silenzio leggero, di quelli accoglienti nell’intimità di una stanza condivisa, come un segreto tra migliori amici.

Klaus rise appena, abbassando lo sguardo, lo si sarebbe potuto definire imbarazzato, anche se era qualcosa che non rientrava nel suo vocabolario o nel suo personale modo di affrontare l’esistenza.

“Buffo che tu abbia riflettuto su qualcuno mai conosciuto e visto solo in vecchie fotografie sgranate”

Poco dopo l’Apocalisse sventata, Klaus gli aveva infatti chiesto aiuto per intrufolarsi nottetempo nel bar dei veterani e rubare le uniche due foto dove ci fosse Dave; Diego poi aveva preteso di vedere il bottino per cui aveva rischiato di farsi beccare, ma a quel tempo era rimasto in silenzio e basta.

“So che sul momento non ragioni, ti butti a istinto e basta, altrimenti non saresti il vigilante che sei: come può una persona normale considerare il pericolo e poi buttarcisi comunque a capofitto? Per quello temo sempre che un giorno, quando ti toccherò, sarai freddo e fumoso invece di… beh, di come sei adesso – gli posò una mano sul braccio – ma non ci si può fare niente, no? Siamo quello che siamo: Klaus e Diego con tutti i difetti e i pregi, anche se nel mio caso ci sono solo i secondi ovviamente”

Scherzò in modo più convinto quando in realtà si credeva un rottame di essere umano, ben diverso dal tipo sfrontato, sicuro e noncurante che pretendeva di essere tutti i giorni.

“Ovviamente.” Asserì Diego con ironia meno asciutta del solito.

Scosse la testa, in quel modo un po’ paternalistico che aveva con gli altri, anche se era la facciata di quel momento, sull’onda dell’atteggiamento di presa in giro di se stessi.

“Vorrei bastasse essere chi siamo e la paura che proviamo l’uno di perdere l’altro per proteggerci. Però è vero: non ci si può fare nulla nemmeno per questo. Però – gli prese la mano e se la mise sul torace, la guardò un istante, poi tornò a fissarlo – io sono qui. Adesso. Non sono fumo, né un ricordo di chi hai perduto. E tu anche. Sei qui, di fronte a me, e mi fa rabbia per tutto il tempo che perdiamo a stare lontani. Non ho intenzione di ripetere gli errori che ho commesso con Eudora, il lasciare che le cose corrano mentre io rimango fermo, immobile, nelle mie stupide posizioni.

Stavo pensando…”

Lasciò le labbra semiaperte, respirò un istante, poi ammise con voce più roca, bassa, un sussurro ma così netto da risuonare come un urlo: “Di provare di nuovo a entrare in polizia. Anche se non so, beh, non so se c’è posto per me.”

Sbatté una volta le palpebre, strizzandole impercettibilmente, mentre riprendeva a guardare la mano di Klaus e il proprio torace.

Numero Quattro lo guardò sorpreso, soppesando le sue parole come per capire se avesse davvero compreso bene ciò che aveva sentito.

“Cosa? Ma…” si morse un labbro e stette zitto un attimo. Diego sapeva che rientrare in polizia metteva la parola fine alla sua carriera da vigilante, che non poteva certo avere una doppia vita, specialmente non una in totale disaccordo con i principi su cui avrebbe giurato. Era già un miracolo che non lo arrestassero e lo lasciassero libero di catturare criminali a modo suo; sapeva già tutto questo, anche meglio di lui, quindi non aveva bisogno che glielo rinfacciasse.

“Perché? – chiese invece – Da dov’è uscita quest’idea? Insomma tu dicevi sempre di odiare la polizia e i loro metodi, perché hai cambiato idea?” domandò col cuore che batteva troppo forte, mentre una sensazione di nausea gli attanagliava lo stomaco in una morsa sgradevole nel considerare anche solo alla lontana di poter essere una delle cause di quella scelta.

Fu allora che Diego tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, incerto su come sentirsi dopo la sua reazione; non sapeva nemmeno cosa aspettarsi in realtà, né ovviamente aveva pensato di dirglielo così all’improvviso.

“Forse dovrei riprovarci. Guardare le cose da un altro punto di vista e allo stesso tempo portare qualcosa di mio. Questa fama nata dall’Umbrella Academy può portare a qualcosa di positivo, no? Se mi rivogliono tra le loro fila perché sono uno dei salvatori del mondo, lo farò, ma mettendo anche le mie condizioni sul piatto. Non sarò libero come adesso, ma nemmeno dovrò vivere come un criminale che dà la caccia ad altri criminali, oltre a rischiare di meno che andando in giro da solo. È tempo che smetta di vivere nei miei sogni d’adolescente o in quelli di un vecchio pazzo – scrollò le spalle – poi ormai iniziano a riconoscermi per strada, anche e soprattutto con la vecchia maschera. Difficile essere un vigilante della notte se tutti sanno chi sono.”

Corrugò appena il labbro, in un misto tra un sorriso e una smorfia leggera di disappunto, anche se la voce era sicura, di chi non aveva ripensamenti.

Klaus gli posò le mani sulle spalle, finendo per risalire il collo fino a contornargli il viso dalla mascella squadrata, sentendo sotto i palmi la sua barba in ricrescita e si sentì ancora una volta immensamente fortunato che Diego avesse scelto di averlo nella propria vita. Forse era conseguenza di qualche botta di troppo alla testa durante le sue scorribande, ma non avrebbe obiettato, non più.

“Diego, baby, devi fare ciò che ti sembra giusto per te, per nessun altro. Se ti fa felice, allora fai un tentativo, se credi che è ciò che vuoi va bene; magari prenditi solo un altro po’ di tempo per pensarci, ok?”

Non gli disse che l’idea che smettesse di fare il vigilante gli piaceva, né di quanto lo facesse sentire più tranquillo, perché non voleva condizionarlo e poi Diego era impulsivo, non scemo, doveva già averlo immaginato. Così finì per sorridergli e aggiungere “Però tra le condizioni imprescindibili ci deve essere la tua divisa, devi continuare a indossare questi pantaloni di pelle – si morse il labbro e fece un verso di apprezzamento mentre gli dava una pacca su una natica – sai bene cosa ne penso, no?”

In maniera del tutto inaspettata, anche per se stesso, Diego scoppiò a ridere, annuendo:

“Lo so, lo so. Contratterò per i pantaloni di pelle.”

Replicò, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare un po’ sornione, il labbro sollevato in un mezzo sorriso sulla scia della risata precedente.

“Grazie. Per capirmi, per non avermi fatto pressioni, anche se queste settimane mi avevano fatto pensare il contrario. Non volevo arrabbiarmi con te, non più del solito almeno.”

Klaus sbuffò, facendo arricciare le labbra, poi scrollò le spalle, minimizzando:

“Tanto sei sempre arrabbiato, anche se davvero non so da dove ti è uscita che ero offeso e facevo il gioco del silenzio. Accidenti, se davvero fossi arrabbiato con te, continuerei a parlare non-stop anche mentre dormi, tanto per me non è un problema stare sveglio. Sai, una volta non ho dormito per settantasei ore, ok, è stato grazie all’aiuto aiuto di alcune anfetamine, ma… – la fronte aggrottata di Diego lo spinse a cambiare argomento – però la cosa positiva è che questi giorni ho passato un sacco di tempo a mollo nella vasca di Cinque, sono certo che era felicissimo di avermi avuto in giro più del solito. Invece ora, cosa ne pensi del fatto di recuperare il tempo perso?”

Con la mano che era ancora sul suo fondoschiena strinse la natica, muovendola poi per carezzargli il fianco e giocare col bordo dei pantaloni.

“Settantasei ore, eh? Potrei mai sopportarti per tutte quelle ore? – girò appena la testa, abbassando lo sguardo verso la mano di Klaus su di sé – però non le passeresti solo a parlare. Grazie a Dio. E… sono a favore dei recuperi in grande stile.”

Fece un mezzo sorriso, poi lo baciò e portò la mano su quella dell’altro, esortandolo a stringerlo di più, ad afferrarlo, a sentirlo così com’era, per tutte le notti in cui non c’era stato e Klaus aveva avuto paura di vederlo avanzare verso di sé da fantasma, facendogli compagnia nella tenda affollata in cui era solo.

Quattro allora gli infilò entrambe le mani sotto la maglia, alzandogliela mentre i palmi tatuati scorrevano verso l’alto, carezzando la pelle solcata da molteplici cicatrici ormai famigliari che avrebbe potuto enumerare anche senza guardarle. Smise di baciarlo per sfilargli l’indumento, scombinandogli appena i capelli e rise mentre lo guardava e diceva:

“Settantasei ore sarebbero troppe? Sbaglio o hai acconsentito a passare con me un tempo moooolto più lungo? E poi sarei io il masochista?”

Lo sospinse all’indietro fino a farlo arrivare vicino al letto, lì prese a sbottonargli i pantaloni di pelle che trovava davvero eccitanti per come gli fasciavano le gambe muscolose, mettendo in evidenza il fondoschiena. Di sicuro l’altro non li aveva scelti per quei motivi, ma poco importava visto il risultato.

Diego lo guardò mentre gli finiva di sfilare i pantaloni che arrivarono a scendergli oltre le natiche, poi finì di toglierseli e sospinse a sua volta Klaus a sedersi sul letto, cosa che questi fece con aria quasi di esaltata sfida. Lo baciò ancora, chinandosi su di lui, e nemmeno rifletté su quello che stavano facendo, semplicemente perché, ormai, dopo tutte quelle settimane passate assieme, a riscoprirsi come esseri umani e nelle rispettive attrazioni, aveva preso a trovare un suo equilibrio particolare, nella sessualità come nell’approcciarsi sotto ogni altro aspetto a Klaus.

E gli piaceva l’istintività del momento, gli piaceva baciare Numero Quattro, anche se a volte sapeva di nicotina e di profumi bizzarri, quasi avesse catturato con magnetismo irresistibile le stranezze e le eccentricità della strada, dei luoghi e delle persone che aveva frequentato nella sua instabile vita.

Klaus a un certo punto sorrise durante il bacio ma non staccò le labbra da quelle di Diego, perché dopo quei giorni in cui si era volontariamente allontanato e aveva immaginato il peggio, paventando addirittura una rottura, gli sembrava ancora più bello sentire l’altro cercarlo, baciarlo e tenerselo vicino, considerandolo prezioso; forse addirittura indispensabile.

Nel frattempo gli passò le mani sul busto muscoloso che gli piaceva tanto e contro cui adorava accoccolarsi per dormire, neanche fosse uno scudo contro i suoi incubi. Purtroppo non funzionava così bene, ma quando dormiva al suo fianco era in qualche modo più sereno, anche i brutti sogni sembravano meno terrificanti.

Gli agganciò l’elastico delle mutande e le tirò giù, lasciandole raccogliersi in un mucchietto scomposto attorno alle caviglie. Interruppe il bacio solo per portare la bocca su quei fianchi invitanti, baciandone le asperità, la pelle tesa sulle ossa forti e si diresse al centro, verso la sua erezione che prese in bocca come aveva già fatto altre volte. All’inizio però Diego aveva provato una sorta di imbarazzo, comprensibile visto che per lui in fondo era ancora tutto nuovo, mentre Klaus sarebbe stato già pronto ad avventure e situazioni anche più compromettenti di un pompino. Così gli aveva lasciato i suoi tempi, senza forzarlo, ma cercando a suo modo di spostare l’asticella un po’ più in là ogni volta, mostrandogli cosa potevano fare coi loro corpi. Infatti mentre i primi tempi Diego non lo guardava nemmeno negli occhi, adesso riusciva ad abbassare lo sguardo, a stringergli i capelli per guidarlo e a suo modo farsi guidare, in una sintonia dettata dallo scoprirsi e poi dal conoscersi. L’imbarazzo stava svanendo, in maniera così naturale e progressiva da fargli domandare, a volte, perché avesse impiegato tanto a fidarsi, a concepire una simile relazione come sana e non come un prodotto della sua disperazione, della solitudine, di un passato che aveva segnato entrambi.

Di volta in volta, scopriva appunto nuove sfumature negli occhi verdi, nell’allargarsi con sfrontato stupore quando provavano qualcosa di nuovo, nella vita di tutti i giorni come in quella sessuale, e Diego arrivava al punto da poter contare e tracciare nella sua testa le rughe d’espressione di Klaus sulla fronte, evidenziate dalle sopracciglia folte e dalle ciglia paradossalmente femminili.

Sospirò appena, però non disse nulla. Sapeva di guardarlo a sua volta in maniera sfrontata e più felice, dopo la discussione di quella mattina all’alba; non riuscì a farne a meno, riconobbe che non avrebbe mai potuto fare diversamente, né era mai stato bravo a equilibrare i sentimenti.

Con lentezza gli tirò indietro i capelli e lo fece fermare, ansimando appena; si umettò le labbra e si chinò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia, appoggiando le mani sulle sue cosce per guardarlo dal basso verso l’alto:

“Lascia che ti tolga le mutande.”

Gli disse, con quel tono di voce più morbido, quasi vulnerabile, che aveva usato pochissime volte nella sua vita, e con ancora meno persone.

Klaus semplicemente annuì e rimpianse di non avere più vestiti addosso. Vedeva quelle mani bellissime, dalle dita lunghe, sulle proprie cosce pallide e avrebbe voluto che lo accarezzassero di più, mentre magari accompagnavano gli strati di tessuto a terra, scoprendolo, liberandolo degli abiti come delle paure. Alzò il bacino e lasciò che Diego gli sfilasse gli slip, facendoli passare per le cosce magre e le ginocchia nodose, poi i piedi lunghi con cui amava tanto camminare scalzo. Le sue mani ritornarono sulle cosce, quasi affondando appena i polpastrelli nei muscoli asciutti e lui si prese tempo per ammirarle, rimpiangendo che Diego indossasse quasi sempre i guanti scuri, perché le sue mani erano così belle, eleganti persino, che avrebbe immaginato più consone su un pianista che su un vigilante, abituato a chiuderle a pugno o per scagliare coltelli.

Gli prese un polso e lo sollevò, portandoselo vicino alla bocca, iniziando a leccargli con cura quelle dita meravigliose, mordicchiando appena i polpastrelli, succhiandole proprio come aveva succhiato la sua erezione. Rise piano nel vedere l’espressione quasi sconvolta di Diego, tanto che poi non oppose resistenza quando lo spinse sulle spalle, guidandolo fino a sedersi sul pavimento mentre lui si sollevava dal letto per metterglisi in grembo. Gli guidò le dita umide tra le proprie natiche, lasciandolevicino all’apertura, respirando in modo un po’ affannato col viso vicino al suo.

“Anche se non mi penetri va bene, ma lasciale lì, è bello sentirti così”

Finora Diego non si era mai spinto a tanto, così era Klaus ogni volta a prepararsi da solo frettolosamente, oppure saltando direttamente quel passaggio, amando non troppo segretamente il dolore di una penetrazione più decisa. Quel giorno però voleva essere toccato di più, voleva vedere e sentire quelle mani su di sé, anche dove finora non erano mai state.

Diego non lo guardò subito negli occhi, gli fissò invece le labbra, ancora umide per i baci e i morsi, e rimase un istante così, incerto, la bocca appena aperta e un profondo respiro che gli passò per i polmoni, bloccandosi. Sollevò però lo sguardo e, inarcando le sopracciglia con aria vagamente schiva e in fondo divertita, persino lusingata nella scoperta di ciò che piaceva a Klaus, ammise con leggera ironia:

“Devo ancora capire il tuo concetto di dolore e di piacere.”

Chiuse gli occhi e, senza aspettare una risposta, lo baciò con lentezza, facendo scivolare la lingua prima sulle labbra, che succhiò un istante tra le proprie, poi la passò oltre i denti fino a sentire quella di Klaus, che in principio sfiorò, per poi sentire con più intensità, cercando la contrazione del muscolo, il modo in cui essa a sua volta scivolava contro la propria con la naturalezza e il desiderio di chi si baciava da tempo e si parlava da ancora più anni.

Con altrettanta lentezza, Diego sfiorò la sua apertura, avvertendo il contrasto della pelle più calda tra le natiche, la stretta dell’anello muscolare e il modo in cui i suoi polpastrelli umidi scorrevano lasciando una scia impercettibile. Poi sconfinò il suo primo limite e iniziò a penetrarlo con un dito medio, ricordando quando lo faceva con le donne a cui piaceva, in quella sottile linea di gioco e di erotismo, della ricerca di percezioni e punti sensoriali che provocavano entrambi. Espirò appena, leggero, nello spazio di respiro tra le labbra e sentì un senso di trionfo, perché dentro di sé sapeva che a Klaus piaceva e che lui poteva farlo, persino riceverlo a sua volta, senza più pensare a cosa comportasse essere un uomo e ricevere un’infinità di forme d’amore da un altro uomo ancora.

Nel frattempo a Klaus si mozzò un attimo il respiro in gola e sgranò gli occhi d’incredulità perché davvero non pensava che Diego avrebbe fatto quel gesto. Chiuse poi gli occhi nel sentirlo muovere il dito e fece una mezza risatina sfiatata delle sue, divertito, estasiato… innamorato.

“Oh, Diego! – esclamò con la bocca sempre vicina alla sua – Sai sempre come centrare il bersaglio, anche senza coltelli” ironizzò leggero per poi muovere i fianchi e invitarlo a spingere di più, senza alcuna paura di far male o di stare sbagliando. Gli morse appena un labbro e lo succhiò, sentendolo carnoso e un po’ gonfio dai baci precedenti.

“E tu sai sempre come fare battute stupide.” replicò l’altro, con una finta aggressività, mista all’esaltazione del desiderio e della scoperta continua dei rispettivi corpi, in un momento tanto vulnerabile e profondo com’era quello del fare l’amore.

Ma lo ascoltò e quasi con provocazione andò più a fondo, cominciando a sfiorarlo con anche l’indice, per poi iniziare a penetrarlo con lentezza, per sentirlo e avvertire il modo in cui si dilatava, accogliendolo. Avesse provato a spiegarlo a parole, non sarebbe mai riuscito a descrivere perché gli stesse piacendo tanto quello che faceva; forse era il modo in cui Klaus lo cercava, lo guardava, lo provocava a sua volta con altrettanto desiderio.

Nel frattempo questi aveva inarcato il collo all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e ansimando mentre sentiva Diego toccarlo dentro per la prima volta. Lo aveva già penetrato in precedenza con qualcosa di ben più considerevole, eppure il pensiero che quelle dita si stessero muovendo in autonomia, senza che fosse lui a incitare o direzionare il movimento coi fianchi, dava un senso diverso a quel gesto. Non si vergognava a gemere, in fondo gli stava dimostrando quanto gli piaceva ciò che gli stava facendo. Riportò lo sguardo su di lui e gli sorrise con sguardo trasognato, la rabbia, l’emicrania e ogni brutta cosa con cui si era svegliato quella mattina era dimenticato e rimanevano solo il benessere e la felicità di essere corrisposto, di essere stato rassicurato che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato. Gli prese il volto tra le mani, guardandolo negli occhi scuri e mormorò:

“Tanto mi ami lo stesso anche se faccio battute stupide, giusto?”

Le sue iridi scure brillavano divertite, così vive come raramente erano state.

Con la mente leggera, Diego elaborò un mezzo sorriso, compresso tra le mani di Klaus, nella sua stretta d’amore e rise poi altrettanto leggero:

“Sì. Sì, Klaus.”

Ammise ancora sull’onda di quel sorriso spontaneo, un sorriso meno raro in quei mesi di quanto potesse sembrare per un uomo come appariva Diego.

“E io amo te” sussurrò Klaus con un leggero timore, serrando poi la mascella dopo averlo detto.

Sentiva il freddo delle targhette metalliche che poggiavano contro il suo stomaco, sulla sua piramide indiana coi suoi significati nascosti tatuati per sempre e avvertì tutto il peso di quelle parole, abbassò lo sguardo per osservarle ondeggiare ai suoi movimenti. Una parte di sé avrebbe sempre amato follemente Dave, il primo uomo che gli avesse mai mostrato cos’era l’amore e lo avesse tirato fuori dal torpore dei suoi sentimenti. Se non lo avesse mai conosciuto, molto probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito ad amare Diego e sviluppare quel mondo interiore che era ancora solo un tenero germoglio, eppure qualcosa era nato da ciò che credeva solo un campo sterile.

Diego con lentezza sfilò le dita, facendole scivolare sopra l’incavo delle natiche e lasciò lì le mani, come se non volesse allontanarsene anche se il pensiero era volato a quelle parole. Aprì appena la bocca, con gli occhi che per un istante caddero sulle medagliette appartenute a Dave e, direttamente, sul tatuaggio il cui significato ancora non conosceva, forse per paura di un messaggio indelebile, eterno, in cui non poteva esserci posto per lui.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli le misure di quell’amore, le condizioni, i se e quando, ma non lo fece, richiuse le labbra e sospirò, un sospiro profondo, quasi liberatorio e capace di portare con sé e amplificare la meraviglia del momento. Loro due, Klaus e Diego, nessun altro, niente passato, niente futuro, condizionale o imperfetto. Tutto poteva essere giusto e sbagliato, cosa importava se nel presente non c’erano conseguenze o ripensamenti.

Lo baciò, poi serrò entrambe le mani sulle natiche dell’altro e lo sospinse meglio contro di sé, per poi guardarlo e mormorare, calibrando le parole come quando cercava di fingere di dire qualcosa di molto serio e invece mascherava una giocosa presa in giro:

“È vero che settantasei ore sono tante, ma penserei di approfondire i nostri discorsi più pratici.”

Sollevò un sopracciglio, come se attendesse che l’altro valutasse la proposta.

Klaus inarcò un sopracciglio, aprendo appena la bocca in un moto di studiata sorpresa:

“Oh, Diego, così audace oggi! Se tornare a casa in anticipo ti fa questo effetto, dovresti farlo almeno due o tre volte a settimana. Non mi lamenterei nemmeno di quattro o cinque”

Detto ciò, fece la sua risatina un po’ acuta e poi, mentre l’altro continuava a tenergli le natiche, lui gli prese l’erezione e la indirizzò verso di sé, scendendo con lentezza, sentendolo per la prima volta senza preservativo, in un contatto forse più intimo e sensibile.

Numero Due abbassò lo sguardo, contemplando senza nemmeno realizzarlo la visione di Klaus che lo guidava dentro di sé, per poi sospingersi di più verso di lui, con l’istinto dettato da quei mesi di frequentazione e scoperta reciproca. Non si aspettava esattamente una scelta così decisa come quella di farlo senza preservativo, ma l’aveva cercata e desiderata perché, per quanto fosse sempre bello, farlo così, a contatto vero e proprio, gli consentiva di sentire molto di più; questo al punto che espirò leggero tra le labbra, finendo per chiudere gli occhi, quando lo penetrò a fondo, entrandogli completamente dentro.

“Sì. Oh, sì...”

Mormorò senza pensarci, per poi baciargli il collo, mordendoglielo appena, con il respiro che soffiava prima attraverso i denti poi sulla pelle accaldata dell’altro, arrossata e inumidita esattamente come le labbra di Diego.

Klaus sussultò nel sentire i suoi denti scalfirgli la pelle e mugolò di disappunto quando si allontanarono. Gli serrò con più forza le ginocchia attorno al busto, coi piedi poggiati sul pavimento freddo, usandoli come leva per aiutarsi nei movimenti e renderli più incisivi. Le sue braccia si reggevano sulle spalle dell’altro, con le unghie corte e rosicchiate che avrebbero scavato se avessero potuto.

“Mordimi più forte. Puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi, non mi rompo” 

Le parole erano accompagnate da una respirazione accelerata, eppure si avvertiva l’eco del sorriso con cui Klaus le aveva dette.

Diego lo guardò, in quel modo così candidamente a metà tra lo stupito e il divertito, per via dell’imprevedibilità e maniera diretta con cui Klaus gli svelava desideri o pensieri.

“Più forte?”

Sorrise quando glielo chiese, per poi invece scendere a baciargli la clavicola e arrivare al pettorale, gli leccò e poi succhiò un lembo di pelle – nella testa, un eco di quando toccava una donna, i seni e sentiva di darle piacere, ma pure di cercarlo e continuare a trovarlo anche con un uomo – arrivando fino a un capezzolo che mordicchiò appena, mentre con lentezza e desiderio Klaus si muoveva sopra di lui; lo accompagnava con le mani sui fianchi asciutti, stretti eppure dalle curve eleganti, le natiche sode, il modo in cui il torace nelle tensioni che lo facevano avvicinare all’orgasmo mostrava le fasce dei muscoli spiccare da sotto la pelle accaldata.

“Più forte – confermò Klaus – te l’ho detto che mi piace quando fa male, no?”

Nel dirlo gli aveva posato una mano sulla nuca in modo da spingergli la testa in avanti, delicatamente eppure con decisione, per non farlo spostare e incitarlo a dedicareattenzioni più decise al suo capezzolo o qualsiasi altra parte di lui Diego avesse scelto.

Klaus apprezzava davvero le sue premure, la sua delicatezza a volte quasi eccessiva, quasi credesse sul serio di romperlo o ferirlo, ma il proprio corpo era molto più resistente e indurito di quanto potesse apparire e apprezzava davvero quella sottile linea tra dolore e piacere; non aveva mai dovuto pregare così tanto qualcuno per andarci giù duro.

“Dio, Klaus… – ansimò, mentre entrambi avevano aumentato il ritmo delle spinte, in quella sintonia naturale di due corpi intenti ad amarsi – tu...”

Aveva la testa svuotata, ma così tante cose da dire che finì per tacere, guardare Klaus, il modo in cui i capelli scombinati sembravano ancora più gonfi e meravigliosamente folli. Gli afferrò le ciocche e lo baciò, con il respiro di entrambi sulle rispettive labbra, poi il bacio divenne più intenso e cercò coi propri denti ancora le labbra dell’altro. Gliele morse, andando più a fondo, ma con altrettanta intensità le lasciò per baciargli il collo, per respirarlo e succhiarlo, mentre avvertiva le pulsazioni impazzite e il respiro scorrergli oltre l’orecchia e tra i capelli.

Lo morse ancora e lo strinse, chiedendogli di stringerlo ancora, più forte, di non aver paura di sentirlo e fargli sentire cosa significava non voler lasciare andare qualcuno. Così Klaus gli si aggrappò addosso, graffiandolo sulla schiena con le unghie rosicchiate, spingendo i polpastrelli più a fondo che poteva mentre gemeva e veniva proiettato verso l’orgasmo da quelle attenzioni speciali e le spinte. Non si curò di abbassare la voce, ripeté anzi il suo nome più volte mentre sporcava i ventri di entrambi e poi chiudeva gli occhi, con una specie di singulto che forse ricordava vagamente un singhiozzo.

“Vienimi dentro...” gli sussurrò a un orecchio mentre ancora ostinatamente lo abbracciava, nonostante i muscoli stessero diventando di gelatina.

“Non… non riuscirei a separarmi da te neanche volendo e – respirò, per poi baciargli la pelle mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e avvertiva l’orgasmo, come l’eiaculazione prossima – e non lo voglio.”

Quando effettivamente venne, aprì le dita a ventaglio e strinse forte a sé Klaus, avvertendo con i palmi bollenti le scapole e la curvatura morbida delle vertebre. “Klaus.” mormorò, come per assicurarsi che fosse lì e di dirgli, così, in una parola, quanto tenesse a lui, quanto lo volesse, nonostante tutto ciò che avevano vissuto e che erano agli occhi degli altri.

Numero Quattro gli poggiò la fronte su una spalla e rimase così, quasi accartocciandosi nella sua stretta, col corpo che sembrava volersi sciogliere prima di riacquistare una forma, neanche fosse stato cera posta troppo vicina al fuoco. 

Si sentiva benissimo, rilassato e al contempo indolenzito, con lo sperma che colava appena fuori ma non gli importava, niente poteva scalfirlo in quel momento di perfezione assoluta; forse se anche fosse morto in quel momento, non avrebbe avuto rimpianti o forse sì, quello di non averne avuto abbastanza.

“Diego… – biascicò con voce impastata, neanche fosse ubriaco – settantasei ore, ricordatelo, non barare”

“Farò il possibile” replicò l’altro, fingendo di pensarci con le labbra che, parlando, sfiorarono l’orecchia di Klaus. Gliela baciò poi, dopo un istante, gli propose:

“Mettiamoci a letto. Visto che sei in vena di pretese… ti ci porto io?”

Accennò una risata, anche se aveva l’espressione di chi era in attesa di una risposta.

“Devi persino chiederlo? Come se non mi conoscessi” sbuffò Klaus oltraggiato, anche se col respiro ancora irregolare fu un suono piuttosto loffio. 

Diego borbottò qualcosa, ma nonostante tutto lo spinse per poter uscire dal suo corpo, per poi sollevarsi e aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi. In quei movimenti Klaus aveva sentito il suo sperma scivolare lento giù per una natica e poi la coscia, arrivando a macchiare il pavimento con un paio di gocce.

“Oh mio dio!” disse spalancando gli occhi verdi.

“Cosa?” esclamò Diego allarmato, temendo di aver esagerato e avergli fatto davvero male.

“Tu… tu… – balbettò Quattro con faccia melodrammatica – mi sei venuto dentro, mi hai compromesso irrimediabilmente. Cosa facciamo se c’è già in viaggio il fratellino di Cinque? Ora sarai davvero costretto a sposarmi!”

Per un istante Diego era rimasto con addosso l’espressione un po’ mortificata e un po’ preoccupata, simile a quando aveva visto Vanya bloccata nella cella, perpoi rielaborare le parole di Klaus ed esclamare:

“Ma vaffanculo! Io p-p-p… – sollevò le sopracciglia per concentrarsi, guardando però le gocce di sperma e tacque, per poi aggiungere – muoviti.”

Gli dette una spintarella e, quando Klaus barcollò ridacchiando, mantenne fede a quanto detto così lo sollevò e lo condusse a letto, nonostante l’essere stato decisamente preso in contropiede da un’altra delle sue uscite imprevedibili.

“Pensavo a chissà cosa fosse successo. E vedere il mio, sai, il mio sperma colarti fuori è da processare.”

Spiegò, corrugando le sopracciglia per poi gettarsi di schiena sul materasso, stropicciandosi il volto con le mani.

Klaus si passò una mano sulla natica per poi osservarsi il palmo macchiato e dire:

“Tu mi dai troppo credito – sospirò e si pulì sommariamente con dei fazzoletti prima si stendersi al suo fianco – è solo sperma, Diego, non farti troppi problemi. Ammetto che è un po’ diverso, ma alla fine siamo io e te che abbiamo fatto l’amore come sempre, tutto qui. E tu stai diventando più audace e la cosa mi piace parecchio” concluse toccandosi il labbro un po’ gonfio e poi il collo, dove il morso pulsava appena in modo piacevole.

Gli occhi scuri di Diego caddero inevitabilmente sulle sue labbra; allungò una mano e gli sfiorò col pollice il labbro, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Tornò a fissarlo negli occhi quando ammise:

“Non pensavo che un giorno sarei venuto a parlare proprio a te dei miei rapporti sessuali. Ma d’altronde – accennò un sorriso, mentre la mano tornava sul proprio ventre e con l’altra accarezzava quella di Klaus – non pensavo nemmeno di finire a letto con te, quindi direi che siamo a posto. Non mi sono mai limitato al sesso vanilla con le mie ragazze, almeno, una buona parte di loro; so che forse sei abituato a un certo tipo di rapporti con gli uomini, quindi immagino allo stesso modo che non sia facile avere a che fare con me e il mio entrare… in confidenza. Grazie. Non avrei mai detto che questo Klaus paziente è lo stesso che fa battute tanto pessime.”

Quattro arricciò il naso dalla punta perfetta e si voltò su un fianco, sentendo tintinnare le mostrine che scivolarono vicino al materasso. Posò una mano sul ventre di Diego, giocherellando con la lieve peluria e, pensieroso, disse:

“Non sei l’unico che sta riscoprendo qualcosa di se stesso – si stese di nuovo sulla schiena per fissare il soffitto – aspetterò di conoscere i tuoi trucchetti, anche se non credo che ti piacerebbe sapere proprio tutto di me, di cosa potrebbe piacermi e cosa ho fatto. Nel frattempo sappi che stai andando alla grande, meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Anzi, non credevo che saremmo mai giunti fin qui; sessualmente e non”

Forse fu addirittura brutale, ma non ci avrebbe mai creduto qualche mese prima, se gli avessero raccontato che avrebbe finito per innamorarsi e venire totalmente ricambiato proprio da numero Due. Voltò appena la testa per guardarlo con un’espressione indecisa, però gli occhi verdi erano ancora limpidi e tutto sommato felici.

“Ah, non sei l’unico.”

Ammise Diego, portandosi un braccio piegato dietro la testa. Guardò un istante il soffitto, in silenzio, poi dopo un istante di indecisione finì per rivelare:

“Mi ha colto di sorpresa il tuo _ti amo_. In positivo intendo – girò il volto e lo osservò – ognuno di noi ha il proprio passato, fuori dall’Umbrella Academy. Le proprie inclinazioni, stranezze – accennò un sorriso, reso ancora più espressivo dalle sopracciglia inarcate – e altri scheletri nell’armadio ancora. Non mi fa però paura aprire il tuo, di armadio, anche se so, dannazione se lo so, che potrei trovare vestiti terribili. Non ci voglio pensare.”

Rise, per poi spostare gli occhi sul tatuaggio e sulle medagliette che erano scivolate sopra il pettorale e seguivano placide il dilatarsi della cassa toracica, respiro dopo respiro.

“Si chiama stile e tu ne sei totalmente privo, l’unica cosa da salvare nel tuo armadio sono i pantaloni di pelle, per fortuna hai me adesso. Anzi penso che andrò a fare shopping nei prossimi giorni, così butto un po’ di roba vecchia e rinfresco il guardaroba”

Detto questo, Klaus si alzò dal letto e andò in cerca della sua borsa dove aveva le sigarette “Tu che programmi hai per stamattina? Colazione?” chiese intanto.

“Uh-oh... attenzione: Klaus in fuga” ironizzò Ben seduto sugli scalini vicino l’ingresso.

Numero Quattro si limitò a guardarlo e soffiargli un istante contro, neanche fosse stato un gatto, perché l’altro aveva dannatamente ragione. Il discorso di Diego era stato tranquillo, ma lui aveva iniziato a sentire il disagio strisciargli sotto pelle, neanche fossero stati i brividi di una malattia mortale. Finché si trattava di scherzare sul proprio passato riguardo gusti sessuali e improbabili stranezze, non aveva problemi, ma se si parlava di sentimenti... beh, lì le cose si facevano diverse e non era pronto ad affrontare quell’argomento, non quella mattina dopo aver già discusso di questioni scomode e pesanti. Non si sarebbe mai rimangiato quel _ti amo_ detto d’istinto, ma nemmeno voleva parlarne o sviscerarne tutte le implicazioni, così si accese una sigaretta e si riempì la bocca di fumo.

“Stile, certo – annuì Diego, ironico, per poi controbattere dopo averlo guardato un istante fumare – cosa rappresenta quel tatuaggio che hai sul petto? Volevo chiedertelo da un po’, sai?”

Si mise a sedere, appoggiando la schiena contro la testiera del letto, sollevando un ginocchio piegato dove lasciò il braccio. Aveva cercato di far finta di nulla, ma Diego era così: finché non si toglieva qualcosa che gli ronzava in testa non si sarebbe mai dato tregua. Capiva che, forse, non ci sarebbe stato un momento migliore per tirare fuori qualcosa rimasto in sospeso troppo a lungo.

Klaus raggelò sul posto, durò solo un paio di secondi, il tempo di un battito di ciglia, ma a lui sembrò un tempo lunghissimo. Sentì tutti muscoli del corpo contrarsi, anche le natiche si strizzarono tra loro e lo stomaco minacciò di svuotarsi dei succhi gastrici, l’unica cosa presente in quel momento. La testa vorticò, mischiando presente e passato, rivedendo il sorriso di Dave, le serate al fuoco tenue nella tenda con gli altri compagni, il giorno in cui si era tatuato e Dave sembrava stesse male al posto suo, quando invece lui rideva ed era felice. Ma davanti ai suoi occhi c’era anche Diego, i suoi modi burberi, il suo instancabile cercarlo e i tentativi di comprenderlo, di non lasciare niente intentato.

“Beccato in pieno...” sussurrò Ben, in realtà preoccupato perché sapeva quanto quel territorio fosse pericoloso e aveva paura che Klaus facesse qualcosa di davvero stupido; in fondo era un maestro in quello.

“Niente di che – rispose questi con apparente disinvoltura, mentre scrollava la sigaretta nel solto posacenere artigianale – solo dei segni a caso, mi piacevano, li trovavo carini”

Scrollò le spalle e poi si voltò per cercare altro nella propria borsetta con gli unicorni, aveva decisamente bisogno di un aiutino se Diego intendeva continuare la giornata a quel modo. Era troppo sobrio e lucido, non aveva intenzione di sentire tutto il carico emotivo che quei discorsi e i ricordi stavano tirando fuori dalla sua mente.

Numero Due però si protese in avanti e tese la mano fino a toccargli il braccio: 

“Ehi, ehi, ehi, Klaus, aspetta. Non mi piace costringerti a toccare discorsi difficili, però è anche vero che non possiamo far finta di nulla per sempre. Davvero non riesci a parlarmene senza...”

Spostò lo sguardo verso la borsa, poi tornò a concentrarsi su di lui. Il tono non era di chi giudicava, ma sembrava triste, per quell’insieme di consapevolezze delle fragilità di Klaus e di come fosse difficile, per lui, trovare un equilibrio per fargliele superare.

Quattro sbuffò, posando la borsa a terra e finendo per sedercisi a sua volta, sentendo il freddo sotto il sedere, ma senza avvertirlo davvero, era più un eco lontana e vaga; avrebbe voluto che la nausea che gli attanagliava lo stomaco e l’ansia che minacciavano di travolgerlo fossero allo stesso modo.

“Diego, pensaci un attimo: ci sono un sacco di persone allergiche a questo mondo, giusto? E cosa fanno? Ogni giorno prendono una pasticca di antistaminico e stanno bene, nessuno li giudica male o gli dice di non farlo, che dovrebbero passare la giornata a soffiarsi il naso e starnutire – buttò il mozzicone nel posacenere e scrollò le mani libere in aria – sono allergico anch’io. Ta-dan, sorpresa! Allergico a qualcosa di diverso dal polline, forse alla vita e basta, ma...” sbuffò e si alzò in piedi, dando un calcio alla borsetta che finì lontana con la busta di pasticche che conteneva e che aveva finito per non toccare.

“Gesù santissimo... – borbottò stropicciandosi la faccia e camminando nervosamente – vado a fare una doccia”

Diego scattò a sua volta in piedi, togliendosi di mezzo le coperte e ignorando il fatto che fosse a sua volta nudo, per fermare Klaus e ribattere, consapevole di non avere le capacità per instaurare un discorso posato:

“Che stronzate stai dicendo? Gli antistaminici non uccidono, lo schifo che prendi sì. Alla lunga fonderà del tutto quello che rimane del tuo cervello e il tuo corpo; quanto pensi ancora possa reggere, eh? – gli mise i polpastrelli sul petto, senza però spingerlo, mentre con l’altra mano gli aveva afferrato il polso – quello che tu fai, ogni giorno, è fuggire Klaus. Prendi quella roba per fuggire da ciò che sei o da ciò che hai e ti rimane. Lo stai facendo anche adesso, te ne vai per evitare di dover tirare fuori quello che hai sempre cercato di seppellire.”

Si umettò un istante le labbra, per poi aggiungere più pacato: “Non dico che devi parlarne e sfogarti necessariamente con me, ma prima o poi dovrai farlo con qualcuno, fermarti e smetterla di scappare, anche se è la cosa più difficile e dolorosa che tu abbia mai fatto.”

“Ha ragione e lo sai anche tu” rincarò la dose Ben che si era avvicinato ai due, scendendo i pochi scalini vicino l’ingresso. Era preoccupato e osservava con attenzione speciale il fratello che sembrava sul punto di esplodere. Klaus infatti strappò via il polso dalla presa dell’altro e si portò le mani alle tempie, serrando con forza le palpebre e urlando:

“Zitti! Zitti! Zitti tutti e due! Basta! Non avete idea...” 

Trattenne un attimo il respiro, come se così facendo fosse capace di sgonfiare anche la rabbia improvvisa che provava, un fuoco privato di ossigeno. Guardò Diego con gli occhi lucidi e in quel momento lo odiò per averlo messo in un angolo e continuare a pungolarlo, lasciandolo nudo e privo di difese.

“Quanto mi rimane? Non ne ho idea! Chi se ne è mai importato! Muoio? Va bene, magari questa tortura finisce davvero, se non mi sono ammazzato prima è perché sono un egoista, codardo, narcisista figlio di puttana; ignoro chi mi abbia partorito, ma di sicuro non qualcuna a posto. Cristo, Diego, non è mai importato a nessuno di voi quel cazzo che facevo, e lo so che le cose adesso sono cambiate, specialmente tra di noi, ma io non ce la faccio a smettere del tutto come vorresti tu. Smetto e divento il sobrio e lucido Klaus; dopo che faccio? A parte quest’ultima settimana, in tutto il tempo che sono stato con te ho diminuito drasticamente le dosi, e hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile? Matilda è un fantasma carino, è simpatica e tutto, ma vallo a dire a tutti gli altri che ho ricominciato a vedere. Tre settimane fa stavo facendo la doccia e mi ha passato il sapone un ragazzino con la pancia squarciata e le budella fuori. E poi tutti questi sentimenti... chi li ha mai avuti? Non so che farci, come gestirli, e tu mi chiedi del tatuaggio come se niente fosse, così, come se io fossi una persona normale e riuscissi a parlarne. Perché non...? – scosse la testa, lasciando ciondolare la testa verso il basso – Lascia stare, tanto hai ragione tu, lo dice anche Ben, giusto? Cos’è ora stai zitto?”

Il fratello morto infatti non fiatava, né si muoveva, preso alla sprovvista, nonostante lo conoscesse più di tutti.

In una posizione apparentemente di sfida, Diego lo guardava con le braccia incrociate e il mento leggermente sollevato, quando la sua espressione era ferita e profondamente dispiaciuta. Sapeva perfettamente quello che Klaus con il suo potere aveva vissuto e stava vivendo ancora, ma ciononostante non era mai facile superare il momento in cui gli rendeva presente il suo dolore.

Scosse la testa per poi replicare, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata nella direzione in cui doveva esserci Ben: “Non sto contestando il perché hai usato droghe per anestetizzarti dai suoi poteri, posso solo immaginare quanto sia orribile aver a che fare con l’aldilà in una maniera che non puoi controllare, anche se a volte sei in grado di vedere persone piacevoli – spostò una mano, come per scacciare l’idea di Eudora, o di David e proseguì – quello che ti sto dicendo è che devi pensare di smettere, Klaus. Non sei più solo ad affrontare i morti, non c’è più il vecchio e l’Umbrella è un mucchio di dannatissime macerie. So, lo so, che siamo stati dei fratelli di merda, ma in fondo la realtà è che non siamo altro che un mucchio di egoisti, convinti ciascuno di essere stato ferito più dell’altro. Quando ce ne siamo andati, ognuno ha pensato a se stesso, né più, né meno. Ma sapevo dei successi di Allison, così come sapevo che tu non eri morto, o avrei sentito prima o poi alla radio di un drogato strafatto schiattato per strada!”

Ansimò, per poi sigillare le labbra, con le narici dilatate come sempre nei suoi eccessi di rabbia o di espressività; si portò una mano sulla bocca, come incerto se mordersi un dito per soffocare altro, infine gesticolò, sollevando una volta le spalle:

“Vai a farti la doccia. Tu non sei un sospettato e io non ti sto facendo il terzo grado. Quando vorrai parlarmi del tatuaggio e di tutto il resto, vedremo come andranno le cose, ora devo occuparmi della palestra.”

Abbassò lo sguardo per cercare le mutande e, con movimenti rapidi, il passo leggero eppure deciso, le afferrò per poi mettersele, cominciando a muoversi per fare il resto.

Klaus restò a guardarlo immobile, con un grumo di dispiacere cosmico a serrargli la gola. Avevano discusso violentemente quella mattina, si erano riappacificati, fatto del grande sesso... come erano riusciti a finire così, peggio di come avevano iniziato? Colpa sua e del non saper trattare coi vivi.

Mosse qualche passo rigido e si fermò alle spalle di Diego che si stava infilando la maglietta e lo abbracciò, posando il viso sul cotone fresco, ancora profumato di detersivo.

“Vieni a fare la doccia con me? Così stavolta me lo passi tu il sapone”

Diego si bloccò. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani di Klaus, osservò un istante l’ombra dei nervi sotto la pelle asciutta e la spigolosità del polso, poi chiuse gli occhi brevemente e li sollevò verso il soffitto, strizzandoli una volta in un moto di nervosa emotività:

“P-p-p... perché – espirò – perché deve essere tutto così difficile, eh?”

Nel respiro successivo le spalle furono meno rigide e prese una mano di Klaus, toccandola con la propria. Sentì la sua fronte contro la cervicale e il respiro passare come un vento leggero, caldo, attraverso l’orlo del collo della maglietta, un sospiro che tremava appena.

“La doccia va bene.”

Ammise alla fin fine, con tono più leggero, di chi non avrebbe mai voluto arrivare a litigare o a discutere, nonostante il temperamento arrabbiato e diretto; Klaus era la sua famiglia, in ogni senso possibile, e quell’esasperazione di entrambi era il riflesso di quanto fosse ardua per entrambi l’impresa di doversi confrontare e lui inadeguato ad affrontare i problemi con la pacatezza che forse serviva a Numero Quattro.

Quest’ultimo però non lo lasciò andare subito perché si era sentito spezzare il cuore nel sentirlo balbettare, una prova inequivocabile di quanto Diego fosse scosso nonostante l’atteggiamento spavaldo e imperturbabile.

“Mi spiace che sia tanto difficile, di essere io difficile. Ci siamo detti tante cose e anche feriti, però c’è un’ultima cosa che voglio ripeterti oggi: ti amo e lo intendo davvero. Non me lo rimangerò mai, né lo dirò mai a cuor leggero. Ti amo, Diego, e questo è quanto”

Gli posò un bacio leggero sul collo, sul punto in cui i capelli sfumavano nella rasatura curata che l’altro non cambiava mai e poi lo lasciò andare.

“Dai, andiamo a fare la doccia, se fai tardi in palestra il vecchio ti sgriderà di nuovo”

Diego fece un fischio, concordando: “Meglio non vederlo arrabbiato, Al; è uno che sa il fatto suo, credimi – lo guardò, girandosi verso di lui per poi aggiungere con fare meno scherzoso – siamo difficili entrambi, Klaus. E... so che non ti rimangerai mai nulla di quello che dici; questo è uno dei tanti motivi per cui sto con te.”

Non replicò a quel ti amo, si allontanò anzi per prendere l’accappatoio e i vestiti puliti, ma sentirsi così, amato appunto, in maniera tanto diretta, gli aveva fatto pensare una volta di più che valesse davvero la pena continuare a provarci e a crescere, come essere umano, con Klaus. Un giorno gli avrebbe detto un _ti amo_ , a modo suo, anche se sperava egoisticamente che Numero Quattro capisse i suoi tempi e il suo carattere introverso, nonostante l’atteggiamento sicuro di sé e provocatorio.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui con il nuovo, fiammante, capitolo. Si tratta di una parte ricca d'introversione, nella quale il focus si sposta anche sugli altri membri dell'Umbrella Academy per vedere come hanno smaltito, o cercato di smaltire, le problematiche della loro vita. Specie Klaus, che si trova a doversi confrontare con i propri poteri crescenti, e il tentativo di tutti di rendere sempre più saldi i legami famigliari.

Nel tardo pomeriggio la palestra era affollata come sempre, tra allievi, ex-pugili o semplicemente affezionati che si allenavano o assistevano agli allenamenti. Con in mano una scatola di pizza XL e un borsone a tracolla, Diego salutò qualche avventore ormai conosciuto da anni e si fermò da Al, scambiandoci due chiacchiere, fino a che, prima di salutarlo, l’anziano proprietario aveva indicato con il pollice il retro con la stanza del boiler per domandargli:  
“Stai dando una festa?”  
Diego rise e scrollò le spalle, per poi chiedergli a sua volta: “Una festa? No. No, perché scusa?”  
Ma già sentì un moto di consapevolezza annodargli le viscere. Al scrollò le spalle e fece un gesto con la mano: “Ah, non lo so, non sono mica io ad ascoltare tutta quella musica ad alto volume, la si sente, sai, quando passi da quelle parti. Bah una volta noi facevamo una bella scazzottata per divertirci, siete vecchi dentro, ecco cosa.”  
Diego annuì lentamente, batté una pacca sul braccio di Al che stava continuando a parlare e accelerò il congedo: “Certo, sicuro Al, sicuro, ora vado a vedere gli invitati non desiderati. Ci vediamo dopo, eh?”  
Gli puntò il dito, sollevando un sopracciglio con fare complice, così che il vecchio allenatore lo congedò a sua volta con un gesto della mano, borbottando qualcosa per poi allontanarsi.  
Diego fece un sospiro, poi mormorò occhieggiando la gente nella palestra:  
“Klaus.”  
Sigillò le labbra per non dire altro e a passo più svelto percorse l’accesso sul retro fino alla stanza del boiler, ormai decisamente resa vivibile e meglio messa di quanto non fosse stata negli ultimi anni. Non solo per il letto nuovo, ma anche per gli acquisti recenti fatti man mano per necessità di una convivenza congiunta; sebbene ultimamente Diego stesse accarezzando l’idea di trovarsi qualcosa di suo e di Klaus, un posto che potesse definire davvero casa. Almeno, questo prima di sentire la musica a tutto volume nonostante la porta chiusa; pensava che Al esagerasse come al solito, invece almeno quella volta aveva una qualche forma di ragione.  
A passo felpato – non che ce ne fosse bisogno, ma Diego quando compiva una delle sue entrate agiva prendendo il pacchetto completo – Numero Due aprì lentamente la porta e rimase bloccato sulla soglia, colto paradossalmente di sorpresa da ciò che stava vedendo:  
Klaus a petto nudo intento ad ascoltare effettivamente a tutto volume una canzone che Diego aveva già sentito altre volte, ma era molto orecchiabile, doveva riconoscere gli ottimi gusto musicali dell’altro. Lo guardò muoversi per la stanza con gli occhi chiusi come se fosse il momento più bello della sua vita, tenendo tra le mani un improbabile vestito a fiori coi tasconi che aveva finito per abbracciare in una sorta di ancora più improbabile ma appassionato ballo di coppia. Poco distante c’erano due sacchi neri e sul letto qualche abito sparso.  
Tutto sommato la situazione era talmente divertente e al tempo stesso esaltante – con la musica ritmata che incalzava nelle orecchie e lo straordinario senso del ritmo di Klaus, nonostante nella vita fosse totalmente incapace di coordinare cervello e arti – che Diego aveva finito per muovere la testa a tempo. Scese le scale e appoggiò sia la pizza che il borsone, con ancora addosso in realtà quel senso di soddisfatto piacere dopo l’attività fisica, visto che da diverse settimane si stava allenando con il programma di training dell’accademia di polizia, in virtù del suo ingresso futuro.  
Nonostante la vicinanza e i movimenti, Klaus non si era accorto di nulla e, anzi, aveva allungato il braccio con ancora la manica floreale dell’abito sopra di sé, che accarezzò con appassionata devozione.  
Diego incrociò le braccia, anche se stava tamburellando il piede andando a tempo, per poi dirgli all’improvviso e ad alta voce per farsi sentire:  
“Se vuoi quando finisci il corteggiamento con il vestito ti aiuto a buttare la spazzatura.”  
Klaus sussultò con violenza, saltando addirittura sul posto e l’abito gli scivolò dalle mani, finendo adagiato mollemente a terra. Si voltò verso Diego con gli occhi spalancati come fanali e un palmo sul petto all’altezza sul cuore.  
“Mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto, il terzo! – urlò in risposta – Accidenti Diego, ho bisogno di un drink per riprendermi.”  
Probabilmente non scherzava, ma invece di andare verso il ripiano della cucina si avvicinò all’altro e gli passò un braccio attorno al collo per tirarselo contro e baciarlo, felice di vederlo nonostante tutto.  
“Bentornato, ma di che spazzatura parli? Piuttosto vedo la cena! – esclamò felice vedendo la pizza – è con la crosta ripiena, vero?”  
“Sì, è con la crosta ripiena – rispose l’altro, mettendogli una mano sul fianco, coinvolto da quell’espansività, poi fece un cenno con il mento verso i sacchi neri – parlo di quella roba là. Che stai facendo?”  
Domandò per poi mettergli anche l’altra mano sul fianco, mentre lo guardava con un’espressione incuriosita e vagamente perplessa, anche se gli piaceva quel bacio, la musica e il fatto di avercelo vicino. Un po’ meno con quell’orrendo vestito a fiori, ma per quello sarebbe bastato lanciarlo ben lontano da loro.  
Klaus spalancò la bocca, facendo dei versi d’incredulità e scuotendo la testa. Si allontanò per andare ad abbassare la musica senza spegnerla e tornò a fissarlo con uno sguardo talmente oltraggiato e inquietante che Diego si preoccupò.  
“Tu, come ti permetti di chiamare spazzatura il duro frutto di un pomeriggio intero di shopping? E io che l’ho fatto per te, per trovare qualcosa di meraviglioso per la tua cerimonia di ammissione! Meriteresti che ci venissi con un orrido e noioso completo con giacca e cravatta!”  
Nel parlare gli era tornato vicino e gli aveva puntato un indice contro, premendolo contro il petto neanche fosse stata una pistola minacciosa.  
Diego sollevò suo malgrado le mani e dichiarò: “Sì, cazzo, giacca e cravatta andrà benissimo – si portò una mano sul petto, sfiorandogli l’indice, per poi prenderlo in giro – sarà difficile ma lo accetterò. Klaus… ma chi è che fa shopping buttando la roba nei sacchi della spazzatura? Dove vai tu a comprare vestiti, in… in un centro per barboni?”  
Rise appena, per poi arrestare la risata e sollevare le sopracciglia, in procinto di dire qualcosa.  
Klaus nel sentirlo si era grattato una tempia, abbassando lo sguardo verso i piedi nudi. Prese poi a passare la mano sul ventre neanche avesse un prurito su tutto il corpo e borbottò qualcosa:  
“C’è un posto vicino a Liberty street e Lincon Square, beh è particolare… non lo conoscono tutti. È… insomma è vintage.”  
Poteva mai dirgli che lui andava esattamente in un centro per senzatetto a rifornirsi di vestiti e altro? Non per niente il divano che aveva nel deposito che chiamava casa lo aveva trovato lì.  
“Vintage” replicò Diego annuendo lentamente. Poi guardò il vestito lungo con il quale prima Klaus danzava e ammise, con fare convinto: “Stavate bene assieme, c’era sintonia in effetti.”  
Sfiorò a sua volta la manica ormai abbandonata, nulla dei fiori vividi mossi da passi danzanti, per poi finire per sorridere e guardare Klaus, con fare più divertito, e affettuoso a modo suo, che provocatorio.  
Numero Quattro superò il momento d’imbarazzo e andò a recuperare il vestito, carezzandolo con cura prima di riporlo su uno dei sacchi. Era certo che vi avrebbe trovato qualcosa di adatto, doveva solo scavare e provare come aveva fatto prima di distrarsi con la musica. Andò poi verso la cucina, tirò fuori una bottiglia di vodka e riempì due bicchierini, porgendone uno a Diego.  
“Perché non mi fai vedere cosa sai fare tu invece? Se la memoria non mi inganna hai un paio di mosse niente male.”  
Nel dirlo aveva di nuovo alzato il volume e buttato giù lo shot.  
Diego lo guardò un istante, sentendosi sfidato oltre che catturato da quel momento con Numero Quattro, dunque bevve a sua volta lo shot e replicò a sua volta ad alta voce:  
“E non hai ancora visto nulla, Klaus!”  
Gli sorrise con quel fare provocante e, superata ogni orgogliosa reticenza, iniziò a seguire il ritmo e ad avanzare verso l’altro, muovendo anche le braccia con fare decisamente più armonioso di Klaus; non che ci volesse molto.  
Klaus leccò il bordo del bicchierino per non sprecare nemmeno una goccia di alcool e guardava intanto Diego muoversi, con ancora la giacca addosso e maglia e pantaloni morbidi, adatti per allenarsi, eppure era un gran figo, neanche avesse avuto addosso un completo.   
All’improvviso partì Saturday Night e spalancò gli occhi, ricordando quando alla pista da bowling era partita la stessa canzone nel bel mezzo di una sparatoria surreale, tra musica, luci stroboscopiche e pallottole vaganti. Buttò la testa all’indietro e rise, perché in fondo ne erano usciti tutti vivi e quindi quella canzone non poteva davvero essere ambasciatrice di brutti ricordi. Iniziò a scuotere i fianchi e a cantare a sua volta, sillabando le lettere come il cantante, con le braccia in alto che si muovevano scomposte simili a fili d’erba scossi da un vento imprevedibile.  
Si avvicinarono l’uno all’altro, senza smettere di guardarsi, finché i loro corpi furono a pochi centimetri di distanza; a Diego bastò allungare appena una mano per raggiungere Klaus e toccargli il collo che gli accarezzò mentre entrambi si muovevano a tempo. Fece scivolare la mano lungo i pettorali, senza sfiorargli le medagliette, per poi mettere il palmo sul suo fianco, con le dita aperte a ventaglio che percepivano la pelle sottile e accaldata dell’altro.  
Klaus invece gli fece scivolare le mani sotto la giacca per poi posarle sulle spalle e farle scendere ancora, fino a che non caddero a terra, ma subito Diego gli riportò le mani sul fianco, continuando a muoversi con scioltezza a ritmo di musica, al contrario suo che era scoordinato e sembrava più che avesse le convulsioni. Così, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Klaus si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, catturato dai movimenti di Diego che continuava a ballargli intorno, sfiorandolo con un fianco, la coscia, tutti contatti brevi e apparentemente casuali che accadono tra due partner di ballo, ma Klaus sapeva che non erano così. Numero Due lo stava facendo di proposito, perché con la facilità con cui lo toccava poteva anche scansarlo. Gli guardò il viso sorridente, la luce maliziosa negli occhi, il corpo flessuoso che si piegava e scivolava come acqua in un ruscello e gli mise una mano sulla nuca per portarselo vicino e baciarlo, completamente rapito da lui.  
Diego ovviamente non si tirò indietro e ricambiò il bacio, mentre la canzone successiva aveva cambiato decisamente il ritmo nella stanza, più ipnotico e seducente, cosa che gli piacque, come amò le labbra di Klaus e la sua lingua nella propria bocca, amò toccarlo, portarselo vicino e percepire l’erezione che iniziava a farsi decisa al di sotto delle mutande dai colori improbabili, così tipici di Numero Quattro.  
Lo guardò un istante, dopo il bacio. Chiuse solo una volta le palpebre e, dopo, lo baciò sul collo, più volte, seguendo l’incedere lento ma incalzante della musica, sfiorando con le labbra il pomo d’Adamo in evidenza, l’accenno di barba, i tendini e le pulsazioni sotto la pelle. Lo respirò, socchiudendo gli occhi, avvertendo il contrasto leggero tra la scia vaga della nicotina e l’odore morbido del bagnoschiuma, in quell’insieme di note variegate che erano l’essenza di Klaus.  
Discese sul suo petto, fino al capezzolo destro e quando glielo succhiò, sentì le dita dell’altro tra i propri capelli; glieli scombinò in una presa istintiva, una carezza che seguiva a sua volta la canzone che riecheggiava mentre attorno a loro la gente continuava le rispettive vite: non esistevano per loro due, come loro due non esistevano per gli altri.  
Diego sfiorò con un dito la catenella delle medagliette, per spostarle mentre, abbassandosi, aveva iniziato a baciare prima lo stomaco, posando le labbra carnose sul tatuaggio, recependo nuove pulsazioni ancora e poi, più giù, le contrazioni leggere del ventre asciutto, l’ombelico così simile a una ferita quando Klaus sollevava le braccia in quella danza pigra verso il soffitto, mentre le costole, righe in evidenza simili a colline, sporgevano di più e gli faceva credere di potervi intrecciare le dita mentre lo abbracciava.  
Espirò su di lui, così vicino al pube, al punto da poter recepire con il mento l’elastico delle mutande ed essere consapevole dell’erezione. Affondò con forza maggiore le dita sul dorso dell’altro, per poi farle scorrere e intersecarle, lasciando delle scie rosse sulla pelle, infine sollevò il volto e, dopo aver lasciato un altro bacio sul ventre, guardò Klaus mentre coi pollici lentamente iniziava a giocare col bordo dell’elastico posteriore, le dita che si erano spostate a sfiorare le natiche.  
Numero Quattro era in silenzio, completamente preso non solo a causa dell’erotismo di Diego e dei suoi gesti, quel toccare in maniera decisa eppure delicata così tipica di lui che aveva imparato a riconoscere e amare. Era completamente in silenzio e nel proprio mondo interiore anche per un altro motivo: quella stessa situazione, il ballo, l’alcool, la musica, una carezza e poi un bacio gli avevano ricordato tremendamente un’altra pista da ballo e un altro bacio, il primo, accaduto sessant’anni fa. L’immagine di Dave aveva preso a sovrapporsi a quella di Diego, il sapore nella bocca non era vodka ma whisky di bassa qualità, non c’erano i Doors a cantare, eppure l’adrenalina, l’elettricità sulla pelle che gli faceva contrarre i muscoli e respirare in maniera agitata erano le stesse, così come quel senso di fatalità, la consapevolezza che stava per accadere qualcosa di bello e desiderato da tempo.  
Poi Diego gli aveva baciato il ventre, con il suo tatuaggio speciale nascosto, lo aveva fatto con affetto e cura prima di scendere più in basso e a Klaus si erano inumiditi gli occhi e un singulto colpevole gli si era bloccato in gola, così quando si sentì tirare giù le mutande, posò le mani su quelle dell’altro e lo bloccò.  
“No, no, no, no. Aspetta...”  
Diego lo lasciò andare subito, stupito, congelato sul posto neanche gli fosse esplosa di fronte una bomba e lo guardò con l’espressione sconvolta, forse persino ferita, non riuscendo a comprendere la situazione. Klaus scosse la testa, gli occhi sempre sull’orlo delle lacrime e il labbro che tremava.  
“Cazzo!” esclamò.  
Si accorse di avere ancora stupidamente il bicchierino in mano, così andò verso la cucina a riempirselo e mandare giù vodka liscia una volta, poi due.  
“Cazzo – ripeté, scuotendo la testa per la botta che gli diede l’alcool – perché sono così coglione? Oh, Gesù biscottato.”   
Aveva posato il bicchiere sul bancone e si era coperto la faccia con le mani, mentre si rendeva vagamente conto di poter udire meglio la propria voce perché la musica non riecheggiava più nella stanza.  
Diego infatti l’aveva spenta e, con ancora l’erezione visibile sotto i pantaloni della tuta, si stava massaggiando una mano, per poi umettarsi un labbro con lo sguardo puntato verso un punto indefinito del pavimento, sguardo che poi sollevò verso Klaus esattamente come le mani, quasi in gesto di difesa e negazione:  
“Scusa, non so che mi è preso.”  
Lo disse in maniera più brusca però di quanto avrebbe voluto, lasciando intendere che sapeva benissimo cosa gli fosse preso ma si pentiva solo di averlo fatto. Schioccò la lingua contro il palato in un moto di frustrazione, rendendosi conto della propria reazione, e con un breve sospiro andò verso Klaus, toccandogli il braccio. Quando si trattava delle persone a cui teneva, come sempre Diego doveva rendere i propri sentimenti attraverso il contatto, anche se spesso deciso.  
“Adesso calmati, siediti – gli tolse il bicchierino prima che si prendesse ancora da bere e lo afferrò anche per l’altra spalla – ascoltami, sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte, ok?”  
Klaus fece scivolare le mani giù dagli occhi e si coprì un istante le labbra tremanti ma poi lasciò scoperte anche loro mentre alcune lacrime iniziavano a solcargli le guance.  
“Nonononono Diego, no, non dire così” iniziò a dire, tirando su col naso.  
Gli carezzò le guance appena ruvide, la bocca carnosa che amava, gli scombinò di più i capelli mentre cercava di calmarsi a sufficienza per parlare.  
“Tu sei stato fantastico, meraviglioso, un sogno erotico. Non hai idea di quanto volessi che mi togliessi quelle mutande e me lo succhiassi, sapessi quanto mi odio per averti fermato – sparò le parole a velocità fotonica, tanto che era difficile capirlo tra quello e il pianto – però... però non ce la facevo a continuare, perché... perché dio, come te lo dico? Il ballare, lo shot d’alcool, la musica languida e tu che ballavi, così bello, così desiderabile e poi un bacio... mi hai ricordato troppo Dave e la prima volta che mi ha baciato e poi tu che mi hai carezzato e baciato anche il tatuaggio. Scusa, sono un coglione...”  
Sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegargli per bene quell’intrecciarsi tra presente e passato e i sentimenti confusi che lo laceravano senza ferirlo?  
Diego si appoggiò al bordo della cucina e le labbra scomparvero incassate, in un’espressione dispiaciuta e allo stesso tempo riflessiva, di chi cercava la soluzione per saper essere d’aiuto a qualcuno che soffriva così tanto, un qualcuno che amava e che per la prima volta si era aperto a parlare del suo primo vero amore.  
“Non sei un coglione. Mi dispiace che questo momento, anche se bello, abbia rievocato ricordi simili; belli a loro volta, però associati all’uomo che hai perso. Non – trattenne un istante il respiro, per poi confessare – non potevo immaginare come vi eravate avvicinati. Però sono contento che tu sia riuscito a parlarmene, a tirare fuori ciò che ti faceva piangere e stare male.”  
Si mise un braccio sotto l’ascella, come per coprirsi il petto, mentre giocava con le pellicine del pollice, lasciando l’altra mano appoggiata sulla coscia.  
Klaus lo guardò per poi osservare un punto indefinito della stanza e, con espressione trasognata, iniziò a raccontare:  
“Eravamo in licenza ed eravamo in un club, in realtà era poco più che una baracca senza finestre, c’era solo qualche ventilatore inutile e faceva caldissimo. L’aria era piena di fumo e la musica gracchiava un po’, però dopo le paludi e i tunnel era tipo l’Hilton per noi. Il posto era pieno di donne, prostitute per lo più che si svendevano per poco, ti portavano sulla pista da ballo e si aggrappavano per cercare di trascinarti fuori con loro, ma io cercavo di scansarle e di ballare da solo. L’alcool faceva schifo, ma si beveva lo stesso e poi, per caso, mi sono imbattuto in Dave, ci siamo in pratica scontrati davanti al bancone. Abbiamo ballato assieme, guardandoci mentre le donne stavano tra di noi, abbiamo bevuto e io non riuscivo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Poi eravamo vicino al retro, dietro una tenda di perline di plastica rossa e lui... oh, quell’uomo meraviglioso mi ha baciato. Capisci? Lui ha baciato me. Me! E...”  
Tornò al presente, guardò Diego di fronte a sé e si morse un labbro per poi asciugarsi le guance umide con un palmo. “Scusa, dubito che volessi sentire questo, te l’ho detto che sono un coglione.”  
Purtroppo una volta tolto il tappo a una botte sotto pressione i ricordi e le parole erano spillati fuori alla pari di vino troppo fermentato.  
Ma Diego schioccò le dita, come per riprenderlo, e gli puntò un dito contro, rimettendosi del tutto in piedi: “Finiscila. Ti ho detto che non sei un coglione e per ribadirtelo io vuol dire che non lo sei davvero – fece un mezzo sorriso che ammorbidì il volto serio, dall’espressione quasi tagliente – sono i ricordi che hai di lui, di un vero amore. So di non essere romantico e avere un passato pessimo con le relazioni, ma penso che quando trovi una persona che ti fa stare così perderla debba creare un vuoto difficile da colmare. L’hai seguito in guerra, Klaus. Avete condiviso cose che la maggior parte della gente non potrebbe mai pensare di condividere nemmeno in una vita intera.”  
Essendo vicini, gli tese la mano per lasciarla sul suo tatuaggio all’altezza dello stomaco. Abbassò gli occhi verso di esso, poi tornò a guardare Klaus:  
“Se vuoi puoi parlarmene. Dirmi tutto quello che ti sei tenuto dentro in questi mesi.”  
Klaus sporse le labbra in una posa corrucciata ma non pianse di nuovo, anche se si sentiva spaccare il cuore dai ricordi e da Diego, dal suo affetto burbero e i suoi modi di farlo stare bene. Posò una mano sulla sua e se la premette di più contro.  
“Qui ho racchiuso tutto quello che aveva mai avuto un significato per me, ciò che ha nutrito la mia anima e mi ha tenuto in vita. Ci sono le iniziali UA, umbrella academy. Perché anche se nostro padre era uno stronzo sadico, mi ha dato tutti voi, una famiglia, persone a cui stare accanto, vive e reali a differenza dei miei fantasmi, anche se tante volte mi respingevate e non volevate a che fare con me io vi ho sempre voluto bene. Chissà, forse sono diventato così egocentrico e chiacchierone solo per attirare la vostra attenzione – fece un sorriso mesto – e poi sotto c’è scritto Klaus ama Dave, perché anche se sapevo che non avrei mai dimenticato quei sentimenti, volevo imprimermi addosso il ricordo di aver capito cosa fosse l’amore e di come sarei persino morto per salvare quella persona. Ecco cosa significa questo tatuaggio di cui mi avevi chiesto il significato e io avevo mentito, perché se non sono un coglione di sicuro sono un codardo, incapace di affrontare le proprie paure”  
Senza parlare, Diego annuì, avvertendo tutta la tristezza dell’altro, l’amore, la sofferenza della perdita.   
“Che ti ha tenuto in vita...” mormorò a mezza voce, poi allargò di più le dita sul petto di Klaus, il quale finì per intrecciarvi le proprie.  
Si fissarono un istante, infine Diego propose a bassa voce, come se lo rendesse complice di qualcosa destinato solo a loro due:  
“Che ne dici se proviamo a ballare ancora. Io e te, vicini. Senza musica, così sentiamo i nostri respiri e i passi sul pavimento.”  
Lo abbracciò, in una maniera intensa ma non brusca come era a volte il suo modo di approcciarsi, appoggiando una guancia sulla sua spalla, con la mano che non era contro il petto bensì risalita fino alle scapole.  
“Ma guardati: e poi dice che non sei romantico” ridacchiò Klaus. Era certo che si sarebbe udito anche il battito frenetico del suo cuore, tanto era veloce e rumoroso contro la gabbia toracica. Non l’avrebbe mai pensato, ma si sentiva bene, meglio addirittura e più leggero, neanche quei ricordi fossero stati piombo fuso nel suo stomaco.   
“Mi piacerebbe davvero ballare con te, con l’uomo che adesso amo. Perché è vero che Dave è stato il primo e tutto, ma adesso ci sei tu. Sei vivo e anche tu hai scelto di rimanermi a fianco, conoscendomi addirittura meglio di lui, quindi sapevi in che razza di casino ti saresti infilato.”  
Iniziò a muovere appena i piedi, mentre con la mano libera carezzava i capelli corti sulla sua nuca, amando quando l’altro si appoggiava contro una sua spalla, facendosi sostenere, quasi lo considerasse stabile, un porto felice dove entrare e rilassarsi.  
Diego si mosse assieme a lui, in un lento immaginario, coi respiri in sintonia e le parole che udì quasi vibrare a contatto con la cassa toracica dell’altro.  
Dopo un istante rispose semplicemente, chiudendo gli occhi mentre riceveva carezze leggere, così poco abituato a concedersi del tempo per le dimostrazioni d’affetto:  
“Ti amo anch’io, con i tuoi casini e i tuoi abiti orrendi, i tuoi fantasmi e le chiacchiere per attirare l’attenzione.”  
Accennò un sorriso, sorpreso dalle sue stesse parole, e fece scivolare la mano dal petto di Klaus al suo fianco, nel trasporto vicendevole di una danza sul posto.  
Klaus sentì a quel punto il proprio cuore involarsi verso l’alto, gonfio di felicità. Aveva avuto tanta paura di raccontargli del suo passato, di quei sentimenti enormi e ingombranti per paura di ferirlo, che magari potesse fraintendere il presente e ciò che c’era tra loro, anche perché Klaus per primo aveva faticato a comprenderlo.  
“I miei abiti sono meravigliosi come tutto il resto della mia persona. Sei tu che hai uno stile orrendo, te l’ho già detto: tu stai bene nudo e basta, addosso a me anche meglio. Ti concedo solo i pantaloni di pelle ogni tanto.”  
“Wow, grazie, come sei magnanimo” lo prese in giro Diego, a bassa voce, sfiorandogli le labbra per poi baciarlo con altrettanta lentezza, stringendolo più a sé mentre continuavano a danzare abbracciati, nella loro casa un po’ strampalata, la cui strada si affacciava sulle finestre alte mentre, in lontananza, si udivano gli echi concitati di chi si allenava in una palestra antica, ricordo del passaggio di tanti altri giovani e dei loro sogni.

***

Per Klaus c’erano davvero pochi piaceri nella vita: oltre ad anestetizzarsi del tutto con droghe e alcool, la cosa che più adorava al mondo era fare il bagno. Nei mesi erano cambiate un po’ di cose nella sua vita e in se stesso: erano finiti i tempi in cui la sua colazione consisteva in vodka e il pranzo in pasticche, anche se non si poteva certo definire completamente sobrio; parlava più di se stesso, pur continuando a schermarsi con la maschera del buffone, e fare l’amore Diego era una novità entrata di filato nelle cose che adorava di più al mondo, ma la sua passione per immergersi a lungo in vasche d’acqua calda era rimasta immutata.  
Infatti una delle cose che proprio non gli piaceva della loro casa era la mancanza di una vasca nei bagni della palestra, passava sopra la stanza piccola, la polvere delle mura che si scrostavano e tante altre cose, ma una vasca proprio gli mancava. Aveva persino provato a comprare una grossa bacinella e a immergersi, ma non era stata la stessa cosa, senza contare poi quanto aveva riso Diego nel vederlo a quel modo, obbligandolo poi in pratica a gettarla perché il vecchio Al non sarebbe di sicuro stato contento di vederla campeggiare nelle docce della palestra.  
Così Klaus cercava di approfittare delle vasche degli altri ogni volta che poteva, a volte durante il giorno sgattaiolava a casa di uno dei suoi fratelli che la avevano e stava a mollo ore, con la disperazione dei proprietari che non potevano usare il bagno.  
Quel giorno in particolare non aveva le cuffie del walkman attorno alle orecchie e aveva come sottofondo ai suoi pensieri solo lo sciacquio dell’acqua, nonché qualche sporadica chiacchiera con Ben.  
Era stata una settimana intensa quella, Diego infatti si era ufficialmente unito al corpo di polizia, con tanto di cerimonia d’ingresso per le nuove reclute. Che poi lui non fosse esattamente una recluta e che avesse seguito dei corsi diversi invece del solito percorso in accademia era un’altra faccenda, ma a ogni modo il risultato non cambiava: Diego Hargreeves era un poliziotto, aveva appeso al chiodo la vita da vigilante.  
Per Klaus era stato straniante averlo a casa a orari regolari, trovarselo nel letto ogni notte invece di vederlo sparire quando la gente normale invece ci si infilava. Aveva sconvolto anche tutti i suoi orari visto che si era abituato a stare sveglio fin quasi al mattino, incapace di dormire da solo per i troppi incubi a causa della sua sobrietà, o sobrietà a intermittenza come si divertiva a chiamarla. Si sentiva scosso, quindi cosa c’era di meglio di passare qualche ora in una vasca d’acqua bollente piena di schiuma? Se poi era anche a due piazze era proprio il top.  
Si prese una canna e se la accese, la seconda in tre ore, poi osservò la pelle delle mani raggrinzita come quella di una prugna secca e ridacchiò, trovandolo divertente.  
“Diego sarà tornato a casa ormai da un pezzo” gli ricordò Ben.  
Klaus alzò gli occhi alla finestra, notando che in effetti la luce stava diminuendo, ma si limitò a fare spallucce e aprire il rubinetto per avere altra acqua calda.  
“Gli ho lasciato un biglietto, poi non è certo la prima volta che esco – gli rispose – e poi, accidenti, avrà iniziato ad avere un po’ di fiducia in me, no?”  
Ben alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo comodamente appollaiato sul bordo del lavandino e fece un sorriso ironico.  
“Chi? Mister paranoia? Mister devo avere tutto sotto controllo e se qualcosa non va a modo mio mi incazzo? Certo Klaus, credici pure.”  
Numero Quattro sventolò una mano in aria, aspergendo acqua e schiuma neanche fossero incenso, espirò una boccata di fumo e ridacchiò:  
“Ma dai, lo sai che si è ammorbidito. Al massimo si sentirà solo visto che è abituato a trovarmi quando rientra, così quando mi rivedrà sarà ancora più felice e affettuoso, magari mi farà un pompino per dimostrarlo.”  
Ben scosse la testa, lasciandolo nel suo mondo ovattato di fantasie, poco propenso a credere a scenari del genere, cosa a cui Klaus invece si dedicò con la sua sigaretta tra le labbra e una nuova ondata di acqua calda e schiuma.  
In quell’istante però la porta del bagno si aprì ed entrò dentro Diego, vestito in abiti civili ma comunque neri per vecchia abitudine, che non si era scomodato a bussare ma se non altro aveva richiuso la porta con un colpo del piede.  
“Klaus.”  
Lo salutò, per poi prendersi lo sgabello e mettersi di fronte all’altro.  
“Oh, questa è una scena che ho già visto” disse Ben divertito, chiudendo il libro per osservare attento i due fratelli. Klaus aveva la faccia sorpresa, un po’ sconvolta addirittura con gli occhi grandi e l’espressione non esattamente intelligente, mentre l’altro aveva come al solito la mascella contratta e il viso indurito.  
“Diego” mormorò Quattro, per poi allungare una mano umida e toccargli un ginocchio. Ogni volta che lo vedeva sentiva il bisogno insopprimibile di assicurarsi che fosse ancora vivo, caldo, col sangue che scorreva sotto la pelle e l’altro lo lasciava fare, ormai abituato a quella specie di benvenuto.  
Una volta assicuratosi che fosse reale, Klaus allontanò la mano facendo elegantemente finta di non vedere la chiazza umida sui pantaloni e schiacciò il mozzicone di sigaretta che aveva tenuto nell’altra mano, chiedendo:  
“Che ci fai qui? Sentivi così tanto la mia mancanza?”  
Diego fece una mezza smorfia, come se fosse una cosa senza importanza: “Nah, non particolarmente – la smorfia si trasformò in un sorriso un po’ schivo, che mistificava la sua aria da duro – allora, hai impegni questo weekend?”  
Gli chiese, sempre con fare da chiacchiera casuale, appoggiando i gomiti sulle cosce per tendersi verso di lui, osservando la schiuma e le bolle che ogni tanto scoppiavano.  
“Umh, quindi vorresti dirmi di essere venuto fin qui, a casa di Allison e… Luther per chiedermi cosa faccio nel weekend? – domandò Klaus sornione, poggiando le braccia sul bordo della vasca – Non potevi aspettare di vedermi a cena?”  
Diego assottigliò gli occhi, aprendo impercettibilmente le labbra. Quello stronzo gli stava rovinando l’effetto.  
Dopodiché decise di tagliare la testa al toro, ragion per cui aprì la tasca interna della giacca e tirò fuori un foglio stampato al computer, sventolandoglielo davanti con un monito:  
“Non toccarlo, bagnarlo o farci qualsiasi altra cosa, altrimenti ti affogo qui e ora. Nessuno farà domande e occulterò il tuo cadavere.”  
Sorrise, soddisfatto, con il mento sollevato leggermente e l’espressione un po’ sorniona.  
Klaus assottigliò gli occhi, aggrottando la fronte mentre leggeva con calma, neanche avesse imparato il giorno prima, ma era difficile credere a ciò che c’era scritto.  
“Una… una giornata in una spa, con le terme?” mormorò incredulo che Diego gli stesse proponendo proprio un’attività così tranquilla, così normale, decisamente poco da lui, dello stesso tipo la cui idea di rilassarsi era allenarsi sul ring a prendere a pugni altra gente.  
Nel momento in cui Klaus rese reale quella che al momento era solo un’idea su carta, pronunciandola ad alta voce come un incantesimo, Diego si morse un labbro, deviando lo sguardo per poi sollevare le spalle: “Sì, pensavo di sì. Cos’è, ti sei abituato alle vasche di tutti, una in più ti crea problemi?”  
Usò l’ironia cattiva, mettendosi sulla difensiva come faceva sempre quando si sentiva troppo esposto e compromesso emotivamente. Ma ormai in quei mesi con Klaus aveva imparato a modulare quel lato di sé, dunque ritornò sui propri passi e domandò, mostrando la propria vulnerabilità: “Ti piace l’idea? Delle terme intendo.”  
Klaus si sentì sciogliere all’idea che Diego avesse avuto quell’idea, solo per lui, probabilmente perché doveva aver notato quanto fosse più stressato nell’ultima settimana o, forse, semplicemente per renderlo felice.  
D’istinto si sporse dalla vasca e gli poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, portando il viso vicino al suo mentre se ne fregava di sgocciolare sul pavimento.  
“Non sono mai stato in un posto simile, ma sì, l’idea mi piace moltissimo, grazie – lo baciò per poi ritrarsi e tornare a immergersi – che ne dici se vieni qui e facciamo un piccolo anticipo? La vasca in fondo è grande.”  
Logico, visto che altrimenti Luther non sarebbe mai entrato in una normale.  
Diego inarcò un sopracciglio, ponderando la questione, poi si guardò alle spalle come per verificare la situazione e si finse pensoso, in realtà dentro di sé euforico per star sperimentando quanto fosse appagante quell’entusiasmo sul volto di Klaus, per una cosa apparentemente semplice come una giornata alle terme: “Un anticipo? Direi che si può fare.”  
Gli prese una mano bagnata, giocando con le dita asciutte del fratello mentre parlava, per poi baciargliele una volta concluso e guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso.  
Klaus non poteva davvero credere alla sua fortuna sfacciata, stava anche pensando a come poter approfittare meglio di quella situazione, quando però si sentì bussare alla porta e la voce di Allison dire:  
“Klaus, Diego, vi fermate a cena, vero? Sempre che Klaus non si sia liquefatto nella vasca, è lì dentro da tre ore.”  
Era stata lei ad aprire all’ex vigilante che per una volta non aveva sfondato porte o finestre, mentre Klaus aveva una chiave ma, anche se non l’avesse avuta, trovava sempre modi meno drastici per intrufolarsi dappertutto.  
Diego serrò i denti, sollevando gli occhi verso il soffitto, mentre guardando Klaus scandiva le parole, senza dirle ad alta voce: “In un modo o nell’altro è sempre colpa di Luther.”  
Si passò il pollice sul collo, in minaccioso senso di sgozzamento, dunque si voltò verso la porta per esclamare: “Arriviamo, sis!”  
Poi tornò a guardare Klaus e gli sorrise con fare complice, incapace di rimanere del tutto serio.  
Questi però mise il broncio, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto si lagnò:  
“Non è giusto, per una volta che ero riuscito a convincerti! Beh, se stavolta lanci il coltello da frutta a Luther non cercherò di fermarti – disse pensieroso portandosi una mano sulla pancia – però in effetti ho anche fame, il pancino brontola, senti? Oppure è il fratellino di Cinque in viaggio che si sta muovendo?”  
Si sollevò e, rimanendo in piedi dentro la vasca, gli prese una mano e se la mise sul ventre, poco sotto l’ombelico, osservando le sue dita lunghe, con la carnagione più scura risaltare sulla propria chiara.  
Diego per un istante lo assecondò, ipnotizzato dal modo in cui gli aveva preso le mani per fargli toccare il ventre, poi elaborò quanto detto dall’altro ed emise un’espressione di vago disgusto:  
“Klaus, dici un mare di stronzate. Già mi basta badare a te ed essere scambiato per il – sollevò le spalle, facendo una smorfia mentre cercava la parola – padre di Cinque, non voglio nemmeno immaginare l’idea di un altro Alien che viene da… lì.”  
Gesticolò con l’altro dito, circoscrivendo il ventre affamato di Klaus, per poi accarezzargli in realtà velocemente la pelle e ritrarre la mano, aggiungendo: “Dai, ti prendo l’accappatoio. Non stare lì in piedi o uscirà qualcos’altro di diverso da un Alien se prendi freddo alla pancia.”  
Rise appena, per poi porgergli uno degli accappatoi di Allison, un bel ghepardato molto sobrio.  
Klaus non rispose subito, preso in contropiede da quell’affetto e i gesti di cura da parte dell’altro. Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi così tanto visto quanto Diego si era ammorbidito nei suoi confronti, o visto tutto ciò che faceva per lui, ma anni di indifferenza e solitudine erano difficili da scrollare dalle spalle.  
Si infilò l’accappatoio, lo osservò pensieroso e poi disse:  
“Bello, mi sa che lo frego ad Allison, tanto lei se ne può comprare un altro. È così morbido che potrei addirittura usarlo come cappotto, ci penserò – si avvicinò poi a Diego e gli sussurrò all’orecchio – ok, niente progenie aliena, però quando torniamo a casa possiamo sempre rotolarci a letto, che ne dici? Sai, non avere bambini non è un buon motivo per non esercitarci a fare sesso.”  
Dopo un istante, camuffando un sorriso mentre lanciava un’occhiata al soffitto, Diego annuì lentamente e convenne: “Su questo sono assolutamente, totalmente d’accordo – gli toccò l’accappatoio, lasciando lì la mano – per quanto riguarda il cappotto ghepardato… diciamo che farò finta di non conoscerti, Klaus Hargreeves, o potrei arrestarti.”  
Quelle parole gliele sussurrò a sua volta all’orecchio.  
Klaus spalancò prima la bocca un istante, poi la richiuse mordendosi il labbro inferiore e rabbrividendo appena di eccitata aspettativa.  
“Oh, manette. Sì, agente Diego, legami e puniscimi… me lo merito visto che sono stato davvero cattivo.”  
Nel dirlo gli aveva rifilato una pacca sonora sul sedere, afferrandolo poi con soddisfazione, trovando davvero esaltante l’idea di poter fare qualche gioco più spinto con lui, forse se Diego avesse saputo tutto ciò che gli frullava per la testa sarebbe addirittura scappato a gambe levate.  
Diego si umettò le labbra, a sua volta con una certa aspettativa, perché amava provocare ed essere provocato a tono, specie visto che con Klaus, nonostante tutte le apparenze, si trovava squisitamente sulla stessa linea d’onda.  
Fece per dire qualcos’altro, quando all’improvviso la porta del bagno si spalancò, facendolo sussultare e una voce impaziente irruppe:  
“Ma insomma, si può sapere perché ci mettete così tanto? Allison… oh, oh Gesù, ma cosa… che... Oddio. Scusate.”  
Luther, grande e grosso, era entrato con fare spavaldo per poi realizzare che i per lui ancora suoi fratelli e basta si stavano palpando il culo, uno vestito di nero e di pelle, l’altro con – ehi – l’accappatoio ghepardato di Allison, in un’immagine che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere senza preavviso.  
“Luther, cos’è, ti abbiamo fatto ricordare che tener per mano Allison non vuol dire farci sesso? O forse hai visto una scimmia che ti piace e stai pensando di tradirla?”  
Lo provocò Diego, voltandosi verso Numero Uno, ormai dimentico di aver sussultato quand’era entrato, di Klaus nudo coperto da un accappatoio ancora fradicio, e di tutto il resto. Si sigillò la bocca nel rendersi conto di essere stato particolarmente stronzo, ma, orgoglioso specie se si trattava di Luther, non si rimangiò nulla, guardando anzi il leader con un sopracciglio sollevato e un’aria che confermava la battuta stronza, appunto.  
Luther, dal canto suo, bloccò ogni uscita timida e imbarazzata per riaprire la porta, puntando minaccioso un dito massiccio contro il fratello:  
“Prova ancora a dire una cosa simile e giuro che ti spedisco a pugni dritto nelle fogne dove giocavi a fare il vigilante.”  
Diego si morse un labbro e contrasse la mascella, Klaus ne osservò ogni gesto a rallentatore, anche il modo in cui gonfiò il torace, pronto a prendere aria e sparare qualche altra acidità delle sue. Senza nemmeno pensarci, scambiandosi solo un veloce cenno d’intesa con Ben, si fece avanti, si tolse l’accappatoio e, nudo, camminò tra i due andando verso i propri vestiti. Alle loro facce sbalordite scrollò le spalle e con assoluta tranquillità disse:  
“Beh, andiamo a cena o no? Luther, ho così fame che potrei persino mangiare una porzione delle tue.”  
Il silenzio che continuò a regnare nella stanza gli disse che il pericolo litigio nucleare era stato evitato, ora sperava solo di andare davvero a tavola prima che il suo stomaco decidesse di prendere vita propria.

Il rumore delle posate contro i piatti di porcellana riverberava nel silenzio della sala. Quel suono acuto era decisamente straniante per Klaus, poco abituato a stare effettivamente seduto a tavola per mangiare con tutto l’armamentario e fare un pasto come si deve, in effetti era dai tempi dell’Umbrella che non lo faceva regolarmente. Nella sua vita da barbone itinerante era una fortuna se mangiava in piatti di plastica, poi adesso a casa di Diego avevano giusto due ciotole e un piatto solo, arrangiandosi per il resto con confezioni d’asporto, lattine e roba più o meno precaria.   
Klaus alzò il naso all’insù, osservando la bella sala decorata con gusto, il divano nuovo in un angolo lontano, il caminetto ora spento, il rifornito angolo bar e lo paragonò al posto dove viveva ora, grande la metà di quella stanza, coi mattoni a vista, il cemento che a tratti si sbriciolava e le piccole finestrelle; eppure a lui piaceva, era un posto da chiamare casa, più confortevole di qualsiasi luogo lussuoso in cui avrebbe mai potuto soggiornare, la cosa fondamentale era che ci fosse Diego… e un letto a due piazze.  
Lanciò un’occhiata alla propria sinistra e vide Diego all’estremità del tavolo che masticava l’arrosto con la sua aria assassina e la mandibola contratta: era arrabbiato, tutto regolare. All’altra estremità del tavolo Luther ingollava grandi bocconi con aria abbattuta e occhieggiava numero Due con evidente voglia di dire qualcosa, tutto regolare anche su quel fronte. Ben era seduto di fronte a lui, sempre morto, quindi nessuna novità nemmeno da quel lato e Allison gli stava accanto, sospirando piano.  
Percepì in modo più netto il silenzio pesante nella stanza e la delusione della sorella che li aveva invitati a cena sperando in un risultato diverso; persino la veglia per la morte del padre era stata più allegra a confronto. Si scambiò un paio di occhiate con Ben, aggrottando le sopracciglia espressive in una delle loro conversazioni silenziose, e pensò a qualcosa da dire che potesse coinvolgere tutti dunque alla fine se ne uscì:  
“Ehi Alli, sai stavo pensando di farmi crescere i capelli, qualche consiglio? Sai, una volta non li ho tagliati per otto mesi, così ho scoperto di averli ricci anch’io, difficile realizzarlo quando papà ci sottoponeva al barbiere ogni due settimane, eh? – ridacchiò carezzandole una ciocca – Certo, non sono ricci ricci ricci come i tuoi, però mi piacerebbe averli più ordinati, quella volta che erano cresciuti erano… beh, ci ho ritrovato anche un mars appiccicato in mezzo. Non ho proprio idea di come ci fosse finito o per quanto tempo ci sia stato. Alla fine ho dovuto rasarmi a zero.”  
Ben si passò una mano sul viso per quell’uscita improbabile, mentre Klaus gli sorrideva tutto fiero, sicuro di aver trovato un grande argomento di conversazione: in fondo Diego aveva una passione per i suoi capelli visto quanto gli piaceva tirarglieli, a Luther dovevano piacere sicuramente quelli di Allison e quest’ultima avrebbe chiacchierato volentieri di argomenti simili.  
La donna sorrise d’istinto, dopo aver sollevato un sopracciglio perplessa nel decifrare dove esattamente volesse andare a parare Klaus con tutto quel discorso; poi realizzò che come sempre il fratello amava perdersi in dettagli inutili della sua persona, dimenticando l’interrogativo iniziale.  
“Metto un balsamo speciale, Klaus, pensato per i capelli ricci. E anche lo shampoo non deve fare molta schiuma – assottigliò un istante gli occhi, in una riflessione veloce, poi propose – se vuoi ti consiglio qualche prodotto e puoi provare i miei. Sono sicura che avrai degli splendidi capelli mossi. Basta che, ecco, stai attento ai Mars.”  
“Nessun problema, non ne prendo più, una volta ne ho mangiati dieci di fila e… diciamo che hanno perso attrattiva da allora” disse ripensando a quanto era stato male mentre Ben gli dava dell’idiota perché lo aveva avvertito di non esagerare. Il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto si rifocalizzò nella stanza e proseguì “Grazie Allison, sono certo che avremo entrambi una chioma bellissima. Poi di sicuro nessuno mi ruberà quei prodotti anche se li dimentico in doccia, la maggior parte dei tizi che passano in palestra sono pelati o quasi o non fanno proprio la doccia, giusto Diego?”  
Inarcò la testa all’indietro per lanciargli un’occhiata mentre Luther tossì a un boccone andato di traverso nel ricordare che quei due vivevano insieme e… non solo.  
Diego per un istante fu in procinto di strozzarsi a sua volta, ancora minacciato intimamente dall’idea di esporre ciò che erano, per quanto ormai già avessero resi ben chiari i propri intenti; poi però vide Luther a disagio, allora soffocò il colpo di tosse, fece un mezzo sorrisetto compiaciuto e annuì, con una naturalezza impressionante:  
“Giusto. E io di certo non userei i tuoi – mise su poi una smorfia vagamente perplessa – ma come fanno a non farsi la doccia? Fosse per me…”  
Simulò il gesto di sgozzare lentamente qualcuno, poi sorrise come se fosse estremamente divertente, si sfiorò il naso con l’indice e giocherellò con il coltello, lanciando un’occhiata a Luther con la speranza di vederlo morto, o almeno in coma.  
Questi allargò appena gli occhi e incassò un attimo la testa tra le spalle, soprattutto quando sentì Klaus rivolgersi di nuovo a Diego con aria pensierosa:  
“Però pensi che ti piacerei ancora coi capelli lunghi? Ehi, Luther, tu preferisci Allison coi capelli lunghi o corti?”  
E a quel punto le meravigliose abilità di oratore di numero Uno esplosero:  
“Co-co-co…come?”  
Balbettò infatti con gli occhi sgranati come due lune piene mentre l’idea che Diego e Klaus si piacessero, unito a ciò che aveva visto in bagno gli rimbalzava in testa come una pallina da flipper impazzita.  
Diego ovviamente non si tirò indietro e, dopo aver lanciato sopra di sé il coltello, lo riprese con naturalezza ironizzando: “E poi ero io quello che balbettava, vero? Ti ha fatto una domanda, non dovrebbe essere difficile dare una risposta e, ti do un suggerimento – disse appoggiando un gomito sul tavolo per fissarlo – non è la Luna.”  
Luther sbatté una mano sul tavolo e aggrottò la fronte, ora completamente concentrato sul fratello che era purtroppo a distanza di sicurezza dalle sue lunghe braccia.  
“Ancora con questa storia? Ti sembra così assurdo che mi lamenti per come papà mi abbia fatto sprecare quattro anni della mia vita? – disse con livore – E… e poi che fai se balbetto ancora? Solo tu puoi averne diritto? Scusami se sono ancora sconvolto a pensare che… che…”  
Era appunto così sconvolto all’idea dei due fratelli assieme che nemmeno riusciva a concludere la frase.  
“Che? – lo incalzò Diego, con un sorriso cattivo mentre sgranava gli occhi con le sopracciglia sollevate – su, avanti, prova a dirlo, Capitan Coraggio. Dillo: che cosa?”  
Vanya deglutì pesantemente e guardò i propri fratelli, fece per dire qualcosa rivolta verso Diego ma questi le puntò un dito contro e la interruppe: “No, no, lascialo dire, parlare, è la cosa che sa fare meglio, tranne quando si inceppa. Troppi muscoli incasinano i neuroni. Per quello stava bene sulla Luna, a schiarirsi le idee, era più leggero.”  
A quel punto Numero Sette tacque, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso gli altri, come incitandoli a fare qualcosa prima che quei due litigassero di nuovo.  
Allison tentò di dire qualcosa ma venne ignorata dato che gli altri due avevano preso a urlarsi addosso senza nemmeno ascoltare ciò che si dicevano a vicenda. Klaus aveva tirato su le gambe magre, rannicchiandosi del tutto sulla sedia con le mani sulle orecchie, incredulo che il parlare semplicemente di capelli avesse potuto degenerare così tanto. Ben lo osservò preoccupato nelle sue smorfie, leggendovi il disagio, l’angoscia e il desiderio di non trovarsi in mezzo a una situazione tanto stressante, così senza nemmeno pensarci agì. Grazie ai poteri di numero Quattro due spettrali tentacoli blu apparvero nel nulla e si avvolsero attorno ai due litiganti che si erano alzati in piedi, bloccandoli ai loro posti e coprendo loro le bocche per farli smettere di urlare. Si intravide anche la figura spettrale di Ben, placidamente seduta di fianco a Vanya e la sua voce un po’ distorta dire:  
“Adesso mi avete davvero annoiato, sempre così stupidi ed egoisti a sprecare tempo a litigare invece di chiarirvi una volta per tutte. Luther, Klaus e Diego sono felici, tanto basta. E Diego, devi accettare che Luther possa avere qualche difficoltà ad accettare la situazione, non è stato facile nemmeno per te, io c’ero e me lo ricordo.”  
Si vide un sorrisetto sul suo volto prima che sparisse assieme ai suoi tentacoli e Klaus quasi cadde dalla sedia, riuscendo a rimanere seduto solo appoggiandosi al tavolo e grazie all’aiuto di Allison che lo aveva prontamente sorretto.  
“Ah, Ben, sempre così saggio, non trovate?” ridacchiò anche se in modo un po’ sfiatato.  
Diego aprì la bocca, bloccandosi, per poi richiuderla una volta che fu liberata dall’ingombro dei tentacoli spirituali. Guardò Klaus con aperto stupore, anche se avrebbe dovuto essere quello meno sorpreso, infine contrasse la mascella e, giocherellando con le briciole di fianco al tovagliolo, sbottò: “Sì, sì, suppongo di sì. Soddisfatto?”  
Gli domandò poi rialzando lo sguardo, come un bambino ripreso e consapevole di essere in torto, per quanto difficile da ammettere.  
“Ehi, io sono solo un tramite, Ben ha fatto tutto da solo – rispose Klaus sollevando davanti a sé le mani mostrando i suoi palmi tatuati – comunque sì, dice di essere abbastanza soddisfatto.”  
Vanya invece aveva posato una mano sulla sedia a fianco a sé dove aveva intravisto il fratello morto, neanche potesse carezzarlo invece di sentire solo del freddo legno sotto le dita.  
Diego assottigliò gli occhi, scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa, poi rinunciò a qualsiasi pretesa di razionalità e sbottò: “Bene, meno male, qualcun altro qui dentro ha altro da dire per ritenersi soddisfatto? – socchiuse un istante gli occhi, poi sospirò rendendosi conto di essere troppo incazzato per ragionare lucidamente, dunque disse con toni più calmi – lasciamo stare, è stata una giornata difficile per tutti. Mi…”  
Sollevò le mani in segno di resa e si costrinse a dire, superando l’orgoglio immenso: “Mi dispiace.”  
Luther si grattò una guancia con una delle sue grosse dita e mormorò:  
“Dispiace anche a me. Non… non è che disapprovi quello che c’è tra di voi è solo che mi viene difficile da comprendere. Siete così diversi e Klaus, ah accidenti, scusa non…”  
Venne interrotto proprio da numero Quattro che fece una risatina scrollando le spalle:  
“Klaus è Klaus, lo so. Non devi spiegarlo, lo so io e lo sappiamo tutti. Diciamo che do un bel da fare a Diego per starmi dietro, ma ehi, capisco che sia difficile da digerire per te.”  
Sapeva di non poter pretendere che i suoi fratelli cambiassero idea su di lui dall’oggi al domani, non con tutto ciò che era successo negli anni e di sicuro doveva essere difficile per Luther, il più restio ai cambiamenti e alle novità; non gliene faceva una colpa, in fondo erano ciò che erano per come erano stati allevati.  
Diego avrebbe voluto intervenire dicendo che non c’era alcun valido motivo perché Luther dovesse far più fatica degli altri ad accettare la situazione, eccetto il fatto che fosse uno scimmione stupido e ottuso, ma si trattenne, consapevole che Numero Quattro stava davvero mettendocela tutta per riportare la pace in quella disastrata tavolata, dunque non volle vanificare i suoi sforzi.  
“Con il tempo l’accetterete tutti e le cose saranno più naturali. Siamo cambiati un sacco rispetto a quando eravamo ragazzini, impareremo a gestirci per quelli che siamo veramente, anche adesso che abbiamo la stampa addosso come una volta.”  
Allison prese una mano di Luther e la strinse per rincuorarlo, perché in fondo al di sotto delle apparenze il ragazzo si buttava giù molto facilmente: per lui era davvero difficile riuscire a comunicare e interagire con altri esseri umani a causa del suo isolamento sulla luna, nonché dell’essere vissuto solo all’Umbrella Academy senza amici e altri contatti col mondo esterno prima di esserne allontanato; aveva le sue difficoltà, come tutti loro.  
“Klaus, i tuoi poteri… sono aumentati, giusto?” domandò invece Vanya con la fronte corrugata mentre lo guardava. Numero Quattro infatti non era certo del tutto sobrio visto che aveva appena svuotato l’ennesimo bicchiere di vino e aveva le pupille dilatate a coprire quasi del tutto le iridi verdi. A risponderle ci fu una sua risatina e uno svolazzo di un'ampia manica di pizzo.  
“Centrato in pieno sorellina, sono straordinario, non credi? Forse un giorno porterò in città addirittura un’armata di zombie” scherzò senza pensarci, anche se un attimo dopo rabbrividì alle sue stesse parole.  
“Come te la stai cavando?” domandò ancora la ragazza interessata, comprendendo bene cosa significasse avere tra le mani un potere inaspettato, magari impossibile da controllare.  
“Oh, beh… ho i miei momenti, ma non va troppo male” mormorò Klaus giocherellando con lo stelo del bicchiere, insolitamente serio. Per una volta non voleva parlare di sé, non voleva raccontare degli incubi, dei fantasmi che aveva ripreso a vedere ogni tanto o delle paure di ritrovarsi di fronte qualcuno che non aveva evocato e che proprio non voleva incontrare; la detective Patch ad esempio.  
“Abbiamo anche il dolce? Potrei avere ancora dello spazio” domandò per cambiare argomento.  
Per qualche istante Allison rimase interdetta, tutto sommato ancora poco abituata ai voli pindarici dell’altro; lanciò poi una rapida occhiata a Luther e infine disse, tornando a sorridere: “Sì… ehm, sì, certo. Un bel dolce è quello che ci vuole. Ho provato – accennò una risata, correggendosi – abbiamo sperimentato, per essere più precisi, con una crostata di frutta. Qui non si usa, ho voluto fare qualcosa di diverso. Spero non si sia bruciata.”  
Incrociò le dita, per poi alzarsi mentre sia Klaus che Vanya la rassicuravano che sarebbe andata benissimo. Luther allora l’aiutò, anche per schiarirsi le idee, avere il tempo di metabolizzare tutto quello che stava accadendo e ammettere che, in effetti, i cambiamenti c’erano stati eccome.  
Tornando infatti a tavola con i piatti mentre Allison reggeva la crostata, realizzò che fino a pochi anni fa riavere tutti uniti sotto lo stesso tetto sarebbe stato impossibile, un miraggio, un’illusione nella quale non aveva mai creduto nella sua posizione di ostinato paladino in difesa di un forte vuoto.   
Aveva chiesto scusa a Vanya, per essere stato il primo a compiere la scelta tragica di rinchiuderla; con quel gesto aveva compreso quali falle avesse maturato nel corso della sua solitudine, falle che non erano solo emotive, ma anche decisionali, nel capire quale fosse davvero il male minore. Tutta la sua percezione, in una vita per l’Umbrella Academy, era stata alterata al punto da aver perso di vista la sua famiglia e il modo migliore in cui proteggerla.  
Diego sarebbe sempre stato arrabbiato con lui, così come lui in passato senza volerlo davvero gli aveva fatto pesare il fatto che il fratello fosse l’eterno secondo in tutto. Però apprezzò quella finestra di maggior dialogo, la scelta di aprirsi con tutti loro e rivelare quel legame stretto con Klaus. Luther fu grato di averlo fatto a sua volta, di avere accanto una persona come Allison che aveva pazienza, che lo amava, che gli insegnava a vivere, quando per tutti quegli anni Numero Uno non era stato altro che quello: un numero primo eppure unico, senza codici da formulare, senza seguiti o cifre. Solo.  
Era stato solo anche Cinque, e si capivano tutti i suoi traumi, le sue delusioni, la solitudine, dietro la maschera di arroganza; così come Klaus aveva avuto ulteriori traumi ed era stato il dimenticato costante, quello a cui non si dava mai troppo credito, complice il fatto che era inaffidabile, che rubava, che gettava costantemente via soldi e anni di esistenza, quasi rincorresse un sogno di morte nella speranza di smettere del tutto l’incubo che era la vita. Così contrario a ogni principio che Luther aveva, al punto da portare quest’ultimo a chiedersi se ancora una volta non dovesse ridimensionare la propria percezione di sacrificio e di cosa volesse dire veramente vivere.  
Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, alcuni si alzarono per sparecchiare, altri chiacchierarono; vide poi Klaus alzarsi per uscire a fumare dunque, dopo un istante di esitazione, si alzò a sua volta. Fece tintinnare le posate e i bicchieri, per aver messo troppa forza e quella goffaggine di fondo che non lo abbandonava mai, chiese uno scusa non specificato, poi bloccò la porta che Klaus stava per chiudere, spiegandogli:  
“Esco a prendere una boccata d’aria con te.”  
Il ragazzo lo squadrò con già una sigaretta stretta tra le labbra, poi voltò appena lo sguardo verso Ben che gli fece un cenno d’intesa, così lui ne fece a sua volta uno a Luther per poi dirigersi verso il giardino.  
“Allora, cosa vuoi chiedermi? Non certo di provare a fumare, immagino” disse espirando una prima boccata di fumo.   
Nonostante i neuroni bruciati e il cervello che funzionava nel suo modo speciale come gli ripeteva spesso Diego, Klaus non era stupido, aveva anzi una sensibilità unica che spesso gli dava problemi esattamente come i suoi poteri.  
Luther incrociò le braccia, stringendosi in se stesso come se facesse particolarmente freddo. Si sarebbe aspettato di dover dire qualche convenevole, invece fu grato a Klaus per averlo portato dritto al punto. Ciononostante non si era preparato nulla da dire, aveva agito più d’istinto del solito e in quel frangente la sua incapacità di sintetizzare senza sembrare stronzo oppure opportunista si fece sentire:  
“Dunque, i tuoi poteri sono aumentati. Il che è un bene, anche se bisogna starci attenti, sai, capire cosa puoi e non puoi fare, anche per il tuo rischio personale, se decidessi di, ehm, utilizzarli. In battaglia. Se, se facessimo una battaglia. Ipotizzo.”  
Si umettò un labbro, annuendo come per dare maggiore convinzione al discorso.  
“Oh non ti preoccupare, probabilmente scapperei o starei in un angolo come al solito, sono pur sempre un codardo – rifletté Klaus – o forse starei in un angolo e manderei avanti Ben, tra tutti lui risolveva sempre la situazione in cinque minuti, vero? Per l’ondata zombie invece scherzavo, almeno spero, mi bastano i fantasmi e poi i corpi putrefatti puzzano. Sai, una volta mentre papà mi aveva messo in una cripta…”  
Si interruppe, stringendo con più forza le labbra attorno al filtro, quasi mordendolo e aspirò a fondo, neanche si potesse riempire anche la mente di fumo, capace di annebbiare i ricordi.  
“Non ti interessa sapere le opzioni in un’eventuale battaglia, vero? – lo guardò più serio alla debole luce delle lampade da giardino – Tu vuoi che evochi papà per parlargli, giusto?”  
Era un’intuizione, ma Klaus dubitava di aver sbagliato e anche il sospiro di Ben gli fece capire di aver avuto lo stesso pensiero.  
Luther per un istante non disse nulla. Le labbra divennero più sottili, la fronte si corrugò leggermente quasi chiedesse anche a se stesso lo vuoi veramente?  
Abbandonò la tensione del corpo, il tentativo istintivo di apparire forte, una roccia impossibile da rompere, e reclinando appena la testa ammise: “Sì. Vorrei parlarci, faccia a faccia, smetterla di rimandare ancora il confronto dal quale lui stesso era fuggito. Mi basterebbe una volta sola, una soltanto, per essere finalmente onesti in tutto quello che non ci siamo mai detti tutti questi anni.”  
Klaus non rispose subito, finì la sigaretta e la schiacciò nel posacenere di ceramica colorato. Lo fissò un istante, pensando che Allison lo aveva comprato apposta per lui, per tutte le volte che li andava a trovare, per quando nei mesi precedenti alla sua relazione con Diego si fermava da loro per giorni a intervalli regolari e continuava a usare lattine di birra vuote per buttarci i mozziconi. Quando Allison gli aveva fatto trovare quel posacenere era rimasto senza parole; un oggetto tanto piccolo eppure carico di significati: era il benvenuto e ci sarebbe stato sempre spazio per lui e il suo carico di problemi e vizi.  
Guardò Luther, concentrandosi su di lui e la sua richiesta, poi con mani un po’ tremanti si accese un’altra sigaretta anche se aveva appena spent la precedente.  
“E pensare che quella mattina tu e Cinque non volevate credermi, credevate che fosse un’altra delle mie stronzate” ironizzò con una sfumatura di amarezza mentre scuoteva la testa e la brace rossa danzava nell’aria assieme al fumo opaco. Guardò di nuovo il fratello e continuò senza dargli modo di perdersi in scuse inutili e indesiderate “Niente da fare, mi spiace. Per evocare lui mi servirebbe molto più potere, dovrei essere perlomeno super sobrio e forse addirittura sgozzare qualche capretto o robe così – scherzò per poi fare una smorfia – l’altra volta quando l’ho incontrato ero clinicamente morto. Sai in disco quando sono intervenuto per salvarti da quella rissa? Ho sbattuto la testa e per qualche secondo sono morto, così l’ho incontrato nell’aldilà, poi invece quella stronzetta in bici mi ha rimandato indietro perché le sto antipatico, ma non ha idea di quanto io la trovi insopportabile, tzè. Chissà se mi renderà immortale per non dovermi mai avere intorno” guardò Luther e la sua espressione interdetta al suo discorso confusionario, dunque sospirò “Mi spiace, al momento mi è impossibile, ma se ne sarò mai in grado sarai il primo a saperlo” sintetizzò in maniera più chiara.  
Per un istante infatti Luther si era soffermato a cercare di capire chi accidenti fosse quella misteriosa stronzetta in bici, poi annuì lentamente e finì paradossalmente per scuotere la testa: “No, no, certo, capisco. Deve essere difficile. Convivere con il tuo potere, intendo. E tutto il resto, ovvio. Beh, allora tienimi in considerazione se e quando te la sentirai di evocarlo. Senza morire – accennò un sorriso, con quel modo ancora da ragazzino che aveva di incassarsi nelle spalle troppo grosse e ingombranti – grazie comunque. E scusami se, sai, magari ho toccato punti difficili. So di non essere molto bravo per quanto riguarda queste cose.”  
Si umettò le labbra, sentendosi obiettivamente un idiota, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto non veder mai vacillare le proprie certezze su cui aveva costruito una vita intera; eppure non era facile nemmeno per lui smantellare anni di quello che era una sorta di credo inflessibile: di essere nel giusto, di star combattendo e sacrificando per un'altrettanto giusta causa.  
“Oh be, almeno stavolta non mi hai appeso al muro” rise Klaus pensando che la volta precedente in cui si era rifiutato il fratello non era stato così pacato. Gli batté una mano sulle spalle larghe e continuò “Dai, nemmeno per te deve essere semplice: accidenti, deve essere complicato trovare magliette della tua taglia, magari posso provare a fartene qualcuna a maglia, col fatto che sono più sobrio ho un sacco di tempo libero e mi annoio. Immagino che con quelle manone romperai anche un sacco di bicchieri? Quello lo faccio anch’io, ma perché sono scoordinato, è diverso.”  
Stava cercando di parlare un po’ a vanvera per sdrammatizzare perché sentiva un nodo in gola e non voleva fare l’idiota nel commuoversi per quelle parole dette dal fratello. Era la prima volta che Luther manifestava tanta empatia e ammetteva candidamente di essere un disastro nei rapporti interpersonali, cosa per cui Klaus lo capiva benissimo.  
Per un istante Luther rimase interdetto, non aspettandosi una sorta di comprensione, né di instaurare il dialogo; pensò che persino se si fosse trattato di Klaus, Diego avrebbe liquidato una simile richiesta con un no, scordatelo.   
“Sì, in effetti ne rompo un sacco. Ancora faccio fatica – aprì e chiuse la mano – a calibrarmi. Sembra che tutto sia sempre troppo fragile, o io troppo e basta in un mondo minuscolo. Grazie per l’offerta maglia, non so cosa verrebbe fuori ma sicuramente meglio di quello che potrei trovare io in giro. Sai…”  
Si ritrovò a dire, prima di fermarsi: “Quando mi guardo e disprezzo ciò che sono ultimamente mi sto ritrovano ad accettarmi di più. Se prima ero semplicemente grato a mio padre, adesso sono comunque felice di essere vivo, sebbene in un corpo che mi da un sacco di problemi.”  
Dette poi un colpo di tosse, tornando a stringersi nelle spalle con fare quasi burbero, come rendendosi conto di aver detto forse troppo e non essere mai stato il tipo da riflessioni di quel genere, quasi temendo che gli altri potessero smascherare le sue fragilità e considerarlo meno valido a essere Numero Uno.  
“Felice di essere vivo, eh?” mormorò Klaus spegnendo la sigaretta mentre rimuginava quel concetto nella sua testa “Forse capisco quello che intendi. Non è una cosa poi così scontata, vero? Immagino che Allison abbia la sua parte in tutto questo come Diego ce l’ha per me… a volte gli altri sono degli specchi e ci mostrano ciò che invece noi continuiamo a ignorare di noi stessi.”  
Si passò un dito tra il pizzetto folto mentre lo sguardo era fisso in lontananza, oltre le siepi curate e gli alberi folti “Dai, torniamo dentro prima che gli altri pensino che ti stia istigando a fumare.”  
“Ma tu non mi stai istigando a fum… – fece per dire Luther, poi capì e annuì – sì, va bene. Ehm, Klaus.”  
Lo vide voltarsi, con le sopracciglia folte sollevate in un senso di attesa, dunque proseguì: “Grazie per la chiacchierata.”  
“Quando vuoi, fratello” rispose Klaus osservando la sua figura ingombrante allontanarsi per poi scambiarsi un’occhiata con Ben e scoppiare a ridere.  
“La testa è davvero troppo piccola” disse quest’ultimo.  
“O forse prima lo hai sbatacchiato troppo col tuo attacco tentacolare – rise Klaus per poi passarsi una mano sulla faccia e stropicciarsela – Evocare papà? Mi farei venire piuttosto un attacco di emorroidi, ma suppongo che dovrò provarci prima o poi, magari almeno Luther riuscirà a mettersi l’anima in pace. Quel vecchio stronzo…” sospirò prima di prendere il pacchetto di sigarette e scoprire che era vuoto “Ah, merda!”  
Occhieggiò i mozziconi, ma erano consumati fino al filtro quindi non poteva riaccenderli così si rassegnò a rientrare. Dopo aver oltrepassato la porta trovò subito Diego che coi vestiti scuri si mimetizzava con le ombre, probabilmente aveva osservato lui e Luther tutto il tempo pur lasciando loro la privacy necessaria e senza intervenire.  
“Sentivi la mia mancanza o temevi che irretissi anche un altro fratello?” lo prese in giro, sicuro di farlo arrabbiare.  
Diego infatti sbottò: “Certo, come se potessi riuscirci con Luther – roteò gli occhi, sospirò, infine gli chiese – tutto bene?”  
Accennò vagamente a Luther, ma riportò subito il suo sguardo su Numero Quattro. Sapeva che questi poteva gestirsi le eventuali insistenze di Numero Uno, ma era anche conscio che, persin meglio di lui, Luther sapeva far leva su certe fragilità forte di quel senso del dovere che in molti mancava.  
“Ehi, stai dubitando del mio fascino? – replicò Klaus con aria fintamente oltraggiata per poi avvicinarsi a lui e passargli le braccia attorno al collo – Tutto bene, Luther è un orsacchiottone in realtà.”  
Diego tutto sommato non riuscì a mascherare un mezzo sorriso, anche se avrebbe voluto dimostrarsi impassibile: “Del tuo fascino? No, stavo dubitando delle capacità recettive dell’orsacchiottone, Klaus. Poi, seriamente… Numero Uno? Dopo essere stato con me? Naaah, nemmeno tra mille anni.”  
Sollevò un sopracciglio, trasformando il sorriso in una smorfia sicura di sé eppure in qualche forma affettuosa, nel modo in cui Diego riusciva a esserlo.  
Nonostante stesse cercando di mostrarsi impassibile, Klaus non poté a fare a meno di ridere, complice Ben che faceva smorfie alle spalle di Diego.  
“Qualcuno qui non ha bisogno di corsi di autostima a quanto vedo – disse mentre con una mano gli massaggiava piano la cervicale – Allison avrà avuto il suo bel da fare, in effetti. Per fortuna che io ho dovuto faticare meno, sei proprio caduto ai miei piedi, così” concluse facendo schioccare le dita della mano libera perché con l’altra continuava a toccarlo e a scendere sulla schiena.  
“Certo, è andata proprio come dici tu. Queste tue allucinazioni sono proprio invadenti, vero Klaus?” lo prese in giro Diego, anche se socchiuse un istante gli occhi, concedendosi di lasciarsi andare alla bellezza e alla profonda intimità di quel contatto. Poi li riaprì, deviò lo sguardo e ammise all’improvviso:  
“So che anche Luther ha avuto i suoi problemi e che – scrollò le spalle, facendo una smorfia – dovrei essere più comprensivo. Vedrò, in futuro, molto in futuro, di lavorarci su. Ti ha chiesto del vecchio?”  
Domandò dopo un istante, incapace di trattenere la curiosità da detective e vedere confermate le proprie supposizioni.  
Klaus perse il sorriso giocoso e assottigliò appena gli occhi grandi mentre lo osservava e alla fine annuiva.  
“Ci hai ascoltati? Diego domandò anche se lo riteneva poco probabile, tanto che aggiunse – no, non lo hai fatto, detective. Sì, mi ha chiesto se posso evocarlo.”  
In fondo se era arrivato lui a intuire quello che frullava per la testa di Luther, doveva esserci riuscito senza sforzo anche Numero Due che forse lo conosceva persino meglio.  
“Quel figlio di…” però Diego si trattenne, dilatò le narici e ribadì, mettendo da parte l’insulto per evitare di venir subito meno ai propositi di tolleranza verso Luther: “Sai che non gli devi niente, vero? Non sei obbligato se non te la senti e non sei in errore.”  
Gli ribadì infatti subito dopo, posandogli entrambe le mani sulle braccia.  
Klaus gli sorrise, colpito dalla sua preoccupazione e dall’immediato interesse nei confronti del suo benessere mentale, sempre in bilico a causa dei suoi poteri e delle sue esperienze. Si avvicinò col viso per posare la fronte contro la sua, senza sottrarsi alla sua presa non invadente bensì gradita.  
“Tranquillo, me l’ha solo chiesto e capisco bene perché, lui più di tutti ha parecchi conti in sospeso con quello stronzo. Ammetto che non faccio i salti di gioia all’idea di rivedere papà, però penso che vorrei provarci a dargli questa possibilità, ma al momento contattare il vecchio va davvero al di là delle mie possibilità – gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie – sto bene, Diego. Quando staremo alle terme anche meglio, non devi preoccuparti.”  
A quel punto Diego annuì, più sollevato sebbene cercasse di non mostrarlo troppo, né di rendere evidente la sua natura apprensiva dopo anni costruiti attorno a un personaggio amareggiato, menefreghista e spavaldo. Gli dette un bacio leggero, per poi ribadirgli:  
“Quando te la sentirai di evocarlo, se vorrai, lo farai. Nessuno ti corre dietro, Klaus. Per le terme… sì, credo che ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi. Sarà una prima volta interessante.”  
“Più che altro non ho voglia di rivedere quella stronzetta in bicicletta, così pretenziosa, neanche fosse chissà cosa!” disse facendo una smorfia. Vedendo però che anche Diego faceva una faccia interrogativa mosse la mano come a scacciare via quelle parole e aggiunse “Dai, torniamo dagli altri, li salutiamo e poi ce ne torniamo a casa. Avevamo un discorso in sospeso con le tue manette se non ricordo male.”  
A quel punto Diego suo malgrado sorrise, per come riuscisse Klaus a passare da un argomento all’altro con così tanta naturalezza. Annuì e confermò: “Un discorso molto impegnativo, in effetti. Anche io ho voglia di tornare a casa.”  
Ammise a sua volta, guardando Numero Quattro, consapevole che quelle parole potevano includere tanti significati; oltre alle manette, ovviamente, e alla prospettiva di una notte sessualmente intensa. Tutti loro avevano avuto traumi, difficoltà e una vita continuamente in salita, ardua da portare avanti, ma finalmente sentiva di essere giunto in cima a quella montagna, con Klaus e gli altri. Anche se ciascuno aveva il proprio spazio e luogo in cui vivere, tutti loro alla fin fine, assieme, potevano vedere lo stesso paesaggio dall’alto e tenersi, nel caso in cui avessero rischiato di scivolare.


	8. Chapter 8

Diego appoggiò il gomito sull’armadietto chiuso a chiave e si massaggiò la fronte, per poi guardare Klaus che saltellava sul posto per infilarsi un costume da bagno di almeno due taglie più stretto. Un costume da ragazzino, per la precisione, comprato il giorno prima all’interno di un centro commerciale. Ma, ehi, andando a cercare tra le taglie normali da uomo mica si trovavano tutti quei costumi molto fighi con disegni fluorescenti e incomprensibili, o scritte stupide, colori improponibili e design che gridavano: _“Ciao, sono qui, se non mi avete ancora visto, ora lo farete per forza!”_

Era stato un pomeriggio faticoso e intenso non solo per Klaus e il suo stupore all’idea che non necessariamente tutto si poteva rimediare di fortuna dai cassonetti, ma anche perché per entrambi era la prima volta in anni di vita che si dedicavano a dello stupido shopping; sì, a fare una cosa per molti scontata come entrare in un negozio e comprare un costume da bagno. Quel gesto aveva fatto riflettere Diego su quanto lui stesso avesse vissuto una vita borderline, tra i suoi principi di giustizia e le insofferenze mai mascherate. Aveva anche ripensato a Luther e alla discussione a casa sua e di Allison, consapevole di nutrire nei suoi confronti più astio di quanto forse il fratello meritasse.

Si staccò dall’appoggio dell’armadietto, scrollò poi le spalle, sistemò l’elastico del suo costume – prevedibilissimi boxer neri – e fece un cenno con il mento a Klaus, incapace di trattenere un mezzo sorriso:

“Sei riuscito a incastrare tutto lì dentro, o devi sfidare la forza di gravità ancora a lungo?”

Klaus gli fece un gran sorriso che accentuava delle piccole rughette agli angoli delle palpebre, insignificanti e messe in secondo piano dai suoi occhi grandi e pieni di meraviglia, così tanto che parevano ancora più splendenti e chiari. Fece un altro paio di saltelli sul posto, sentendo sotto i piedi le mattonelle fredde, poi fece schioccare l’elastico contro i fianchi magri e decretò:

“Operazione nascondino andata a buon fine. È tutto al sicuro, anche se è stato impegnativo, lo ammetto: sapevo che la natura era stata generosa con me, ma non fino a questo punto!”

Il suo cervello si ostinava a ignorare che quel costume era stato progettato per un adolescente, non un adulto seppur magrissimo e slanciato. Dopo un istante però i suoi neuroni decisero di soffermarsi su altro, in particolare sugli addominali di Diego che scrutò con interesse, per poi spostarsi sul basso ventre.

“Tu invece sembri… ah, comodo?”

Avrebbe voluto definirlo in altri modi, ma un’occhiata ammonitrice di Ben gli aveva ricordato che probabilmente al fratello non sarebbe piaciuto sentirsi apostrofare da un uomo come sexy o altamente scopabile, in uno spogliatoio pieno di altri uomini.

Forse.

Con Diego non si poteva mai sapere, ma nel caso Klaus preferiva non correre rischi e rovinare quella giornata speciale.

Numero Due si guardò un istante, poi scrollò le spalle, annuendo anche se con un sopracciglio alzato, quasi avesse davvero dovuto decifrare l’occhiata d’interesse dell’altro: “Sì, comodo.”

Scorse un signore guardare perplesso Klaus mentre passava, per poi girarsi e scuotere la testa, dunque assottigliò impercettibilmente gli occhi, ma evitò di farsi prendere da uno dei suoi scatti di rabbia e iperprotettività: erano lì per divertirsi, rilassarsi – _r.i.l.a.s.s.a.r.s.i._ – non certo per attaccare rissa con il primo stronzo che guardava male Klaus. Per quanto un pugno effettivamente se lo sarebbe meritato tutto, anche se sapeva, Gesù Santissimo, sapeva quanto il mondo esterno potesse giudicare bizzarra ciò che per lui era ormai diventata la normalità.

Si umettò le labbra carnose, lanciò a Klaus l’accappatoio morbido fornito assieme alle ciabatte e gli domandò, quella volta con un sorriso più deciso: “Pronto, favorito di Madre Natura?”

Numero Quattro per un attimo scrutò con perplessità l’accappatoio, come se non ne capisse il senso o la funzione. Dopo un’evidente scambio di occhiate con Ben, si decise ad indossarlo, per poi crogiolarsi nella spugna soffice con evidente soddisfazione. Si strinse la cintura in vita e saltellò sul posto, alzando anche le braccia verso il soffitto con un sorriso enorme:

“Prontissimo! Andiamo a conquistare la piscina! Accidenti, stavolta starò a mollo finché non mi escono le branchie – fece qualche altro saltello scoordinato verso la porta, per poi voltarsi a guardarlo – nessun coltello nascosto? E comunque tu dovresti essere più che felice, perché in realtà siamo stati favoriti entrambi così tanto. Io lo sono”

Diego reclinò appena la testa, in un moto istintivo di tenerezza inaspettata, mista a generico spirito di sopportazione. Deviò lo sguardo, imbarazzato nonostante l’aria spavalda, poi lo prese per un braccio guidandolo a voltarsi e ad avanzare, mentre replicava:

“Non ho coltelli, niente. Io sono felice, Klaus.” Gli sussurrò in un orecchio, per poi tornare a guardare avanti.

Non tanto per l’essere _favorito_ , ovviamente, quanto perché era lì, con Numero Quattro, e per la prima volta stavano facendo qualcosa davvero per loro stessi: non per sopravvivere, non per agire da eroi, semplicemente per stare assieme e divertirsi.

Klaus stava per lanciarglisi addosso e abbracciarlo, incurante di altri uomini che giravano per lo spogliatoio, ma una stretta di Ben sul suo braccio lo fermò, anche se fece una leggera smorfia con la bocca prima di girarsi a guardare di nuovo Diego. Sospirò e si succhiò un istante le labbra nel riflettere che comunque erano volti noti in quanto membri dell’Umbrella Academy, Diego al momento era in polizia e di certo una relazione gay tra fratelli non poteva aiutarlo in alcun modo con la sua carriera, bastava vedere i problemi che stavano avendo Luther e Allison. Così sprofondò le mani nelle tasche dell’accappatoio e si limitò a dire:

“Bene, meglio così o i coltelli si sarebbero arrugginiti – tornò a sorridere e chiese – davvero possiamo rimanere tutto il tempo che vogliamo?”

Non era mai stato a una spa, non aveva la minima idea di come funzionasse, sapeva solo che gli sembrava incredibile l’idea di poter stare a mollo per ore, e anche che Diego stesse pazientemente con lui.

“Certo, almeno finché non chiude, nessuno ci impedisce di restare finché ci va. Non che io sia un esperto o avessi in passato tutto questo tempo da perderci – borbottò, toccandosi una volta il naso come per difendere l’orgoglio – ma mi sono fatto raccontare qualcosa dai colleghi a lavoro che ci sono stati, sai, per i dettagli e vedere come funzionano le cose.”

Lo guardò, con le mani nei tasconi dell’accappatoio e i capelli intenti a crescere che cominciavano a incollarsi sul volto, per via della leggera umidità. Gli occhi sembravano più verdi, le sopracciglia folte erano inarcate in una sorta d’espressione d’attesa, come di chi si aspettava che all’improvviso qualcuno arrivasse per annunciare che si trattava di un gigantesco scherzo.

“Ci sono un paio di vasche con l’idromassaggio. Vuoi cominciare da quelle?” gli propose, con tono morbido, quasi caldo.

Klaus si scrutava attorno con circospezione, facendo fatica a concepire che potesse esistere un ambiente simile. Erano in un corridoio piastrellato in modo da far sembrare che stessero in una grotta rocciosa dalle pareti scure, davanti a sé e ai lati c’erano altri corridoi che portavano a differenti piscine e c’era gente che camminava in costume o accappatoio, chiacchierando, ridendo, tutti sembravano divertirsi o rilassarsi. Non aveva previsto che potesse essere così affollata e questo, unito all’aria umida e al sudore che iniziava a scorrergli sulla schiena, lo fece sentire a disagio. Per quanto egocentrico e amante dell’attenzione, aveva da sempre problemi con le folle. Si fece inconsapevolmente più vicino a Diego, stringendogli una manica dell’accappatoio e annuì, guardingo.

“Umh sì, va bene”

In realtà fosse stato per lui sarebbe scappato via, abituato ai suoi bagni solitari e basta, ma non voleva deludere Diego che aveva voluto fargli una sorpresa; non poteva proprio permettere che quel prezioso gesto di interesse andasse sprecato.

Questi inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò, attento: “Tutto a posto?” domandò, per poi lanciare un’occhiata alla mano dell’altro che gli aveva stretto all’improvviso l’accappatoio. Sapeva che, nonostante le apparenze, Klaus aveva molti traumi da superare, ma non voleva nemmeno dare per scontata una sua forma di disagio senza prima parlargliene.

Quattro seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e lasciò andare la spugna morbida, per poi slacciare la propria cintura, finendo per battersi un pugno sul petto ora scoperto e con un leggero velo di sudore.

“Certo! Alla grande! Ci tuffiamo allora? – come per un ripensamento però poi aggiunse – Quanto è alta l’acqua? Sai, non è che rischio di affogare? Non so nuotare”

Nel dirlo barcollò appena, a causa di una signore che lo aveva urtato per sbaglio e mulinò scompostamente le braccia per tenersi in piedi. Fu allora che Diego lo afferrò, ma senza essere troppo brusco, lo prese per l’accappatoio facendolo girare verso di sé. Portò il proprio volto a pochi centimetri dal suo e non lo lasciò andare, né batté ciglio quando gli disse quasi scandendo le parole:

“Tutte le piscine sono basse. Si tocca, Klaus, anche se non sai nuotare non è un problema. Se però vuoi uscire, se qualcosa non ti torna, me lo dici e andiamo. Così – schioccò le dita all’improvviso, facendo sussultare impercettibilmente l’altro – semplice. Va bene?”

Klaus non spostò lo sguardo dal suo nemmeno un attimo, fissandolo con attenzione, neanche fosse il centro dell’universo. Assorbì lentamente le sue parole, il suo tocco, la vicinanza e alla fine annuì, rinfrancato e grato per tutta la pazienza e l’attenzione che l’altro gli stava dimostrando.

“Semplice… – ripeté – ok, è semplice”

Roteò lo sguardo all’ambiente attorno a sé, poi lo riportò su Diego “Dai, proviamoci. Mi dispiacerebbe sprecare così questi costumi nuovi. Magari… ecco, non so – mormorò grattandosi una tempia – se magari affogo, raccattami, eh. Lo sai che sarei capace di farlo anche nell’acqua bassa” ridacchiò per stemperare quel momento di tensione.

Diego sospirò, poi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e lasciò lì la mano, con un gesto che da fuori sembrava amichevole ma per lui era carico d’intimità:

“Sarei tentato, davvero tentato, di vederti affogare in cinquanta centimetri d’altezza, ma – inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia – non lo farò. Siamo vicini, penso di riuscire a essere abbastanza veloce da tirarti su prima che tu possa anche solo rischiare di aprire bocca e ingurgitare acqua, anziché parlare come al tuo solito. Ecco, sott’acqua comincia a stare zitto e vedrai che andrà tutto bene.”

Lo consigliò con leggero sarcasmo, anche se gli strinse di più la spalla, in quel modo tutto suo di manifestare interesse e affetto.

“Le opzioni sono due” disse Klaus mettendogli davanti agli occhi indice e medio e ridacchiando perché trovava quell’uscita geniale: Diego era il numero Due.

“O parlo, oppure sto zitto e ti bacio, perché sei davvero un gran figo” concluse con un leggero sospiro innamorato, perché vedere l’altro così attento e pieno di premure nei suoi confronti gli faceva davvero sciogliere il cuore.

Sulle prime Diego lo aveva ascoltato con attenzione, quasi credendo che Klaus avesse davvero qualcosa di fondamentale da dire sulle sue fobie ed eventuali traumi, poi capendo la piega della conversazione roteò gli occhi e aprì qualche volta la bocca, a suo modo ancora imbarazzato per quell’uscita così diretta.

“Mi bacerai dopo, che ne dici? Se affoghiamo tutti e due poi sarebbe davvero un problema – si sistemò meglio l’accappatoio, poi gli lanciò una breve occhiata, sollevando un sopracciglio mentre aggiungeva, cercando di rimanere impassibile ma con pessimi risultati – sono un gran figo, eh?”

“Sì e anche un po’ presuntuoso, perché lo sai benissimo e ti piace sentirtelo dire – rispose Klaus togliendosi l’accappatoio e rimanendo in costume – ma lo sono anch’io. Anche se non me lo dici mai, lo so da me”

Gli lanciò l’accappatoio per poi dirigersi verso la piscina con la schiena dritta e le spalle erette; peccato che la sua grande camminata scenica si interruppe dopo tre passi, perché si bloccò e si voltò a guardarlo; avesse avuto una coda, sarebbe stata tra le gambe.

“Emh… vieni?”

Diego per un istante si fermò a guardarlo, con un sorriso istintivo a malapena trattenuto dai denti coi quali si era morso un labbro, infine appese gli accappatoi e annuì, andandogli accanto:

“Sono qui – gli si avvicinò all’orecchio e aggiunse, continuando a guardare la piscina – sei un figo anche tu, comunque.”

Poi avanzò e sul bordo della vasca si voltò verso Klaus, in attesa.

Questi si portò una mano sul petto e lo guardò con gli occhi adoranti; quella volta la coda avrebbe scodinzolato frenetica. Alla fine invece gli prese la mano con la propria e, intrecciando le proprie dita, si limitò a dire:

“Ricorda che hai promesso di non farmi affogare”

Poi, senza altri indugi o avvertimenti, saltò trascinandolo con sé, fregandosene delle altre persone o se sarebbe affogato davvero: in fondo aveva vicino Diego, il resto non importava.

Con estrema calma, cosa a cui non era abituato, Diego aprì gli occhi. Distese le gambe nell’acqua calda della sorgente, scrocchiò le dita distendendole, infine appoggiò i gomiti sul bordo della vasca, guardandosi attorno con aria soddisfatta e trionfante.

“Beh, si sta bene, no?”

Domandò rivolto a Klaus che sembrava ormai essersi tranquillizzato: non parlava, né si agitava come al suo solito. Un paradiso. Avrebbe dovuto portarlo alle terme molto, molto tempo prima.

Addirittura adesso non gli rispondeva.

Pazzesco, se nella famiglia Hargreeves avessero saputo che un posto simile faceva quell’effetto a Klaus, Diego stesso si sarebbe risparmiato di fargli leccare batterie o buttarlo giù dalle scale mentre giocavano a rincorrersi da ragazzini.

Con un mezzo sorriso si voltò verso Numero Quattro, al suo fianco, salvo poi scoprire che suddetto Numero Quattro _non_ era al suo fianco. Anzi, non c’era proprio.

“Klaus?” domandò a non si sapeva bene chi di preciso.

Allarmato, coi suoi sensi di protezione all’erta, Diego scattò in piedi, sollevando una massa d’acqua. Fece per portare una mano al fianco, come per estrarre un coltello, per realizzare però logicamente di avere a disposizione solo il proprio nudo torace e, in quel momento, estrarsi una costola per recuperare Klaus gli sembrava troppo persino per lui.

Si tolse dall’acqua, in procinto di andare a pestare ogni singolo bagnante che gli sembrava sospetto, magari un altro anziano scandalizzato dal costume coi razzi che Klaus aveva addosso, quando sentì un vociare decisamente sospetto. Chiuse un istante gli occhi, sospirò, infine seguendo delle grida _entusiaste_ , arrivò alla vasca idromassaggio dove vide l’oggetto delle sue ricerche intento, a quanto pareva, a fare tutto meno che affogare, o venire rapito da vecchi. Anzi, sembrava proprio starsi divertendo un mondo.

“Perché ho dubitato anche solo per un istante che saresti stato zitto e fermo più a lungo di dieci minuti?”

Sbottò più a se stesso che ad altri, dato che tra i getti d’acqua, le bolle e tutto il resto dubitava che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirlo. Non certo Klaus comunque.

Il soggetto in questione infatti sembrava totalmente dimentico del mondo esterno. Dopo i primi momenti di disagio misto a panico, si era via via lasciato andare, familiarizzando con l’ambiente e notando che la gente tendeva a farsi gli affari propri. In parecchi lanciavano occhiate incuriosite ai suoi tatuaggi, oppure perplesse o divertite al suo costume coi razzi super colorati, ma nessuno sembrava riconoscerlo o intenzionato ad avvicinarsi troppo. Così, mentre Diego sembrava essersi addormentato in acqua, aveva pensato bene di andare nella vasca a fianco con un getto idromassaggio molto più potente. Dopo aver sguazzato neanche fosse stato un alano che si rotolava tra spiaggia e mare, costringendo quasi tutti ad allontanarsi e cercarsi un’altra piscina, aveva pensato poi bene di piazzarsi a gambe larghe di fronte al bocchettone di uscita dell’acqua con gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione estatica. E quando si sentì afferrare per una spalla e voltò di scatto la testa, prima spaventato poi sollevato nel vedere Diego esclamò:

“Sei arrivato al momento giusto!”

Diego lanciò un’occhiata a dove puntava il getto, poi tornò a guardare Klaus: “Cosa stavi cercando di fare, allargarti il costume?”

Si immerse al suo fianco, guardandolo con un mezzo sorriso e gli occhi vagamente assottigliati che lo studiavano, un’espressione a metà tra il divertito e la presa in giro.

“Qualcosa si è allargato in effetti” rispose Klaus prendendogli la mano e dirigendola sott’acqua. Se la posò sull’erezione ingombrante, nata dalla sollecitazione del getto d’acqua. Nel vedere gli occhi scuri dell’altro allargarsi a dismisura aggiunse “Ci sono così vicino!”

Diego spalancò anche la bocca, poi ritrasse la mano con uno scatto, colpendo con l’altra Klaus sulla testa per ringhiargli addosso: “Cazzone, che pensavi di fare? Tu – strizzò gli occhi, per poi abbassare la voce – davvero la prima cosa che fai alle terme è metterti davanti a un getto d’acqua e farti venire un’erezione?”

Klaus si portò una mano a toccarsi il punto leso e ingobbì le spalle, con lo sguardo sorpreso, come di chi non riuscisse proprio a capire perché l’altro dovesse essere così arrabbiato.

“Certo che no! Prima sono stato con te, mi sono rilassato, poi ho provato a tuffarmi anche se è difficile con l’acqua bassa, poi ho fatto il morto a galla e solo dopo sono venuto qui, mica è la prima cosa che ho fatto! – si difese enumerando con le dita le sue molteplici attività, convinto della sua logica inoppugnabile – Perché non ci provi anche tu? È fighissimo, sembra… ah, non so nemmeno come descriverlo, sembra di avere mille mani che ti toccano”

“Cazzo, sei… – Diego cercò, ci provò davvero a trovare una definizione per quel caso umano di cui si era innamorato, ma rinunciò – no, no grazie, se devo farmi toccare da qualcuno o da qualcosa preferisco sia tu e non… lascia stare. E rimetti le palle a posto nel costume, prima che ti buttino fuori per atti osceni. Nel caso, io non ti conosco.”

Gli puntò un dito contro, umettandosi appena il labbro inferiore, assumendo l’espressione più convinta di sé che possedeva, anche se c’era qualcosa di profondamente ilare in tutta quell’assurda situazione.

Klaus aggrottò la fronte, poi si passò una mano sugli occhi, sbavando ulteriormente la matita nera e infine lo guardò di nuovo. Il suo volto si illuminò di comprensione, quasi stesse per apparirgli sulla testa la classica lampadina, e si portò le mani davanti alla bocca spalancata prima di lasciarle scivolare lentamente in basso e parlare:

“Diego, tu… tu sei geloso perché ho avuto un’erezione col getto d’acqua e non con te? Ti giuro, baby, questo non… non rappresenta nulla per me, davvero! Vedi? È facilissimo lasciarlo – fece un paio di passi per spostarsi dalla traiettoria – non potrei mai lasciare te invece! Era solo un gioco, sai come un vibratore e quelle cose lì divertenti”

La sua mente aveva giustamente pensato a focalizzarsi su quella conclusione assurda, invece che riflettere su quanto fosse giustamente sconveniente farsi venire un’erezione in un luogo pubblico.

Per qualche istante, ammutolito, Diego rimase a guardarlo mentre era intento a spostarsi come in una dimostrazione pratica, infine lo bloccò e cercò di non balbettare quando puntualizzò:

“Non… non sono geloso di… cazzo, un _getto d’acqua_! Se mi dovessi lasciare per un getto d’acqua – fece una mezza risata isterica di scherno – sarebbe l’ultima cosa che faresti, razza di idiota, perché poi ti farei davvero provare l’ebbrezza di cosa voglia dire affogare. E non per gioco.”

Lo trascinò contro il bordo dalla vasca, per poi schioccargli le dita davanti alla faccia e ribadire: “Ohi, le mutande. A posto. Ora.”

Concluse sollevando le sopracciglia, senza chiudere una volta gli occhi, come per ribadire all’ennesima potenza il concetto.

“Va bene, va bene” sbuffò Klaus per portare le mani in basso e iniziare a trafficare il costume, mormorando a mezza bocca con Ben che, se quella non era una scenata di gelosia, non sapeva proprio cos’altro fosse. Risollevò poi le braccia, esclamando:

“A posto ora, soddisfatto gelosone?”

“Gelos… – Diego si umettò le labbra, per quella volta speciale felice di rinunciare a opporsi alla logica di Klaus, solo per il bene superiore delle terme che valeva molto di più del suo orgoglio ostinato – sì, sì, Klaus, guardami, sono la faccia della soddisfazione. Vuoi provare qualcosa di diverso o il tuo costume potrebbe non reggere ad altri tipi di getti?”

Si rese conto di un vago doppio senso nelle sue parole, ma fece finta di nulla, anzi, continuò a mostrarsi decisamente soddisfatto per quell’arguzia linguistica.

Klaus l’afferrò al volo, quando volevano i suoi neuroni erano piuttosto svegli o forse, più semplicemente, selezionavano solo ciò che gli interessava. Inarcò le sopracciglia al massimo e si portò una mano sulla guancia mentre appariva scioccato:

“Mio dio, Diego! Quanto siamo audaci! Che domanda sciocca però, sai bene che sono resistente e posso reggere a tutto”

Fece un sorriso e un occhiolino ammiccante, almeno nelle sue intenzioni, nella realtà fu soltanto buffo. Suo malgrado Diego sorrise. Camuffò la risata portandosi una mano davanti al volto con il pretesto di sistemarsi la barba corta mossa dall’acqua, poi annuì estremamente convinto: “Ah-ah, certo, resistente a tutto. Quindi, dove vuoi andare? Sembri esserti ambientato bene, dunque a te la scelta. Ti sto rendendo un grande onore a non decidere io, ricordatelo.”

Aggiunse, puntandogli un dito contro, pur consapevole che in realtà Klaus era persino _troppo_ resistente, ma gli piaceva comunque prenderlo adorabilmente in giro.

Numero quattro si avvicinò, in modo che il polpastrello premesse contro il suo petto, affondando appena nei muscoli asciutti, quasi potesse toccare più in profondità le ossa e il cuore racchiuso in una gabbia. Gli sorrise senza nessun proposito e per quello il suo sorriso risultò bello, sensuale persino, perché inconsapevole e spontaneo.

“Ah, Mister Controllo che mi concede qualcosa, incredibile. Non mi farò scappare quest’occasione e dico cascata: magari se ci nascondiamo dietro, riesco persino a strapparti un bacio, che ne dici? Sei abbastanza coraggioso per questo?”

Sapeva che solleticare il senso della sfida in Diego funzionava sempre, in fondo Klaus aveva un po’ di neuroni bruciati, ma non era stupido.

“Mi stai sfidando?” domandò infatti prevedibilmente l’altro, d’istinto. Poi sollevò le spalle e fece finta di nulla. “Vediamo cosa riuscirai a fare, Klaus.”

Si tolse dall’acqua, poi tese una mano per farlo salire a sua volta, mentre lo osservava nei movimenti, nei capelli bagnati che stavano iniziando a riprendere una forma mossa, negli occhi persino troppo espressivi per lui.

“Vedrai, vedrai. Ricorda che ho sempre Ben e i suoi tentacoli dalla mia parte” ridacchiò, ignorando palesemente il fratello che si stava rilassando e non aveva certo intenzione di intervenire per aiutarlo in quella stupidissima sfida. “Alla cascata!” esclamò Klaus dirigendosi verso l’altra piscina, mentre continuava a stringere la mano di Diego e trascinarselo dietro, non mancando di cercare di mettere più in evidenza il suo sedere fasciato da colori estrosi e razzi.

In effetti Diego era arrivato alla succitata cascata con un certo entusiasmo, dato non solo dalla sfida in sé, ma anche dal generale senso di divertimento e benessere che in quel momento stava provando. Poi, nel profondo, vedere Klaus _così_ felice era valso decisamente lo sforzo di trovarsi lì, tra chiacchiere casuali con i colleghi nelle quali cercava di mascherare, per orgoglio, la sua ignoranza assoluta su un qualcosa di così banale come andare a delle terme, e la ricerca assurda di un costume.

Tutto l’entusiasmo però era scemato, anzi, direttamente colato a picco, quando con le braccia alzate, il pizzetto che grondava acqua e i capelli che colavano altrettanta acqua, Quattro aveva gridato pieno di euforia:

“Uiiiiiii, guarda, Diego, mi casca il costume! Ah, razzi versus gioielli di famiglia, zero a uno per me!”

Diego sulle prime era rimasto immobile, come per rifiutarsi di andar dietro alle cazzate dell’altro, questo almeno fino a vedere il costume ridicolmente piccolo cominciare a scendere oltre le natiche e tutto il resto, complice l’acqua ma soprattutto il fatto che già di per sé quelle mutande _coi razzi_ non coprissero del tutto le natiche.

“Coglione. È un coglione.” Commentò, annuendo, parlando con se stesso o con un suo personale Ben.

***

_“No, Agente Hargreeves, il caso si chiude qui, non andrai a… Cristo Santo, cercare i membri di una banda criminale che nemmeno conosciamo solo perché hai il tuo sesto senso del cazzo. Siamo la Polizia, non una squadra di ricerca del quartiere. Agiamo se ci sono prove e sospettati.”_

_Diego scosse appena la testa, per poi afferrare per il bavero della giacca il suo superiore e avvicinarsi a pochi centimetri prima di dirgli: “È proprio questo il punto, capo – disse quella parola con aperto disprezzo, quasi fosse un insulto – noi i sospettati li abbiamo. E sono stato anche dichiarati colpevoli. Là fuori ce ne sono altri, collegati, perché una rapina di quella portata non la organizzano in tre poveracci che sono stati beccati. Noi dobbiamo trovarli, è il nostro lavoro!”_

_L’uomo lo respinse, sistemandosi di riflesso la giacca stropicciata per poi ribadire ormai al limite della pazienza messa a dura prova dal poliziotto più rompipalle e fuori dalle regole del Commissariato: “No! No, Hargreeves, il compito di un poliziotto è sorvegliare le strade, intervenire quando ci sono prove, fatti, e chiamate dei cittadini, non andare in giro a scovare criminali sulla base di congetture. Ora fammi il piacere vai a casa, schiarisciti le idee e ritorna domani per fare il tuo normalissimo giro di pattuglia.”_

Diego effettivamente se ne era andato, ma più incazzato di prima, sfiduciato l’ennesima volta dal sistema e con la sacrosanta convinzione che Summerson fosse un emerito coglione. Aveva camminato lungo la strada del ritorno verso casa sua, con i pugni serrati, lo sguardo omicida e le narici dilatate quasi per prepararsi a tirare una testata a qualcuno.

Ma quando varcò la soglia della palestra emise un profondo respiro, arrivò alla stanza delle caldaie e appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia, compiendo qualche movimento per distendere il collo e cercare di non fare una delle sue entrate in scena intrise di rabbia, pur sentendola scorrergli fino alle punte dei piedi. Ci provò almeno, per il bene di Klaus che tra tutti era quello che meno meritava di vedersi riversati addosso i suoi sentimenti negativi.

Quindi effettivamente entrò senza troppo rumore, non borbottò come al suo solito, ma proprio gli scappò di chiudere la porta con un gesto secco, in grado di far tremare le tazze appese vicino al lavello.

“’Fanculo.” Mormorò.

Si tolse con gesti bruschi i vestiti, sbattendoli a terra dopo averli appallottolati come se ci fosse la faccia dello stronzo del suo superiore, poi sbirciò il letto e intravide Klaus dormire.

La sua faccia non era però rilassata, anzi digrignava i denti e la fronte era aggrottata, forse percependo il suo cattivo umore o forse più preso dal proprio. Diego si stava giusto chiedendo cosa fosse meglio fare, se svegliarlo o meno, quando Klaus spalancò all’improvviso gli occhi, due fanali enormi in un viso incavato, pieno di spigoli e ombre scure. Per un attimo lo fissò come senza vederlo, poi finalmente dopo interminabili secondi sbatté le ciglia ed esalò:

“Diego…”

Si mise seduto con le mani appoggiate alle cosce e i piedi nudi penzoloni a pochi millimetri da terra, stropicciandosi il viso e dandosi una botta sulla fronte, come a rimettere in ordine le poche idee confuse che gli affollavano la scatola cranica.

“Non… che ora è? Sei tornato prima?” domandò ancora disorientato.

Diego lo guardò un istante, tentato di dirgli senza filtrare con il buonsenso _sì che sono tornato prima, è ovvio, altrimenti non sarei qui_ , ma si limitò a emettere un breve sospiro, scrollare le spalle e dire: “Le nove – si sedette di peso sul letto e aggiunse – sono tornato prima. Per schiarirmi le idee.”

Lo specificò con malcelata irritazione.

Klaus tirò su le gambe e le incrociò sentendo un ginocchio scrocchiare in modo sinistro, ma comunque non cambiò posizione. Si allungò per prendere il bicchiere sul comodino e bere un sorso d’acqua, in modo da guadagnare un po’ di tempo e, sperava, altrettanta lucidità. Diego faceva ormai orari regolari, per quanto a volte un po’ strambi per coprire magari altri colleghi o per straordinari, mentre lui viveva ancora senza nessuna regola, orario o programma; a parte farsi trovare sveglio quando l’altro tornava a casa, missione fallita quel giorno.

“Schiarirti le idee? – ripeté con circospezione – Cos’è successo?”

Ebbe quasi paura a domandarlo perché notava quanto Diego fosse arrabbiato, con quelle mani contratte che quasi si artigliavano le cosce e lo sguardo duro.

Per un istante il poliziotto provò a stare zitto, a non coinvolgere Klaus in quelle che forse per lui erano stronzate, ma quando lo guardò e lo vide attento – cambiato, rispetto al ragazzino in cerca d’attenzioni che riusciva a darne così poche agli altri, forse perché non ne aveva mai ricevute – sentì la stretta allo stomaco allentarsi, così che di riflesso finì per raccontargli quello che era successo, delusione compresa, portandosi poi una mano contratta a pugno sulla bocca.

“Scusa, non ce l’ho con te, cerco di farmela passare.” Ammise poi alla fine, distendendo le spalle su cui Klaus posò le mani, iniziando a massaggiarle.

“Baby, non devi chiedermi scusa” gli disse in tono morbido mentre si metteva in ginocchio dietro la sua schiena per stare più comodo nel massaggiarlo. Si prese un attimo nel pensare a quanto fossero cambiati entrambi: mesi prima Diego non gli avrebbe mai raccontato dei suoi problemi, figurarsi arrivare a scusarsi!

“Perché non vai ad allenarti un po’? Sai, tutte quelle cose maschie e molto virili, così sfoghi la tensione mentre immagini che il sacco da boxe sia il tuo capo. Io intanto preparo la cena, cioè cerco di non bruciarla, sono migliorato ultimamente non trovi? Nell’ultimo mese l’allarme antincendio non è suonato nemmeno una volta”

Ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa dove i suoi capelli stavano crescendo in riccioli un po’ confusi e dalla forma ancora indefinita, ma lui testardamente aveva deciso di non tagliarli.

Per qualche istante Diego volto la testa e lo guardò un po’ riflessivo, un po’ stupito, come se stesse ancora cercando di inquadrare la faccenda o rilevare se ci fossero trappole nascoste, infine accennò una sorta di sorriso e ammise: “Sì, sei migliorato – si morse appena il labbro prima di chiedergli, dopo averlo osservato – sicuro di, beh, di averne voglia? Due tiri li farei, però…”

Richiuse le labbra, consapevole di quanto la rabbia fosse scemata in presenza di Klaus, il quale paradossalmente – dato che era un disastro ambulante – aveva lo straordinario potere di tranquillizzarlo, quando era con lui.

Numero Quattro saltò giù dal letto e gli diede le spalle, per iniziare a frugare in una montagna di vestiti ammonticchiata su una sedia qualcosa di vagamente pulito.

“Scherzi? Ho dormito finora, sono riposatissimo e carico – disse per poi fare una smorfia dopo aver annusato una maglietta non proprio di bucato – Cosa c’è di meglio di fare la casalinga per il mio bel maritino? Su, muoviti ad andare in palestra o uso i tentacoli di Ben per spedirtici”

Proprio un classico dialogo da manuale di una coppia qualsiasi.

“Sei… – fece per dire Diego, poi si umettò le labbra, guardando l’altro con occhi complici e annuì, sollevando le mani in segno di resa – va bene, va bene, vado. Grazie, Klaus. E Ben, per non spedirmi, sai, con quei cosi.”

Gesticolò con un dito mimando un tentacolo. Klaus ridacchiò facendo un’altra battuta mentre Diego si avviava verso la porta. Quando la ebbe richiusa dietro di sé, il sorriso sparì dalle sue labbra e si sedette a terra, finendo per sdraiarsi e fissare il soffitto.

“Sei un idiota, strozzerei te con i miei tentacoli – gli disse Ben, guardandolo con disapprovazione – pur di togliertelo dai piedi hai fatto finta di essere tutto amorevole e interessato, invece di parlargli”

Klaus sospirò, finendo per portarsi le mani tra i capelli e mettersi seduto, puntando poi un dito verso il fantasma con viva irritazione:

“Eh no! Questo non puoi dirlo! Sono davvero amorevole e interessato, solo… ho colto l’occasione al volo per risolvere due problemi, che c’è di male? Diego si rilasserà, io… beh, diciamo che mi rilasserò e passeremo entrambi una splendida nottata”

Gattonando sul pavimento raggiunse la sua borsetta con gli unicorni e vi frugò dentro, trovando però solo il vuoto cosmico: la sua riserva di pasticche era finita.

“Merda! – esclamò spaventato guardando Ben – E adesso che faccio? Non posso uscire a comprarle, mi vedrebbe di sicuro e capirebbe al volo. L’ultima l’ho presa stamattina, sono… ah, cazzo sono troppo sobrio e quello stronzo ha anche buttato l’ultima bottiglia di vodka che avevo comprato e nascosto nei bagni. Cazzo…”

Ben si limitò a guardarlo e annuire con espressione sapiente; la nottata non sarebbe stata così tranquilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo prese una luuuunga pausa, ma siamo tornate, purtroppo il periodo non è dei più semplici.  
> Dopo una parentesi più introspettiva rispetto allo scorso capitolo con questi due adorabili idioti a sguazzare in piscina, il capitolo si chiude con un'altra scena che insomma... non promette proprio rose e fiori, diciamocelo XD cercheremo di non tenervi troppo sulle spine!  
> Grazie per i kudos e a chi legge, se voleste lasciare un commento per farci sapere cosa ne pensate della storia noi ne saremo estremamente felici!


	9. 9

La debole luce della lampada rischiarava appena l’oscurità della stanza. Diego aveva protestato i primi tempi, ma aveva ceduto in fretta e senza poi tante storie, comprendendo quanto fosse importante per Klaus, impossibilitato a stare nell’oscurità più completa. Eppure quella notte a numero Quattro non sarebbe bastato nemmeno avere nella stanza un riflettore da stadio per stare tranquillo.   
Era seduto nel letto, schiena contro la testiera e gambe raggomitolate contro il letto, con gli occhi spalancati che a malapena battevano ciglio. A fianco a lui Diego dormiva profondamente, col respiro un po’ pesante ed era l’unico motivo che lo frenava dal mettersi a dondolare avanti e indietro.  
Dopo una cena tutto sommato passabile e una doccia, entrambi erano andati a dormire, Klaus si era persino addormentato contro ogni sua aspettativa, probabilmente perché strettamente abbracciato all’altro, ma nemmeno un’ora e mezza dopo aveva spalancato gli occhi e si era rizzato a sedere nel letto col corpo ricoperto da una patina di sudore gelido.  
I suoi incubi lo perseguitavano alla pari dei suoi fantasmi.  
Negli anni aveva scoperto che l’unico modo per anestetizzarli e passare qualche ora di sonno decente era andare a letto sbronzo o almeno moderatamente fatto, in modo che il suo cervello fosse così anestetizzato da non riuscire a sognare e tormentarlo col ricordo dei fantasmi o delle esperienze traumatiche vissute da bambino o anche da adulto. Eppure, nonostante tutto qualche sogno o incubo riusciva comunque a valicare il muro di nebbia che tirava faticosamente su, quindi per Klaus una nottata di sonno sereno era praticamente impossibile. Aveva però scoperto che avere a fianco Diego lo faceva dormire più rilassato o che perlomeno il risveglio era meno traumatico, ma quella notte non sembrava minimamente sufficiente.  
Insofferente, si alzò in piedi e iniziò a camminare nella piccola stanza; non che ci fosse chissà quanto spazio tra il letto a due piazze, la sua tenda in un angolo e in generale più oggetti di quando l’ex vigilante abitava lì da solo, usando quel luogo unicamente per dormire più che per renderlo qualcosa da chiamare casa.  
“Una camomilla?”  
Propose Ben, pur sapendo che sarebbe stata inutile, non per il livello di agitazione, stress e tensione di Klaus che continuava a camminare fissando il vuoto, rosicchiandosi unghie e pellicine, incurante di alcune gocce di sangue che avevano addirittura macchiato il pavimento per quanto a fondo era andato quella volta.  
“Lo sai di cosa ho bisogno e non è una fottuta camomilla” sibilò in tono arrabbiato per poi occhieggiare preoccupato Diego che però non si mosse o modificò il proprio respiro.  
Tornò dalla sua borsetta con gli unicorni e vi frugò di nuovo dentro come se per magia nuove pasticche avessero potuto generarsi da sole; magari gli unicorni avevano fatto il miracolo.  
Cattive notizie per lui continuando a trovare il vuoto cosmico.  
Prese la bustina ormai vuota e si diede del coglione per non essersi reso conto di aver finito la scorta. La aprì e vi passò un dito dentro, cercando eventuali residui di polvere o pasticche sbriciolate. Nel leccarsi l’indice si rese conto di stare sanguinando appena così si succhiò il dito mentre vagava frenetico con gli occhi nella stanza alla ricerca di una soluzione. Lo sguardo si posò sulla scatola dei biscotti dove non c’erano dolcetti, ma i soldi che Diego abitualmente lasciava lì per lui. Anche se non avevano mai affrontato quel discorso, entrambi sapevano quanto l’altro fosse spiantato e senza un lavoro, quindi Diego si prendeva cura di lui pure su quel fronte e gli lasciava abitualmente una certa somma di denaro, non troppa per non foraggiare le sue cattive abitudini, ma Klaus era un asso in economia domestica, o perlomeno ad arrangiarsi con pochi soldi.  
In un istante prese una decisione fulminea: non c’era da prendersi in giro, non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo senza un qualche tipo di aiutino. Diego dormiva, non si sarebbe mai accorto di nulla e lui sarebbe tornato super presto e quella volta lo avrebbe abbracciato e dormito per davvero sereno al suo fianco.  
Tolse dalla bocca il dito e, ignorando le proteste di Ben come i suoi tentativi di fermarlo, si infilò la prima maglia e pantaloni presi a caso per poi andare verso il tavolo dove stava la scatola dei biscotti, il suo personale santo Graal.  
Come colto da un sesto senso, Diego aprì e richiuse gli occhi un istante, si tirò su di scatto e puntò lo sguardo verso Klaus che nonostante la semioscurità scorse in piedi, immobile, con la mano infilata nel barattolo e gli occhi sgranati.  
“Klaus? Che… che diavolo stai facendo?”  
Quest’ultimo si immobilizzò, neanche fosse stato una statua, e solo dopo interminabili secondi voltò la testa per guardarlo, sentendosi morire.  
“Emh… spuntino di mezzanotte. Vuoi la senape nel tuo hot dog?”  
Tentò, anche se sapeva che neppure mezzo addormentato l’altro si sarebbe bevuto la sua cazzata.  
Infatti Diego puntualmente scaraventò le coperte all’aria e si alzò in piedi, fiondandosi verso Klaus che aveva fatto una sorta di urlo strozzato. Gli afferrò il polso e gli tolse di prepotenza la mano dal barattolo, avvicinandosi quel tanto che bastava per potergli addirittura contare i peli della barba:  
“Piantala di dire stronzate. Dove pensavi di andare a quest’ora, con questi soldi?”  
C’era un tono sì accusatorio, ma soprattutto preoccupato, perché aveva visto l’espressione di Numero Quattro ed era l’emblema di un malessere decisamente molto più grande di una stupida fame notturna.  
“Ok, roger. Non vuoi un hot dog, preferisci i tacos forse?”   
Rispose Klaus con finta leggerezza anche se in realtà si sentiva morire dentro. Il cuore batteva troppo forte, aveva iniziato a sudare freddo mentre le sue viscere si contraevano sgradevolmente e sapeva che Diego avrebbe avvertito tutto ciò nello stargli così vicino, con quelle dita così strette attorno al proprio polso e leggeva già nei suoi occhi la disapprovazione e la delusione che stavano per arrivare. Non serviva un genio per capire cosa volesse comprare, anche se continuava a fare l’idiota il disastro era a un soffio di distanza e lui forse sarebbe morto davvero quando avrebbe visto il viso di Diego sformarsi per la delusione.  
“Coglione” sbottò infatti Numero Due, lasciandolo però all’improvviso andare. Indietreggiò di qualche passo, scuotendo appena la testa come per contenersi, poi sembrò ripensarci e sbatté un pugno sulla colonna accanto, facendo sussultare l’altro. Gli puntò infine un dito contro minacciandolo:  
“Tu non tornerai a fare le cazzate di prima, intesi? Non con me, non se siamo assieme; provaci – si toccò il petto – dai, provaci a uscire da qui come sei conciato ora, provaci e lo giuro su mamma ti riempio di tanti di quei pugni da farti dimenticare persino chi sei, intesi?”  
Respirò velocemente dal naso, consapevole di aver alzato la voce e di non essere stato bravo come avrebbe voluto a mascherare la preoccupazione all’idea che Klaus potesse ritornare nel baratro in cui era precipitato, prima che le cose cominciassero a diventare più serene. Siccome l’altro non aveva accennato a muoversi, espirò dalla bocca e aggiunse, abbandonando l’aria aggressiva, come vento feroce tornato a essere brezza: “Cosa sta succedendo, Klaus? Perché non me ne parli, anziché rischiare di mandare tutto a puttane?”  
Klaus rimase in silenzio a lungo; per i suoi standard un minuto equivaleva quasi all’eternità. Eppure non sapeva proprio cosa dire. Raccontargli ancora dei suoi fantasmi e dei suoi incubi? Per quanto lo avesse fatto, né Diego né altri avrebbero mai capito davvero. Poi gli venne da ridere e rise davvero, perché l’altro non sembrava capirlo ma Klaus era potente, più di lui: gli sarebbe bastato evocare Ben e si sarebbe trovato fuori di lì in un attimo, però… fare ciò equivaleva davvero a distruggere tutto ciò che avevano creato finora. Qual era quindi la cosa giusta da fare? Forse non c’era, forse era arrivato davvero il momento della fine per loro.  
“Diego, Diego, Diego… – cantilenò scuotendo appena la testa – tanto vale che mi prendi a pugni, perché in fondo vorrei davvero dimenticarmi chi sono. Ah, ma perché non sei rimasto addormentato? Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice. Sai cosa stavo andando a fare, così come sai che nella mia borsa ho sempre una riserva di pasticche e che non sono mai del tutto pulito. Anche se continui a buttare le bottiglie di vodka che nascondo, non tocchi mai la mia borsa, perché lo sai anche tu che ho bisogno di quella roba per rimanere in piedi e avere una sorta di equilibrio. Non esagero più, sono attento, ma…”  
Non concluse, perché in fondo non ce n’era nemmeno bisogno.  
Diego respirò lentamente, mordendosi quasi a sangue un labbro, poi schioccò la lingua e afferrò Klaus per entrambe le braccia, così da guardarlo negli occhi:  
“Non voglio che tu torni indietro, capisci? Che torni a come stavi prima. Se quella borsa è l’equilibrio di cui hai bisogno, fino a che non ne troverai uno di migliore e più sano a me sta bene. Ma quello che stavi andando a fare non è più equilibrio, è una discesa. E risalire sarà sempre più difficile, perché per gente come noi il terreno è troppo scivoloso per fermarsi. Tu lo fai con me, mi tieni dal cadere, non sai nemmeno quanto, io ho intenzione di farlo con te, anche se mi fai incazzare, o anche se tu ti arrabbierai, non mi importa. Là fuori – indicò con un dito la porta – in questo momento c’è solo il male per te. Il tuo bene è qui, sono io.”  
Si portò quella stessa mano sul petto, con lo sguardo sicuro e fiero, di chi credeva veramente nel suo ruolo e compito, e non l’avrebbe cambiato per nulla al mondo.  
A Klaus si inumidirono gli occhi per quella dichiarazione di intenti così schietta e potente, chissà, forse persino nella penombra della stanza si sarebbe notato il luccichio delle iridi. Alzò però gli occhi al soffitto e fece una risata sfiatata, per poi posarsi una mano sul proprio petto.  
“Sarebbe un discorso perfetto, ma non hai considerato che il male è già qui, dentro di me, non fuori – si artigliò la maglia – io non… non ce la faccio a essere così sobrio, a essere perseguitato dagli incubi. Mi sono svegliato sognando che in questa stanza ci fosse una bara e che un fantasma venisse verso di me, nel letto, e mi prendesse il cuore, dicendo che si meritava di averlo più di me. Io non… sono un disastro, Diego, e non faccio un bel niente per te se non complicarti la vita. Guardati: in piedi nel mezzo della notte a fare discorsi assurdi con uno come me.”  
In quel momento si dispiacque davvero di aver cominciato una relazione con lui e averlo trascinato in quella follia: l’affetto nei suoi confronti era più forte del proprio egoismo.  
Diego lo ascoltò, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, anche se faceva male realizzare una volta di più tutto quello che Klaus stava subendo e che non poteva evitare. Quando però lo sentì pronunciare le ultime parole assottigliò gli occhi e replicò brusco:  
“Complicarmi la vita? Credi sia questa la nostra relazione? Noi abbiamo già vite complicate, Klaus, che lo vogliamo o meno. Ti rendi conto di dove ancora vivo, nonostante il lavoro? Delle frustrazioni che provo e che altra gente, più normale ed equilibrata di me, non avrebbe mai per nessun motivo? Ma da quando siamo assieme, da quando stiamo cercando di andare avanti, di vivere, e non solo di sopravvivere, mi sento più felice e grato anche se ho una vita complicata. Ma ce l’ho. E non è privilegio di tutti, purtroppo. Quindi io ho intenzione di combattere con le unghie e con i denti per questo privilegio e se tu non lo farai, lo farò io. Perché sei tu, non un’altra persona, sei tu che mi hai portato fino a qui, che mi hai supportato, che hai saputo gestire in questi mesi il mio carattere, lo ammetto – mise le mani avanti, deviando un instante lo sguardo – di merda, quindi non osare mai più dire che non fai nulla per me, o tutte quelle cazzate che stavi tirando fuori.”  
Gli portò una mano sul petto e aggiunse: “So che il male è anche qui, Klaus. Lo vedo. Da anni. Ma è proprio per questo che quando il male cerca di soffocarti non devi andare a cercare altro male, io sono qui, non ho intenzione di andarmene. Svegliami, parlami, getta fuori quello che devi.”  
A quel punto a Klaus non restò che ammettersi sconfitto su tutta la linea, perché Diego aveva maledettamente ragione: se fosse uscito quella sera si sarebbe distrutto. Non avrebbe preso una sola pasticca e poi sarebbe tornato a casa, avrebbe continuato fino a perdere conoscenza e chissà, forse anche la vita, da solo in una stradina isolata, magari per un infarto o soffocato dal suo vomito, mentre a casa c’era qualcuno che lo aspettava e teneva a lui, così tanto dal fare di tutto per impedirgli di farsi del male. Persino discutere nel cuore della notte e ammettere di avere un carattere di merda.  
Fece un paio di passi in avanti e gli passò le braccia attorno al collo, poggiandogli la fronte su una spalla mentre alcune lacrime gli scorrevano sugli zigomi affilati.  
“Diego, sei proprio un idiota” Borbottò, non riuscendo a reagire più decentemente a una dichiarazione tanto bella.  
L’altro accennò una sorta di sorriso, che mascherò umettandosi appena le labbra per poi sollevare le spalle: “Beh, detto da te è davvero un insulto.”  
Gli portò poi i pollici sulle guance, asciugandogli le lacrime mentre lo guardava negli occhi. Infine senza pensarci ancora, consapevole di aver parlato ben più dei suoi standard così abituati a risposte secche e cattive, Diego avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle di Klaus e lo baciò, con lentezza, come per assaporare il gusto delle labbra secche e sentire il respiro contro, la vicinanza più intima, il momento in cui davvero tutto il resto non contava.  
Klaus gli strinse di più le braccia attorno al collo, come a non volerlo far allontanare, neanche l’altro avesse minacciato di cambiare idea e di non volerne più sapere di lui. Mentre lo avvolgeva sentiva coi palmi tatuati i suoi capelli corti in cui però riusciva ad affondare le dita, la rasatura dove sfumavano sulla nuca, la pelle morbida che aveva leccato e baciato più volte fino a non esserne mai sazio. Scese poi a toccargli le spalle coperte dalla maglietta di cotone con cui dormiva, le stesse spalle che aveva abbracciato e che lo avevano sostenuto in quei mesi, in tutte le volte che aveva rischiato di cadere, esattamente come quella sera; davvero era stato così folle anche solo a considerare l’idea di non toccarle più, di compromettere irrimediabilmente la situazione tra loro pur di uscire e farsi?  
“Ti amo – mormorò tra un bacio e l’altro, con così tante cose da dirgli, eppure incapace di smettere di baciarlo – ti amo così tanto che non so nemmeno dirti quanto.”  
Diego ricambiò ogni bacio con altrettanta passione e desiderio, toccandolo a sua volta, come se fosse stato egli stesso Klaus e dovesse assicurarsi che l’altro stesse bene, che fosse vivo, non una proiezione dei suoi ricordi. Si arrestò solo quando capì la portata delle parole che gli erano state rivolte, realizzando quanto fossero profonde e struggenti, nulla di più lontano dall’idea di una dichiarazione melensa e costruita su frasi fatte.   
“Anche io” gli disse dopo un istante di silenzio, senza smettere di fissarlo “Ti amo anche io, Klaus.”  
Realizzarlo, dirglielo, rendere concreto un sentimento così vero e carico di importanza dopo tutto quello che avevano passato lo rivestiva quasi di qualcosa di sacro, come un tesoro intoccabile finalmente esposto agli occhi di tutti, compresi i propri. Era qualcosa di immenso con cui fare i conti.  
E Diego, a conti fatti, contò: i baci ulteriori, le carezze, le cicatrici, i tatuaggi, le ossa spigolose, rispettivamente sopra e sotto la pelle. Perse invece i propri, di respiri, troppo preso a esistere per l’altro, per strapparlo egoisticamente qualche giorno in più, mesi, forse anni, dalla morsa dei suoi poteri, della paura e degli incubi, e così anche proteggerlo, parte anch’esso di quel tesoro che erano i suoi sentimenti esposti.  
Klaus lo ricambiò con la stessa intensità, scombinandogli i capelli con le dita, stropicciandogli la maglia come a volersi aggrappare per non involarsi troppo lontano, un palloncino gonfio di felicità. Lo toccava in modo spasmodico e scomposto, con le mani dalle unghie rosicchiate e le pellicine sanguinanti che tremavano appena per l’emozione ma anche per l’astinenza che cercava di ignorare in ogni modo, così come faceva coi suoi fantasmi; con Diego sembrava quasi davvero possibile essere come tutte le altre persone: normale.  
Alla fine gli infilò le mani sotto il bordo della maglia e la strattonò goffamente per sfilargliela dalla testa e lasciarlo a petto nudo. Per farlo aveva finalmente smesso di baciarlo per un attimo, così lo guardò e con uno dei suoi sorrisi sfrontati gli disse:  
“Non so se è un sogno, oppure se sono fattissimo, ma mi sembra così irreale sentirti dire che mi ami.”  
A renderlo reale era il calore della sua pelle sotto i propri palmi tatuati, i respiri affannati di entrambi che riempivano la stanza, l’odore dello shampoo dozzinale della palestra, il freddo delle mattonelle sotto i piedi e il cuore che batteva troppo veloce per lo sguardo intenso con cui Diego lo guardava nella semioscurità.  
“Non è un sogno, non sei fattissimo e ora vieni qui” mormorò l’altro afferrandogli la maglia slargata che gli tolse dopo averlo baciato una volta, frettolosamente, poi gli mise le mani sui fianchi nudi e asciutti, sospingendolo con passo sicuro contro il letto. Lo fece cadere sul materasso, poi appoggiò un piede su di esso, portandolo ad allargare una gamba; da quella posizione lo guardò un istante, contemplando il suo sguardo vagamente sperso e allo stesso tempo divertito, quasi consapevole del fatto che stavano per combinare qualcosa.  
Chinò le schiena per portare una mano sull’elastico dei pantaloni di quella che sembrava essere una tuta da ginnastica, poi li tirò verso il basso con un gesto un po’ brusco e carico di desiderio: “Ti voglio. Qui. Con me.”  
Lo baciò sul petto, a ogni parola. E sempre a ogni parola, fece scendere i pantaloni più giù, fino a toglierglieli del tutto.  
Klaus boccheggiò in cerca d’aria, fissandolo con occhi sbarrati e il cuore che oramai era risalito così tanto in gola da sentirlo battere proprio sul fondo della lingua.  
Quei gesti decisi e le sue parole secche ma intense, avvolgenti come l’aroma del caffè caldo, gli fecero scorrere dei brividi in tutto il corpo, neanche avesse la febbre alta. Forse in realtà la aveva davvero, aveva una malattia e poco importava che Diego ne fosse la causa o la cura, in quel momento lo voleva disperatamente come aveva sempre desiderato le sue dosi o, forse, anche più di così.  
Spalancò le gambe e allungò le braccia all’indietro, sentendo il fruscio del cotone delle lenzuola che spostava e gli si mostrò nella sua interezza, con l’erezione che svettava sfacciata perché nel vestirsi di fretta aveva dimenticato le mutande.  
“Fammi tutto quello che vuoi, Diego. Tutto” scandì con lentezza l’ultima parola per marchiargliela a fuoco nel cervello, per scansare qualsiasi remora l’altro potesse avere, anche se in realtà si era sempre dimostrato piuttosto disinibito.  
“Tutto?” domandò Diego, come fingendo di non aver capito bene, mentre accarezzava con lentezza l’interno coscia dell’altro, toccandolo con il piede che aveva ancora appoggiato al materasso. Si umettò poi le labbra, quasi per indugiare sul momento, infine tolse il piede e si chinò su Klaus, appoggiando le mani accanto alle spalle dell’altro.  
Gli baciò il collo, piano, come se stesse esplorandolo, assaggiandolo, inspirando l’odore della pelle per leccargliela ancora e poi succhiargliela, infine scese sul ventre asciutto dove sollevò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Klaus che con la bocca semiaperta lo guardava, una sorta di sorriso un po’ folle, felice e compiaciuto, di quelli che Diego trovava irresistibili e lo facevano sentire più felice a sua volta, come se alla fine tutte le salite della vita fossero state meritevoli del sudore e della fatica per non cadere e rinunciare.  
Scese di più fino all’erezione dell’altro e, senza pensarci oltre, gliela baciò, percorrendola con le labbra, leccandola, per poi iniziare a prendergliela in bocca.  
Klaus gemette sonoramente, inarcando la schiena come la corda di un arco pronto a scoccare una freccia. L’idea che quella bocca bellissima dalle labbra carnose, capace di sputare tante frasi velenose ma anche altre in grado di emozionarlo e farlo sentire amato per il disastro senza senso che era, amplificava il piacere che stava provando, con i brividi che correvano sotto pelle, stralci degli stimoli nervosi che gli sovraccaricarono il cervello, facendo sparire tutto il resto.  
“Oh, Diego! Baby…” ansimò, amando chiamarlo con quel nomignolo stupido fin dal primo giorno, consapevole di essere l’unico a cui fosse concesso farlo.  
Piegò le ginocchia e gli strinse le gambe attorno al collo, come se fosse possibile portarselo ancora più vicino o come se l’altro avesse intenzione di spostarsi o scappare, pur sapendo che non sarebbe successo.  
A sua volta Diego si sentì ancora più eccitato, quasi quelle parole, la stretta maggiore, il modo in cui Klaus lo cercava e lo desiderava gli avessero dato una scarica di adrenalina ulteriore, un fluire rapido del sangue capace di fargli perdere la testa.  
Avvertì l’erezione di Klaus farsi più gonfia, umida della propria saliva e del liquido preorgasmico, così che, più gliela succhiava andando fino in fondo alla gola, più lo avvertiva essere in procinto di venire. Lo udì gemere in maniera caotica ed eccitante, un richiamo splendido di vita e desiderio, finché con un tremore profondo e le mani di Klaus tra i capelli di Diego, questi sentì l’orgasmo nella bocca e nella gola. Inghiottì senza nemmeno pensarci, quando un tempo forse gli avrebbe solo concesso di farselo succhiare, mentre invece ora, quella sera e altre prima ancora, altro non era che un gesto d’amore.  
Le gambe magre dalle ginocchia nodose di Klaus caddero con un tonfo sul materasso, prive ormai di forza, neanche fosse un pupazzo tenuto su da fili di ferro che si erano sciolti per il calore troppo intenso. Sentiva il sudore sulla pelle, nelle pieghe del corpo, sulla fronte ma quelle agli angoli degli occhi erano lacrime di beatitudine per la perfezione effimera di quel momento. L’orgasmo era stato più potente di qualsiasi pasticca, perché era stato Diego a procurarglielo, con la sua bocca dalle labbra meravigliose, col suo corpo vicino al proprio, le mani dalle dita flessuose e i sentimenti che lo avevano guidato.  
Klaus aveva gli occhi chiusi, avrebbe voluto sollevare le palpebre, guardare lo spettacolo che era l’altro con le labbra ancora più gonfie e arrossate, baciargliele per percepirvi sopra il proprio sapore ed eccitarsi di nuovo, ma si sentiva debole, ancora senza fili di ferro a tenerlo su; allo stesso tempo... si sentiva bene.  
“Uff…” sbuffò in una sottospecie di risata sfiatata mentre muoveva scompostamente una mano fino a posargliela su una spalla nuda e a tirarselo addosso, così da farlo stendere sopra di sé, la propria coperta personale. Sentì la sua erezione premere contro il bacino umido e si morse un labbro con ancora gli occhi chiusi, immaginando nella sua mente l’espressione dell’altro, probabilmente imbronciata per mascherare l’eccitazione, neanche fosse stata una debolezza.  
“Baby, non è finita, non preoccuparti… dammi solo un attimo.”  
“Un attimo, eh?” lo provocò l’altro, con un mezzo sorriso mentre inarcava un sopracciglio. Finse di pensarci, poi tirò un profondo sospiro e lentamente cominciò a baciarlo, sul volto, lungo il collo, sentendo l’altro inarcarsi di piacere quando gli morse la curvatura che si tendeva fino alla spalla.  
“Un attimo” ripeté in un mormorio, per poi baciarlo ancora e cominciare ad accarezzarlo, facendogli sentire la propria erezione contro.  
Ormai da tempo Diego aveva perso ogni esitazione quando si trattava di fare l’amore con Klaus, cominciando di volta in volta a varcare sempre più confini. Lo attraeva troppo e, sì, lo amava, il che lo rendeva sempre più incapace di farsi dei problemi o nel pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nell’amare la persona che più di tutte lo conosceva, nelle ombre e nella luce.  
Klaus ridacchiò nel bacio, facendo risuonare la sua risata cristallina nella bocca dell’altro. Lentamente aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco dopo il buio e gli mise le mani sulle spalle per allontanarlo appena per riuscire a guardarlo meglio, soffermandosi a osservargli in particolare le labbra.  
Sorrise e gli baciò una guancia, allungando il collo per arrivare alla cicatrice che leccò seguendone il contorno, anche mentre sfumava nella tempia e in questo modo arrivò vicino al suo orecchio in cui sussurrò:  
“Sono pronto. Quando prima dicevo che puoi farmi tutto, intendevo davvero tutto. Cosa fantastichi nella tua testa, Diego? Cosa vorresti farmi quando mi guardi, come vuoi scoparmi? Io sono qui per te e i tuoi desideri…”  
L’altro si morse a sua volta un labbro e guardò un secondo Klaus prima di rispondergli con una certa decisione: “Vorrei farti un sacco di cose, Klaus. Ma non le vengo certo a dire a te, le faccio e basta, no? – lo morse appena vicino al braccio poi aggiunse, quella volta con un mezzo sorriso – ora girati. Dammi le spalle.”  
Trattenne impercettibilmente il fiato, in quell’eccitante momento tra l’attesa, il gusto di attendere ancora e il desiderio di arrivare dove voleva.  
Klaus spalancò gli occhi, fissandolo come per indovinare cosa si nascondesse nella sua testa, ma poi decise che in fondo valeva la pena scoprirlo, aumentando l’eccitazione con l’aspettativa dell’ignoto, della sorpresa. Si guardò il braccio dove c’era il segno rosso del morso vicino al tatuaggio col teschio, così sorrise a sua volta per poi tirarsi su sulle ginocchia.  
“Un uomo tutto d’un pezzo, eh? Bene, allora Diego, mostrami tutto ciò che ti frulla nella testa e che ti ispiro, toglimi il fiato e non farmi pensare a nient’altro che a te.”   
Gli leccò appena il labbro inferiore prima di voltarsi e poggiare le mani sul materasso, alzando in aria i fianchi, consapevole dello spettacolo che gli stava offrendo.  
Diego fece un sospiro più roco quando vide le natiche dell’altro e il modo con cui Klaus se ne teneva una come per assicurarsi che lui vedesse davvero tutto. Si sollevò allora in piedi e con un gesto sbrigativo si tolse le mutande, avvertendo l’elastico stringere contro l’erezione quando se le sfilò, per poi invece con fare più lento, quasi per non perdersi nemmeno un istante, si avvicinò all’altro, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi.  
“Sei così…”  
Non finì di parlare. Lasciò il resto in sospeso, poi trattenne il fiato e appoggiò una mano sul dorso dell’altro. Lentamente, espirò e fece scivolare la mano lungo la schiena di Klaus, toccando fino in fondo ogni centimetro di pelle che percorreva con una carezza d’intensità erotica. Arrivò a toccargli la cervicale, a tastarla con le dita, le quali risalirono fino ai capelli. Si chinò maggiormente di lui e concluse: “Così bello. Sei così bello, Klaus.”  
Gli baciò il fianco dopo averglielo detto e gli tirò maggiormente i capelli, così che l’altro di riflesso inarcò di piacere la schiena, permettendogli di giocare con lui, di averlo per sé e di possedersi. Chino, Diego arrivò a baciargli una natica, più volte, fino a mordergliela a fondo, con desiderio, avvertendo sotto i denti la pelle e i muscoli guizzanti del gluteo contratto appena dallo spasmo del dolore improvviso.  
Nonostante avesse avuto da poco un orgasmo, Klaus si riscoprì nuovamente eccitato per quelle attenzioni capaci di fargli girare la testa e poi quel morso… aveva spalancato la bocca in un urlo silenzioso, sentendo qualcosa smuoversi fin nelle viscere per quel dolore squisito. Spinse i fianchi all’indietro per averne di più, per fargli capire che poteva andare avanti, che non ne aveva abbastanza. Amava il dolore mischiato al piacere, in passato aveva anzi sperimentato cose ben più dolorose sia per una sua personale curiosità , sia perché a volte il dolore era stato qualcosa capace di distrarlo e stordirlo alla pari di droga e alcool, ma con Diego… con lui era tutto diverso. Non si trattava più solo di quello, c’era il desiderio più profondo di sentirlo in modi diversi, di piegare il proprio corpo per il piacere di entrambi, perché non era più qualcosa da maltrattare, bensì di cui avere cura; una novità assoluta per lui.  
“Cazzo Diego, ancora!” lo incitò, come se non fosse abbastanza chiaro il suo desiderio.  
“Ancora cosa?” lo provocò però l’altro, dopo avergli leccato il punto appena morso, tirandogli maggiormente i capelli, mentre con la mano sinistra affondò le dita nella coscia.  
Klaus gemette di nuovo, chiudendo gli occhi per godersi quelle sensazioni, per poi riaprirli per guardare Diego. Tentò di voltare la testa ma non ci riuscì a causa della presa decisa dell’altro, anzi si sentì tirare ancora di più i capelli che avevano preso ad allungarsi e a modellarsi in ricci ribelli.  
“Mordimi… di nuovo – ansimò con difficoltà – mi piace.”  
Allora, compiaciuto ed eccitato Diego lo assecondò, anche se non subito, prima indugiò sulla sua pelle, facendogli avvertire il respiro contro. Vide il brivido sulla sua natica e immaginò anche la schiena che l’altro scosse appena, dunque lo morse, ancora, lo succhiò impercettibilmente e poi altri morsi più leggeri. Gli lasciò liberi i capelli, per poi sollevarsi e, massaggiandogli la pelle arrossata, strusciò la propria erezione tra le natiche di Klaus, ammettendo con voce più bassa:  
“Tu mi fai andare fuori di testa.”  
Numero quattro allora girò finalmente la testa per guardarlo con gli occhi verdi incredibilmente vividi, sembravano ancora più grandi per lo stupore nel sentirgli ammettere quelle cose. Si era sempre considerato niente più che uno scarto, ma prima Dave e poi Diego lo stavano facendo sentire, bello, speciale, desiderato.  
“Anche tu, anche tu…” mormorò riempiendosi gli occhi del suo torso muscoloso preso a respirare con più difficoltà, sul viso intenso, le labbra arrossate che lo avevano morso e i denti bianchi che si intravedevano appena. Mosse i fianchi per muovere le natiche contro la sua erezione ed aggiunse “Cosa aspetti?”  
“Aspettare mi piace. Quando ne vale la pena. E con te ne vale eccome” mormorò Diego, per poi avvicinare la mano alle proprie labbra e lentamente leccarsi le dita mentre guardava Klaus muoversi con il bacino, strusciando apertamente le natiche contro la propria erezione. Gli faceva venire voglia di scoparlo così, in quel preciso momento, ed era quello che avrebbero voluto entrambi. Ma c’erano appunto occasioni di cui approfittare e indugiare di più, ogni singolo secondo.  
Prima si prese in mano l’erezione, accarezzandosela con le dita umide, fino a sentire il liquido preorgasmico sulla cappella, poi le allontanò, avvicinandole all’apertura bene esposta dell’altro che gemette appena quando Diego iniziò a accarezzare l’interno delle natiche in cerchi provocanti, senza mai penetrarlo davvero.  
Con il pollice dell’altra mano gli massaggiò la natica, continuando a tenerla aperta.  
“Diego!” esclamò Klaus con tono che non faceva nulla per nascondere la frustrazione. Si sentiva sempre più eccitato e quelle ulteriori stimolazioni iniziavano a fargli tremare le ginocchia. “Tu… cazzo, sei un sadico a farmi aspettare così, però… continua.”  
Aveva poche idee e confuse, soprattutto a causa di ciò che l’altro gli stava facendo, rendendogli difficile dire o pensare qualcosa di realmente coerente.  
In quell’istante Diego allora si morse un labbro e, all’improvviso, diede uno schiaffo sulla natica di Klaus, sbattendo il palmo aperto sulla pelle già arrossata e accaldata dell’altro con un schiocco perfetto che lo fece andare su di giri. Non gli dette nemmeno tempo di replicare, né poté contemplare i suoi occhi sgranati di sorpresa meraviglia, che senza preavviso iniziò a penetrarlo, afferrandolo per le natiche già umide così da entrargli dentro, in quella maniera un po’ violenta che ormai piaceva a entrambi.  
“Ti volevo troppo” mormorò, appoggiando il petto sulla sua schiena mentre si muoveva dentro di lui, per poi baciargli il collo.  
Klaus non ebbe davvero la forza di replicare con una delle sue solite risposte sopra le righe, riuscì appena a non crollare del tutto dopo quella rapida sequela di azioni che lo aveva spedito in orbita, facendolo godere al punto da non capirci più nulla. I polsi avevano ceduto e si reggeva sui gomiti, col viso sul materasso che strusciava contro le lenzuola di cotone a ogni spinta decisa dell’altro.  
Aveva la bocca aperta e gemeva con suoni e parole sconnesse, senza alcun senso logico, le gambe sembravano inconsistenti di gelatina, forse a reggerlo erano le mani forti di Diego che sembravano volergli bucare la pelle dei fianchi per afferrare direttamente le ossa. Era ormai vicinissimo e quando Diego gli diede un’altra pacca decisa che risuonò nella stanza assieme all’ennesimo grido di Klaus che venne con la spinta successiva, con la vista annebbiata e il nome di Diego sulle labbra che sembravano però aver dimenticato come articolare correttamente le parole.  
A quel punto, sentendo prima i gemiti, poi l’orgasmo del compagno, anche Diego si sentì libero di venire a sua volta e fu questione di poche spinte decise, le mani tenute saldamente alle natiche dell’altro, che infatti Numero Due ebbe l’orgasmo, bellissimo e potente, di quelli capaci di far sentirgli il corpo leggero, quasi inesistente.  
“Cazzo” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi per raccogliere ogni immagine e sensazione di quel momento.  
Ansimando, contemplò il corpo di Klaus, la sua schiena, sentì il suo respiro affannato che cercava lentamente di tornare alla normalità. Gli baciò la pelle, per poi tirarsi su, infine lo accarezzò in un moto di preziosa cura.  
A quel punto le ginocchia di Numero Quattro cedettero del tutto e lui si ritrovò completamente steso sul materasso, ma per quanto lo riguardava avrebbe potuto essere anche su un letto di chiodi e non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. Era in uno stato di perfetta e squisita beatitudine, ogni sua cellula riverberava dell’orgasmo provato, la mente era svuotata di ogni pensiero, bello o brutto che fosse, e desiderava che rimanesse così. Ebbe giusto la presenza di spirito e la forza di allungare un braccio all’indietro e muoverlo scompostamente per accertarsi che Diego fosse ancora alle sue spalle e che quello non fosse stato un sogno o un’allucinazione.  
“Sono qui. Sono qui” lo rassicurò sfiorandogli la mano in una carezza leggera. Poi si tolse del tutto per mettersi al suo fianco, lasciandosi andare di peso. Chiuse un istante gli occhi, infine lo guardò e senza nemmeno rendersene conto gli sorrise, forse perché dentro di sé realizzava la felicità di entrambi e la consapevolezza che Klaus non aveva avuto bisogno di droghe per raggiungere la serenità.  
“Allontaneremo le tue paure, le cose che ti fanno male. Assieme.”  
Gli sfiorò i capelli, senza smettere di guardarlo. Il letto, le lenzuola, sapevano di loro.  
Klaus non disse nulla, forse nemmeno pensò, lasciò solo che le parole gli scorressero dentro per farle proprie. Forse un giorno ci sarebbe riuscito davvero assieme all’aiuto di Diego, un giorno non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di anestetizzarsi e fingere di stare bene. Non sarebbe stato l’indomani mattina, consapevole che sarebbe uscito per rifornire la sua scorta, ma lo avrebbe fatto con uno spirito diverso, consapevole di quella notte in cui l’altro non lo aveva lasciato cadere.   
In quel momento però si limitò ad accoccolarglisi contro, tirando le ginocchia al petto per rannicchiarsi con gli occhi chiusi; finalmente quella notte avrebbe dormito sereno, un primo passo di molti.


	10. 10

Diego stringeva con forza il volante mentre la macchina percorreva la strada, inoltrandosi nel traffico cittadino, con in sottofondo il gracchiare della radio alternato a canzoni non meglio definite, dato che non aveva il tempo per ascoltarle: accanto a lui, infatti, Klaus continuava a girare la manopola per cercare a suo dire la stazione perfetta, capace di creare atmosfera famigliare.

Stazione che poi si rivelò essere Country Road 106 – solo il meglio della musica country.

“Perfetto, bella atmosfera famigliare” sbottò Diego, stringendo ancor più le dita sul volante, come se volesse staccarlo e usarlo da collare alternativo per la testa ricciuta di Klaus. Questi cercò dopo qualche minuto di alzare volume, ma il poliziotto lo schiaffeggiò, per poi ribadirgli puntando un dito contro:

“No. Non ci pensare nemmeno – lo scorse sul punto di aprire la bocca, dunque ribadì – scordatelo.”

Occhieggiò poi dallo specchietto retrovisore Cinque stare a braccia incrociate, mentre guardava fuori, come se tutta la faccenda non gli riguardasse:

“Ehi, psycho, ti ricordo che ci siamo infilati in questo casino per colpa tua. Dunque assicurati che le cose filino. E tu – occhieggiò Klaus, quasi con disperazione – non lo so, taci e basta.”

Per tutta risposta Numero Quattro alzò le braccia esasperato e, ovviamente, sbatté contro il tettuccio dell’auto, prendendo poi a lamentarsi e soffiarsi sulle nocche a suo dire gravemente ferite.

“Non solo mi hai costretto a mettere questi abiti orrendi invece del meraviglioso vestito che avevo scelto, pretendi anche che stia buono e zitto sullo sfondo. Cosa sono? Una moglie trofeo? Non so proprio che mi passava per la testa quando ho accettato di sposarti!”

Incrociò le braccia davanti al petto magro, anche se poi le riportò lungo i bianchi per non stropicciare troppo la camicia azzurra; già la trovava orrenda, specialmente abbinata ai jeans scuri che indossava, ci mancava solo che fosse piena di pieghe. Così, con buona pace del suo spirito drammatico, si limitò a sbuffare e mettere su un’espressione sconsolata.

Diego per un istante lo fissò sconvolto, anche se avrebbe dovuto essere ormai abituato alle uscite dell’altro, per poi replicare un attimo confuso: “Tu cos… che – schioccò la lingua – che stai dicendo? Smettila di prendere troppo sul serio questa faccenda. Dobbiamo andare là e fingere. _Fingere_ , capito?”

Gli ribadì, sollevando le sopracciglia come per assicurarsi con maggiore incisività che l’altro avesse capito.

“Diego! – esclamò Klaus scandalizzato – Vuoi fare brutta figura con tutti, o non essere abbastanza convincente e non aiutare Cinque che ha chiesto il nostro aiuto con le lacrime negli occhi?”

“Eh? Quand’è che avrei pianto?” domandò il ragazzo dal sedile posteriore, ma Klaus lo ignorò e continuò:

“Noi tre stasera siamo una famiglia, capito? F-a-m-i-g-l-i-a – sillabò – e tu sei mio marito, perché di sicuro non abbiamo avuto un figlio senza essere sposati. O mi hai preso per una sgualdrina?”

“Ho bisogno di bere o di una pistola… forse di tutte e due” sospirò Cinque buttandosi steso sul sedile, rimpiangendo il giorno in cui aveva deciso di chiedere il loro aiuto.

Per contro Diego dilatò le narici, guardò la loro destinazione ormai raggiunta, frenò e, ormai fermo con la macchina, socchiuse un istante gli occhi si chiese:

_Perché? Perché mi sono ritrovato in questo immenso, gigantesco, dannatissimo casino?_

_Una settimana prima_

La stazione di polizia era come sempre affollata, anche se più tranquilla rispetto alle prime ore del mattino in cui si convogliavano delinquenti accumulati nella notte, accanto a cittadini che venivano a lamentarsi o a denunciare qualcosa. Diego si mise il cappotto della divisa e il cappello, sistemandosi le cose sulla scrivania prima di uscire nuovamente e dirigersi dove aveva appuntamento, per pranzare alla tavola calda vicina alla centrale.

“Ehi Hargreeves, sei stato forte là fuori, sulla scena del crimine. Come ti è venuto in mente che dietro il furto c’era quella banda della ventiseiesima?”

Lo salutò uno dei detective che stava cominciando ad affiancare nel suo, almeno per lui, prevedibile avanzamento di carriera. Diego sollevò le spalle e tirò inconsapevolmente fuori la sua espressione migliore da _ops, sai com’è, sono semplicemente bravo_ :

“Ho messo insieme un paio d’indizi, poi già avevo seguito dei casi precedenti. Con quello che mi avete fatto vedere voi ho solo incastrato le cose.”

L’altro annuì compiaciuto e gli fece l’occhiolino che Diego ricambiò, riuscendo meglio di quanto avrebbe creduto a capire come far funzionare le relazioni sociali sul posto di lavoro; almeno finché non cercavano di calpestargli i piedi o di provocarlo, in quel caso reagiva persino troppo male e non era stato esente da conseguenti richiami disciplinari.

Sospirò, infine uscì dalla centrale con passo sicuro, fino a entrare nella tavola calda dove, purtroppo, riconobbe alcuni colleghi, li salutò distrattamente per poi sedersi al tavolo assieme ai _suoi_ appuntamenti.

“Klaus – lo salutò, mentre questi aveva le guance piene di qualcosa che sembrava torta arcobaleno, per poi sospirare, sollevare le sopracciglia e spostare il volto verso chi gli era accanto e dire con meno sentimento – Cinque. Tu e il caffè, una cosa sola, eh? O l’hai corretto alla tua maniera speciale?”

Si divertiva comunque a provocarlo, Diego proprio non sapeva rinunciare a tirare frecciatine ai propri fratelli, anche se nessuno gli dava soddisfazione quanto quello scimmione ottuso di Luther.

“Perlomeno non ci mangio sopra ciambelle su ciambelle come voi poliziotti. Ovvio che poi i criminali vi scappano, non ce la fate a inseguirli – ribadì Cinque imperturbabile, continuando a sorseggiare il proprio caffè con la sua espressione di superiorità – almeno tu ancora ti mantieni”

Che era il suo modo contorto di dire che trovava Diego in forma e che gli sembrava fosse a posto, cosa non del tutto scontata vista la strada nient’affatto facile che aveva scelto di percorrere.

“Si può anche mangiare dolci ed essere magri, guarda me!” disse Klaus che stava raccogliendo ogni briciola e traccia di glassa dal piatto, poco ci mancava che lo leccasse.

Diego assottigliò appena gli occhi, come se gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa: “Ma a casa cibo non ce n’è? Sembra che non mangi da… giorni.”

Scosse una volta la testa, pentendosi di aver posto un interrogativo simile e ritenere magari di trovare una risposta dietro; risposta che chiaramente non ci sarebbe stata, perché l’appetito come il metabolismo di Klaus erano un grande mistero scientifico. Fortunatamente però Numero Quattro era troppo impegnato a chiamare la cameriera per il secondo giro, il che lo sollevava da ogni risposta, cosa che rese a sua volta Diego libero di guardare Cinque e chiedergli:

“Quindi? Cosa c’è dietro tutto… questo? Non credo minimamente tu abbia chiamato me e – i due si voltarono a guardare Klaus che chiedeva una decina di guarnizioni diverse da mettere sulla cioccolata – _lui_ per… così, una simpatica riunione famigliare alla tavola calda della polizia. Specie perché ci siamo giusto visti l’altroieri a casa di Allison e ricordo ancora l’arrosto bruciato, grazie.”

Prima che Cinque potesse aprire bocca, Donald, uno dei colleghi di Diego, con il faccione allegro e un sorriso caloroso, si tolse il cappello da poliziotto e domandò, tutto allegro:

“Diego, quindi sono questi i tuoi fratelli? Siete così diversi, wow!”

Cinque assottigliò le labbra, inarcando un sopracciglio, mentre numero Due appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo e annuì: “Sì, sai com’è, misteri della genetica, Donnie; succede quando hai madri e padri diversi. Ora vai, credo ci siano delle ciambelle volanti che cercano di farti uscire verso l’auto della pattuglia.”

Donald si voltò quasi di scatto, poi si rigirò verso il collega, puntandogli un dito contro mentre ridacchiava: “Ah, Diego, mattacchione, ciambelle volanti. Bella questa. Sì, ah, bella.”

“So di essere simpatico. Ora…” gesticolò l’altro per far intendere che era impegnato con i suoi già citati fratelli.

“Oh. Oh, sì scusa, capisco! Impegnati a salvare il mondo! In bocca al lupo ragazzi, vi seguo da quando ero ragazzino ed eravate ragazzini anche voi.”

Li salutò Donald, impacciato.

“Diego, dovresti essere più gentile coi tuoi colleghi, quel Philip era davvero simpatico, sai?” disse Klaus svagato, per poi togliersi dal pizzetto della glassa, anche se finì in realtà per spalmarsela su una guancia.

Nessuno degli altri due si premurò di fargli presente che aveva sbagliato nome, anzi Cinque strinse con più forza le dita attorno al manico della tazza e aveva la faccia di uno che aveva un rospo grosso da mandare giù.

“Hai ragione, Diego. Non è per nostalgia famigliare che vi ho chiesto di vederci, anche perché in realtà ho Klaus in casa un giorno sì e uno no a fare il bagno. Gesù, quando traslocate in una casa con una vasca? – sospirò pinzandosi la radice del naso tra due dita, cercando di ignorare le proteste di Quattro – Comunque il punto non è quello. Come sapete, ho aperto una mia agenzia investigativa e ho un caso scottante per le mani. Forse, dico forse, potrei… sì, insomma potrei avere bisogno di una mano. Probabilmente. Cioè, non è sicuro…”

Deviò lo sguardo, in aperto imbarazzo come ogni volta in cui doveva ammettere di non essere autosufficiente e di aver bisogno degli altri.

Ovviamente Diego colse perfettamente l’antifona della situazioni e allargò gli occhi, mostrandosi interessato: “Forse? Forse _potresti_ avere bisogno del nostro aiuto – guardò verso la finestra – stanno per piovere rane? Sangue? Beh, qualsiasi cosa sia voglio sentire pronunciare dalle tue labbra la richiesta, non…”

Non ebbe modo di continuare, perché in quel momento gli arrivò sotto la tavola un calcio doloroso da parte di Klaus; proprio quel giorno portava degli stivali invece delle solite scarpe di tela. Quattro lo guardò con gli occhi verdi spalancati e un’aria ammonitrice che non gli aveva mai visto, così come raro fu il tono preoccupato con cui disse a Cinque:

“Ma certo che ti aiutiamo! Non siamo una famiglia, in fondo? Ed è per questo che vengo da te a fare il bagno, mica posso lasciarti sempre solo!”

“Razza di…” borbottò Diego, però strinse i denti e sigillò le labbra, per poi sollevare brevemente le sopracciglia. Mise su un sorriso tirato e ribadì: “Certo che ti aiutiamo. In maniera del tutto disinteressata, vero Klaus?” gli portò una mano sulla spalla, prima con fare ammonitore, poi in realtà per togliersi la soddisfazione di abbracciarlo, dato che purtroppo quello era l’ultimo posto in cui poteva permettersi di fare qualcosa di diverso da quel gesto di contatto.

Cinque roteò gli occhi al soffitto, perché quei due gli avrebbero fatto venire il diabete, sebbene non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere felice per loro, soprattutto di vedere Klaus tanto più sereno e in qualche modo più equilibrato, anche se ancora perseguitato dai suoi demoni. Si schiarì la gola e riottenne la loro attenzione, iniziando a dire:

“Come ho accennato, ho aperto la mia agenzia di investigazione e ho per le mani un caso delicato. Alcuni genitori e insegnanti temono che ci sia un giro di spaccio di stupefacenti in una scuola media, sono andati alla polizia coi loro sospetti, ma loro non hanno potuto fare nulla, perché in realtà non ci sono vere e proprie prove, solo deboli indizi insufficienti per un’indagine ufficiale. Si sono rivolti a me e io ho deciso di infiltrarmi, spacciandomi per uno studente; per una volta il mio aspetto è un aiuto e non uno svantaggio. Certo non è facile stare zitto mentre quegli asini pretendono di insegnare qualcosa, ma… il punto è che non ho ancora nulla in mano, ho bisogno di tempo e di mantenere la mia copertura. Tra pochi giorni c’è una serata famglie-insegnanti e io… io ho bisogno che voi facciate i miei genitori”

Nel dirlo si era coperto la faccia con una mano, vergognandosi anche solo a immaginare una situazione simile, ma era proprio con le spalle al muro!

L’espressione di Diego passò da un iniziale coinvolgimento appassionato, come quando era ancora un vigilante e con le proprie forze doveva risolvere un problema in cui non riusciva nessun altro, a un moto di vago disgusto e infine rifiuto più totale:

“Noi due. Io e Klaus. Genitori tuoi – lo indicò per poi sorridere, infine tornare serissimo – no. Scordatelo. Chiedi allo scimmione e ad Allison, io ho altro da fare.”

Fece per alzarsi e andarsene, ma con forza quasi sovrumana Cinque lo riportò giù, costringendolo a sedersi, mentre Klaus aveva sussultato, per poi prendere a guardare lo spettacolo, come se lui non fosse coinvolto nella faccenda genitoriale:

“Credi che sia felice di chiedervelo? Allison è troppo famosa e Luther passa tutto fuorché inosservato. Anche con voi due la faccenda è a rischio, ma la scuola è a due città da qui, quindi dovremmo essere relativamente al sicuro e non essere riconosciuti. Diego, non posso non andare e certo non posso inventare che i miei genitori avevano così da fare per non partecipare, no? – digrignò i denti e quasi sputò le parole successive – Per favore”

Al sentire quelle parole, Diego alzò la cresta con ancora maggiore piacere – quasi, _quasi_ , dimenticando il ruolo di padre gay dell’anno – e fischiò:

“Cinque che chiede _per favore_. Deve essere grave davvero la faccenda – si voltò verso Klaus, cercando di osservarlo con una certa dignità, nonostante avesse i baffi ricoperti di polverine colorate della cioccolata unicorno e gli occhi di chi non si aspettava di venire interpellato – tu, Klaus, che ne pensi?”

“Che saremmo dei genitori meravigliosi, ovviamente! – rispose senza esitazione – Voglio dire, mentre non ci stavamo impegnando ci avevano già scambiato per i suoi due papà, immagina adesso che…”

Sentì la mano fredda di Ben coprirgli la bocca e poi la sua voce sensata:

“Non è una grande idea urlare proprio in questo locale, pieno di suoi colleghi, che tu e Diego siete un po’ più che fratellastri”

Spostò la mano e Klaus seguì con lo sguardo i suoi movimenti, mentre si leccava le labbra sentendole ancora fredde e col sapore di cioccolata. Voltò poi la testa verso i fratelli vivi e, a tono più basso, concluse “Dobbiamo aiutare Cinque. Magari rivediamo anche il piccolo Kenny”

Per un attimo Diego rimase spiazzato dal capire chi accidenti fosse Kenny, poi ricordò. Sospirò, si massaggiò la fronte un istante, infine scrollò le spalle e disse:

“Va bene. Va bene, ti aiutiamo. Prima di tutto perché quei ragazzini hanno a che fare con uno stronzo che introduce sostanze illegali che li potrebbe ammazzare, e questo non mi piace.”

Sapeva che era una delle idee peggiori della sua vita e di idee pessime ne aveva avute, purtroppo. Ma sentiva che di quella in particolare avrebbe avuto modo di pentirsi più e più volte.

Come appunto aveva previsto, Diego infatti si era già pentito della scelta presa ma, ormai, non poteva certo tornare indietro. Anche perché già solo entrando nell’edificio scolastico aveva gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso; e meno male, pensò lanciando un’occhiata a Numero Quattro, che lo aveva costretto a vestirsi in maniera normale. Niente gonne strane, pizzi, merletti o altre cazzate: solo un paio di jeans e una camicia. E allora perché sembrava comunque tutto estremamente bizzarro?

Forse perché Klaus lo teneva a braccetto. E lui era vestito di nero, totalmente di nero, il suo personale funerale a scuola del piccolo, giovane e brillante…

“Mark! Che piacevole cosa vederti qui, caro!” squittì una voce, rivolta nientemeno che a Cinque, il quale di rimando aveva ricambiato con una sorta di sorriso a denti stretti.

Diego spostò gli occhi verso una signora all’accoglienza, cicciottella, con occhiali dalla bordatura rossa, folti capelli boccolosi e labbra di un bel rosso intenso, con un sorriso allegro. Troppo allegro dato l’evento.

“Signora Peacock.” La salutò Cinque con il suo fare tipico d’adulto esperto della vita.

“Sei sempre così serio, caro – ridacchiò lei, facendo un gesto con la mano, per poi spostare lo sguardo e sgranare compiaciuta gli occhi – oh, oh ma chi abbiamo qui? Sono il tuo… papà – guardò Diego e poi spostò lo sguardo su Klaus che la salutò muovendo le dita della mano destra, sollevata, così lei balbettò nel proseguire – e… sì, il tuo papà. Che piacere… signori.”

A quel punto Klaus fece un sorriso smagliante, si lanciò nella conversazione con quella scioltezza e teatralità che gli erano proprie e con cui si divertiva ad esibirsi.

“Oh, cara, cara signora Peach – iniziò prendendole la mano per stringergliela – è un tale piacere per noi essere qui stasera, in questa scuola, in mezzo a tutti voi che vi prendete così tanta cura del mio bambino e degli altri. Sa, sta crescendo così in fretta ed è in un’età tanto delicata, la chiamano età ingrata, giusto? In effetti anch’io sono stato abbastanza difficile a suo tempo, ma è tutto passato, per fortuna. E sono così grato che lui sia circondato da persone così speciali e amorevoli come voi, così so che non è mai solo, ha sempre qualcuno in grado di aiutarlo esattamente come farei io a casa…”

“E credo che sia ora di lasciarla andare ad accogliere gli altri ospiti, giusto, _caro_?” intervenne Diego con un sorriso falso quanto una banconota da otto dollari e la mano su quella della signora Peacock, per aiutarla a staccarsi dalla presa ostinata di Numero Quattro che ancora gliela scuoteva con fare sentito, quasi avesse davvero aiutato suo figlio a uscire dal ghetto.

Gli lanciò poi un’occhiata ammonitrice, sussurrandogli a denti stretti: “Smettila, non serve che dici tutte quelle cazzate. Non dare nell’occhio, ricordi?”

Questi intanto aveva ringraziato la signora _Peach_ per il cartellino che gli aveva dato e lo identificava come il genitore di Mark, ma la donna si era allontanata in tutta fretta per andare da un’altra famiglia appena entrata.

“Quali cazzate, Diego? Mi sto ambientando, i genitori chiacchierano un sacco dei loro figli, specie se sono orgogliosi di loro, no? Beh, a parte nostro padre, ma lui… beh, non era orgoglioso, né felice, quindi suppongo che non sia un grande esempio – sospirò un po’ meno esaltato di prima – Cinque hai qualche missione segreta per stasera? Documenti da trafugare o roba del genere? Ti copriamo noi”

“Al momento l’unica cosa che devo fare è sopravvivere e… trovare da bere” disse allontanandosi verso il tavolo del buffet.

“Ehi, rimani sempre a vista!” si raccomandò Klaus con una faccia piena di apprensione, neanche dovesse affrontare un fossato pieno di coccodrilli e altre trappole mortali in due metri.

Per un istante Diego lo fissò sul punto di riprenderlo in qualche modo, poi si massaggiò il collo e commentò, con voce più morbida:

“Nostro padre non può essere d’esempio per nulla, eccetto se si vuole imparare a essere uno stronzo insensibile. Magari un po’ quello ce l’ha insegnato – fece una mezza risata amara, poi prese la mano di Klaus che lo guardò sorpreso, come se dovesse aspettarsi l’innesco improvviso di una bomba da contatto – che c’è? Siamo padre e padre di un marmocchio arrogante, no? Poi ci hai già pensato tu a farci riconoscere, quindi… tanto vale”

Aveva visto il modo in cui prima l’espressione di Klaus era cambiata, il suo crederci tantissimo anche se era una finzione rappresentava uno degli aspetti più belli e genuini del suo carattere; fondamentalmente, specie in quei casi a Diego spiaceva essere troppo più cinico.

Numero Quattro annuì, poi fece una risatina leggera e poggiò le fronte contro la sua spalla, sentendo sulla guancia il cotone fresco della sua maglietta scura in cui avrebbe voluto rotolarsi, per stringerlo di più e baciarlo. Si limitò a sfiorargli appena il collo, in un contatto apparentemente causale mentre rialzava la testa e disse:

“Penso che per l’arroganza abbia preso tutto da te, sai? Ah, ma crescono così in fretta, presto mi ritroverò vecchio e rugoso, ma guai a te se vai a cercare qualcuno più giovane, chiaro?”

Aveva scherzato perché in realtà quel gesto di Diego lo aveva emozionato, trovava sempre straordinario il modo in cui l’altro ormai riusciva a connettersi con facilità sulle sue emozioni e cambiamenti di umore, intuendone anche i pensieri.

Numero Due lo guardò un istante, sollevando il mento come per fingere di scrutarlo, poi replicò: “Vedrò di fare il possibile, non garantisco nulla – si portò le mani avanti – ma farò il possibile.”

Poi l’espressione si trasformò in sorriso, di quelli un po’ schivi che lui elargiva tanto raramente, e portò con sé Klaus fino alla sala ricevimento dove scorse l’angolo del buffet e del punch analcolico, non mancando di notare Cinque correggere la propria bevanda con la sua fiaschetta speciale che si portava dietro. Scrollò le spalle, consapevole che da quando il fratello si era inserito nella sua nuova attività beveva tremendamente di meno, anche se ogni tanto si concedeva qualche sfizio di quel genere, quasi come una provocazione.

Alla fine vide dei genitori chiacchierare, qualche insegnante, il tutto accompagnato da una musica leggera e altri ragazzini dell’età di Cinque che si aggiravano, alcuni in branco, altri più imbarazzati dalla presenza di qualche madre potenzialmente invadente. Evidentemente non avevano conosciuto Klaus.

Questi all’improvviso si fermò davanti alla bacheca dei volantini, ne prese diversi e si mise a leggerli in silenzio, tutto preso. Diego gli vide muovere le labbra ed era certo che stesse conversando con Ben, così non lo disturbò e prese a sua volta qualche volantino che però non lo interessò particolarmente: cosa c’era di interessante in una gita nei boschi?

“Diego! Un’escursione nei boschi per famiglie!” esclamò infatti Klaus, tirandolo per una manica.

“Ci sono percorsi più o meno difficili da affrontare con una guida, attività da fare insieme per conoscere meglio piante e animali locali, addirittura la possibilità di dormire in tenda per una notte, wow! – gli occhi verdi erano ancora più grandi per la meraviglia – E qui c’è un parco divertimenti acquatico, ci sono delle montagne russe su canoe che scorrono sull’acqua, qui invece una gita al museo dei dinosauri e tante altre… accidenti, ma davvero le famiglie fanno queste cose? Sembrano divertentissime”

Lo guardò come se l’altro potesse davvero saperne più di lui, quando invece avevano condiviso la stessa infanzia disagiata; una vita intera in realtà. Però aveva fiducia assoluta in Diego fin da bambino, come quando gli credeva e finiva per leccare batterie nel migliore dei casi.

Diego lo guardò un istante, soppesando per la prima volta le parole da dire. Perché ormai non erano più bambini, erano uomini adulti, lontani dalle imposizioni in cui erano vissuti. Non avrebbe avuto più storie mirabolanti da far credere a Numero Quattro, né modo di mostrarsi superiore ai suoi occhi e, seppur nella presa in giro, convincerlo che le cose potessero andare meglio di così.

Si umettò le labbra e annuì, tornando a prendergli la mano:

“Sì. Ma non bisogna essere per forza una famiglia come queste, in una scuola, con dei volantini. Possiamo essere anche solo noi due. E gli altri della nostra famiglia, se vogliamo. Non è troppo tardi per fare nulla.”

Scorse poi un volantino in mezzo agli altri. Quando Klaus era impegnato a leggere meglio altro, con un gesto rapido se lo mise in tasca, consapevole di aver avuto un’ispirazione irresistibile; magari non ne sarebbe nato nulla, ma magari sì.

Numero Quattro tornò a guardarlo dopo aver scambiato un altro paio di battute con Ben, soppesando se Diego lo stesse prendendo in giro o meno, con quel suo modo di fare cinico, ma comprese che quella volta non era così, non lo avrebbe più preso in giro su qualcosa di tanto serio.

“Umh, penso che mi piacerebbe parecchio, sai? Sempre se sei libero coi turni e cose così, insomma… io non ho problemi di orari. Dici che a Luther potrebbe piacere un’escursione nel bosco? Non è che poi decide di rimanere lì, vero?”

Suo malgrado, contro ogni aspettativa, Diego scoppiò a ridere e ribatté: “Questo è un rischio che dovremmo correre. Se lo fa, ben venga; natura chiama natura, no?”

Poi perse l’espressione ironica e osservò invece Klaus che a sua volta aveva sorriso e scrollava le spalle, gesticolando come per ipotizzare l’idea di Luther aggrappato a qualche ramo. In quell’istante fu simile a guardare una fotografia: catturò il momento, in un certo senso.

Realizzò che vestito così, in jeans e camicia puliti, senza bisogno di eccessi o di cose rimediate di fortuna, quella sera Klaus stava davvero bene. Ma non tanto per l’abbigliamento, quanto perché sembrava più sereno e più felice. Le occhiaie erano diminuite, i capelli stavano crescendo e sembravano più lucidi, come gli occhi quando qualcosa lo emozionava o appunto lo faceva ridere tantissimo. Non aveva con sé la borsetta degli unicorni, dove Diego sapeva perfettamente che l’altro teneva la sua _scorta speciale_ , e in quella serata diversa dal solito Klaus stava guardando dei volantini con una forma di progetto in testa, di una gita, cose semplici, ma vere e di vita Allo stesso tempo quella sera era anche una persona, un papà, di Mark, con un suo ruolo, un’etichetta che a tutti loro Hargreeves era sempre stata stretta, ma che consentiva al resto della società di capire con chi avessero a che fare, e quel chi non era un drogato uscito dalla rehab, bensì un uomo adulto, con la sua camicia e lo sguardo felice.

Diego si morse un labbro, mettendo la mano in tasca, dove sentì il peso leggero del volantino preso. Era tempo di cominciare a riflettere con Klaus sulla loro vita assieme, per fargli vedere le possibilità che essa offriva, oltre alle brutture a cui avevano assistito entrambi: possibilità di lavoro, di svago vero, di vedere e di fare altro che non fosse il male verso se stessi o l’essere un prototipo di supereroe. Non per qualcuno, eccetto che per Klaus, perché non lo aveva mai visto così felice e vivo come quella sera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego e Klaus fanno passi in avanti e non si dedicano solo a fare zozzerie XD   
> Ci è piaciuto tantissimo descrivere questo Klaus così diverso, pieno di speranza nel futuro, alla scoperta di un mondo finora sconosciuto e Diego che si innamora ogni giorno di più e lo riscopre con occhi sempre nuovi, speriamo sia piaciuto anche a voi.   
> Se volete lasciarci un commento e farci sapere che ne pensate saremo felicissime ;)


	11. 11

Diego guardò con uno certo scetticismo ma al tempo stesso disperato bisogno il tazzone di caffè, appena appoggiato sulla scrivania dove si era seduto. Dopo una nottata di appostamenti l’unica cosa che poteva tenerlo su mentre riordinava le idee in centrale era quel caffè, anche se dubitava che persino la caffeina potesse davvero aiutarlo.  
Stropicciò gli occhi, per costringersi a riattivarsi e non guardare allo stesso tempo la pila di fascicoli appartenenti a casi paralleli ancora da chiudere o che aspettavano il suo rapporto; rifletté anche che il lavoro da poliziotto accanto ai detective stava andando alla grande, e adesso il caso di rapimento era diventato il suo chiodo fisso: sapeva che avrebbe scoperto qualcosa da quegli appostamenti, un movimento diverso dal solito, una visita non prevista, era solo questione di perseveranza. E se c’era una cosa in cui Diego era bravo, quella era proprio perseverare sul proprio obiettivo.  
Al punto che, se ne rendeva conto, era da quasi tre giorni che non tornava a casa, anche perché di giorno doveva lavorare al resto e, per quanto il capo gli avesse detto di rientrare e farsi una bella dormita, Diego ostinatamente non era voluto rimanere indietro con gli altri casi, sebbene non fosse detective e non gli competevano direttamente.  
Certo, si era lavato nelle docce della centrale, aveva mangiato come e quando capitava, ma si rendeva conto che non poteva andare avanti così in eterno. Sapeva anche che Klaus stava bene: era ancora vivo in base a quanto il vecchio Al, lamentandosi, gli aveva riferito appena Diego aveva chiamato la palestra, per chiedergli di avvisare Numero Quattro che sarebbe stato fuori qualche giorno per lavorare appunto sul caso.  
Sospirò, bevve un’ampia sorsata di caffè, poi fece per aprire un fascicolo quando uno dei suoi colleghi intervenne, dicendogli un po’ perplesso e al tempo stesso divertito:  
“Diego, credo che ci sia una… persona per te. Hai una visita.”  
Ribadì come se fosse necessario specificare. Diego gli lanciò un’occhiata scettica, chiedendosi che genere di visite potesse mai ricevere, infine spostò lo sguardo all’ingresso dell’ampia stanza un po’ affollata e per poco non rovesciò il caffè, sussultando.  
Si vide infatti venire incontro Klaus, Klaus e un paio di coloratissimi e ampi pantaloni di tela leggera che solo chi campeggiava su qualche spiaggia tropicale avrebbe mai pensato di indossare. Erano allacciati attorno ai fianchi solo da una cordicella e lasciavano una parte di ventre asciutto scoperto, dato che la canotta nera arrivava a malapena all’ombelico, a fare da contrasto era il maglione extra large e peloso che gli copriva quasi interamente le mani e fluttuava tutt’attorno a ogni passo che lo conduceva davanti alla sua scrivania.  
“Ma lo sai che hai un sacco di colleghi gentili? Mi hanno accompagnato tutti appena ho chiesto di te, avevano forse paura che mi perdessi?” disse a mo’ di saluto. Non attese una replica o un invito e tirò indietro una sedia di legno accostata ordinatamente sotto la scrivania e si sedette di fronte all’altro che lo guardava ancora a occhi sgranati. “Lo so che sono bello, però, dai, dovresti esserci abituato, non puoi rimanere così di sasso ogni volta” sussurrò sporgendosi un po’ in avanti sul tavolo.  
Diego lo fissò un istante senza parlare. Si umettò le labbra, poi appoggiò sulla scrivania le mani con le dita intrecciate, lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle di Klaus come per controllare la situazione e i colleghi, alcuni dei quali si scambiarono qualche parola apertamente stupiti, infine tornò a fissare Numero Quattro e scandendo le parole domandò:  
“Cosa ci fai qui? E… - abbassò lo sguardo sul maglione peloso – cos’è, mentre venivi hai pensato di approfittare della svendita allo zoo?”  
“No, è solo il risultato della ceretta di Luther” ribatté Klaus con un sorriso sereno, tanto che c’era da chiedersi se non stesse dicendo sul serio. “Cosa ci faccio qui? – riprese poi – Ma, sai… forse volevo sapere di più di te a parte la frase ermetica di Al di due giorni fa. ‘Diego starà fuori un po’ e tu vedi di non fare troppo casino da solo’. Potevi anche scegliere un momento migliore per telefonare in palestra, tipo uno quando ero in casa.”  
Lo osservò notando le occhiaie scure e il viso sciupato, così spinse sul tavolo una busta che aveva tenuto in mano “Ti ho portato un paio di cambi di vestiti. Ho immaginato che qui avessi le docce ma non certo mutande e magliette di ricambio. Il pollo è da parte di Vanya, sono stato a cena da lei ieri e Cinque ti manda una rivista di enigmistica, dice che sa per esperienza quanto sono noiosi gli appostamenti e che ti conviene almeno sfruttare il tempo stimolando l’intelligenza, dice che ne hai bisogno.”  
“Ah-ah-ah, molto simpatico Numero Cinque, la prossima volta che ci vediamo gli dirò io cosa dovrebbe stimolarsi – sorrise facendo finta di nulla, poi schioccò la lingua come per liquidare la battuta e scrutò un istante i beni di prima sopravvivenza portati dalla famiglia, per poi dire – non serviva facessi tutta questa strada fino a qui. E anche gli altri con le cose che ti hanno lasciato. Io sto bene, mai stato meglio.”  
Assunse un’espressione sicura di sé, sollevando una volta le spalle quasi per dare leggerezza all’argomento.  
“Mh, sicuro. Secondo la mia modesta esperienza hai bisogno di due cose: una dormita decente e una scorta di anfetamine. Se vuoi posso procuratele entrambe – sospirò poggiando un gomito sul tavolo e il viso sulla mano – sei uno straccio, Diego. Quando torni a casa?”  
Andare in centrale a trovarlo non era certo stato un disturbo per Klaus, quanto quasi una necessità, non resistendo più a lungo senza vederlo o avere sue notizie. Nonostante la loro casa fosse un buco sovraffollato delle cose di entrambi, gli era sembrata tremendamente vuota e poi chi voleva prendere in giro? Senza Diego a fianco non riusciva a stare poi così tranquillo, era irrequieto e aveva sempre più voglia di affondare nella sua scorta non tanto segreta. Vederlo in quelle condizioni di sicuro non contribuiva a renderlo meno preoccupato.  
Nel sentire quelle parole dette con così tanto affetto e preoccupazione, le difese inattaccabili di Diego crollarono, abilmente minate dal senso di colpa. Sapeva, nella sua ostinata determinazione, di non pensare più a nient’altro quando si trattava di un caso capace letteralmente di fargli perdere il sonno, però in quei casi si rendeva pienamente conto delle conseguenze sulle persone che amava; l’aveva visto su Eudora, ora lo vedeva con sfumature diverse su Klaus.  
“Presto. Sento che stanotte è la notte buona, Klaus – elaborò un sorriso – poi mi prenderò un giorno di permesso, il Capo non vede l’ora che me ne vada, quindi me lo darebbe senza problemi. Grazie, per il cambio e per tutto il resto” aggiunse con tono ancora più morbido, quasi intimo, appoggiando le mani sul sacchetto quasi per proteggerlo.  
Klaus si morse un’unghia già pesantemente mangiucchiata per poi tormentarsi delle pellicine con le mani nascoste sotto il bordo del tavolo, indeciso su cosa dire o come comportarsi.  
“Figurati, prendi il tempo che ti serve, mi sto godendo il letto tutto per me e… ho un sacco da fare, che credi? Ero con Cinque l’altro ieri quando ha concluso il caso sotto copertura su cui stava lavorando in quella scuola. Ti rendi conto? Sono passati solo otto giorni da quando lo abbiamo accompagnato a quella serata, di sicuro la nostra presenza deve essere stata determinante. Poi appunto sono stato da Vanya, ascoltarla mentre suona è sempre rilassante. E poi… poi, ah sì! Stavo pensando di trovare un lavoretto, e avevo visto il camion dei gelati e mi sono ricordato di quella volta in cui l’avevo guidato, ero stato davvero bravo! Sono andato a presentarmi, ma mi hanno rifiutato. Me! Assurdo! – alzò le braccia al cielo con fare concitato – A quanto pare serve assolutamente una patente per guidare, altrimenti non ti prendono nemmeno in considerazione, dove andremo a finire?”  
“Oh ragazzo, pensa che addirittura per fare il medico serve una laurea! Incredibile, eh?” lo prese in giro un poliziotto seduto alla scrivania vicina che ovviamente aveva sentito tutto.  
“Grazie, grazie per la comprensione – disse invece Klaus, serio – a cosa serve la passione? La voglia di aiutare gli altri, tutte quelle cose che ci motivano e ci spingono ad alzarci dal letto la mattina? No, è più importante una stupida patente!”  
Visto che Klaus stava alzando la voce e incrementando progressivamente la presenza scenica, Diego dette un leggero colpo di tosse e prese l’altro per le mani, costringendolo ad abbassarle sulla scrivania mentre gliele continuava a tenere:  
“Klaus, Klaus – rimarcò il suo nome così da catturare la sua attenzione senza dover schioccare le dita come faceva d’abitudine – è normale che serva la patente. Avanzare schiacciando a tavoletta sull’acceleratore non è guidare, è cercare di andarsi a schiantare. E nessuno compra più i gelati se il camion con il guidatore dentro esplode, mi segui?”  
Sollevò le sopracciglia, in attesa di una risposta, per quanto poteva valere una conferma da Klaus su una cosa ovvia per tutti tranne che per lui. Ma aveva ben capito la questione del trovarsi un lavoro e del sentirsi soli, lui ci era passato e fino a prima del suo ingresso in polizia – per quanto avesse risolto il punto solitudine – versava nella stessa situazione. Perché… no, purtroppo il mestiere del vigilante non retribuito e negli USA non era ancora considerato un lavoro.  
Klaus fece un’espressione pensierosa, ignorando le leggere risatine intorno a loro e alla fine borbottò:  
“Beh, con Hazel e Cha Cha aveva funzionato. In effetti c’è una certa logica nel tuo discorso, però a me una patente non la daranno mai, ci ho provato. Credo che alla motorizzazione ci sia una mia foto con cui giocano a freccette… che spreco!”  
“Uno spreco terribile – convenne Diego annuendo lentamente, fingendo di dargli corda, per poi cercare di chiudere il discorso – senti, Klaus, quando rientro devo parlarti di un’idea che mi è venuta in mente, ma prima devo fare un paio di valutazioni. Nel frattempo metti da parte la questione patente, ne riparliamo più avanti e vedrai che per allora se vorrai, la prenderai.”  
Aveva ripensato al volantino preso all’incontro genitori, ancora custodito a casa e lontano dagli occhi di Klaus. Voleva essere certo che fosse una possibilità concreta per lui e qualcosa che avrebbe potuto renderlo felice.   
Numero Quattro però aveva a malapena ascoltato le sue ultime frasi, troppo preso a fissare un angolo della stanza dove non c’era nulla, tranne che per lui.  
“Stai calmo, non è niente, Klaus – gli sussurrava Ben al suo fianco – andiamo fuori di qui e andrà tutto bene”  
“Giusto, perfetto – convenne il ragazzo, mentre riportava lo sguardo su Diego – ti lascio lavorare, tu… ci vediamo quando puoi, eh?”  
Si alzò in tutta fretta e rischiò di portarsi dietro la sedia mentre camminava verso l’uscita, ignorando le risatine e le frasi ironiche degli altri poliziotti che domandavano quante volte fosse caduto da piccolo.  
Colto di sorpresa da quella reazione, per qualche istante Diego non si mosse, nemmeno riuscì a battere ciglio, poi si riscosse e, ignorando le occhiate degli altri, corse dietro a Numero Quattro che aveva visto così sconvolto solo poche volte e ancora meno lo aveva visto chiudere volontariamente un discosto tanto in fretta.  
“Klaus? – lo chiamò, inseguendolo – Che stai facendo? Che succede?”  
Si guardò un istante alle spalle, come se ci fosse qualcosa dietro di loro in grado di inseguirli. Forse era così, perché Klaus era volontariamente in fuga.  
“Diarrea! Tanta, proprio tanta Diego! Non ne hai idea di quanta! Non seguirmi, eh!” gli disse Klaus voltando appena la testa mentre scendeva delle scale, ma prontamente la rigirò di scatto per guardare di fronte a sé e allungare il passo.  
“Bravo, bella scusa. Dire la verità per una volta?” lo punzecchiò Ben.  
“Non ora, non ora… cazzo, è troppo vicina, mi sta chiamando, la senti?” mormorò Klaus mettendosi le mani sulle orecchie, come se fosse davvero utile a qualcosa.  
Ma prima che potesse scattare ancora oltre, come folgorato da una scossa, Klaus si sentì afferrare con forza e credette fosse davvero finita, basta furti di caramelle al supermercato, basta sfilate di moda con sottoprodotti delle tende, basta fare l’amore con Diego. Sussultò quasi gli avessero strappato l’anima e gli mancò il respiro quando si girò per sentire:  
“Klaus! Si può sapere che ti è preso? – Diego lo guardava, senza lasciargli andare il braccio – hai la faccia di uno che ha visto qualcosa di spaventoso. E so che genere di cose puoi vedere.”  
Si guardò attorno, poi lo portò più contro il muro, in un punto dove davano meno nell’occhio, così da sussurrargli maggiormente vicino: “Un fantasma? Qualcosa di peggio? Non sei da solo, Klaus, io non ti lascio andare.”  
Klaus lentamente spostò lo sguardo su di lui, mostrandogli gli occhi lucidi, la fronte pallida e su cui scorreva del sudore freddo. Fece una mezza risatina isterica e gli posò le mani sulle spalle, dicendo:  
“Avresti dovuto, Diego. Questa volta avresti proprio dovuto lasciarmi andare, perché ora… ora lei mi ha trovato e raggiunto e... non mi sembra affatto felice.”  
Spostò di nuovo lo sguardo, stavolta dinanzi a sé dove a pochi passi di distanza stava Eudora Patch, faccia arrabbiata e tutto, buco in petto compreso.  
Diego inarcò un sopracciglio, cercando di seguire al meglio che poteva il discorso senza lasciare che Klaus potesse deragliare ancora peggio nel panico: “Ok, calma, di chi stai parlando? Chi ti ha raggiunto?”  
Provò l’impulso di tirare fuori i coltelli e mettersi davanti a Numero Quattro, dopo essersi guardato attorno, come per cercare di captare qualcosa che non gli era purtroppo concesso di conoscere.  
Se fosse stata un’altra situazione, Klaus avrebbe fatto una battuta dicendo che Cinque aveva ragione a dirgli di stimolare la sua intelligenza, ma in quel momento fu solo capace di afferrargli la maglia e dargli una mezza scrollata mentre cercava di non urlare grazie a Ben che gli ripeteva di mantenere la calma.  
“Chi? Chi secondo te, Diego? Chi diavolo può avermi mai trovato alla centrale di polizia? Che idiota sono stato a venire… – lo lasciò andare e si coprì gli occhi come a cercare di non vederla più – Patch è di fianco a te e ci guarda e ti giuro che ha la faccia di chi vorrebbe ammazzarmi.”  
A quel punto Diego si bloccò. Riuscì giusto a rimanere con la bocca aperta come se fosse stato in procinto di dire qualcosa ma alla fine incapace di emettere fiato. Non lasciò andare Klaus, anzi, lo strinse più forte.  
Strizzò infine una volta gli occhi e senza battere ciglio si ritrovò a balbettare, senza calcolare lo sconvolgimento emotivo del momento:  
“P… P… P… Patch? – sigillò le labbra e cercò di visualizzare ciò che doveva dire, anche se gli occhi saettarono dove stava guardando Klaus – Eudora? Eudora è qui, adesso?”  
Ebbe la mente svuotata. O meglio, si accavallarono un sacco di domande e ulteriori che avrebbe voluto fare, cose da dirle, ma non riuscì a connettere.   
“Lento di comprendonio come al solito, eh?” ironizzò lei per poi riassumere il suo sguardo truce.  
“Già, è qui e non molto impressionata dalle tue abilità deduttive in effetti” rispose Klaus dato che l’altro di certo non poteva udire le parole della donna morta “Ora mi ha raggiunto e può seguirmi anche se me ne vado da qui, proprio quello di cui avevo bisogno.”   
Sembrava in qualche modo più tranquillo, ma in realtà era solo rassegnato, a un grado di disperazione tale che sembrava aver perso le forze per reagire.  
A quel punto, Diego cercò di razionalizzare e trovare una soluzione logica. Piani, organizzazione, risolvere situazioni di crisi: era questo che facevano i leader, no?  
“Ok, ok, ok, calma. Punto primo – sollevò un indice – non credo che Eudora voglia starti appresso per il resto della sua esistenza ultraterrena. Punto secondo, non parliamone qui. Andiamo… da qualche parte. Il parco. C’è un parco a pochi isolati da qui.”  
Poteva dire addio ai suoi casi d’ufficio, forse persino all’appostamento e a ciò che si era prefissato di portare a termine ma, sinceramente, in quel momento non gliene poteva importare di meno. In un certo senso, conoscendo l’altrettanto forte ostinazione della donna che aveva amato, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che Eudora non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare le cose in sospeso: quella era l’occasione per parlarle e sentirla un’ultima volta. E Klaus... gli sarebbe stato accanto, non avrebbe dovuto avere paura dei suoi fantasmi, non di quello.  
“E che ne sai di quello che voglio io, eh? Come se l’avessi mai capito” sospirò la donna rifilandogli uno scappellotto sulla nuca che ovviamente l’altro non avvertì, anche se Klaus si tese maggiormente. Eudora si incamminò poi verso la porta ma, sentendo che non si muovevano, si fermò e si voltò a guardarli incitandoli con la mano.  
“Dai, andiamo. Al massimo mi occupo io di lei” gli assicurò Ben, non rincuorando particolarmente Klaus che infilò le mani nelle tasche del maglione peloso mormorando:  
“Andiamo a questo parco, almeno smettiamo di dare spettacolo per i tuoi colleghi.”  
Infatti nonostante avessero trovato un angolo più riparato qualcuno gli aveva rifilato delle occhiate incuriosite, in fondo ai loro occhi sembrava che Diego lo avesse appiccicato al muro per chissà quale motivo, magari pestarlo.  
Inconsapevole dello scappellotto al collo, anche se in un certo senso Diego avrebbe potuto quasi prevederlo, Numero Due si avviò non senza aver lanciato qualche occhiata attorno, come per cercare di vedere Eudora.  
Guidò la truppa fantasma fino all’ingresso del parco, superando i cancelli in ferro battuto aperti fino ad avviarsi lungo uno degli ampi sentieri sterrati, circondati da appezzamenti verdeggianti e alberi che regalavano ombra dove sotto le numerose panchine in legno, su cui sedevano persone intente a leggere o a chiacchierare.  
Scrutò i dintorni, fino a raggiungere una zona meno esposta, così si piazzò sotto uno degli alberi, mettendo le mani in tasca per poi umettarsi una volta le labbra ed esordire:  
“Eccoci qui. La resa dei conti, immagino. Abbiamo diverse cose da dirci, Detective Patch.”  
Disse quell’appellativo con affetto, in ricordo dei vecchi tempi che gli mancavano terribilmente.  
Guardò poi Klaus, facendogli un cenno con il capo in modo da assicurarsi che, nei limiti del possibile, stesse bene.  
“Non hai nemmeno idea di quante” disse la donna che come distrattamente si passò una mano sul petto dove c’era una macchia di sangue che non sarebbe mai andata via. Klaus sussultò e si portò una mano sulla bocca per stropicciarsela, come a volerla rimettere in moto perché sembrava essersi inceppata. Per una volta quella lingua lunga che mai si fermava stava immobile, bloccata nel gelo del terrore e del rimorso, così passarono interminabili istanti prima che Klaus riuscisse a mormorare:  
“Mi spiace per… per quello.”  
Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal foro di proiettile tanto piccolo eppure letale che aveva portato via ogni cosa alla donna.  
Quest’ultima abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo verso il petto, poi tornò a guardare Klaus fingendo stupore: “Oh, ti dispiace? Figurati, stavo solo morendo dissanguata per salvarti il culo mentre tu hai pensato bene di filartela senza guardarti indietro.”  
Gli sorrise, anche se era un sorriso glaciale, di quelli taglienti.  
“Ehi, pronto, mi volete mettere a parte della conversazione o sono qui a guardare il panorama?” si inserì Diego che, più di tutti, odiava essere tagliato fuori.  
“La soluzione perfetta sarebbe diventare un fantasma come me – disse Eudora che si portò alle spalle di Diego, circondandogliele e poggiandovi sopra il mento– che ne dici, Klaus? Così potrebbe parlare con me e tu… beh, sì, in fondo potresti vederlo senza problemi, no?”  
“No, no, no, no!” esclamò Klaus facendo un passo in avanti per toccare il fantasma e spostargli le braccia da Diego “Non lui, non lui, prenditela con me, in fondo è colpa mia se sei morta. Se non fossi scappato magari avrei potuto aiutarti o non so… – poi vedendo che l’altro stava per aprire di nuovo bocca esclamò con voce acuta in cui si mischiavano paura e isteria – non ora Diego, non ora!”  
Sapeva bene quanto potessero diventare vendicativi i fantasmi, intrappolati in un altro mondo con il carico di ingiustizie e risentimenti che si erano portati dietro come un bagaglio scomodo, incollato alle mani. Anche se in vita erano stati delle persone meravigliose non bastava a metterli al sicuro dall’odio e Klaus non poteva rischiare che succedesse qualcosa a Diego, proprio non poteva e Ben era al suo fianco, pronto a ogni eventualità.  
Però, inaspettatamente, Eudora scoppiò a ridere, alzando le mani:  
“Per carità, tientelo, finalmente me lo sono tolto di torno lui e quelle mascherine imbarazzanti. Non ho intenzione di rivederlo ancora per molto, molto tempo.”  
A quel punto a Klaus rimaneva solo una cosa da fare: crollare sulle ginocchia e scoppiare a ridere a sua volta per il sollievo.  
“Davvero?” domandò mentre Ben rimaneva più all’erta.  
Diego corrugò le sopracciglia, fissando sconcertato e un po’ irritato Numero Quattro, per poi strizzare una volta gli occhi e commentare: “Che… stai ridendo? Perché stai ridendo?”  
Allargò poi le braccia, incapace di poter far molto altro in quella situazione paradossale: prima Klaus era terrorizzato e fuori di sé, ora stava accovacciato a sbellicarsi dalle risate come se avesse assistito a una scena esilarante. Controllò e non c’erano borse con gli unicorni, né sostanze strane in vista, dunque tutto quel cambio di prospettive sembrava esclusivamente farina del suo sacco. Più quella di Eudora che però non poteva certo vedere cappottarsi dal ridere a sua volta, perché era un dannatissimo, stramaledettissimo fantasma.  
“Ohi, Klaus!” lo riprese, sbattendo una volta le mani.  
“Ti sento, ti sento, non sono sordo. Ti stavo solo ignorando, avevo una situazione più scottante tra le mani che fare l’interprete – gli rispose girando la testa per guardarlo mentre le mani affondavano tra i fili d’erba e la terra e le gambe erano ancora inconsistenti, troppo per reggerlo in piedi – Aveva detto di volerti rendere un fantasma a tua volta, ma a quanto pare era uno scherzo e non ti vuole tra i piedi. Certo che sapevi proprio come farti amare, eh, Diego?”  
Diego aprì e richiuse la bocca una volta, per poi ribattere: “Eudora ti ha detto questo? Gli hai detto questo – lo indicò, con scetticismo – dopo tutti questi mesi abbiamo un contatto e l’unica cosa che riesci a dirmi è questa? Davvero?”  
Fece però un mezzo sorriso, di quelli pieni di sfida che le lanciava quando stavano assieme o si ritrovavano su un caso condiviso, e lei lo fissava a sua volta, piena di rimprovero ma con una luce divertita, di chi accoglieva la provocazione e la faceva propria, anche se orgogliosa, troppo, per ammettere l’elettricità del momento, la consapevolezza, insieme, di poter essere una bella squadra e fare la differenza.  
“Cosa? Volevi sentirmi dire che mi manchi? Buuu, è tutto così triste e brutto qui senza di te, volevi sentirmi dire questo, Diego?”  
La donna gli stava di fronte con le mani sui fianchi e l’aria spavalda mentre lo fissava negli occhi, ma lui non poteva vederla o sentirla, al contrario di Klaus. quest’ultimo era ancora seduto sul prato e li fissava, sentendo una strana sensazione di disagio attanagliargli lo stomaco, in fondo quella era la donna amata da Diego che l’aveva trovata senza vita; cosa doveva aver provato in quel momento e nei mesi successivi?  
Inoltre Klaus non era ancora certo che il fantasma non si rivelasse ostile, magari se fosse riuscito a controllarlo avrebbe annullato ogni evenienza, anche se certo non poteva fare da scudo a nessuno per eventuali parole velenose che avrebbe detto.  
“Dici che ce la faccio?”  
“Se non lo provi non lo saprai mai – disse Ben con una scrollata di spalle – con me ci riesci, più o meno. Quale momento migliore di questo per metterti alla prova?”  
“Mai?” ironizzò Klaus che cercava di schivare certe prove con la stessa abilità della vittima di un cecchino. Vide Diego che lo guardava in cerca di risposte e gli fece un gesto con la mano invitandolo ad aspettare.  
“Dio, sempre così impaziente” sbuffò sedendosi meglio. Incrociò le gambe e ignorò ogni altra sensazione: l’umidità della terra sotto il suo corpo, i fili d’erba che gli sfioravano le dita dalle braccia rilassate, il leggero fruscio delle foglie smosse tra gli alberi e il profumo di una giornata mite. Chiuse gli occhi e lo vide: era una fiammella, un punto chiarissimo nell’oscurità su cui lui si focalizzò. Lo ingrandì e lo modellò con le proprie mani, muovendole nell’aria, mormorando tra sé e sé qualcosa sottovoce fino a che davanti a Diego non comparve Eudora, mani sui fianchi, espressione fiera e luminescenza azzurrina compresa.  
Diego sbatté le ciglia più volte, come per assicurarsi di non essere coinvolto in qualche strano trip mentale, forse mai davvero preparato nonostante tutto a rivedere la donna che aveva amato.  
“Eudora...” riuscì solo a mormorare, con le labbra secche. Non si mosse, né cercò di sfiorarla, ma rimase colpito dal vederla così, con il suo sguardo orgoglioso e un mezzo sorriso che non riusciva a nascondere. Aveva un buco nel petto, quello che l’aveva uccisa e che lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a rimarginare.  
“Agente Hargreeves” salutò lei, racchiudendo in quelle due parole che sapeva tutto di lui. Sapeva della sua carriera in polizia e, probabilmente, anche molto altro.  
Diego sorrise, abbassando gli occhi un istante, per poi riportarli su di lei: “Detective Patch – la salutò propriamente, come faceva in maniera provocatoria ma piena di rispetto quando la vedeva – tra poco sarò al tuo livello. Ci proverò.”  
Specificò, sollevando una volta le spalle.  
“Ah beh, dovrai provarci parecchio prima di riuscirci o credi che il mio livello sia così infimo? Però sei sulla buona strada con questa storia del rapimento. Dovresti essere a lavorarci sopra invece che perdere tempo al parco” lo provocò lei incrociando le braccia davanti al petto, coprendo a quel modo la macchia sulla maglia e il foro.  
Ovviamente Diego se ne accorse, ma comunque ribatté: “Ehi, non sono io ad aver deciso di tormentare Klaus alla centrale di polizia, mentre stavo lavorando – specificò, per poi aggiungere con malinconico divertimento – di solito ero io a disturbare te durante le indagini, non viceversa.”  
Lanciò poi un’occhiata a Klaus che continuava a stare seduto sul prato, a occhi chiusi, l’espressione più concentrata del mondo. Pensò non l’avrebbe visto mai più in quello stato quasi ascetico. Tornò a guardare Eudora, senza riuscire a togliersi di dosso quella sorta di sorriso nostalgico, forse perché la nostalgia gli attanagliava lo stomaco ed era difficile digerirla, seppellirla dentro di sé, se non riusciva a capire come mandarla giù.  
“Già, le cose cambiano e anche in fretta e senza che tu lo voglia davvero” rispose la detective con uno specchio della sua malinconia, abbassò un istante la testa osservando i propri piedi giocherellare coi fili d’erba, ma poi la rialzò con in faccia un’espressione più dura “In realtà non potevo farmi sfuggire questa occasione. Ho cercato per mesi di trovare Klaus, ma quel codardo è proprio bravo a fuggire, non trovi? – schioccò la lingua contro il palato a quella frecciata – Però forse vi è andata bene che non sia successo prima.”  
Diego assottigliò un istante gli occhi, poi le chiese: “Che non sia successo prima? – si umettò una volta le labbra, poi convenne – Klaus era bravo a scappare perché nessuno gli ha mai insegnato davvero come reagire a ciò che vede tutti i giorni. Ma ora siamo qui, perciò...”  
Allargò le braccia, a intendere che nemmeno lui sarebbe fuggito.  
“Già, però io non ero un fantasma e nemmeno Cha Cha e Hazel, ma lui è fuggito lo stesso” sbottò lei con un fiotto di livore. Alzò una mano davanti a sé come a dire a Diego di aspettare, di non rispondere subito e così si prese un istante per respirare a fondo e tornare a guardarlo con meno rabbia “Cos’è? Il fatto che adesso ci sei tu al suo fianco sta facendo miracoli? Stava scappando anche oggi e l’ho raggiunto solo per caso, altrimenti quanto avrei dovuto aspettare ancora prima di potervi parlare, eh? Non ne ho forse diritto? Non hai idea di quanto fossi furiosa nei mesi precedenti, Diego, non ne hai proprio idea.”  
Diego corrugò la fronte, poi ribatté d’istinto: “Oggi stava fuggendo perché aveva paura volessi ammazzarmi, Eudora! Non ti conosce come ti conosco io! Ma adesso siamo qui, no? E se lo siamo è anche perché lui lo ha voluto e mi ha permesso di vederti – si portò una mano al petto, battendosela un istante prima di puntarle l’indice contro – so, cazzo, posso solo immaginare quanto tu sia stata arrabbiata. Lo so perché quando ti ho vista… vista stesa sul pavimento di quel motel non volevo, né vedevo altro che la vendetta. Sono stati gli altri a farmi ritrovare la ragione, a farmi vedere le cose sotto un’altra prospettiva dato che prima ero troppo cieco.  
Non sarò la compagnia migliore, ma se ciò che sono impedisce a Klaus di finire a sua volta morto ammazzato per quello che incarna, allora mi sta bene.”  
Si placò, socchiudendo un istante gli occhi per poi riprendere a guardare la detective: “Cha Cha non tornerà ed Hazel nemmeno. Non spetta più a me decidere delle vite altrui, non sono come loro. Allo stesso modo, se devo portare avanti qualcosa non voglio che sia la vendetta, ma la giustizia; quella in cui credevi anche tu. Per questo ho deciso di accettare l’invito a rientrare in polizia e iniziare a intraprendere la mia strada, senza il rancore che mi sono portato dietro per anni.”  
A quel punto Eudora non poté che fare un sorriso, diverso da quelli ironici o pungenti mostrati finora e persino gli occhi furono più caldi nel loro sfarfallio che ogni tanto rendeva la sua figura un po’ sfocata, come un ologramma mal sintonizzato.  
“Bene, allora almeno la mia morte è servita a portarti sulla strada giusta. Fare il vigilante non è una risposta ai mali del mondo e ti avrebbe fatto ammazzare prima che poi – gli posò una mano sulla guancia, facendogli sentire il suo tocco spettrale – sono fiera di te, Diego, della persona che stai diventando e del modo in cui proteggi le persone che ami. È uno dei motivi per cui non sono più tanto arrabbiata e non mi trasformerò in un fantasma infelice e rancoroso.”  
A quel punto Diego ebbe gli occhi lucidi. Portò la propria mano vicino a quella di Eudora e sentì qualcosa, come un’energia profonda e bellissima, com’era bellissima la donna che gli stava davanti:  
“È la cosa più bella che potessi dirmi, Detective Patch. Che non ti trasformerai in qualcosa che non sei e non sei mai stata. Meriti tutt’altro. So che il vigilante non è la risposta, ma all’epoca essere vigilante era anche l’unica cosa che conoscessi; adesso è diverso, anche grazie a ciò che mi hai insegnato. Grazie – lanciò un’occhiata affettuosa a Numero Quattro – per aver inseguito Klaus ed esserci parlati.”  
La sua immagine sfarfallò per qualche secondo e le sue parole gracchiarono come cariche di energia elettrostatica, così ripeté:  
“Sei lento di comprendonio, ma ci arrivi prima o poi, peccato che… – quella volta non ci fu nessuna distorsione, ma lei non concluse e cambiò argomento – non lasciarlo fuggire ancora e tienilo stretto, poi magari un giorno quando sarai vecchio e ancora più antipatico ci rivedremo da questa parte, non prima. Come ho già detto non ti voglio di nuovo tra i piedi.”  
Diego non rispose subito. Sbatté qualche volta le ciglia, poi cercò di ritrovare un’espressione più composta, anche se non sapeva quanto ci fosse riuscito. Annuì, con una sorta di sorriso istintivo, poi replicò: “Non lo lascerò andare, non più. Ci rivedremo molto più avanti: nemmeno io ho intenzione di tornare da te tanto presto, Detective Eudora Patch.”  
Sentì ancora un’ultima volta la sua mano, come quando si accarezzavano per cercarsi, nell’intimità, non per sfidarsi ma con amore. Un ricordo che credeva lontano, ma che ora diventava lo specchio di ciò che era diventato e gli piaceva, ciò che era.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì Eudora aveva smesso di manifestarsi, mentre Klaus era ancora lì, molto reale e completamente sdraiato a terra ormai. Aveva il maglione peloso pieno di foglie, il torace si alzava e abbassava frenetico in cerca d’aria e gli occhi erano ancora chiusi.  
“Geeeesù, neanche quando avanzavamo in pattuglia in Vietnam credo di aver faticato così tanto!” esclamò, togliendo qualsiasi dubbio se fosse cosciente o meno.  
Diego si abbassò, prendendolo per le spalle per guardarlo come per fargli una diagnosi:  
“Stai bene? Come ti senti? – dopo un istante ammise – sei stato grande prima. Dico davvero.”  
Toccarlo, sentire la vita scorrere in quel corpo un po’ spigoloso e perennemente agitato, fu un’esperienza diversa dal solito, forse perché più consapevole di quanto freddi e distanti fossero i morti, specie dopo aver conosciuto il loro calore quando ancora respiravano, e amavano.  
Klaus fece un gesto di finta modestia con la mano e sbuffò per poi riaprire gli occhi e sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte prima di rimettere il suo volto a fuoco.  
“Pensò che prima di dopodomani non tornerò a camminare, ma starò bene. Passa a riprendermi quando hai risolto il caso. Nel frattempo pulisciti il moccio perché hai frignato come una ragazzina.”  
Lo prese in giro perché era l’unico modo che conosceva per sdrammatizzare la situazione e, in qualche modo, parlarne senza rendere la cosa troppo tragica o imbarazzante.  
Subito Diego si passò una mano sotto il naso, ritrovando la sua aria da duro mentre ribatteva come liquidando la questione: “Non ho… frignato. Sono solo un po’ allergico alle piante – si guardò un istante attorno, quasi per lasciar cadere l’argomento, infine tornò a a posare gli occhi su Numero Quattro – dai, ti riaccompagno da noi. Caso o non caso, non ho intenzione di lasciarti qui spiaggiato sotto un albero, non dopo quello che ti è successo. A proposito… grazie, per avermi permesso di vederla e dirle addio.”  
“Ringrazia Ben, è stato lui a incoraggiarmi a provarci, non sapevo nemmeno di esserne in grado – si mise seduto e scrollò le spalle, guardandolo finalmente in viso – non serve che mi accompagni. Devi seguire il tuo caso e rendere ancora più fiera la tua detective, no?”  
Lentamente si mise in piedi, srotolando ogni articolazione verso l’alto come fosse stato un bambino incerto che imparava a camminare o un vecchietto roso dall’artrite.  
Ma senza parlare Diego lo sostenne, portandogli un braccio attorno alla vita per poi mettere quello dell’altro sopra le sue spalle: “Andiamo. E grazie Ben, grazie per continuare a prenderti cura di Numero Quattro – diede un bacio sulla fronte a Klaus, tra tutti i suoi riccioli, avvertendo sotto la pelle sottile la pulsazione della tempia – voglio accompagnarti. Il mio caso adesso sei tu e lo concluderò una volta che ti avrò portato a casa. Ora… stai zitto e non lamentarti. Eri così bello e perfetto mentre meditavi sotto l’albero, prova a continuare sulla stessa strada.”  
Lo prese in giro con finta aria burbera Diego, anche se sorrideva mentre cominciava ad avanzare e stringeva a sé Numero Quattro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nostro Diego ha avuto un incontro importante e che, a parer nostro, era giusto avesse con Eudora, dando però a tutti e tre (sì, Klaus compreso) il tempo di scendere a patti con le rispettive situazioni, smaltire il rammarico e la rabbia, così da potersi perdonare e darsi modo di essere più liberi.  
> Anche Klaus nel frattempo oltre a continuare ad ampliare i propri poteri sta facendo enormi progressi sul fronte 'dialogo ectoplasmatico' e ci sono nuove prospettive all'orizzonte. Chissà se andrà a buon fine l'idea di Diego nel frattempo ;)


End file.
